Can I Have a Refund on This Body, Please
by PrimeSidesXX
Summary: Takes place post TF2007. The twins are found in the most unlikely place... and in the most unlikely bodies. Can they be helped and healed? What about the others who find their way to Earth? And just what is Sector 7 really hiding? Old story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Can I Have a Refund on This Body, Please?

**Author:** Leslie

**Pairing:** Sunny/Sides, Ratchet/Prowl

Rating: R

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sorry. Please don't sue me.

**Summary:** _Five years after the Autobots arrive on Earth, the Decepticons have returned with a new leader and more reinforcements. The Autobot force is almost complete except for a pair of missing warriors. When the twins are found, what has happened to them may just end the truce between the Transformers and the humans forever._

The auburn haired young man walked across the Mojave Desert carrying a blond haired man in his arms. Both were dressed similarly in black pants, black leather boots and black t-shirts. The auburn haired man looked disheveled and bruised but the man he carried was in far worse condition; unconscious with dried blood on his face and arms. The sun was just rising when the walking man began to give out from exhaustion and dehydration. He knew the man in his arms wasn't fairing any better.

"Hang on, please, just hang on. I'm going to find them and they are going to fix all of this. I promise." He'd heard one of their captors talking about a base in the dessert. For five years now, they'd lived in cages, behind bars, separately except on certain occasions. The auburn haired man was going to murder every single one of them once he got the man in his arms to safety.

As he came across on steep set of dunes, the sun was beginning to move higher in the sky and the auburn haired man saw several vehicles in the distance, one of which looked like an EMT vehicle and the other, which appeared to be what he'd heard called an eighteen wheeler cab. The colors were bright and vivid and he prayed these were the ones he'd been searching for now for several days.

"Help!" he yelled, as he came down the dune, tightening his hold on the man in his arms. "Please! Help!" The EMT vehicle began to move in his direction and it was at that point that he finally lost his footing and went down into the sand. He cradled the blond man to his chest and whispered softly, "hang on… almost there…" The roaring of more than one vehicle made him look up as a man in a military uniform jumped down from a black truck and moved towards him. The auburn haired man became enraged.

"Get away! I'll kill you if you come any closer! You did this to us! You did this to us! Get away!" The man slowed down and the truck transformed slowly as the EMT vehicle and the eighteen-wheeler stopped and then did the same. The auburn haired man looked at them then back at the military man. "Oh Primus… you're not… no, no no!"

"Did he just say…?"

"I think he did."

"Son, listen to me," said the military man as he moved closer. "I am not your enemy. I will not do anything to harm you in any way. Your friend looks hurt. Can we please check him out?" The auburn haired man held the blond one tighter. "You can hold him while I check him out, okay?" He nodded slowly and the military man moved closer and knelt next to him. "What's his name?"

"I call him Sunny," the man said softly.

"…" The eighteen-wheeler knelt down next to the man who was speaking. "And what do we call you?"

"He calls me Siders… Optimus? Is that you?" Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, nodded slowly, his face a mask of emotions. Carefully, he reached down and brought the tip of his finger to the chest of the blond haired man and sighed softly. Behind him, Ironhide and Ratchet stared in shock.

"Primus, what is this?" Ratchet said softly, coming forward and kneeling next to Prime. "Red? Look at me." Siders looked up at him slowly.

"Ratchet?" The man broke down into tears, shaking almost violently as he did so. Prime looked over at Colonel Will Lennox.

"We must get them back to base and find out what happened to them immediately."

"Who are they, Prime?" Will asked, concern lacing his voice as he reached out and tried to calm the conscious man.

"Two of our finest warriors… the only living twins of Cybertron. Their names are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"We were on our way when we got your first message," the humanized version of Sideswipe said softly, as he sat on a metal table allowing a human medic to check him out while Ratchet ran scans on his twin. "We crash landed in some place called Wyoming and were promptly captured by humans dressed much as your friend here. We were put into stasis and when we woke, we were as you see us now, humanized."

"I don't understand how this is possible," Optimus said quietly, looking between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "How did they make you human?" Sideswipe reached into the pocket of the black pants he wore and handed Will a small disk.

"I made a copy of their hard drive before I escaped with Sunny. He's been unconscious now for almost four days. I'd heard one of our captors talking about you all, about a hidden base in the desert that was protected by the President. I knew I had to come and find you. I hoped you'd be able to help us. or find some way to do so." Prime nodded slowly and bent down to look Sideswipe in the eye.

"We'll fix this, Sideswipe. You have my word." Sideswipe looked over at his brother then back at his leader.

"We've lived in these bodies now for five years, Prime," he said almost painfully and Prime heard the fear that he was trying to hide. "Humans living with more than thousands of years worth of memories. Can you even fathom what that's been like?"

"I can not even begin to understand what you and your twin have been through but I will do everything in my power to make it right, Sides. I promise." Sideswipe nodded slowly as Prime held out a hand to him. Sideswipe looked up at him then climbed into the hand, which Prime brought up to his chest. The red haired twin looked down at his brother as Ratchet and another human medic worked on him then settled into Prime's hand and promptly passed out from exhaustion. Ratchet looked up, scanning the young man quickly.

"He's fine, Prime, just exhausted and probably suffering from hunger and dehydration."

"He's going to need an I.V.," Will said from the far side of the room. "At least for the first twenty-four hours or so." Prime cradled the sleeping twin to his chest and sighed heavily before looking down at his human friend.

"You must find out who's behind this, Will. I can not let this go." Will nodded slowly as he walked towards the infirmary door.

"I'll find everything I can and get back to you as soon as possible." Will left the infirmary just about the time Prowl walked in. He had heard the reports but had not yet had a chance to actually see the twins when they'd first arrived. Now, as he entered the infirmary, he found his bond mate working on a blond haired human and looked around for the other one.

"I have him," Prime said quietly and Prowl looked up to find the auburn haired human asleep in Prime's hand.

"How did this happen?" Prowl whispered softly, not wishing to disturb his lover or the sleeping twin.

"We're not sure, but they've been left like this for five years. They arrived right after the first message went out, probably just after you arrived." Prowl growled softly under his breath, causing Ratchet to turn and looks his way.

"Sorry," Prowl apologized softly. Ratchet nodded and turned back to his patient. Prowl looked back up at Prime. "I'll start sweeping the Internet and see what can be found. I'll have Bluestreak and Mirage start scouting and I'll see if Ironhide fancies a trip to wherever the twins were being held." Prime nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Prowl." Prowl peered into Prime's hand and reached out, his fingertips brushing the auburn hair out of the handsome face.

"What were they thinking doing this to them," Prowl whispered softly before turning to leave. Prime watched him go just as Ratchet finished with Sunstreaker and turned to him.

"Prime," Ratchet called. Prime turned to the medic. "Sunstreaker is stabilized and we've got him on some I.V. fluids and antibiotics. We'll keep him sedated for a day or so until he begins to heal more."

"Can you tell what happened to them?"

"All I can tell you is that whatever happened before their escape, Sideswipe did the right thing by getting them out of there. Sunstreaker was assaulted and I would gather that Sideswipe was too, but not as badly judging by his own injuries. We'll just have to wait and see what happens from now."

"I'll take Sideswipe and get him settled in one of the human barracks. I'll put Bumblebee on alert to keep an eye on him and maybe tomorrow we'll be able to begin sorting things out." Prime gently tightened his hold on Sideswipe and walked out of the infirmary. Ratchet turned back to Sunstreaker and sighed heavily, passing his hand just over the twin's chest, feeling the heart beating beneath it.

"You're home, Sunstreaker, and you're safe. Whenever you're ready to wake, I'll be here like I always am…"

TBC… Heh… new story to read… working on this one and Regarding Sideswipe at the same time. Anywho, read, review and lemme know if you think you want to read more. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: And it Came to Pass…

_(Five years ago)_

The protoforms of three Autobots had traveled a long way through space and found themselves on the far side of a planet called Praxis-Centauri when they received the first message sent out by Optimus Prime. It had been the luck of the draw, so to speak, that these three were traveling together, although two of them refused to ever be separated and the third had agreed to travel with them if for no other reason than to keep them out of trouble. And so, when the message was received, decisions had to be made quickly.

"I think it would be best if the two of you remained here while I check this out. While it sounds like Prime and all the codes match, I would just like to be certain before I risk the two of you as well."

"For once, we won't argue with you, boss. Just promise us you'll keep your aft outta trouble and you'll call us if you need us."

"Stay out of trouble yourselves. If I get close enough to the source of the message and find there is no danger, I'll send for you and we'll rendezvous at preset coordinates. Understood?"

"Understood," came the dual reply. The Autobot known as Prowl watched the twins, called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, for a brief moment longer, then transformed into travel mode and left them behind as he made his way towards the planet Earth in search of his commander.

As he came closer to the planet, the message was sent again and Prowl knew without a doubt that he'd found Optimus and the others. He radioed back to the twins that all was safe and they could join him. He had landed in the Earth country known as America, in a state called Nevada. Optimus and Ironhide had been there waiting for him.

"Prowl, old friend, it is good to see you again," Prime said once Prowl had found a suitable alt form and had transformed back into robot form once more.

"You too, Optimus," the top of the line Impala answered with a smile. He turned to Ironhide and gave him the same grin. "I see you are still right where you always have been, Ironhide, at the side of our leader. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Prowl. We wondered if anyone would answer the call." Prowl nodded slowly.

"The twins were traveling with me but I left them on a nearby planet in case the message received wasn't truly from you, but I have already sent word to them that it is safe to continue on so I trust they will be here in a matter of days." Prime nodded slowly.

"I have no doubt Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will enjoy this new world."

"If I may ask, who else is here with you?"

"Well," Ironhide began, "you've got the two of us, plus Ratchet and Bumblebee. Jazz was with us when we first arrived, but…" Ironhide trailed off with a sigh as Prowl turned to Optimus.

"What happened to Jazz?"

"We fought Megatron for the Allspark but unfortunately, his defeat came too late to save Jazz from his own death. I'm sorry, Prowl. I know he was a good friend." Prowl nodded slowly.

"He was indeed; an even better friend to the twins. I fear they will not take news of his death very well."

"So noted," Prime answered quietly. "I believe it would be best to get you back to base. While most of the humans are tolerant of our presence, there are some government humans that would prefer we be kept locked up."

"We must return when the twins arrive. To have them fall into the hands of those who aren't so tolerant would not go over well at all… for anyone."

"I agree," Ironhide answered, transforming into his alt form of a GMC Topkick. Prowl followed suit, his alt form of a black and white Chevy Impala taking shape. Optimus followed suit, his Mack form as it had been since his arrival earlier that year. They rolled out for the base to await the arrival of the twins and any others who might be joining them soon…

Three weeks later, the twins had still not arrived and Prowl was getting worried. Prime had called in Captain Will Lennox along with two more humans named Maggie and Glen. While Maggie and Glen began tracking down any meteor sightings, Will began making several calls to the Secretary of Defense and his aides to find out if they knew anything. After another week of searches turned up meteor sightings in Wyoming, the Secretary of Defense made a few calls of his own, only to find that the meteor sights were empty.

When the weeks turned into months and then into a year, Prime finally admitted that the twins had been lost. In that time, Mirage had arrived along with Hound, Wheeljack and Tracks. There had also been Decepticon activity that let them know Starscream had returned with Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Soundwave and the cassettes. Barricade had survived the initial attack on Mission City and had had a few run-ins with Bumblebee and Sam on more than one occasion.

Prowl had settled in to the base as well as possible but he carried the guilt of losing the twins. If only he'd brought them with him on the initial arrival, maybe they'd still be alive. They had all come to the conclusion that Starscream had picked up their beacon and had found them before they'd been able to call for help. It was a stunning loss to the Autobots, losing two of their oldest and best warriors. Even Bumblebee had mourned their loss.

If only they had known that, while they mourned and tried to continue on with their lives, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were alive, although in stasis, and being held in an underground facility in a quiet, out of the way town in Wyoming…

_(Wyoming)_

Agent Simmons, dressed in black fatigues and wearing his Kevlar vest and black jump boots, walked along the underground hallways, watching everyone that passed him by. He'd been at the facility for about four months now and he was growing restless. He wanted results and the sooner the better. The techs were warning him that rushing this might cause irreparable damage to their subjects and so Simmons had been holding his tongue so to speak. Now, though, the project had been online for over a year now and it was time for action.

"Agent Simmons!" He turned to find one of the medics running his way. "Agent Simmons, we're ready for the transfer."

"Well it's about damn time," Simmons said, turning and following the medic towards the holding facility. As he entered, he saw the two protoforms strapped down to large metal tables. Next to each protoform was another table that held something beneath a large white sheet. Simmons knew what was beneath those sheets; salvation for these monsters. He turned to the man in charge of the project and raised a brow slightly.

"I understand the transfer is ready to take place?"

"Everything is in place, Agent Simmons. I trust your government will know what to do with them once we're done?" Simmons smiled slightly.

"That depends entirely on the results of this transfer, Dr. Warner. For right now, just do the damn transfer and let's see where we go from there." Dr. James Warner, with a PhD. not an M.D., walked down to the tables and began flipping switches as medics and techs walked around checking monitors. Simmons stayed back, watching quietly as the transfers began to take place. They'd worked for so long to make sure everything was just right and that the transfer would go smoothly. Now, some part of him hoped that the two Autobots in his custody would survive the transfer and be able to convince their counterparts that this was for the best.

Half an hour later, the transfers were complete and Warner approached him, nodding slowly.

"It looks as if all is well, Agent Simmons. All monitors say their brain functions are normal, sinus rhythms are normal, heart rates are a little elevated but they should even out with time. I think, all things considered, everything has gone very well." Simmons nodded slowly.

"And when do you think they'll wake?"

"That I'm not sure of, but I would imagine within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours," Warner answered quietly.

"And what are we doing with their protoforms?"

"They'll be kept in cryo stasis just in case there comes a time when we need to transfer them back for their own safety or health."

"Very good," Simmons answered. "I'll be back in a few hours. Keep them under close watch." Simmons turned and walked away, letting out a sigh of relief as he did so. The transfer had worked and the Autobots were now in human form. He'd done the right thing. He knew it…

_(Present – Autobot Base)_

Sideswipe slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slowly to the right and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He frowned slightly then smiled as he recognized the 'bot sitting against the wall, watching him intently.

"Never thought I'd see you again," Sides whispered softly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I am sorry for leaving you behind," Prowl answered quietly. "It was never my intention for you and your brother to be captured and… have all this happen." Sideswipe sat up slowly and slid out of the bed. He walked over and crawled up Prowl's leg and into the lowered hand which Prowl brought to eye level. Sideswipe reached out and rested his very human hand against Prowl's metal face.

"Don't blame yourself, although I fear you have been doing just that for all these years. We both know that if you'd known where we were, you'd have done everything in your power to get us out." Prowl nodded slowly.

"That I would have. Have you rested enough?" Sideswipe nodded slowly and sat down in Prowl's hand. "Feel up to seeing your brother?"

"Is he awake yet?" Prowl sighed softly.

"Not yet, but Ratchet thinks that is because of how injured he was when you both arrived. While we walk, why don't you tell me what happened to him." Sideswipe nodded and held on to Prowl's hand as Prowl stood and began walking through the base towards the infirmary.

"After Sunny and I woke in these bodies, a man named Simmons came to see us and told us that what he'd done for us would save all the Autobots and that we should be grateful for our new bodies. He didn't understand that by condemning us to these bodies, he was condemning us to death." Prowl stopped mid-stride and looked down at the human in his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Prowl, we were never made to have our beings transferred into humanoid bodies. Our sparks cannot handle being contained in something so small. These bodies are dying. I suspect we only have a few more months at best before all our internal systems begin to fail completely. Sunstreaker may have less than that because of all his injuries sustained at the hands of the people we were left with after Simmons was killed. That's why I swiped that disk that I gave Ironhide. I think there is something in there that will help Ratchet save us, but if he can't, then Sunny and I are prepared to die; together." Prowl began walking again slowly.

"Your death is not an option, nor is the death of your brother. Are your protoforms still in existence?"

"Yes, they were kept frozen at the base where we were kept." Prowl nodded slowly as they entered the infirmary to find Sunstreaker awake and lying on a nearby bed. Prowl lowered his hand so that Sideswipe could go to his brother. Ratchet took a step towards Prowl and gently brushed the sub-commander's hand with his own. Prowl's features softened for a brief moment.

"Did Sunstreaker tell you anything?" Prowl asked softly, not wishing to disrupt the twins. Sideswipe had crawled onto the bed with his brother and Sunstreaker had his arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly against his chest.

"Only that their sparks were placed inside of them and that they are dying," Ratchet whispered in reply. "He also told me that most of his injuries came by way of protecting his brother. The human males left in charge of them were… violent in more ways than one." Prowl nodded slowly.

"The one called Agent Simmons was apparently murdered not long after the twins awoke in these forms. Sideswipe says their protoforms are still intact." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"Then we will have to find some way to retrieve their forms and bring them here; and we don't have much time before their human bodies give out…"

Nearby, Sunstreaker held onto his brother tightly, one hand rubbing his back and the other brushing back the auburn hair of his twin. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"We're with our family again, Sides, we'll be okay," he whispered softly. Sideswipe tightened his hold on Sunstreaker and prayed his brother was right.

_TBC… more to come soon I hope. On a different note… I have an original Sideswipe in my possession at last! Now if I can only find Sunstreaker, I'll be happy! Anyway, please read and review. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Time We Have

It had been a week since the twins had been returned to base and they were growing restless. Having been locked up underground for five years had left them with a lot of time to think of all they wanted to be able to do should they ever be released. So, while Optimus okayed a missing to Wyoming for Ironhide, Mirage and Hound, Bumblebee arrived with Sam who thought it'd be a good idea to get the twins out of base for a while and let them see the world around them. Ratchet and Prowl, however, were worried about the Decepticons finding out about the twins.

"And what are we going to do if Bumblebee is caught out in the open with three humans and no back up?" Prowl asked worriedly as he sat in the office with Ratchet and Prime. "It is not logical for the youngster to be alone. I agree, the twins deserve to see what is outside these walls, having seen nothing for five years but the inside of a cell, but I would feel better if someone besides Bumblebee went with them."

"Are you volunteering?" Prime asked, tilting his head slightly. Prowl glanced over at Ratchet for a moment then looked back at Prime.

"If my presence here is not required at the moment, then yes, I will accompany Bumblebee and the others on their trip." Prime nodded and stood.

"Very well. I will inform Bumblebee and the twins and we shall see you outside shortly." Prime left the office, closing the door behind him on Prowl and Ratchet. Prowl glanced over at his lover.

"You have nothing to say?"

"I think you've made the right decision, if that's what you're asking," Ratchet answered quietly. Prowl slid out of his chair and onto his knees in front of the medic. Ratchet looked down at him.

"That is not what I am asking and you know it, Ratch. What do I need to do? What do I need to watch for?" Ratchet sighed softly and took Prowl's hands in his.

"For right now, they're physically okay. Just keep up bio scans on them at all times while away from the base. If their temperature rises above ninety-eight point six degrees, watch it carefully. Should it reach one hundred or higher, bring them back immediately. Watch for signs of emotional imbalance, shortness of temper, memory loss or black outs. If any of those things occur, get them back here immediately." Prowl nodded slowly.

"You're worried," he whispered, tightening his hold on Ratchet's hands. "Ratchet, Ironhide and the others want the twins back to normal as much as you and I do. They'll get their protoforms and bring them back and everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right. I never thought I'd miss those twin terrors as much as I have and now that we have them back, I wonder how long we'll be able to keep them…"

Ironhide, carrying Will, Maggie and Glen, was being followed by Mirage who'd chosen a Porsche 911 for his alt form and who was carrying the Secretary of Defense; Hound, in the form of a Hummer H3 and finally a convoy of military vehicles carrying National Guardsmen and three of Will's former teammates from the first war, including Epps. The Secretary of Defense was carrying federal warrants with him that would allow them to enter the underground facility and remove the protoforms as well as anything else pertaining to the capture and torture of the twins.

"You're awfully quiet," Will remarked as they crossed the Wyoming state line. Ironhide growled beneath the sound of his engines and Will sighed heavily. "Tell the convoy to stop," he said in that voice that brooked no arguments. Ironhide relayed the message to Mirage and Hound and the vehicles all slowed to a stop. Will turned to Maggie and Glen. "Go finish the journey with Hound." They two hackers didn't argue as they climbed out of Ironhide and walked back to the Hummer H3. Hound opened his doors and allowed the humans inside. Once they were situated, the convoy began rolling once more. "All right, Ironhide. Talk to me." A holoform appeared in the driver's seat and began to speak.

"I fear I will be hard pressed to spare the lives of these pathetic humans once we find them in their hidden base."

"I'm not so sure the Secretary of Defense is going to allow you to kill them, Ironhide. You know the rules. There's a treaty in place."

"They should have remembered that treaty before they captured and tortured the twins. Personally, I consider this treaty void because of their actions, however, I will do nothing to bring trouble to Prime and the others. For now, I shall endeavor to behave." Will chuckled softly.

"I'm sure the Secretary will be happy to hear that." There was silence for a few minutes before Will spoke again. "How bad off are they?" The holoform wavered a little and Will knew it was because Ironhide was unhappy.

"Unless we can return them to their normal bodies, they will die in a matter of months. As it is, Sunstreaker, the one with blond hair, suffered more injuries than his brother, most of them in defense of Sideswipe. I'm not sure if he'll ever be mentally stable again. Ratchet says he's having severe nightmares and Sideswipe, the auburn haired one, is suffering just as much due to how close they both are." Will nodded slowly.

"They're as old as you and Prime?" The holoform nodded.

"Imagine, if you can, waking up one morning with thousands of years worth of memories and knowledge inside your small brain." Will raised a brow slightly.

"I can't even fathom that. They must be in pain, mentally if nothing else."

"Exactly and there isn't much Ratchet can give them that won't mess with their psyche."

"Do you think he can save them?"

"I think if anyone has a chance of saving them it's Ratchet." Before Will or Ironhide could say anything more, they had reached their destination and all vehicles came to a stop. The humans jumped out of their Autobot counterparts and stood back as they all transformed into robot mode. Secretary Kelley glanced over at Will.

"Not sure I'll ever get use to that," he said with a quick grin.

"Me either, Sir," Will answered. Ironhide turned to his companions and pointed to what appeared to be the entrance to the underground base.

"I believe we will gain access through there." Will turned to Kelley.

"Just so you know, Ironhide's not too happy about what's happened to his friends. I've already warned him about the treaty and I'm sure he'll behave, but, you know, just so you're aware of his thought process right now."

"I understand. I'm not so happy about what's happened myself." They followed the Autobots towards the entrance; the soldiers behind them armed with rifles and pistols both, the Secretary with his warrants and the Autobots armed and ready for whatever came at them.

As they neared the entrance, they could hear the faint sound of alarms. Ironhide growled and pointed his cannon at the ground. Will's eyes widened in shock and he turned back to his human associates.

"Everybody, back the hell up and get down!" The group ran for cover as Ironhide's cannons came online and he shot downwards into the underground base, blasting a hole the size of a mack truck into the ground beneath them. When the dust and smoke cleared, Ironhide turned back to Will and the soldiers.

"I believe it is safe to proceed down into the base now." The soldiers approached along with Will, Maggie, Glen and Kelley. Will glared up at his guardian.

"We are so going to be discussing this on the way home," Will said before allowing Ironhide to lower him down into the base.

Inside the underground base, alarms were blaring and they were met with the site of scared medics and techs at first but then there was gunfire and the Autobots did all they could to act as shields for their humans. Ironhide and Hound took the brunt of the attack as Mirage set off to find the protoforms of the twins.

Gunfire continued and Ironhide was slow on the draw as a shot got past him and nicked Secretary Kelley in the upper shoulder, dropping the older human to the ground.

"Will!" Will turned, hearing the anger and fear in Ironhide's voice and saw Kelley on the ground.

"Damnit all to hell! Fall back, fall back!" Will grabbed the Secretary just as another wild shot came around and caught him in the knee, dropping him as well. Ironhide turned, his cannons primed, and fired off a shot into the melee, causing several small explosions and stopping the gunfire for the moment.

"Mirage! Get the protoforms and lets get out of here!" Ironhide yelled through his comlink as he grabbed Will and Secretary Kelley and moved behind Hound and the troops as they fought their way to the surface once more.

"Found the protoforms and I am on my way. Call in the reserves, boss, and lets go home."

Bumblebee led the way, carrying Sam and Sunstreaker while Sideswipe rode with Prowl. They were able to talk through the intercoms inside the two Autobots and Sam had decided that the first place he wanted them to see was the overlook where Sam and Bumblebee spent a lot of time, especially at sunset. The twins seemed more than agreeable, especially when Sam told them that, once the sun went down, he was taking them to what was commonly called a 'night club' further into the city. Prowl wasn't too happy with that part of the plan, but wisely kept quiet.

As they reached the overlook, the vehicles slowed and came to a stop. Sam and Sunstreaker jumped out of Bumblebee and walked towards the edge of the cliff. Bumblebee transformed and joined them. Sideswipe stayed where he was, just watching his twin and Sam for a moment before Prowl finally spoke.

"Do you not wish to join them?" Sideswipe sighed softly.

"I feel safe here," he whispered softly. "What if I get out there and something happens? What if I fall off the edge or what if Sunny falls? What if the Decepticons find us and attack? I'm human, Prowl. What good am I to any of you now?" Prowl's holoform appeared next to Sideswipe and Sideswipe looked at it curiously. It was that of a human male, in his mid-thirties with brown hair and hazel eyes, dressed in what appeared to be dress slacks and white dress shirt. "That's new."

"Yes, it's something we've learned to do in order to keep ourselves hidden. Humans do not like seeing vehicles that do not have drivers. Now, you listen to me, Red. Just because you're human now doesn't mean you're no good to anyone. You will always be worth more to me alive than dead, whether you are human or robot. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Prowl."

"Now, listen to me and listen good. Get out there and enjoy the scenery with your brother. He fought to keep your safe and you fought to bring him home. Without one there is no other. And I swear to you on our very matrix that I will not let you or him die. Do you believe me?"

"I do," Sideswipe whispered, brushing tears from his face.

"Good boy. Now go." Sideswipe slid out of the Impala and walked over to where Sam and Sunstreaker stood. Sunstreaker turned and flashed a smile so brilliant at him that Prowl, now transformed and keeping watch, couldn't help but smiling to himself. Sunstreaker pulled his brother into his arms and held onto him tightly as they watched the sunset with Sam next to them. Bumblebee walked back over to Prowl and stood next to him.

"Is he okay?" Bumblebee asked softly.

"He will be," Prowl replied, watching them closely. "It just takes time."

Vice President James Garrison stood by with his Secret Service agents and a battalion of soldiers, as the injured humans were loaded onto the C-130 that sat on the airstrip. Nearby, two Autobot protoforms were packed and then loaded into the cargo plane as well, followed by a black transformer who the Vice President had heard called Ironhide. Nearby, a white Porsche 911 sat waiting next to a Hummer H3, which held two humans who weren't injured but were probably a little shocked. Sgt. Epps walked over to the Vice President and stopped just next to him.

"Mr. Vice President, Secretary Kelley and Colonel Lennox are ready for transport as are the two protoforms found within the hidden base. My team and I are prepared to accompany the Autobots back to their base on the road."

"Very good, Sgt. Thank you for the update. I'll get news back to the President and we'll meet you in Nevada."

"Yes, Sir," Epps replied before turning and running back to the convoy. "Saddle up, boys and girls, and lets get this show on the road." The ramp to the C-130 slowly began to close, Ironhide opting to stay onboard to monitor the health of the two injured humans as well as the security of the protoforms now in their possession. As the plane moved into position to take off, Ironhide opened a radio link and radioed Autobot headquarters.

"Ironhide to Prime, come in."

At the Autobot base, Prime touched the comlink and answered him.

"Go ahead, Ironhide."

"Protoforms are in our possession, but we've got human injuries. Colonel Lennox and Secretary Kelley are both injured, but not critically. We will be in Nevada within the hour once we reach cruising altitude."

"Understood. I'll alert Ratchet and the human medics on base. Prime out."

Ironhide disconnected the call and settled down against the wall of the plane as it took off, keeping his eyes on the humans around him, grateful that the injuries hadn't been much worse.

Prowl and Bumblebee sat in car mode outside the nightclub where Sam had taken the twins. The music was loud and both vehicles had dimmed their hearing capacities enough so that the noise wouldn't interfere with their ability to communicate with each other. They both kept constant scans going on their respective humans, making sure they were safe. Prowl's scans kept up with the twins body temperatures as well as their heart rates, blood pressure and brain functions. He knew what to look for and he'd do what he could to keep them safe.

Inside the club, Sam, Sunny and Sides sat at the bar and Sam had ordered all three of them shots of tequila and beer. He was attempting to explain how to do a true tequila shot. The twins watched him, then followed suit, downing about half their beers afterwards. Sam chuckled.

"Practice makes perfect," he answered, sipping from his own beer. Sideswipe set his beer down on the counter and glanced at his brother.

"Then by all means, we must practice more." Sunstreaker nodded as Sam grinned and ordered three more shots of tequila. They downed their shots, another drink of beer and Sunstreaker grinned.

"Sam, you have a good grasp on what your people consider fun." Sam nodded slowly.

"I'm glad to have you guys around. No one else will even think of coming here with me and I can't exactly bring Bumblebee in here with me, you know?"

"No kidding," Sideswipe said, downing the rest of his beer. "Where do we get more of this?" Sam laughed, shaking his head before turning and ordering three more beers and three more shots. Sunstreaker's attention turned to the dance floor and a group of females dancing near them. One of the females smiled and waved at him and Sunstreaker raised a brow slightly before smiling and waving back at her. He turned back to his brother and Sam and took the offered tequila shot, downing it along with them.

"What is the correct way to go about approaching females here?" he asked as he put down the shot glass and picked up his new beer.

"Uhm, well, that particular female is nothing but trouble, so you're staying away from her," Sam answered, glaring at the young female who'd just been waving at Sunny. "We'll find some nice girls another night. Tonight is just about relaxing, guys. So, finish your beers and then we'll dance."

Out in the parking lot, Prowl was becoming worried.

"The level of toxins in the twins' bloodstreams is becoming quite high."

"So is Sam's," Bumblebee answered." I think it's time we get them out of there and back to the base." Bumblebee made a few quick internal changes and connected his internal com so that it could dial Sam's cell phone.

Inside the club, Sam felt his cell phone vibrating and pulled it out of his back pocket as Sunstreaker pulled his brother onto the dance floor with him. He glanced down at the i.d. screen but it came up as "private". Frowning, Sam flipped open the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sam, you must get the twins and come out of the club. They are becoming to heavily intoxicated." Sam glanced around and saw them on the dance floor with a couple of females and sighed heavily.

"Gimme ten minutes, Bee, and I'll have them out to you." He closed the phone and shoved it back into his pocket, ignoring it when it vibrated again.

Out on the dance floor, Sideswipe was more interested in watching his brother than he was in watching the females. Within his chest, he could feel his spark warming, sending small sparks through his skin that raised his body temperature a few degrees along with his heart rate. He reached out, fingers brushing Sunny's arm and Sunstreaker turned quickly, feeling the heat within his brother's touch. His own spark began to heat up in response to his twin and in that brief moment, the brothers seemed to forget that anyone else was even in the room with them.

Out in the parking lot, Prowl was almost ready to transform and storm the club to bring the twins outside. Bumblebee called Sam again and this time, Sam was paying attention. He moved onto the dance floor and put himself between the twins, getting their attention as quickly as possible.

"We need to go. Now." Bumblebee had warned Sam not to touch them and so he did what he could to corral them off the dance floor without touching them and managed to get them out of the club without incident. In the parking lot, Prowl rolled slowly so that he was between the brothers.

"Sam, go with Bee. I'll bring the twins back myself." Sam offered no argument as he climbed into the Camero. Prowl turned his attention back to the twins. "Sunstreaker, backseat. Sideswipe, front seat. Now." They took their respective positions and Prowl closed the doors behind them. Bumblebee headed away from the club, Prowl just behind him. Inside the Camero, Sam was a little worried.

"What just happened back there, Bee?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it to you, Sam, but the twins are… unique. They were designed and made by the same creator, they share a spark. They are what we call bondmates in every sense of the word."

"What is a bond mate?" Sam asked softly.

"It is the same as what your people call soul mate."

"How can that be? Soul mates… I mean, we're talking about people here who marry their soul mates. They're twins!"

"We look at things differently on Cybertron, Sam. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would never be able to bond with anyone else, even if they'd wanted to at some point. They were created to be together. It just… is."

Inside the Impala, Prowl was running bio-scans on the twins, trying to determine what was causing the spike in their temperature and heart rate. Sunstreaker had leaned forward and was gently brushing his fingers against the back of his brother's neck.

"Sit back and keep your hands to yourself, Sunstreaker," Prowl growled through his voice link.

"You've never had a problem with our relationship before, Prowl," Sideswipe said, somewhat hurt by his vice-commander's tone of voice.

"You're both still recovering from years of injuries and torture. You're both under the influence of toxins that have lowered your inhibitions and have raised both body temperature and heart rate. I have always supported your bonding with each other, but for right now, you must stop touching each other until I can get you on base and into Ratchet's care. Please." Sunstreaker sat back and crossed his arms over his chest almost petulantly. Sideswipe sighed softly and closed his eyes. After several moments of silence, Sunstreaker spoke softly.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've been this close to each other?"

"No," Prowl answered softly.

"Over a year," Sunny whispered. "We had cells right next to each other but we couldn't touch, we couldn't even see each other. All we had to rely on was the sound of each other's voice. So forgive us if we're somewhat touch deprived. The day you brought him to me in the infirmary was the first time I'd been able to hold him in over a year. Him carrying me through the dessert doesn't count." Silence again as Prowl processed everything he'd just been told.

"Bumblebee, this is Prowl."

"Go ahead, Prowl."

"Take Sam home for the night. Meet us back at base tomorrow morning. Send a message to Prime and let him know I'm keeping the twins out over night. If he asks for anything more, have him call me and let him know it's a priority issue."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Prowl disconnected the link and turned towards what he knew was a nearby hotel.

"Where are we going?" Sideswipe asked.

"Someplace where you can be alone," Prowl answered quietly. Not another word was said until Prowl pulled into the parking lot. "I've transmitted a reservation under the name Sunny Graystone along with a credit card number to be charged in the morning. You have from now until noon. I suggest you use your time wisely." The twins slid out of the Impala and for a moment just stood there. "Also, if I sense anything that could prove to be dangerous to your health, I will call the room phone and you will return to me immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," Sideswipe answered softly, his gaze on his brother as he answered.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker agreed before turning and walking into the hotel. Sideswipe brushing his hand over the top of the Impala before following his brother inside. Prowl watched them go then settled into a light recharge, hoping he'd done the right thing…

TBC… next chapter will focus on the twins… that is if you think it should… otherwise I'll skip the hotel scene and focus on the return of the protoforms and the return of the twins to the base with Prowl… read, review and help me decide where to go from here. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Refund Chapter 4:

Sideswipe followed Sunstreaker into the elevator that would lead to the fourth floor of the hotel Prowl had found. Inside the elevator the twins stood close to each other. Sunstreaker kept brushing his fingers along the ends of his brother's hair and Sideswipe just watched him, his blue eyes never leaving Sunny's face. The elevator stopped and they stepped out and walked halfway down the hall to their room where Sunny took the card key and slid it into the lock, letting the door open before them.

The room was dimly lit by a lamp on the far side of the room, settled on top of a small table. Against the wall closest to the window was a king sized bed. A dresser and mirror sat against an opposite wall and a desk and chair on another side of the room. Sideswipe stepped into the room and slid off the leather jacket he'd been wearing. Sunstreaker followed him in, closing and locking the door behind them. He watched his twin remove the jacket and drop it behind him. Raising a brow slightly, Sunny caught the jacket before it hit the floor and dropped it over the dresser. He removed his own jacket and followed his brother across the room towards the window.

Sideswipe pushed back the curtain and looked out at the full moon. Sunstreaker came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his twin and resting his chin on Sides' shoulder.

"You told him," Sides whispered softly.

"I had to," Sunny replied just as softly. "Look at me," he said, turning Sides around to face him. "We spent five years living in cells, no windows, no bars, just walls and sliding metal doors. We couldn't see each other except twice a year and we weren't allowed to touch. All we had was the sound of the others voice and I haven't touched you in over a year and a half. You really think I'm going to let another chance slip by again?" Sideswipe stepped closer, pressing himself full against his twin.

"I hope not…"

Prowl's light recharge was disturbed by the faint yet familiar rumblings of a Mack truck as it came into the parking lot and parked next to him. Coming into full wakefulness, he did a quick scan of the twins' room and found them… involved. He turned his attention back to the form at his side.

"I told Bumblebee to have you call me if there were any concerns," Prowl said quietly.

"He did," Prime answered, "however, Ratchet asked me to relieve you for a couple of hours and send you his way. I do try not to argue with my CMO. I'll keep an eye on the twins while you're gone. I'll see to it that they are in no danger."

"I'm not getting a choice in this, am I?"

"No," Prime answered.

"Very well," Prowl answered as he started up his engine. "I'll be back before sunrise." He drove out of the parking lot and headed for the Autobot base. It was a twenty-minute drive made under quiet classical music as Prowl made his way into the dessert and towards the entrance to the base. As he approached the entrance, he made out the form of Ratchet waiting for him at the entrance. He stopped a few feet out and transformed into robot mode.

"I thought the understanding was that if anything happened with the twins you'd bring them back to base immediately." Prowl walked towards him and stopped just in front of him. "You said you understood."

"I was keeping watch over them the entire time. They were not in any immediate danger."

"Oh really? They were drinking alcohol, which they've never had before in their systems, their heart rates were high and both of them had body temperatures of at least one hundred!" Ratchet was pacing back and forth in the nighttime.

"Their increased heart rate was caused by the alcohol and the rise in body temperature was caused by the reaction of their sparks to each other," Prowl explained as calmly as possible. "Ratchet, are you aware the twins haven't been able to see or touch each other in over a year and a half? And prior to that, they were only allowed to actually see each other twice a year? And that, the rest of the year, all they had was the others voice to rely on to know that each was alive? What was I supposed to do!" Ratchet stopped pacing and looked at his bondmate curiously.

"Touch deprivation?" Prowl nodded slowly.

"That's why I kept them with me and took them to the hotel. Ratchet," he pleaded softly, reaching out to his lover, "just give them tonight. Please. I promise I'll bring them back to you tomorrow." Ratchet grabbed onto Prowl's arm and pulled him closer.

"You'd better," he whispered just before he kissed him.

Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around Sideswipe and brought him closer, just holding him tightly for a moment, his own eyes watching the matching blue ones of his twin. After a few moments, he leaned in and kissed him softly. Sideswipe brought his hands up to Sunny's arms and held there tightly as their kiss deepened. Sunstreaker began to walk them away from the window and towards the bed and it wasn't long before Sides felt the backs of his legs hit the end of the bed. He broke the kiss and looked up at his blond haired twin.

"These bodies are somewhat… different," Sides whispered softly.

"I'm sure we can figure it out," Sunny replied before pushing Sides down onto the bed and kneeling over him, pulling his own shirt off and dropping it to the floor. Sides watched him then followed suit, his own shirt landing not far from Sunny's.

Hands skimmed across smooth and scarred skin, both of them relishing in the new feeling and the warmth of the touch. Their sparks ignited beneath their chests sending electrical currents through their bodies as they continued touching. Sunny leaned down and kissed his way down Sides' jawline to his chest and down further across his abdomen. Sides let his hands and fingers continue mapping out the upper body of his twin. Sunny's hands reached the front of Sides' jeans and pulled at them. Sides raised up slightly letting Sunny finish undressing him. Sunny raised up and unzipped his own jeans, pulling them off and kicking them to the floor as he lowered himself back over Sides and began kissing him once more…

Prowl allowed himself to be dragged to the quarters he shared with Ratchet and was pushed inside while Ratchet locked the door behind them.

"Are you sure we have time…" Prowl's words were silenced as Ratchet covered the sub-commanders mouth with his own. Prowl realized then that Ratchet didn't care about the damn time and Prowl realized he agreed. Ratchet pushed him against the door, the kiss deepening. It hadn't been quite a year and half for them, but it had been several months and Prowl realized just how much he'd missed the attentions of his lover. He pushed back and they wound up on the nearby bunk, the medic beneath the sub-commander and neither one of them offering any complaints…

"I need you," Sides whispered against the side of Sunny's face. Sunny kissed him again and met his gaze head on.

"I'm here, Sides. Always here."

"Want you," came the broken voice and Sunny thought for a moment that Sides was fighting back tears but then he didn't think beyond that. Instead, he kissed his twin once more then turned him over so that he was lying on his stomach beneath him now. Sunny kissed a trail over Sides' shoulders and back, his hands sliding from his brother's and then down his arms and across his sides causing the man beneath him to shiver slightly. When hands reached his hips, Sides came up slowly onto his knees, feeling Sunny's warmth behind him.

"Please," the auburn haired twin pleaded softly, almost brokenly…

Prowl's ability to maintain a single rational thought had completely disappeared when Ratchet slid his fingers across the sensitive seam on his left side. He felt his spark shooting currents through him as he reciprocated the touch to his lover. His chest plates retracted slightly as did Ratchet's and they both felt the heat from the sparks as they came together, pushing them both into an overcharge that left them lying in each others arms, unable to process thought or speech but leaving them both completely sated.

Sideswipe groaned and pushed himself back against Sunny and Sunny found his hands holding Sideswipe's hips tightly even as he slid into Sideswipe. Sideswipe cried out and his back arched and that was all the invitation Sunny needed. He moved again and Sideswipe pushed back harder.

"Please…" came the hoarse cry once more and it was all Sunny needed to hear before he allowed himself to let go. Sunny pushed against Sideswipe once... twice more before releasing his hold and bracing his weight on his hands against the mattress as Sideswipe's body collapsed beneath him. Sunny gave him a moment before slowly sliding out of him and dropping down next to him on the bed. After a few moments of silence, Sideswipe turned his head to face Sunny and Sunny saw the tears in those eyes.

"Love you," Sides whispered softly. Sunny reached over and brushed his fingers against the side of his twin's face, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Love you, too…"

_Yeah, I know, short chapter, but I didn't want to combine this with anything else so, that's why. And I kinda wanted to interplay the twins with Ratchet and Prowl so hope that was okay with everyone reading. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. Next up, back to base and the protoforms have arrived…_


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5: Decisions

Sunstreaker was the first to wake and he smiled softly at the feel of his brother still wrapped around him from behind. Sunny rested on hand atop his brother's and continued to lay there quietly, watching the sun rise through the slightly opened window in their hotel room. Part of him felt some sadness at watching the sun rise because he knew, in less than six hours, he and Sides would be back at Autobot headquarters and this would be nothing more than a memory. He tightened his hold on Sides' hand as a swift shoot of pain went through his left arm and into his hand and quickly dissipated. He released the breath he'd been holding and did his best to relax. He prayed Prowl wasn't awake and hadn't been doing any kind of bio scan during that moment.

Sunstreaker had always been considered the more practical of the twins, the colder one, less emotional, more blunt; he could see the truth of a situation when others either couldn't or didn't want to and he acted on those truths in such a proficient manner that while most didn't like him, they learned to respect him. Sunstreaker knew his twin was loved by their Autobot companions and he knew that, should he not leave this mortal body before it died, Sideswipe would be well taken care of by those left behind, particularly Prowl and Bluestreak.

The sun continued to rise outside and Sunstreaker continued to watch it, tears forming in his cerulean blue eyes and spilling over onto his face as another wave of pain shot through his arm and into his hand once more only this time, it seemed to last longer and it was more of a stabbing pain than dull and throbbing. He tried to take in a deep breath and found it difficult to do so. As much as it pained him to wake his sleeping twin and make him face this particular truth, Sunstreaker knew it was time.

"Sides," he whispered harshly, squeezing his twin's hand in his tightly. "Sideswipe, I need you to wake up, please." Behind him, he could hear the breathing pattern change and felt his brother move slowly closer to him.

"It's early, Sunny," the auburn haired twin whispered softly and Sunstreaker felt more tears spill over onto his face even as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to take away the peace and happiness of the night before, but he was running out of time.

"Sides," he choked out again and now his brother was paying attention. Sideswipe slid out of bed and came around to Sunstreaker's side, kneeling in front of him and wiping the tears from his face. Sunstreaker opened his eyes and Sides saw the pain in them.

"I'll get him," Sideswipe whispered softly then, pulling on pants and t-shirt, ran out of the room barefooted and, skipping the elevator, ran down four flights of stairs and out into the parking lot where he found Optimus Prime. "Optimus!"

The Mack truck came to life and a holoform appeared outside the truck as Optimus felt the fear coming from Sideswipe as he ran closer.

"What is it, Sideswipe?" Optimus asked, clearly worried.

"We need a medic. Sunstreaker needs help." Before Optimus could answer, Prowl appeared along with Ratchet and Will Lennox. Will jumped out of Ratchet and limped over to Sideswipe.

"Ratchet somehow knew there was trouble," Will explained. "Where's your brother?" Sideswipe turned and ran back into the building, Will right behind him. Taking the stairs once more, Sides led the Colonel to the room he'd been in where Sunstreaker now lay on his back, one hand pressed to his chest, tears still falling down his face. Luckily, he'd managed to pull the sheet up to his waist before anyone had come in. Will moved past Sides and around to one side of the bed, grabbing Sunny's arm, his fingers pressed against the wrist. Sunny's eyes opened slowly and he smiled softly yet painfully.

"Will Lennox," he whispered quietly and Will nodded, brushing a lock of hair from the blond haired twin's face.

"Ratchet's downstairs waiting for us. Where's it hurt?"

"Across my chest and into my arm and hand." Will nodded slowly and looked at Sideswipe.

"Get him wrapped up in the sheet and I'll carry him out to Ratchet." He looked back down at Sunstreaker. "Just breath slowly and try to keep calm, even though I know that's not an easy thing for you to do right now. We're going to make it better. Promise." Will stood as Sides wrapped the sheet tightly around his brother and picked him up in his arms. The two men walked out of the hotel room and down the stairs once more, Sides holding his brother securely in his arms. Outside, Ratchet was waiting, back doors open, as Sideswipe climbed in, holding Sunny tightly. Will climbed into the driver's seat and the three vehicles took off.

"He may be having a heart attack, Ratchet," Will began quietly, "but since his spark is involved, I don't know what's going on."

"It could be any number of things. Now that we have the protoforms back, we can hopefully prepare them for transfer and in doing so be able to save Sunstreaker." Will nodded and reached down, patting his newly repaired knee and sighing heavily. It was a good thing the bullet had only nicked his knee and hadn't shot out his kneecap, otherwise he wouldn't have been readily available when Ratchet had insisted that one of the twins was in trouble and they needed to leave immediately.

Behind Ratchet, Prowl was silently berating himself for leaving the twins alone and for having not taken them back to base last night as Ratchet had wanted for him to do. As they drove towards base, Optimus fell back next to the Impala and signaled for him to slow down. When they were a few feet behind Ratchet, Prime finally spoke.

"This is not your fault, Prowl. You did what you thought was best for the twins. They had not had any time together, alone, in over five years. Do not blame yourself for this. Their pain of having their human bodies deteriorate is the fault of the humans who captured them. Lay the blame where it belongs."

"I should have stayed with them," Prowl said quietly. "Five years ago, had I not left them to come investigate your message, they would have been safe."

"We don't know that for sure," Prime answered. "Bottom line is this. They are with us now and you and I both know Ratchet is not about to lose either one of them." Prowl nodded mentally in agreement to all Prime had said. The remainder of the ride to base was made in silence, both hoping that Ratchet really could save the dying twin.

As they came to the entrance of the Autobot base, Wheeljack, Mirage and Bluestreak were waiting along with three human medics. Ratchet slowed to a stop at the entrance opening his doors as Sideswipe came out, holding Sunstreaker tightly in his arms as he did so. Two of the medics came forward with a gurney and Sideswipe gently lay his brother on it, noting that his twin was no longer showing any signs of being responsive.

"Sunny?" Sides called out as the medics disappeared with the gurney. Will stepped forward and placed a hand on the auburn haired man's arm, holding him back as Ratchet and Wheeljack followed the medics. Sideswipe looked back at Will and Will could see the fear in his eyes.

"Let them do their job, Sideswipe." Before Sideswipe could reply, Bumblebee came tearing into the base and came to a quick stop, giving Sam just enough time to get our before transforming to his normal 16 feet in height before turning and reaching down to Sideswipe. The red haired autobot climbed into Bee's hand and the yellow scout brought the human to his chest and held him there in a gesture meant to comfort. Below them, Sam turned to Will.

"What's the word?"

"We were just on our way towards the infirmary." Sam and Will led the way as Bumblebee settled Sideswipe on his shoulder and followed behind them. Prowl and Bluestreak walked with them and in the hallway they met up with Ironhide who watched them go by then walked back towards the entrance in search of Prime.

In the infirmary, Sunstreaker had been taken into an iso ward and had been placed on full life support for the time being. Wheeljack had loaded the disk Sideswipe had given them and Ratchet was reading the schematics and log notes, nodding and shaking his head in different places. One of the human doctors glanced over at him.

"We've got him stabilized for the moment, but I don't suggest we take him off life support until you're certain we're ready to return him to his protoform." Ratchet nodded slowly, still reading the information on the screen before him.

"Something tells me that won't be as easy as we first thought," he finally said quietly. Turning back he looked at the monitors that gave him information on how Sunstreaker was fairing. "What I'm not understanding here is, why Sunstreaker's body is failing faster than his brother's." Wheeljack walked over and took another look at the readouts from the disk and then over at the readings from Sunstreaker.

"What do we actually know about the torture he went through while he was in the possession of his captors? I mean, neither one of the twins ever gave us a full debrief of what happened." Ratchet tapped one finger against his chin, thinking carefully before sighing heavily.

"I'm going to go talk to Sideswipe. Set up the neural readers and the recorders. I'll be back." Wheeljack bit back the caustic response as he watched the CMO leave the room. Shaking his head, Wheeljack turned back to Sunstreaker and began to do as Ratchet asked.

Ratchet walked into the waiting room and stopped short, somewhat surprised at all those gathered within. He glanced around and found Sideswipe sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder and repressed a grin. Then he turned back to everyone else in the room.

"Listen, I'm sure the twins appreciate all the support, but I can't have all of you in here. Now, for the moment, I really need to just talk with Sideswipe alone so if the rest of you could leave and then in about five minutes or so, humans can return and I'll allow three 'bots. Everyone else needs to stay out." Bumblebee set Sideswipe in a chair then followed everyone else out of the waiting room. Ratchet waited for the doors to close before kneeling down to put himself on eye level with the auburn haired twin.

"How bad is he?" Sides asked softly.

"He's on life support and I'm not sure when I can take him off. I've been reading through the schematics and notes on the disk you brought us and I think I've just about figured out how to get you both back into your protoforms, but I've got another problem."

"What?"

"I need you to help me understand something. I need to understand why Sunstreaker's body is failing faster than yours." Sideswipe flinched and turned away for a moment. Ratchet watched him and reached out, one finger settling against the twin's shoulder. "If you can't tell me, I'll understand, because I know if something like this had happened to Prowl I wouldn't be able to talk about it or want to remember it. So, if you can't tell me, then give me permission to look through Sunny's memories and see if I can find the cause." There was silence for about a minute before Sideswipe turned around, tears falling down his face.

"About a year ago, maybe longer, the people holding us gave us the opportunity to spend one day together, provided it was in a secure room with cameras present and guards outside the door. It had been two years since we'd been alone and we agreed, we jumped at the opportunity without even wondering why they were doing this…."

_Flashback, 15 months earlier – Wyoming_

_Sideswipe stood as still as possible while the guard cuffed his hands behind his back as tightly as possible. Sides bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain because doing so might cost him time with his brother. After a few minutes, the guard led him out of his cell and into a nearby room where Sunstreaker stood waiting for him. As they entered the room, Sunny took one look at his brother and glared at the guard. In human form, Sunstreaker was not quiet as intimidating as he was in Autobot form, but the guard got the picture none the less. Tossing a set of keys to the blond haired twin, the guard made a quick retreat out of the room, locking the door behind him._

_Sunstreaker walked over to his twin and turned him around, keys going into the cuffs and unlocking them quickly. Sunny threw the cuffs to the ground, turned his brother towards him and held him tightly. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Sunny and held on tightly as well._

"_Have they hurt you?" Sunstreaker asked softly against the side of his brother's hair._

"_No more than necessary I suppose," Sideswipe answered quietly. "You?"_

"_As long as you're safe, that's all that matters, all right?" Sideswipe nodded slowly, nuzzling against the side of his brother's neck. Sunstreaker sighed softly and tilted his head slightly, giving his brother more access. "You do realize they're watching us, right?"_

"_Ask me if I care," Sideswipe whispered softly, his lips brushing against the side of his twin's neck. Sunstreaker closed his eyes and bit back a groan._

"_I already know the answer," he replied somewhat harshly, his eyes on the camera in the corner of the room. "Come here," he said, pulling Sideswipe with him to the corner and beneath the camera where they were no longer visible to those in the recording room. Sideswipe's hands slid up along Sunny's arms and passed over a bandage on Sunny's left arm. Sideswipe leaned back and pushed up the sleeve of his twin's shirt, finding the bandage beneath._

"_What happened?"_

"_Not sure, to be honest with you. I woke with it there earlier and it hurt like hell. They brought me something to drink and the pain slowly went away. They said I'd feel better in a few hours, and then they laughed…" Sunstreaker shivered slightly at the memory and Sideswipe was worried._

"_How much longer are they going to keep us here?" Sides whispered softly, brushing his fingertips along Sunny's jawline. Sunstreaker groaned softly and bent his head down slightly, resting his forehead against his brother's. _

"_I don't know," he whispered, "but I know if you keep touching me those damned guards are going to see a whole lot more than they want." Sideswipe, having spent far too long away from his brother, had forgotten a lot about Sunstreaker and he kept touching him, kept brushing his lips against the soft skin that covered Sunny's throat._

_Somewhere deep within Sunstreaker's human body, something within his bloodstream turned from being dormant into active and his human brain reacted with his autobot spark and something inside Sunstreaker broke…_

"…he didn't know what he was doing, he didn't understand that what they'd given him was a poison of some sort, something to make him not himself and, at the same time, it was slowly destroying parts of his internal systems." Sideswipe bowed his head slightly as tears fell down his face. Ratchet hadn't moved since the twin had begun to talk. After a moment, Sideswipe looked up once more. "I didn't fight him. I couldn't, he was my brother after all. He didn't know what he was doing and the less I fought him, the less it hurt. When it was over, it was almost as if the poison lost it's affect and he pushed himself as far away from me as he could. I tried to calm him, tried to comfort him, but it was almost as if he was afraid of me."

"Were there medics around there to take care of you?" Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"When they came to take me out of the room, Sunstreaker lost it. He attacked two of them, almost killed one of them before they restrained him. It was almost as if…" Sideswipe trailed off and looked away. Ratchet followed the line of thought and sighed softly.

"As if you belonged to him?" Sideswipe nodded slowly. "He told you that, didn't he?" Sideswipe nodded again, more tears falling down his face. "I'll be back." Ratchet stood up and walked from the room finding Will and Sam waiting outside along with Bumblebee and Prowl. Ratchet sighed softly. "Everyone stays out except for Will right now. Just… trust me. Please." Ratchet turned to Will. "He needs a human to talk to, preferably one older than Sam but one who knows things in life that are both bad and good." Will nodded slowly.

"I'll do what I can." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He looked over at Prowl and gestured for the sub-commander to follow him. Prowl stepped past Sam and Bee as Will entered the waiting room.

"What has happened?" Prowl asked softly. He could see the pain in his lover's optics and etched into his features and he was worried.

"Those… humans… they drugged Sunstreaker causing him to attack his own brother," Ratchet whispered somewhat painfully. "I'm betting the drug is what's causing the breakdown of his internal organs. I'd say it's safe to assume this didn't just happen once." Prowl growled angrily and Ratchet stood up a little fuller, fixing his lover with an authoritative glare. "Don't even think about it, Prowl. There is a treaty and you are not allowed to kill humans."

"Ironhide believes it would be best to dissolve this treaty with the humans and take this fight to them for what they have done."

"And you agree with him?"

"After hearing this? Yes." Ratchet sighed heavily.

"Go back and guard Sides. I'm going to see what I can do for Sunstreaker." Ratchet turned and walked away. Prowl watched him go and sighed heavily. Although he'd been nothing less than honest, he knew he'd be paying for it for quite some time.

_Flashback – Wyoming – six months ago_

"_Let me make something very clear to you, prisoner. You will take the drug regimen as ordered or we go through another round of you and your little twin over there playing it rough. Refuse to take the drug and next time will be worse for him. Do we understand each other?" Sunstreaker glared at the guard in front of him._

"_Let me make something equally as clear to you. When I get out of here, I will kill each and every one of you and it won't be quick and painless either. Do you understand that?" The guard chuckled somewhat evilly and stepped closer to the chained up twin._

"_I understand that you and I are going to be seeing much more of each other in the days to come." Before Sunstreaker could answer, the guard jabbed a needle into his jugular. Sunstreaker screamed in pain and collapsed as far as the chains holding him up would let him. The guard slowly shook his head and turned to the man waiting behind him._

"_Bring him," he said as he turned and walked out of the room. The man walked over to the wall, unhooking the blond haired man from the wall and carrying him into the room next door where Sideswipe was sitting in a corner, tears falling down his face. He looked up as the guard and the other man came in with Sunstreaker and the man carrying him dropped the blond to the floor. Sideswipe scrambled over to his unconscious brother and glared up at the guard standing over them._

"_You bastard. What have you done now? Haven't you done enough!" The guard laughed cruelly and slowly shook his head._

"_You have no idea how cruel I can really be, little one." With that said, the guard backed out of the room, leaving the twins alone. Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker into his lap and held him tightly, rocking him back and forth, tears falling down his face. Like his brother, he wanted nothing more than to get free and to murder every single human who had dared lay a hand on either one of them._

_Time passed, as it often did, and Sideswipe cried himself out and into a troubled sleep. He woke to the feel of hands mapping out his body beneath his shirt. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the floor, Sunstreaker lying next to him, eyes closed but hands clearly moving over him. _

"_Sunny?" Sideswipe whispered softly._

"_Shh," Sunstreaker whispered, eyes still closed. Sideswipe sighed heavily and looked down at Sunny's left arm and noticed a new bandage._

"_They've done it again," Sideswipe whispered._

"_Got me in the neck this time, too," Sunny answered almost too calmly. "I think I've figured out how to keep it at bay."_

"_How?"_

"_As long as I'm touching you, my body doesn't seem to feel like it's going to explode. It's when I try fighting it or you or they try to remove me from you while the drug is still active in my system… that's when it gets bad." They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Sunny's hand slid from beneath the shirt to beneath the top of Sideswipe's jeans._

"_Sunny," Sideswipe groaned, half in desire, half in fear. Sunstreaker's eyes opened, crystal clear blue orbs like bodies of water and Sideswipe felt all resistance die in his throat. It was so much easier if neither one of them fought it._

"_I'm so sorry," Sunstreaker whispered, tears in his eyes, as his hand slid lower and wrapped around his twin almost too tightly. Sideswipe's eyes shut tight and he raised up towards the hand, towards the warmth of his brother even as his mind screamed at him to stop. Sunstreaker watched him, saw the matching blue eyes close, then reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small razor blade._

"_I love you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Sideswipe gently even as he dragged the blade across his wrist. "I will never, NEVER, hurt you again." Sunstreaker pulled back, watching the blood drip from his wrist and begin to pool on the floor. When Sideswipe realized no attack was forthcoming and that Sunstreaker was no longer touching him, he opened his eyes and saw Sunny, back against the wall, his gaze looking somewhat glassy. Sideswipe scrambled to his knees and slid over, his eyes catching the sight of blood on the floor that led back to Sunny's wrist._

"_Oh Primus… what did you do!" He clamped his hand over Sunstreaker's wrist and began to scream for help. Sunstreaker watched all of this behind glassy eyes, shock beginning to set in as he lost more and more blood. The doors to the room opened and guards and medics came running into the room. The calmness of the blond twin immediately turned to animalistic rage as he watched Sideswipe torn from his side. He fought the medics and his captors with every ounce of his strength until a needle found its way under his skin and darkness consumed him… The last thing he whispered as he locked gazes with his brother was, "mine"…_

"Ratchet!" Ratchet congratulated himself on not jumping out of his protoforms at the sound of his leader's voice. Ratchet turned to Wheeljack who had backed away from where Sunstreaker lay on the gurney and nodded slowly. Wheeljack shut off the machine as Ratchet turned to face Optimus Prime.

"I know why he's dying," Ratchet said calmly, although one look at the CMO and Prime knew he was anything but calm.

"Wheeljack, leave us," Prime ordered and there was underlying anger in his voice. Wheeljack wasted no time in making himself scarce as Prime turned back to Ratchet. "You are overstepping your bounds, Ratchet. What you are doing is an invasion of his privacy." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I don't deny that, Prime, but I had to understand why he was dying. I had to understand why his body was failing so much earlier than that of his twin." Prime sighed heavily.

"And, what have you found?"

"Sunstreaker was being injected monthly with some toxin that made him more aggressive than normal. It caused him to attack his brother on no less than four separate occasions. The last time it happened, Sunstreaker opted to commit suicide rather than harm his brother again. He apparently went into cardiac arrest after slitting his wrist open with a small razor blade. The damage was extensive and they did very little to reverse the damage."

"Can you save him?" Ratchet sighed heavily and looked away for a moment. "Ratchet?" Ratchet slowly turned back to him.

"I can transfer his essence and his spark back into his protoforms, but I'm not sure if he'll heal mentally."

"What does his brother say?"

"Sideswipe wants it done and I must honor his wishes; their wishes." Prime nodded slowly. "But there's something else. We all know that Sunstreaker has always had a possessive streak in him when it comes to his twin."

"I'm not sure possessive is the right word. Protective maybe, but he's never denied his brother the right to have relationships of his own," Prime said thoughtfully.

"What I'm saying is this," Ratchet explained carefully. "The Sunstreaker we know is gone. The drugs the humans gave him over five years time have been so ingrained into his system now that I'm not sure we'll ever be able to repair his psyche. We don't know what he'll be like when he wakes. The question I have to ask myself is this: Do we take the chance and keep him alive or do we protect Sideswipe and let his brother go?" Prime looked at the CMO in shock.

"Can you transfer his essence and his spark back into his protoforms?" Prime asked quietly.

"Yes."

"And you can do the same for his twin?"

"Yes."

"Then do it. Whatever happens after, happens and we will deal with it, but I will not allow either of them to die. If we must keep them separated for a period of time, we will do so, but under no circumstances will I have them taken off line. Are we clear?" Ratchet nodded slowly.

"Crystal," he answered softly. Prime looked down at Sunstreaker and reached down, resting one finger against the blond twin's chest.

"We will find a way to save you. I promise." Prime nodded once more at Ratchet then turned and walked out. Ratchet watched him go, sighed heavily and left to make the preparations to return to the twins to their protoforms.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Chapter 6: **

_**Three days later…**_

"We have a problem, Optimus." Optimus looked up from his desk to see Ratchet and Wheeljack standing in his doorway. He waved them into the office and they entered, the door sliding close behind them. "We've looked over all the schematics and all the notes made by those who were holding the twins captive and there seems to be several inconsistencies."

"Such as?" Optimus asked, leaning back in his chair. Ratchet sighed heavily and Wheeljack nodded slowly. Ratchet looked back at his leader.

"What Sideswipe has told us and what I've found in Sunstreaker's memories aren't always the same. Times are skewed, dates aren't what they should be."

"They were both drugged, yes?" Optimus asked quietly.

"That is correct," Wheeljack answered. Optimus nodded thoughtfully.

"I've been doing some research on the internet. The drugs can cause loss of memory, inability to remember certain things, dates, times. Days could have passed and the twins might have thought it to be months or even years. The only way we know for sure that they've been held for five years is because we recorded the date on which their first signal was heard. Beyond that, we know nothing for certain."

"The notes began five years ago. We know that much for certain. Other dates and such are inconsistent with each other depending on who wrote the notes." Wheeljack looked down at his hands for a moment then looked back up. "Ratchet and I are both worried about what will happen once we return them to their protoforms."

"Have you seen something else in the last few days?" Optimus asked softly. He knew that Sunstreaker had regained consciousness and they'd removed the breathing tube from him two days ago. He also knew Sideswipe hadn't left his side since. But perhaps there was something else that he hadn't noticed…

"They're both… different," Wheeljack began slowly. "I'm not sure how to explain it but…"

"Ah slag it all," Ratchet said, throwing up his hands and pacing the office. "They're talking in that language of theirs again, the one we can't understand. The one that they used as younglings and later on before they became full fledged warriors."

"We've never had a problem with them using it before," Prime said quietly.

"We've never dealt with them as human before, either," Ratchet said almost angrily. "Whatever they did to Sunstreaker it has left him as the more dominant personality of the twins; the alpha male as it were. Sideswipe is fearful of him and yet, he refuses to leave his side."

"And you think this will carry over when they are returned to their protoforms?"

"I think it's possible, yes, and I won't even speculate as to what the fall out will be if that happens," Ratchet answered, stopping his pacing for the moment. Optimus sighed heavily.

"I do not see what choice we have. Sunstreaker will die without the transfer and Sideswipe will not allow his brother to be transferred unless he is transferred as well. I do not see any other way." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I'd like to ask for one more week, just to see if there is anything 'Jack and I have overlooked, maybe something that can help them once we've returned them to their protoforms."

"I think we're all forgetting something," Wheeljack interjected gently. Ratchet and Prime both looked at him curiously. "No one has asked the twins what they want. We've all made the decisions for them. They've spent five years as humans. Are we even sure they want to return to their protoforms?"

"They don't have a choice," Ratchet said after a moment of thought. "They either return to protoforms or they die. That's the truth of it."

"I agree with Ratchet," Prime answered quietly. "I'll give you both one more week. But if Sunstreaker grows worse before then, you'll do the transfer immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

"Siders." Sideswipe looked up from where he was sitting to see his twin's blue eyes watching him intently. "Have you slept at all?"

"A little," Sideswipe answered softly. "I couldn't sleep very well. I was worried about you."

"I told you to stop your worrying and get some sleep," Sunstreaker said quietly, his eyes staying on his brother. "Ratchet's not going to let me out of here anytime soon. Go get some sleep."

"Sunny…"

"Now!" Sunstreaker yelled. Sideswipe swallowed back the lump in his throat and stood slowly. Sunstreaker watched him for a moment then closed his eyes tightly as if in pain and Sideswipe saw the tears break free and fall down his twin's face.

"Sunny?" Sideswipe stepped closer, and rested a hand on Sunny's cheek. "Shh. It's okay. You didn't mean it. I know that."

"I just… it's hard to fight it sometimes." Sunstreaker opened his eyes and reached out, pressing his hand against the back of his brother's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The door to the infirmary opened and Sideswipe raised up and glanced over his brother towards the door where Ratchet walked in with Wheeljack and Prowl behind him. "Doc's here, bro," Sides whispered softly. Sunstreaker turned over and watched the three 'bots enter the room.

"So, what's the verdict?" Sunstreaker asked softly.

"Prime's going to give us a week to see what else we can learn from the disk Sideswipe brought back and then we should be ready to return you both to your protoforms." Sunstreaker nodded slowly. Sideswipe gripped his hand and looked at Ratchet.

"Can I take him out of here?" Ratchet sighed heavily and turned to Prowl who stepped closer to the twins.

"There are certain conditions that must be followed and met in order for Sunstreaker to leave the infirmary, the first of which, Sideswipe, is that you must be willing and able to stop your brother should he become aggressive or dangerous to your well being."

"He's of no danger to me," Sideswipe whispered softly, but he refused to meet Prowl's gaze.

"We both know I can be and have been in the past," Sunstreaker said quietly. He looked up at Prowl. "What other conditions, Prowl?" Prowl bent down and came to eye level with the blond haired twin.

"If there is any change in your condition, no matter how small, you will return here immediately." Sunstreaker nodded without a second thought.

"Done." Prowl kept his gaze looked on the twin for a moment longer then nodded and looked up at Ratchet.

"I think he's good to go," Prowl said with a quick nod. Ratchet sighed softly and nodded as well.

"All right, then. Sideswipe you can take him with you. We've set up human living quarters on the backside of the base. Prowl will walk you both over there. Sam and Bumblebee will be back later tonight and I believe Will Lennox is around here somewhere. Just, remember the conditions and make sure you don't cause any trouble."

"Got it," Sideswipe answered as he helped Sunstreaker to his feet. Prowl reached down and picked up both twins, settling them on his shoulders before turning and leaving the infirmary. Ratchet watched them go then turned to Wheeljack.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

_Later in the week_

Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe and Sam sat across from each other at the table playing some game of cards with Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela, two other humans named Maggie and Glen and a female friend of Mikaela's named Marcy who was tall like Mikaela but had blond hair and blue eyes and kept flirting with Sides. Sunstreaker's gaze narrowed slightly but she didn't seem to notice; neither did Sideswipe for that matter.

Prowl was also in the rec room, sitting near the door with Bluestreak and Ironhide. Will Lennox was sitting on the other side of the room, closer to Sunstreaker, talking on his cell phone, checking in on his wife and baby girl. Sunstreaker stood and began to slowly pace the room. Prowl glanced up, watching the blond twin carefully. Sunstreaker walked slowly around the table, stopping just behind his twin, leaning over him just a little, his hand resting on the red haired twin's shoulder. Sideswipe looked up at him, grinned, and then looked back at the cards in his hand. Prowl watched as Sunstreaker shot a malicious look across the table towards the human female named Marcy. Marcy glared right back at him then looked back down at her own cards.

Ironhide caught the look as well and turned to Prowl who slowly shook his head. He'd wait the yellow warrior out; Primus knows he'd done it thousands of times before. Ironhide turned back to Bluestreak and said something quietly to the blue warrior. Bluestreak nodded, stood, and left the rec room. Prowl tilted his head slightly at Ironhide.

"Just taking precautions is all," Ironhide whispered. Prowl nodded once then turned his gaze back to his young charge. For the past few days since being released from the infirmary, Sunstreaker had behaved beautifully and his symptoms seemed to have dissipated enough that he was able to function like a normal human might. Sideswipe was doing okay, too, and neither had had to return to the infirmary which was of some comfort to Ratchet and Optimus.

Sunstreaker continued to wander around the room, his gaze never leaving his brother or the female flirting with him. Will Lennox finally looked up and began paying attention after Sunny's third turn around the room. It was almost as if the blond haired twin was stalking his prey.

If they could only see inside Sunstreaker's mind, they'd realize that line of thought wasn't too much off target. Sunstreaker was stalking all right, stalking a brother that didn't seem to remember his place; stalking a female that was just asking for trouble; stalking anyone and anything that would dare assume to take his place in the life of his twin. After the fifth time around the room, Prowl was growing concerned and Will finally hung up the phone and stood up, catching Sunstreaker's attention as he came around once more.

"Feel like a taking a walk with me, Sunny?" Will asked him as he came to a stop.

"I am walking," Sunstreaker answered quietly.

"Yeah, I meant away from the rec room." Sunstreaker looked at him a minute then turned, his gaze falling on his brother once more. "I'm sure Sideswipe can take care of himself for a little while. Besides, Prowl and Ironhide are here." Sunstreaker glanced over at his sub-commander and Ironhide then back at Will.

"Perhaps a few minutes out of this room will be beneficial to my mood." Will nodded with a grin and ushered the blond haired man out of the room. Prowl and Ironhide watched them go and Prowl nodded approvingly.

"Your human is quite intelligent," Prowl said quietly.

"He's also good at defusing situations such as this," Ironhide replied, his gaze moving to the table. "You need to talk to Sideswipe, Prowl. I don't know if he's doing this purposely or not, but Sunstreaker's not going to take much more of it." Prowl watched as Marcy, noticing that Sunstreaker had left the room, scooted her chair closer to Sideswipe and turned a brilliant smile up at him. The red headed twin smiled back at her and slung an arm over her shoulders, leaning back in his chair, folding his hand this round.

"I think you may be right," Prowl answered with a soft sigh. "I only hope Will keeps Sunstreaker away for awhile."

The poker game continued on for the better part of an hour before Will and Sunstreaker returned. By that time, Marcy was practically sitting in the red twin's lap and Sideswipe didn't seem able to keep his hands to himself. Glen and Maggie had retired from the game and were checking out something on Maggie's laptop leaving Sam and Mikaela to the game with Sides and Marcy. Prowl looked up as Will and Sunny came back into the room and saw Sunstreaker's gaze fall directly on Marcy and his brother. The gaze narrowed and Sunstreaker stalked towards his brother, anger radiating off of him like heat from the sun. Prowl watched carefully as Sideswipe finally looked up and saw his twin coming his way.

"Get up," Sunstreaker growled quietly at his brother as he stopped next to him. Sideswipe swallowed past the tightness in his throat. "Now." Marcy had both legs swung over Sideswipe's legs and she leaned back and looked at Sunstreaker.

"You're not his owner," she said loudly, almost arrogantly. Prowl stood up slowly, shaking his head as he did so, walking towards the table. Will beat him to it, but wasn't as fast as Sunstreaker who grabbed Marcy by the arm and pulled her off his brother.

"No, I'm his twin," he snarled at her angrily as Will came up and extracted the girl from Sunstreaker's hold. "And you'd do well to remember that next time you're around him." He took a step closer to her just as Sideswipe came out of his chair and stepped between them. Sunstreaker looked past him towards Marcy. "Stay away from my brother." Sideswipe reached up, fingers grasping Sunny's chin gently and turning Sunny's face towards him.

"Hey, it was harmless. Let it go. Please." Sunstreaker looked at his brother but it did nothing to alleviate his anger. He stepped out of Sideswipe's grasp as Prowl stopped just behind him.

"We're leaving. Now." Sideswipe didn't dare argue. Sunstreaker turned around to find Prowl behind him but the sub-commander did not move.

"Sunstreaker, may I speak to your brother for a moment and then I shall send him your way immediately afterwards?" For a moment, Prowl wasn't sure the blond twin would agree but Sunstreaker seemed to calm for a moment because he nodded slowly then walked out of the room. Will released his hold on Marcy and stepped back as she turned to face him.

"Do yourself a favor, young lady, and follow the man's instructions. He has a tendency to get quite cranky when people start screwing around with his twin." Marcy raised a brow slightly.

"I think his twin is old enough to make his own decisions." Sideswipe sighed heavily and turned towards the girl.

"Will is right, Marcy. You really need to stay away from me." That being said, Sideswipe turned and stepped into Prowl's waiting hand. Prowl picked him up and settled him on his shoulder. Prowl stepped out into the hallway, the doors sliding closed behind them.

"Sorry about that," Sideswipe said softly as Prowl walked down the hall and into his office and set the human on top of his desk before sitting in the chair on the opposite side. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Not mad, Sideswipe, but confused. Your brother has behaved so well this week, he's come so far and you throw all of that away over what? You do know he really is angry, right?" Sideswipe nodded slowly and Prowl sighed heavily. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Let it go, Prowl. You're right and so is he. I knew better and I let the human side of me take over and I was enjoying it; I had the attention of someone besides my brother and it felt… different. I liked that feeling." Prowl tilted his head slightly.

"You are bonded to him, Sideswipe. Did you forget about that?"

"I'll never forget that, Prowl, but when we are returned to our protoforms, we won't still be bonded in that way. Everything will have to be redone. Ratchet explained it all to me while we waited for Sunstreaker to regain consciousness. It's like a computer. It gets a virus, it has to be wiped and reloaded. Well, that's what will happen to our sparks when we transfer back." Prowl watched him for a moment before sighing softly.

"You don't want to be bonded to him again, do you?" Sideswipe's head shot up far faster than it should have at that question and Prowl almost felt guilty for asking; almost.

"How can you even ask me that?"

"How? Did you not see the display you put on in that room tonight! You were practically having sex with that human female in the damn chair! What did you think your brother was going to do when he came back?"

"He's loves me," Sideswipe whispered softly.

"As the humans would say, well duh," Prowl responded sarcastically.

"He was jealous," Sideswipe said, a smirk crossing his handsome features momentarily. Prowl's gaze narrowed slightly as he finally realized what had been going on in that room.

"I really should let him tear you to pieces," he growled softly. Sideswipe looked up at Prowl slowly. "You did all of that just to make him jealous? Just to see if he would do or say something to prove to you that he loves you? That he cares?"

"He never says it!" Sideswipe yelled up at him.

"How can he?" Prowl yelled back, thought not nearly as loud. "You know what he's been through, you know what they did to him, you know what he did to you. How can he possibly tell you he loves you when he's not even sure you've forgiven him!" Sideswipe's smirk and anger were gone, replaced by real fear in his crystal blue eyes.

"Oh Primus… what have I done?" Prowl watched him carefully, saw the fear, saw the unshed tears in his eyes and sighed softly.

"Nothing that cannot be fixed, hopefully. Look, I am not sure I want you with him tonight…"

"I don't have a choice," Sideswipe answered. "I have to go to him." Prowl nodded slowly.

"Can you stop him if you have to? Can you tell him 'no' and mean it? Can you keep him under control?" Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"He may be the alpha male so to speak, but who do you think has had control all along?" Sideswipe jumped down from Prowl's desk and walked out of the sub-commander's office. Prowl watched him go then slowly shook his head in awe.

"Twins… I'll never understand either one of them…"

_TBC… Next chapter coming soon… warning ahead of time… next chapter will contain much angst, some possible darkness to it… but there is a light in the distance, have no fear… I'm having some issues of my own that I need to work out and I seem to be doing it through Sunstreaker who, oddly enough, is letting me do so… anyway… please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

-1Can I Have a Refund Chapter 7

Sideswipe walked down the hallway, his thoughts on all that had happened over the past few days and he knew he had to do what he could to make things right between himself and his twin. He reached the door to their quarters and it slid open before him, revealing a dimly lit room with a candle glowing over near the bed he'd been sharing with Sunstreaker during their stay. The door closed behind him as he stepped inside the room. As his eyes grew used to the dimness of the room, he could see Sunstreaker sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed into his hands.

"Sunny?" Sides said softly as he stepped closer to the bed. Sunstreaker looked up slowly and came to his feet almost too quickly for Sideswipe's liking.

"You did all that on purpose," Sunstreaker said quietly. "Let that human female hang all over you, touching you. You couldn't keep your damn hands off of her." He stepped closer to his twin, a breath away from him now. "You liked the way she touched you, you liked the way she smiled up at you." Sunstreaker reached out and slid his fingers along Sideswipes jaw line. "You liked that she gave you all of her attention, that there was nothing and no one else that took her from you." Sideswipe sighed softly as Sunny's fingers slid down against the side of his throat. "And you liked that it made me jealous." Sunstreaker's fingers tightened around Sideswipes throat and the red-haired twin gasped sharply.

"Sunny…" Sunstreaker pushed his twin against the wall, holding him there, his hand still wrapped around Sideswipe's throat, though not too tightly.

"You belong to me, Sides. You are _my_ bondmate, or have you forgotten?"

"Never," Sideswipe whispered softly. "I would never forget such a thing." Sunstreaker nodded slowly, loosening his hold and letting his fingers trail down his twin's neck and across his chest.

"I'm not so sure," he whispered softly as his hands found the bottom of Sideswipe's t-shirt and slid beneath. Sideswipe groaned, dropping his head back against the wall. Sunstreaker took the invitation and bent down, his teeth grazing the sensitive junction between Sides' neck and shoulder. "Maybe I need to remind you," he whispered against the soft skin there and Sideswipe shivered. His hands moved up along Sideswipe's stomach and over his sides then down to his hips and gripped there tightly, pressing him hard against the wall. Sideswipe opened blue eyes to look at his twin.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Sunny. It was just… different." Sunstreaker nodded slowly, but his grip tightened and Sideswipe knew he'd probably have bruises there tomorrow morning.

"Well, by all means, if that's what you want…" Sunstreaker suddenly released his hold on his twin and stepped back. "Feel free to leave." He turned and walked over towards the window and stood there, looking outside. Sideswipe watched him, not quite comprehending what had just happened. He stayed where he was for a moment then stepped away from the wall and moved over towards his brother.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered softly, not touching Sunstreaker, but standing just behind him.

"You don't want to be with me either." Sideswipe reached out and lay his hand on Sunny's shoulder.

"Yes, I do." Sunstreaker turned on him and Sides could see both anger and fear in those clear blue eyes.

"Prove it." Sideswipe frowned for a moment, trying to read his brother, trying to figure him out and it was all the time Sunstreaker needed. He moved to walk past his twin, pushing him aside, but Sideswipe reacted, grabbing Sunstreaker's arm and jerking him back just before he shoved him down onto the bed. Something inside the blond twin broke and he came off the bed with a growl but Sideswipe shoved him again and he fell back onto the bed once more.

"Don't. Get. Up." Sideswipe told him quietly but Sunstreaker just smirked and came off the bed again, shoving Sideswipe back but Sides grabbed his wrists and caught him off guard, swinging him around and planting him face first against the wall. "This what you want?"

"You won't," Sunstreaker whispered and Sideswipe closed his eyes at the tone in his brother's voice.

"Do you love me?" Sideswipe asked, pressing up against his twin, trapping him between his body and the wall.

"Yes," Sunstreaker said between clenched teeth.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sideswipe leaned down and set his teeth against the back of Sunny's neck causing his brother to stop fighting against him and relax, but it wasn't too relaxed. The fight was gone, but in its place was arousal and desire. Sideswipe grabbed his brother's wrists and held them above Sunstreaker's head. "Don't move," he whispered against the back of his twin's neck.

"Please," Sunstreaker whispered, not so sure what he was asking for and very certain that he didn't want Sides to stop what he was doing anytime soon. With his free hand, Sideswipe slid fingers down Sunny's side and beneath his shirt to the waistband of the jeans he was wearing. Sunstreaker sucked in his breath as those fingers slid beneath the material and down further, brushing against his erection gently causing Sunstreaker to gasp and drop his head back onto his brother's shoulder.

"Is this what you want?" Sideswipe asked softly, his fingers brushing up and down slowly and gently.

"More," Sunstreaker replied in a harsh whisper.

"Are you going to stop fighting me?"

"Yes." Sideswipe released Sunstreaker's wrists and Sunstreaker kept his hands on the wall as Sideswipe moved to unzip Sunny's jeans, giving him more room and better access.

"Bed," Sunstreaker gasped when Sideswipe's hand wrapped around him tightly. Sideswipe chuckled softly and removed his hand slowly. Sunstreaker turned around and shoved Sideswipe to the bed and Sides went without complaint. Sunstreaker stripped out of the jeans and t-shirt, watching his brother do the same. Barely giving him the time to settle on the bed, Sunstreaker crawled over Sideswipe's body, hands on the bed, legs straddling, head bent to claim the red haired twin's mouth in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Forgive me," Sideswipe whispered as he broke the kiss. Sunstreaker looked at him, his hand sliding down Side's chest and stomach and lower still, fingers sliding into him gently.

"Always," he answered before kissing him again, his fingers sliding fully into his twin causing Sides to groan against the kiss and to grip Sunny's arms tightly.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Sideswipe go to his brother?" Will asked Ironhide and Prowl as they walked down the hallway. "Sunstreaker looked pretty damn pissed."

"As with anything where the twins are concerned, I have learned to let them fix whatever is wrong between them and pick up the pieces afterwards," Prowl replied with a slight shrug. "I have no doubt that Sunstreaker is upset, especially since Sideswipe has taken an unstable situation and manipulated it into what he wants."

"Has he always been like that?" Ironhide chuckled at Will's question.

"No. Sunstreaker's always been the dangerous one; the one who'd kill you with a smile on his face and never feel any remorse for it. Sides was always more laid back." Ironhide's smile dimmed and he sighed heavily. "The humans who did this to them really messed them up."

"Speaking of which," Will said, coming to a stop, hands on his hips as he glared up at his guardian. "You and I never did have that talk I told you we'd be having after the mission to Wyoming…"

"I believe I will leave you two alone now," Prowl said with a gleam in his eyes before turning and walking away from the human and his guardian.

"Ah, come on, Will, it was for a good cause…" Prowl chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"And now we learn who's really in charge in _that_ particular relationship," he said quietly as he rounded the corner and came into the infirmary where his bondmate sat at his desk, looking over schematics.

"In what relationship?" Ratchet asked, looking up at Prowl as he entered. Prowl smiled, shutting the door behind him as he entered.

"Ironhide and Will Lennox," Prowl answered softly. "I have a feeling ol' Hide is having to get use to not being in charge these days." Ratchet laughed and nodded slowly.

"I have a feeling you may be right about that." He sighed heavily and stood up, stretching as Prowl came closer to him and embraced him gently.

"Find anything to help our twins?" Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I think so. How are they? Bluestreak told me to be on the lookout just in case, but since I never saw anyone, I assume everything's okay?" Prowl nodded, nuzzling against Ratchet gently.

"Well, if you call Sideswipe taunting his brother into a fit of jealousy okay, then, yeah, everything's great." Ratchet groaned.

"That boy will never learn."

"No, I doubt he will, but we would not have him any other way." Prowl stepped back slowly. "I sat him down and had a talk with him before I sent him after his twin. I think they will be okay." Ratchet nodded slowly. "What about you? Think you can tear yourself away for a few hours? You need some recharge time." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Sunstreaker watched his brother writhe beneath him and he felt a sense of power come over him. This was _his_ brother, his twin, his bondmate, and he would wreak havoc on the next person who dared come between them. Without warning, he removed his fingers and slid his hardness against Sides' leg and then pushed himself inside in one quick, hard thrust. Sideswipe's eyes shot open and he cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He reached up only to find his arms pinned down to the bed as Sunstreaker began to move hard and fast within him.

"You're mine," Sunstreaker breathed out harshly. "You belong to me." Sideswipe cried out as Sunstreaker pushed harder into him, but it wasn't pain, it was pleasure, it was desire, it was the knowledge that this was his bondmate…

And then the slow trickles of energy began to pulse through their bodies, in time with each other, starting in their chests and flowing outwards into their hands. Sunstreaker's fingers entwined with Sideswipes and the energy began to flow between them. Sunstreaker moved faster, harder, their sweat-slicked bodies brushing against each other, causing the sparks to jump between them.

"Say it," Sunstreaker pleaded, feeling as if his heart/spark was going to burst through his chest.

"I'm yours and I belong to no one else but you," Sideswipe breathed, feeling much like his brother. He knew he had to say the words, had to get them out before he couldn't speak anymore. With one last thrust, the energy surged to it's highest levels and shot through their bodies.

"Mine," Sunstreaker cried out just before he felt something inside of himself burst and a bright light exploded behind his eyes. Beneath him, Sideswipe felt something warm flow across his chest just before bright lights exploded behind his own eyes and he felt as if he could not longer breath.

And then everything went dark…

"And another thing…" A surge of electricity shot through the hallways and Ironhide came down, covering Will with his body as the electricity exploded and the lights went out in the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Will yelled up at his guardian. Ironhide shuddered and lit up his optics, causing a soft blue glow to fall over the otherwise dark hallway.

"I don't know," he answered honestly and for the first time since the war, Will heard real fear in his guardian's voice. The silence in the hall was broken as Ratchet and Prowl came running down the hall.

"It came from the twin's quarters," Prowl yelled as they ran past. Ironhide grabbed Will, stood, and pounded after the other two Autobots. They came to a stop outside the twin's room where Optimus, Bee and Bluestreak were already standing. The door the room had been blown off it's hinges and smoke came from inside the room.

"Get back!" Ratchet ordered before walking into the room himself. The twins were unconscious, lying entwined with each other on the floor and Ratchet could just make out small sparks of blue energy moving through their bodies. "Prowl! I need blankets, now!" Prowl stepped into the room and picked up two blankets from the corner of the room and threw one to Ratchet. "Wrap them up before you try holding them." Ratchet bent down and gently pulled Sunstreaker away from his twin, wrapping the blanket around him tightly then standing, holding the human twin in his hand gently. Prowl did the exact same and came to his feet as well. They walked out of the room and headed for the infirmary. Will, standing in Ironhide's hand, looked up at Prime worriedly.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Prime answered softly. "I can only hope that whatever happened didn't damage them for good…"

_I know… evil cliffhanger… heh… sorry… but at least it's not as dark and angst as I thought it might be… I hope you're all still enjoying this. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Please keep 'em coming. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

-1Can I Have a Refund Chapter 8

A/N:_ So, I'm going to have to put Regarding Sideswipe on hold until I can finish this particular storyline. I'm having trouble keeping the two stories separated in my head and Sunstreaker's giving me all sorts of grief to finish this particular story. *sigh* Not that I don't want to finish it, mind you, but all sorts of dark and angst stuff is in my head. Anyway, thanks to everyone for all their reviews and suggestions. I appreciate the time you take to leave me comments. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 8._

_A/N part 2: This has some other perspectives going on during this chapter. I felt the need to give the others a chance to react and talk, intermingle, etc… Also, starting about halfway down with the double asterisks (**) I started listening to a song called "Love Hurts" by Jon Bon Jovi… if you can download it and listen to it from that point to the end, it might help you understand where my head was when I wrote those parts._

The infirmary was in chaos. Monitors beeping, equipment screaming, human medics running around and in the middle of it all, a large autobot yelling out orders and commands to human and autobot alike. In the middle of the room on two adjoining beds lay the human twins who had caused all the chaos. Outside the main room Prowl waited with Ironhide, Will, Prime, Bee and Bluestreak. Sam had come with Bee and was on the phone with Maggie, trying to fill her in on the current situation.

Back inside the infirmary, Ratchet watched the monitors unhappily, shaking his head as Wheeljack stood behind him, watching as well. Ratchet looked over at the twins and watched as the final adjustments were made to the life support systems keeping them alive at the moment. Tracheotomy's had been performed and the tubes had been attached to the front of their throats and lay to either side attached to the breathing machines. Wires were attached to their chests and their heads, performing necessary scans. Ratchet bent down slightly, brushing a fingertip across Sunstreaker's chest where small bits of metal had begun to form around where his spark would have been had he been in robot form.

"They're stable," Wheeljack said quietly from behind them. "Their brain functions are higher than normal, but at least functional."

"I'm not so much worried about brain function as I am about other things, such as their sparks… I don't understand what has happened. It shouldn't have happened at all."

"They bonded in human form," Wheeljack said quietly. "You realize this means that we can't possibly return them to their robot forms now. It would kill them." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"But not returning them could kill them as well. We'll have to figure something out and the sooner the better. Their sparks are joining with their human bodies." Ratchet glanced at the twins once more then walked out into the waiting area. Sam quickly disconnected his call and turned towards the Autobot medic.

"What's the news?" Will asked, sitting on Ironhide's shoulder watching Ratchet intently.

"They're on life support and stabilized for the time being. Their brain function is above normal and their vital organs are currently all functional. However, their sparks have begun to join with their human bodies. If we do not transfer them back to their protoforms soon, their human organs will cease to function and no amount of life support will be able to save them." The silence in the room was overwhelming at first as the news sank in for everyone there.

"When can we do the transfer?" Optimus asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, that could cause problems as well," Ratchet answered with a heavy sigh. "I'd like to wait twenty-four hours to see where we are at that point. I have that long, but anything beyond that, well, their survival chances start going down."

"What can we do to help?" Bumblebee asked as Sam stepped into his hand and was placed on the small 'bot's shoulder.

"For right now, there isn't much you can do except keep hope that they will come through this intact."

"I'll get Keller on the phone and give him an update," Will said softly as Ironhide nodded in agreement and turned to Prime.

"We'll stay on base tonight, Prime," he told his leader. Prime nodded slowly as Bee stepped towards him as well.

"Sam and I can stay the night, too," he said quietly.

"Thank you both," Prime answered before turning back to Ratchet. "I trust I don't have to order you to rest?"

"That will not be necessary," Prowl spoke up from behind his bondmate. Ratchet would have rolled his eyes if it were possible. "He will be resting tonight." Prime nodded again.

"Good. I will make necessary changes and arrangements for the next few days." With that, Prime walked out followed by Bluestreak and Mirage. Prowl turned to Ratchet.

"Check on them once more, then leave Wheeljack in charge for the remainder of the cycle. Please." Ratchet sighed heavily but nodded and walked back into the infirmary. Prowl turned to the others. "Hopefully the next couple of days will bring better news." He bowed his head slightly then turned and walked away leaving Sam, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Will alone in the waiting area. Sam sighed heavily and Will looked over at him.

"You okay?" Sam nodded slowly.

"You?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam chuckled somewhat darkly and bitterly. "Sounds like you could use a drink." Will turned his head, looking at Ironhide. "Think you could give us a ride to a bar nearby?"

"Do you think it wise to be out drinking?" Ironhide asked curiously.

"I think if Sam and I don't get something strong into our systems at least for a little while, we're not going to be much fun to be around for the next several hours. Just… cut me some slack, 'Hide. Please."

"As you wish." Ironhide looked at Bumblebee. "Stay here and do what you can for our leader. I'll keep an eye on our humans." Bumblebee nodded slowly.

"I'll do what I can for him. Primus knows he doesn't allow for much…" Bumblebee trailed off as he lowered Sam to the floor. Ironhide let Will down as well.

"Walk with me a moment, little one," Ironhide said softly. Bumblebee nodded as Ironhide looked down at the humans. "I'll be back shortly." Will and Sam nodded as Ironhide led Bumblebee out of the waiting room and into the hallways outside. Sam looked over at Will.

"Do you ever think there is more going on around here than we actually know about?" Will sighed heavily and nodded.

"Oh I have no doubt this place is just a big huge mech orgy sometimes." Sam's eyes widened in shock at Will's words and Will, not able to keep a straight face much longer, burst out laughing. Sam watched him for about thirty seconds before laughing as well.

"You gotta admit, though," Will said after they'd laughed for a couple of minutes, "some of the relationships around here are a little, well, off."

"Meaning?" Sam asked, sitting on the couch once more. Will sat down next to him.

"Well, the twins for one. Then there's Prowl and Ratchet. They're both stubborn and hot headed and yet, their relationship really works well. You've got Mirage and Bluestreak…"

"Mirage and Blue?" Sam asked incredulously. "No way! I had no clue."

"Oh hell yeah," Will answered. "Mirage ends up at the house sometimes and he and Ironhide talk. Speaking of which, what has Bumblebee told you about his past life on Cybertron?"

"I know Optimus was a member of the creation team along with Ironhide and Jazz." Will nodded slowly. "And I know that for quite some time the twins, in their real forms, were guardians for him while he was what they called a sparkling and a youngling."

"Is that all you know?" Sam nodded slowly and Will sighed softly. "Do you want to know the rest?"

"Yes," Sam whispered. Will nodded slowly. "But can you wait until after we've had a couple of those drinks?"

"Sure."

In the hallway, Bumblebee leaned against Ironhide as the older Autobot tried to console the younger one's fears.

"You know Ratchet is good at what he does, Bee. If the twins can be saved, he'll save 'em."

"We can't lose them, 'Hide," Bumblebee whispered softly. Ironhide nodded slowly.

"That's why I want you to stay with Prime and let me take care of the humans. I have a feeling they need to get out of here for awhile." Bumblebee looked up slowly.

"You'll watch them, right?" Ironhide chuckled.

"I doubt you have anything to worry about, little Bee," Ironhide said gently, or as gently as possible for himself. "Sam is dedicated to you and you alone. After all these years, how can you ever doubt such a thing?"

"You saw what happened to the twins," Bee whispered softly. "Sunstreaker has grown so… angry and possessive and Sideswipe is… they're not the same."

"It's because they were tortured and drugged and made into something they were never meant to become, Bee," Ironhide explained. "Is that what has you worried? That because Sam is human and you aren't that he can't or shouldn't be involved with you?" Bee pulled away from his protector and sighed heavily.

"I'll be with Prime," he whispered before turning and walking off. Ironhide watched him go then sighed heavily and walked back into the waiting room where Sam and Will were waiting for him.

"Let's go," he told them quietly. The humans stood and followed 'Hide out of the base where he transformed and allowed the humans to climb inside.

**Ratchet looked down at the twins, one finger resting just over both of their sparks. Behind him, Prowl watched, arms crossed over his chest plates.

"You know, I've spent so much time cursing them for their tricks and their ability to never come back from a fight in one piece. What I wouldn't give for one of them to wake up and say this was all some kind of trick…" Prowl stepped closer and rested a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"You will find some way to save them, Ratchet. Of this I have no doubts."

"But I do," Ratchet whispered. "I'm not so sure I can save them this time, Prowl. I'm not sure this is something I can undo."

"Then we find the ones who can," Prowl answered quietly. "For right now, though, you are under orders to rest." He looked over at Wheeljack who nodded slowly. "Wheeljack has everything under control. Now, come with me and let us see about getting you into recharge for the rest of the cycle." Ratchet nodded slowly and pulled away from the twins, following his bondmate out of the infirmary and into the hallways.

"Prime?" Optimus sat on his bunk, head in his hands when the voice came from behind his closed door. He raised his head and tilted his head slightly. "Prime, are you in there?" Optimus sighed softly and stood, walking over to the door and pressing his hand against the panel, allowing the door to slide open. Outside the door stood Bumblebee and looking at him, Optimus knew he couldn't refuse the younger 'bot entry. He stepped aside and Bee walked in as Optimus closed the door behind him.

"I had thought you'd be with Sam for the night," Optimus said as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. Bumblebee sat down next to him, shaking his head slowly.

"He's with Will. Ironhide was getting them off base for a little while."

"Will is good for him," Optimus said softly.

"You once said the same thing regarding the twins and me," Bee whispered softly. Optimus smiled gently in remembrance.

"They were good for you, especially when you were young and after you were rescued." Bumblebee looked up at Optimus and the leader saw the tears in the yellow mech's eyes.

"I don't want to lose them." Optimus put an arm around Bee and drew him closer.

"We won't, Bumblebee."

"I don't want to be alone," he whispered even more softly. "Don't send me away." Prime nodded slowly and lay back, drawing the youngster down next to him, holding him close. Bumblebee slid an arm across Prime's chest and held him tightly.

"Rest, little one," Prime whispered to him. "Let tomorrow take care of itself…"

Mirage paced the room he shared with Bluestreak as his lover watched him intently.

"They'll be okay," Bluestreak said softly as Mirage turned towards him. "They have to be."

"What's been done to them… it could have been any of us," Mirage said and Blue picked up on the pain in his voice and reached out, pulling Mirage towards him. "It should have never been them."

"I know, Mirage," Bluestreak whispered. "How do you think I feel?" Mirage looked up at him slowly and blinked. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I guess I have," Mirage said softly. "What have I forgotten?"

"They were my creators, or, rather, on my creation team." Mirage nodded slowly.

"I had forgotten that." Bluestreak sighed softly as Mirage made a decision and leaned in, kissing him gently. "You're distracting me again, aren't you?"

"Whatever it takes to keep you sane," Mirage whispered gently before pushing Bluestreak back towards their bed.

Ironhide sat outside the small bar that was just outside of town and about twenty minutes away from the base. He had shut down most of his sensors except for the occasional scan of the area to make sure everyone was safe and secure.

Inside the bar, Sam and Will sat in a booth in the back corner where the lights were dim and no one seemed willing to bother them. There were only two more people in the bar, on the opposite side as well as a bartender and two waitresses. Sam and Will were sitting next to each other, beers in hand, feet propped into the opposite seat, Sam in the corner and Will on the outside, protective as always.

"So, you were going to tell me about Bumblebee's past," Sam said quietly after their third beer. Will nodded slowly and waved over the waitress for two more beers. There was silence until the waitress delivered the beers and walked away.

"Your little 'bot has quite the history," Will began quietly. "He's well loved by all his comrades and protected by everyone, but especially by 'Hide and the twins." Sam nodded slowly.

"I figured as much. He never strays too far from 'Hide when we're on base." Will nodded slowly. "Wait… that comment you made earlier about the whole mech orgy thing…"

"Yeah… it's not too far from the truth I'm guessing," Will said quietly. "I know that for a short period of time, Bee was involved with one of the twins, not sure which one, but it doesn't matter. Being involved with one is as good as being involved with both. Ironhide didn't approve, but Prime gave his okay. Then the incident with Megatron occurred and it was the twins who rescued him and a few others and afterwards, Bee stayed away from everyone for quite some time. 'Hide was finally the one who got through to him and Bee stayed with him for quite some time, almost until he left to follow the Allspark. By then the twins had gone on to another battle, Jazz with them, and the others had either fallen to Megatron or were elsewhere fighting."

"He's never told me," Sam said softly, drinking his beer and studying the bottle. "Well, for his sake, I hope Ratchet can save the twins." Will watched him carefully then reached over and dropped his hand over Sam's. Sam looked up at him slowly.

"How are you holding up?" Sam shrugged but didn't pull away.

"I'll survive," Sam told him quietly.

"It's not just about surviving, Samuel," Will said seriously. "It's about living, too." Sam nodded and downed the rest of his beer.

"I seem to have forgotten that part," he answered somewhat bitterly. Will raised a brow slightly. "Ever since Mikaela left and my parents stopped speaking to me, it's just been me and Bee and, well, things have been complicated with him as well."

"They almost always are," Will answered, pulling his hand back and finishing off his own beer. "Ironhide gets that way, sometimes, especially if he feels like I'm ignoring him for too long."

"Is that why you and Sarah… sorry. It's none of my business." Will waved to the waitress again and turned back to Sam slowly.

"It's part of the reason why we're separated," Will answered quietly. The waitress dropped off two more beers, took the two empty bottles and walked away. "The other part of that is that, the longer this war goes on, the more dangerous it gets for me and for them. This is for the best." Sam nodded slowly, studying his bottle. Will watched him a moment longer then took a long drink from his beer.

"I still love Mikaela," Sam whispered after a moment. Will nodded in understanding.

"I still love Sarah and I love my daughter." Sam drank from his beer and nodded slowly. "But it's not about them," Will whispered causing Sam to look at him curiously. "It's about me and it's about 'Hide. I don't share him with anyone just like I wouldn't share my life with Sarah and my daughter with anyone. I'm selfish that way, I guess."

"Yeah," Sam answered and Will thought he heard pain in the younger man's voice. "Being selfish is just part of life." Will watched him a moment longer then made his decision. He downed the rest of his beer then slid out of the booth, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him to the back room of the bar with him. "What…" Will shut the door behind them and shoved Sam against it.

"Shut up," Will growled before he kissed the boy harshly. Sam gasped in surprise but couldn't think beyond that point because while he knew this shouldn't be happening, he wasn't about to stop it from continuing.

In the infirmary, Wheeljack continued to monitor the twins' scans and noticed that their brain functions continued climbing. Something was going on, something was happening. He frowned and began checking back through the notes they had from the disk Sideswipe had brought back. He read through the notes, looked at the scans then back at the notes as fear and panic lit up through his optics.

"Primus…"

'_Sunny?'_

'_I'm here, Sides.'_

'_What's happening?'_

'_I'm not sure. Ratchet and Prowl are, uhm, well… busy.'_

'_Bumblebee's with Prime, but they're just sleeping.'_

'_Yeah, well, Blue and Mirage aren't sleeping.'_

'_Are we causing this?'_

'_I don't know, Sides. I think our bonding might have done this. It touched everyone near the room, in the halls…'_

'_Uhm… Will and Sam…'_

'_They're… Primus… they're all reacting to our desires, Sides. They're all experiencing what we wanted, what we can't have, and what we've lost… Ironhide's the only one not reacting to it…'_

'_Can you talk to him, Sunny?'_

'_No… Primus, Sides, what are we going to do?'_

'_Let them feel it all, maybe then they'll understand…'_

Ironhide's sensors came online and he scanned the nearby areas. He could have sworn he'd heard the twins talking to him, but seeing as how they were back at base on full life support, there was no way…

'_Ironhide!'_

"Sunstreaker?" Ironhide's holo form appeared outside the truck and he looked around, but still saw nothing.

'_You can't see me, 'Hide. Whatever's happening, it's happening through our mental link but you need to listen to me. There's not much time.'_

"I'm listening," Ironhide answered softly. His scans told him that Sam and Will were…. "Sunstreaker?"

'_I know, Ironhide. That's the problem. It's not just them. When they're done, get them and get back to base and alert Ratchet to the problem. He needs to do this transfer and do it soon. This little display is costing Sides and me a lot. Once we're back in our real bodies, the bond will be gone.'_ Ironhide could hear the pain in Sunstreaker's voice and he felt for the yellow mech.

"Gone? Sunny…"

'_Don't. Just… do what has to be done, 'Hide. You're the only one I trust to do it. Promise me. Swear to me you'll break the link.'_ Ironhide roared angrily, his engine revving in response to his anger and his pain. _'You promised.'_

"I didn't think it would mean this, you bastard."

'_I know, Ironhide. I'm sorry.'_

"So am I," Ironhide whispered softly. "I'll be back on base within the hour."

'_Thank you.'_ The voice faded and Ironhide's holoform disappeared as well. The oldest living Autobot felt as if his insides were being torn to shreds as the knowledge of what had to be done kicked in. He'd give Will and Sam half an hour longer and then he'd retrieve them and return to base and do as his young friend had requested of him…

_Wow… long chapter this time. I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to read and review. Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter is what I get for listening to angst music… damn I'm just all over the place today. The chapter might be hard to follow, but please just bear with me and I promise you'll like where it leads, even if you're in tears by the end of the chapter…_

_Btw… hope you all don't mind if I start the chapter off with a small Will/Sam/'Hide scene before we get to what Ironhide's promise was to Sunstreaker… they kind of go hand in hand…_

Inside the back room of the bar, Will continued kissing Sam, his hands holding the younger man against the door by his upper arms. Sam wasn't fighting it. He had a feeling they might both regret this later, but he wasn't going to be the one to stop it from happening. He was getting tired of being held back and he jerked his arms free, his hands sliding up beneath Will's shirt, grasping at his waist and pulling him closer. Will groaned against Sam's mouth, his hands hitting the door. When Sam's hands went lower to the waistband of Will's pants, Will broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Not here," he whispered harshly, before taking Sam's hand and pulling him towards the opposite side of the room and through another door that led outside. The door closed behind them and Sam turned the tables, shoving Will against the metal door. "Sam…" Will warned quietly before he was rendered speechless with another searing kiss from the younger man. His own hands traveled downwards and slid across the bulge at the front of Sam's jeans and Sam groaned against Will's mouth this time, pushing against his hand. Will slid one hand up behind Sam's neck, beneath the back of his hair and grasped a handful of the soft brown hair, jerking Sam back so that he could look into the darkened eyes.

"You sure you want this," Will asked in a harsh whisper. Sam nodded and tried leaning forward, but Will's grip on his hair tightened and Sam gasped as much from pain as from pleasure and desire shot through him as Will finally brought him down for another kiss.

In the front parking lot, a man stepped out of a black GMC Topkick and glanced around. He was dressed in black jeans, black ankle boots and a black sleeveless shirt. He bore intricate tribal bands on the tops of both arms and a set of tags hung around his neck. His skin was the color of soft caramel and he had dark eyes and dark hair that was cut short in the back but hung a little longer in front. On his left wrist he wore a black armband with a symbol on the topside.

He walked across the gravel parking lot and into the bar, looking around as if searching for someone specific. A waitress approached him, blond, petite, with blue eyes and red painted lips. The man raised a brow slightly, not really interested in her but aware that she might be interested in him. He had to cut this short.

"I'm looking for two men, one about thirty and the other a little over twenty-one." The waitress, whose nametag said her name was Lynn, nodded slowly.

"Yeah, they were here but I think they went out back. Can I get ya a drink while you're waiting on them?" The man shook his head slowly.

"Thanks, but I'll go find them myself." He walked past her towards the back door and pushed through it, noting to himself that the room was empty but another door on the opposite side of the room looked as if it might lead outside. He walked across the room and pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him brought him to a quick stop, his breathing growing ragged and his hands clenching at his sides in desire, not anger.

Will was pressed against the alley wall, head leaned back, eyes closed, groaning quietly, hands tangled into the dark hair of the man on his knees before him. Sam's hands gripped Will's hips, holding him still while he licked and sucked his way up and down Will's erection, drawing gasps and groans from the Army Colonel. With a groan, Will's grip tightened in Sam's hair and he drew the younger man to his feet, kissing him then turning and shoving him against the wall face first. For a moment, the man by the door wasn't sure what to think, but then Will shoved Sam's jeans down and pressed himself against the younger man as Sam cried out.

Will slowed his movements, giving Sam's body a chance to adjust to the intrusion. He turned his head to the side and caught a glimpse of the older man by the doorway. For a moment, everything came to a stop, but Will smirked as his hands caught Sam's and slid them up the wall above his head, holding Sam there and pushing into him further. Sam pushed back, meeting the thrusts as much as possible, his face in the opposite direction from Will's, so that he never saw the man watching them.

The man continued to watch, his eyes fixed on the dark eyes of the one he'd guarded for the last five years. It was almost what the humans would have called surreal…

'_Ironhide!'_

'_A little busy, Sunshine.'_

'_I know.'_

'_What? How do you know?'_

'_I told you. It's the link. It's affecting the matrix, which effects all of you and in turn your humans, especially Sam and Will. It's happening on base, too. You need to hurry it up a little, please.'_

Ironhide's eyes locked with Will's once more and he stepped closer to his human and the younger boy, while Sunstreaker's voice continued humming through his mind.

'_I don't understand, Sunstreaker.'_

'_You've always wanted this from Will, but you never acted on it! This is part of the link, Ironhide. This is part of you. Finish this and then get your aft here and do what you promised me you'd do!'_

'_I can't… Sunstreaker, I can't…'_

'_Yes you can!' Sunstreaker yelled into his mind. 'This is my way of apologizing for what you must do. Take it!'_

Ironhide growled deep in his throat and he saw a flash in Will's eyes that could have been anything from fear to desire to a combination of both. Ironhide blocked out Sunstreaker's voice in his head and stepped closer to Will and Sam as Will pushed harder and faster into the younger man in front of him.

"Look," Will growled into Sam's ear as Sam's head turned to the side and saw Ironhide watching them. "Someone's curious." Sam swallowed and Ironhide saw fear in his eyes but the pleasure from what Will was doing to him was too much and he wouldn't have stopped the Colonel at this point anyway.

"Has he ever…" Sam started softly as Will slowed his movements for a moment.

"Never seen him in holo form before," Will said quietly, both of them watching Ironhide intently. "Least, not like this anyway." Sam looked over his shoulder at the Army Colonel then nodded slowly and Will smiled looking back at Ironhide and holding out his hand. Ironhide looked at the offered hand then back at the two men watching him, waiting…

Ironhide reached out, his hand sliding over Will's as Will pull him towards them. He leaned against the wall next to Sam while Sam slid a hand over his chest then down and underneath his shirt, Will's hand following suit. Ironhide hissed, feeling the warmth of their hands against his skin and Will begin moving in and out of Sam once more. Ironhide lifted a hand and traced his fingers down along Will's face, watching him intently. Will grinned at him, liking the fact that he suddenly had the upper hand. His other hand was entwined with Sam's against the wall.

"Kiss him," Will whispered softly and Sam turned Ironhide's face towards him and kissed him gently at first even as Will pushed against him harder. Will's hand left Ironhide's chest and slid down over the front of his black jeans. Ironhide groaned into Sam's mouth and Sam shuddered, causing Will to push even harder. Ironhide's left hand slid beneath Sam and moved lower, wrapping around him, causing the younger man to groan softly and push against his hand, his movements matching what Will was, in turn, doing to him.

Ironhide found himself completely undone by what he was doing and by what was being done to him in return. It didn't take long between Will's hand on him and Sam's mouth on his before he was growling in his release. Will felt Ironhide's release and pushed against Sam harshly twice more before feeling the younger man's release and swiftly following it with his own.

'_Forgive me…'_

Ironhide's eyes shot open and he roared in something between anger and pain causing Will to pull Sam away and shove the young man behind him quickly as Ironhide went down to his knees. Sam had already started pulling up his jeans and Will had his up and zipped, but not yet buttoned.

'_No, damn you, you stubborn, hard headed bastard! You're not doing this.'_

Ironhide looked up at the humans and for a moment, Will was very afraid of his guardian.

"Ironhide," he whispered. Ironhide pushed himself to his feet and grabbed them both by their hands.

"We have to get back to base. Now."

'_Sunny?'_

'_Shut up, Sides. Just shut up.'_

'_I don't get it.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Ironhide…?'_

'_I said to shut up.'_

'…'

'_love you, Sides.'_

'_Sunny? Sunny!'_

In the infirmary, Wheeljack was jerked out of his thoughts as machines began screaming around him. He hit the emergency alert button and tapped his headset.

"Ratchet! Get down here now!" Human medics swarmed the infirmary and around the beds of the twins. Sideswipe's eyes shot open and he was frantic. One of the medics went to him and tried to calm him even as he began clawing at the breathing tube attached to his throat. Ratchet came running in, Prowl right behind him. No doubt the others would be on their way as well.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded as the medics tried to calm Sideswipe and save Sunstreaker who was trying to flatline.

"I don't know," Wheeljack answered worriedly. "I noticed some strange readings in their brain functions and then … this happened." Prowl stepped out and a moment later, a male walked in dressed in a dark blue military looking uniform, his hair black with dark blue streaks in it, cut short and cropped on the top, blue eyes, tanned skin and a silver ring on his left hand. He walked over to Sideswipe's bed and the red twin looked at him curiously.

"Listen to me, Sides," Prowl (in holo form) whispered to him softly. "You have to calm down or they are going to sedate you. Let them work on Sunstreaker, okay? Can you do this for me?" Sideswipe nodded and Prowl saw the tears in his eyes. "We'll take the tube out in a little while, just be patient." Sides nodded again and Prowl glanced up at Ratchet who nodded his thanks and turned back to look at the monitors.

Out in the hallway, Ironhide, back in robot form, walked in, Sam and Will chasing after him as he pushed his way past the others waiting and barged into the infirmary and shot a glare at Sunstreaker's form then at Ratchet.

"Clear this room," he yelled causing Ratchet to actually jump. He'd never had that tone of voice or that look directed at him before from the weapons specialist but he knew there was a good reason.

"Everyone out," Ratchet yelled as the medics cleared the room leaving Ratchet, Sides, Prowl and Wheeljack alone with Sunny and Ironhide. Ratchet turned towards Ironhide slowly. "You'd better have a damn good reason for this, 'Hide."

"I do." He reached just behind his chest plate and withdrew what looked like a small spark and bent down until he was closer to Sunstreaker. Ratchet's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Hold on, 'Hide. What the slag are you doing?" Ironhide looked up at the CMO and Ratchet could almost see sadness in 'Hide's blue optics.

"Keeping my promise." He looked back down slowly, one hand resting over Sunstreaker's chest, the other holding the small spark. "Can you do the transfers?"

"Yes," Ratchet answered cautiously.

"Take Sides and get him ready."

"Ironhide…"

"Now!" Ironhide yelled again, causing Prowl's holoform to vanish as he walked into the room in robot form. Ironhide looked at him, daring him to come any closer.

"Ironhide," Prowl began, holding his hands out to him.

"Don't," Ironhide said quietly before turning back to Ratchet. "Trust me." Ratchet gave him a long, calculating look then nodded slowly."

"All right." He looked at Prowl. "Help me get Red moved." Ironhide didn't watch them, his optics trained on the blond human lying in front of him.

'_Can you still here me?'_

'_Yes, Ironhide. I can hear you. You came.'_

'_You knew I would.'_

Ratchet and Prowl left the room, carrying the tearful Sideswipe with them. Outside, Prowl stood with Bumblebee, Bluestreak and Mirage as Will and Sam sat on a couch nearby. Back in the now cleared room, Ironhide sighed heavily.

'_How long have you known, Sunstreaker?'_

'_Since just before Sideswipe took us out of that place. They stripped my memories, looking for anything to hurt me with, and it surfaced. Why didn't you tell us?'_

'_Would it have made a difference?'_

'_Yes.'_

Ironhide almost choked, hearing that answer. He looked at the spark in his hand and back down at the dying body.

'_If I do this, you'll lose everything.'_

'_But Sides will be alive. If I die like this, it'll drag him down with me. We both know that.'_

'_It's murder.'_

'_No, 'Hide. It's not murder. It's a temporary solution to a permanent problem. You know it'll work. Why are you so worried?'_

'_Because it won't be you.'_

'_Trust me, just as I trust you.'_

'_Don't you dare give up, Sunshine.'_

'_Never.'_

Optimus entered the room, the door closing behind him just as Ironhide's chest plates retracted and his hand slid over the spark that was trying to adhere itself to Sunstreaker's human chest.

"Ironhide…"

"It's what he wants," 'Hide whispered softly. "I have to do this." Optimus said nothing further as the spark inside Sunstreaker's human chest began to slowly dim, retracting itself from the chest walls as it did so. When it was completely dark, Ironhide withdrew the communications wire and attached it to the smaller spark in his hands and began to download everything from the darkened spark. Optimus watched him, hurting inside for his weapons specialist, knowing that this was never easy…

It was never easy having to deactivate that which you'd created…

'_Sunny… you're leaving me…'_

'_I'll never leave you, Sideswipe. I love you. But things have to be this way right now. I promise you, I will come back to you. You are everything to me. I'll be back.'_

'_You're fading, you're going offline…'_

'_Shh. It's okay. It's only for a short while, just until you're healed and then I'll be back. I promise.'_

'_Sunny?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Why didn't you tell me?'_

'_I wasn't sure you'd understand.'_

'_He hated us.'_

'_He never hated us, Sides, he just thought he hadn't done right by us and so he stayed away from us… much like we stayed away from Bluestreak. Doesn't make us any less family.'_

'_It's hurting him.'_

'_I know.'_

'_He loves us.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Don't go.'_

'_I have to, but I'll be back. I promise…'_

**(Two days later)**

Sideswipe's optics slowly flashed and came online, blue as the morning skies and crystal clear. His cpu came up slowly as his Spark reached out and fired all his neuroprocessors and pathways. His hand moved slowly, finger by finger on each hand, causing the mech nearby to notice and walk towards him.

"You're awake." Sideswipe turned his head and looked up at Ratchet, nodding slowly. "It's been about two days. Can you talk?"

"Yes," Sideswipe answered, his voice sounding foreign to him for a moment. He knew it would take some getting used to again.

"Good. How do you feel?"

"I think my cpu is still processing everything." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"It'll take another hour or so before you can do anything coordinated, like sitting up or even standing." Sides nodded slowly then looked to his other side where the yellow body of his twin lay.

"Is he…"

"He's in stasis, on full support," Ratchet answered softly. "He'll recover but it'll take some time."

"I don't understand what happened. Why can't I feel him?" Ratchet sighed heavily and was about to answer but the door opened and Ironhide walked into the room. Sideswipe looked up at him slowly. "

"You won't be able to feel him for sometime, Red," Ironhide said quietly as Ratchet slowly backed away.

"Why not?"

"I replaced his spark," Ironhide confessed gently. "He was tied to tightly to you and his human body and he was going to die regardless of what we did for him. It was the only way to save him."

"How did you know and how did you have that spark?" Sides asked softly, confused.

"When we thought we'd lost you both five years ago, I began working with Wheeljack, using part of the shard left from the Allspark to create two smaller sparks. Prime helped as well. If the two of you had really been lost, I was going to do what I could to recreate you both. As it was, I've used one of the sparks to save Sunstreaker."

"Will he be the same?" Sideswipe asked softly. Ironhide thought about that for a moment.

"Maybe not exactly the same, but for the most part, yes. We put part of his new spark into yours because that is what makes you two unique. I won't take that from you now just to save his sorry aft. He wanted me to sever the bond for good, but I couldn't do that to you, no matter how much he was worried about killing you. You're his twin. That'll never change. You are still both created for each other. That will never change." Sideswipe sighed heavily.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I didn't think it would have made any difference. Even Bumblebee doesn't know who his creator was." Sideswipe smirked.

"We all know it was Prime," he answered softly.

"Yeah, but Bee's too young to be told that and you know it."

"I know." Ironhide nodded and reached over, resting a hand on Sunstreaker's chest, feeling the energy pulsing beneath it. "He'll have to be re-taught a lot of things."

"I'll teach him whatever he needs," Sideswipe whispered. Ironhide nodded and looked back at him slowly.

"I know you will." He stood back to his full height and gave the red twin a smile. "I may never say this again, so please take it seriously when I tell you that I'm proud of you, Sideswipe. You saved him and you've saved yourself by letting him go. I couldn't be prouder of anyone."

"Thanks," Sides answered, not quite sure of what else to say. Ironhide nodded and turned to leave. "Hey, 'Hide?" Ironhide stopped but didn't turn back. "What did he give you?"

"He gave me back my life," 'Hide answered softly before turning and walking out of the infirmary. Ratchet walked back over to check Sideswipe out.

"What did he mean by that?" Sides asked the CMO. Ratchet smiled gently.

"He and Will are getting along better lately." For a moment, Sideswipe didn't understand and then his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Ooooh," he answered with a grin as Ratchet chuckled and turned to check on Sunstreaker. Sideswipe grinned and let his optics dim. He'd rest for now and then, hopefully soon, Sunny'd be awake and life would be able to start getting back to normal.

_So, uhm… there's chapter 9... Please review… only one person seemed to like the last chapter and I'm getting a little discouraged here…_


	10. Chapter 10

-1A/N:_ Thank you so much for all the reviews of Chapter 9. I really appreciate all your kind words and glad no one was thrown by the Will/Sam/Hide scene at the beginning of the chapter. _

_I wanted to give some back story to Ironhide and the twins so, the first part of this chapter deals with the past and the second half of the story will go back to the present time. Enjoy._

Chapter 10 - Creation

_(Millions of years ago on Cybertron)_

Optimus Prime walked along the lower levels of the base towards the Creation labs looking for his weapons specialist. He hadn't seen Ironhide in several days and was curious as the what was keeping him locked away down here with sparklings and femme bots. As he neared the main door to the labs, he could hear Ironhide actually laughing. Optimus pushed open the door to find Ironhide holding two sparks in his hands, watching them intently. Optimus closed the door behind him and stepped closer.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked quietly. Ironhide looked up at him and Optimus realized he'd never seen anything close to happiness on his old friend's face before now.

"I'm not sure what I'll call them, but they're mine," Ironhide answered softly. "I'd actually only created one spark but it split and formed into two and they already seem able to communicate with each other. It's…"

"Unique," Optimus answered as Ironhide handed him one of the sparks to hold in his hand. "How long have they been active?"

"A few days. Ratchet is finishing their protoforms now and he and I should be able to place the sparks by the end of the day." Ironhide looked up at his leader. "You'll stay, won't you?"

"Of course I will. The creation of life is always something I wish to see." Optimus glanced down at the spark in his hand and smiled gently. Ironhide glanced at him then back at the spark he held in his own hands.

"Sunstreaker," Ironhide whispered softly. Optimus looked over at him.

"What did you say?"

"Sunstreaker. I'm going to call this one Sunstreaker because he's so bright."

"All sparks are bright, Ironhide." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"I know, but for some reason, it's almost like he's much brighter than before, like something's causing him to glow brighter than his twin." Optimus nodded slowly.

"And this one?" Ironhide looked over at him and thought for a moment.

"Sideswipe," he answered quietly. Before Optimus could say any more, Ratchet entered with Jazz and Prowl behind him pushing gurneys with yellow and red protoforms on them.

"All right, Ironhide," Ratchet said as they entered. "The protoforms are ready for the spark installation." Ironhide and Prime walked towards the forms and looked down at them. Jazz stood next to Ironhide, watching him intently.

"What's going to happen to them once they're online?" Jazz asked quietly. Ironhide looked over at him.

"Remember what we talked about?" Jazz nodded. "Good." Ironhide turned back and looked at Prime. "Let's get them online together."

"All right." In what could have been a synchronized movement, Ironhide and Prime reached down and settled the sparks into their respective protoforms. They all watched as the sparks began to activate and adhere to the chest walls of their protoforms. In a matter of minutes, two matching sets of blue optics flashed and came online. They looked at each other then at the taller mechs surrounding them.

"Hello," the yellow one said quietly as he and the red one sat up slowly. The red one seemed more shy and ducked behind his brother.

"Hello, little ones," Ironhide said softly. "Do you know who you are?" Ratchet had moved closer and was looking over the scanner in his hand as he ran it over the twins.

" I'm Sunstreaker," the yellow one answered quietly with a quick smile before he settled his hand on the arm of the red mech, "and he's Sideswipe." Sideswipe finally looked out from behind Sunstreaker and his blue optics widened slightly.

"Do you know who we are?" Optimus asked the yellow mech. Sunstreaker slowly shook his head and the others looked at Ratchet who shrugged slightly.

"They seem to be okay," the medic said as Sideswipe grabbed at his hand. Ratchet chuckled at the little one and turned back to the others. "I'm sure they'll be just fine, but they'll have to be watched after constantly for quite sometime."

"That's what we're here for," Jazz answered the medic as Prowl nodded in agreement. Ratchet looked at the saboteur and the battle mech and then back at Ironhide.

"Okay, I'm not sure I understand. You were their creator, 'Hide." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"Yes, and I have every intention of raising them when I'm available to do so, but it takes more than one person to do these things. Jazz and Prowl have agreed to help when I'm not around." Sideswipe curled closer to his twin and Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around the red mech as the others looked on. Sunstreaker turned his blue optics towards Ironhide.

"We stay with you?" Ironhide nodded slowly.

"Yes, little ones. You will…"

_(Many centuries later)_

"Ironhide!" Came the frantic screams of the twin younglings as they ran through the lower levels of the base. Ironhide stepped out of his office and was almost hit by a bolt of red energy that seemed intent on hitting his twins.

"Decepticons!" Ironhide yelled as other Autobots converged on the scene and began firing on the invaders. Ironhide spotted Jazz and Prowl and herded the twins towards them.

"Get then into the lower levels!" Sideswipe went with his protectors but Sunstreaker turned back to his creator.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sunstreaker yelled back, his own cannons coming online to do what he could to help protect his brother and his creator. Ironhide turned on the yellow mech almost angrily.

"You're not old enough to fight them!" Ironhide would have said more but a blast caught him in the chest and he fell back unconscious. Sunstreaker watched his creator fall and turned his cannons towards the red-eyed monster that came towards him.

"You'll pay for that, scrapheap!" Sunstreaker screamed, firing at the Decepticon almost wildly. Behind him, he heard yelling and footsteps and then he was grabbed from behind and dragged away as the Decepticon fell near Ironhide.

"Come on, little one," he heard Prowl, who was dragging him away.

"Ironhide!" Sunstreaker screamed but a door slid closed, blocking him from Ironhide and the enemy. He struggled against Prowl, but the older mech proved to be too powerful and Sunstreaker quit fighting and slumped against Prowl's arms as he was dragged into a reinforced room where Jazz and Sideswipe were waiting on them. Prowl let him down easily to the floor near his twin who scrambled over to him and wrapped arms around the yellow mech. Jazz walked over to Prowl.

"What happened?"

"Ironhide went down, taken out by a Decepticon. Sunstreaker took out the Decepticon and I grabbed him and got him back here. Optimus and the others were already on scene. They'll see to Ironhide."

"You sure about that?" Jazz asked quietly. "Anything happens to Ironhide and the twins aren't going to be okay."

"I know," Prowl answered, glancing behind them towards the twins. "We just have to hope Ironhide can be saved…"

_(More centuries later…)_

Ironhide had been gone for far too long. He realized that when he set foot inside Autobot headquarters and wasn't immediately assaulted by his twins. Instead, Prowl was there waiting for him and the blue and white mech didn't look happy.

"What's happened?" Ironhide said, stopping in front of the sub-commander.

"The twins are gone," Prowl said quietly. "We were tracking them for awhile but then they just disappeared. That was several days ago. We have not found them since." For a moment Ironhide didn't say anything but then he sighed heavily and nodded.

"Where's Jazz?" he asked, walking past Prowl towards the central part of base. Prowl turned and followed him.

"He has the newest sparkling holed up in the lower sub-levels. Chromia is with them as are several other femmes." Ironhide nodded in silence. "Ironhide…"

"No," Ironhide said, stopping and turning back to Prowl. "I don't want to hear it. I wasn't here, Prowl. I know that. If I'd been here, they wouldn't have run. I'll find 'em."

"And if they have defected, then what?" Ironhide growled angrily. It hadn't been too long ago when the whispers had begun about Sunstreaker and Ironhide had ignored them all. Now it looked as if he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Then I'll do what has to be done," Ironhide whispered before turning and walking off. Prowl sighed heavily and watched him walk away as Prime approached him from behind.

"You've told him then?"

"I had to," Prowl answered softly. "I did not wish for him to find out the truth during battle. I did not tell him that they'd defected, I only asked what he would do if they had done so." Prime nodded slowly.

"We have no proof of their defection but it is possible that if Sunstreaker left, Sideswipe went with him."

"I know and now I know that if Ironhide has to face them in battle, he will do his job." Prowl nodded once at Prime then walked away. Prime sighed heavily then turned and walked back to his own offices.

It was only a few hours later when a call came through that an attack was taking place nearby. Prime called the rest of his team together and they headed out for the site. Ironhide followed, knowing in the back of his mind that it was possible he could come face to face with his twins and while he'd told Prowl he'd do what had to be done, he wasn't so sure just what that would be.

When the Autobots arrived they found chaos, destruction waiting for them. Gray smoke billowed through the air as the burned out, sparkles bodies of many Decepticons littered the metal fields. The Autobots transformed and looked around wondering who had sent the call… until Ironhide's voice could be heard nearby.

"I found 'em!" The others ran towards the voice and stopped short at what they saw. Sunstreaker lay motionless in the arms of his twin who had streaks of energon running from his eyes and down his face. Ironhide approached them slowly and Sideswipe looked up at him, pain, fear and betrayal in his very blue optics.

"You did this to him," Sideswipe whispered harshly, almost painfully and Ironhide didn't understand.

"What happened here, Siders?" 'Hide asked, kneeling next to his twins as the others approached slowly from behind.

"We were tracking Starscream and Soundwave for days. We knew Megs was looking for the Allspark, we knew he was going to use it to destroy Prime and the rest of us. No one seemed able to track them so Sunstreaker hacked into the system and downloaded all the intel into his cpu and we left to find them. We had our beacons on, we knew Jazz and Prowl were tracking us and then… nothing." Ratchet appeared and knelt next to the motionless Sunstreaker, trying to get some idea of what had happened to the yellow mech.

"You disappeared off of radar," Prowl said quietly. "We were unable to track you after that. We believed you had deliberately turned off your beacons." Sideswipe shook his head slowly.

"That must have been when they found us following them," Sideswipe whispered softly. "We went on the run, we had to hide the Allspark and keep it safe." Prime stepped closer then, trying to understand what had happened.

"You have the Allspark?" he asked quietly. Sideswipe shook his head. "You know where it is, though?"

"Only Sunny knows. He wouldn't let me go with him when he hid it. Said it was better that way. Then I found him and they were… they were torturing him, trying to make him talk but he wouldn't say a word and then I… I…" he looked up at Ironhide then out over the scene around them. "I didn't mean to…"

"Shh," Ironhide whispered softly, reaching out and resting a hand on Sideswipe's shoulder. "You did it to save him." Sideswipe shook his head.

"He was already unconscious when I got here. I was so mad I didn't know what to do, I didn't …. it was like watching myself. I just… I killed them all." Ironhide looked over at Ratchet who slowly shook his head.

"I need to get them back to base," the medic said quietly. Ironhide nodded slowly.

"Hey, Red, I need you to let Ratchet take Sunny back to base, okay?"

"You won't deactivate him, will you? He didn't do anything wrong." Prime bent down towards the younger mech.

"Look at me, Sideswipe, please." Sideswipe looked up at his leader slowly. "What you and your brother did was foolish and reckless and could have resulted in your deaths, but neither you nor he have done anything to warrant your deactivation. I swear to you, we will save your brother." Sideswipe nodded slowly and loosened the hold on his brother, allowing Ratchet and Jazz to take Sunstreaker away from him. Sideswipe watched them leave then looked up at Ironhide.

"I'm sorry we disappointed you, Hide. We were just trying to help." Ironhide nodded slowly, helping the red mech to stand.

"I know you were, little one. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I'm not real good at this whole parenting thing." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"It's okay. We had Chromia while you were gone and we have another little brother." Ironhide tilted his head slightly. "Well, not like spark related or anything, but still, just as good."

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Bumblebee…"

_(Present)_

"Bumblebee…" Bee looked up slowly as he heard his name whispered from the yellow mech who lay nearby. Three weeks had passed since the transfers had taken place and everyone had taken turns sitting with Sunstreaker, waiting for him to wake up. Bee scooted close to the metal bed Sunstreaker was lying on and rested a hand on his chest.

"Sunny?" Sunstreaker's blue optics flickered then slowly came online as his head turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Bee?" he asked softly. Bumblebee smiled at him.

"The one and only, Sunshine." Sunstreaker nodded slowly and reached over, resting his hand against the one on his chest. "Nice to see you online again."

"Where's my brother?" Sunstreaker asked softly.

"Recharging. Want me to get him?" Sunstreaker shook his head slowly.

"No, just, stay here with me awhile." Bumblebee nodded slowly and then Sunstreaker's whole system seemed to just shudder violently and his eyes went dim.

"Sunstreaker!" Bumblebee yelled at him as the eyes flashed and dimly came back into awareness.

" 'M here, Bee, don't be so loud." Bumblebee frowned softly.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, little one," Sunstreaker whispered. "Go find Ironhide for me, please?" Bumblebee nodded and stood up, walking out of the infirmary and down the hallways towards 'Hide's quarters. He banged on the door loudly. The door slid open slowly.

"Sunstreaker's awake and he wants you," Bee told the older mech quietly. Ironhide nodded and walked out into the hall, following Bee back towards the infirmary. Once inside, he looked over at the yellow mech and met his blue-eyed gaze.

"Bumblebee, give us a few minutes?" Ironhide asked quietly. Bumblebee nodded and left the infirmary as Ironhide sat next to where Sunstreaker lay. "Decided to wake up, huh?"

"I can feel him." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"I know," he answered softly.

"What did you do?" Sunstreaker asked, the tone obviously unhappy.

"What you asked me to do, son. I broke the link and saved you both in the process. I gave you both back your lives. There's a lot you'll have to relearn and I understand that but I left some of your memories intact." Sunstreaker turned his head away from Ironhide, his gaze fixed on the wall. "I wasn't going to let you die."

"Go away," Sunstreaker whispered softly.

"Sunny…"

"Go. Away!" Sunstreaker turned back and Ironhide saw the tears in his optics. "I don't want these memories don't you get it! I can't live like this! Just… just go away…" He turned away, the tears breaking free and coursing down his metal face. Ironhide watched him for a moment then sighed softly, stood and walked out into the hallway where Sideswipe stood waiting. He looked at Ironhide almost fearfully.

"What is it?"

"He's not too happy with me right now, Siders. I left most of his memories intact when I linked the sparks. He didn't want the memories. He didn't want to live…" Ironhide choked back the words then turned and stalked away. Sideswipe watched him go then turned and walked into the infirmary.

"Sunny?"

"Go away and don't make me say it again."

"Sunny, you're my brother. I love you. Please, don't send me away." Sunstreaker didn't say anything, but he wouldn't turn to face his twin. "I forgive you, for all of it, if that's what you need to hear. I want you with me. I need to feel you, I need to be connected to you. I can't let you go." He stepped closer and reached out, resting his hand over Sunstreaker's chest. "I'm still a part of you. I still want to be with you."

"I can't," Sunstreaker whispered before turning to face his brother. "Don't you understand? I hurt you. I… I violated you and used you because they told me to do so. I should have fought harder, been stronger, done… more. And I didn't, I couldn't and you suffered because of it! I should be dead!"

"Don't say that!" Sideswipe yelled as the door behind him opened. "Please, Sunny, don't ever say that again!"

"But it's true," the yellow mech screamed angrily. "I should be dead!" Sideswipe felt arms tugging him back as Ratchet came in and brought a syringe down into the crevice between Sunny's neck and shoulder and injected him with a sedative. "Let me go… just let me go…" Sideswipe turned his head away into the arms of the one holding him. Prowl embraced him tightly and held him as the younger red mech shook in his arms while his twin slowly faded into sleep once more. Ratchet had tears in his eyes and wiped them away before turning to Prowl and Sideswipe.

"I'm sorry, Siders," Ratchet said softly. "I didn't think this would happen. I'll keep him sedated for a few more days, I'll try to make some adjustments and I'll see if we can't get him back to normal." Sideswipe nodded slowly, his face still hidden against Prowl's shoulder. Ratchet looked at his bondmate and sighed softly. "Why don't you walk him back to his room."

"Come with me, little one," Prowl whispered softly, a remembrance of the mech's youth coming to mind. "Let us see if we can find something to occupy some time, shall we?" Sideswipe nodded, clinging to the one who'd always been his protector as a youngling and let the sub-commander lead him away. He did not see Prime waiting in the hallways and Prime let him go by before entering the infirmary. Ratchet looked up at him as he entered.

"I've passed an enraged Ironhide, an unhappy Bumblebee and a somewhat crying Sideswipe on my way here. Please tell me what's happening." Ratchet sighed heavily.

"Sunstreaker came back online, but it wasn't at all the way we'd expected. He wants to die, Prime. He won't let himself be forgiven for his actions against his brother and he believes he should have died in human form. I had to sedate him. I'll keep him this way for a few days, make some adjustments then bring him out again. Maybe I can get him back to normal." Prime nodded his head slowly. "In the meantime, I suggest we keep a close eye on Sideswipe. Assign him protectors if needs be, find him a human if we must."

"I've just received a signal nearby. More Autobots have arrived. I am on my way to them now and wanted to know if you could be spared or if I should take someone else instead?" Ratchet looked at Sunstreaker then back at his leader.

"Take Bluestreak with you, if you don't mind. I'd like to stay with Sunstreaker for a little while longer if you don't mind." Prime nodded slowly.

"I'll radio back and let you know who we've found." He reached out and settled a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "I know you'll do your best, Ratchet. You always do." Prime turned and walked out of the infirmary to find Bluestreak walking down the hallways. "Blue, you're with me. We've got new Autobots in the area."

"Sounds like a plan, boss. Let's go." He followed Prime outside and they transformed into their alt modes and headed out into the dessert, a metallic blue Dodge Viper following behind a blue and red Mack truck. They drove in silence for about thirty miles before they spotted a small group of vehicles come into view. They slowed and came to a stop in front of four alt form vehicles: a dark green Apache helicopter, a pink and silver 2007 Harley Davidson motorcycle, a baby blue 2008 Thunderbird and a flashy orange

2009 Dodge Charger with hot pink racing stripes down the sides. Prime and Bluestreak transformed into robot form and the others followed suit. Prime smiled at the ones assembled before him.

"Springer," Prime said, turning to the green protoforms with a grin. Springer saluted him and grinned right back. "Good to see you again."

"You too, Prime. I'm sure you remember my companions. Arcee." Arcee, the pink and silver motorcycle, smiled and waved at the commander. "Blurr." Blurr, the baby blue Thunderbird waved twice as fast as Arcee and would have started talking if Springer hadn't continued on. "And of course, Hot Rod."

"Autobots, welcome to Earth," Prime said to them all. "We have many friends back at base, human and autobot alike and there are Decepticons in the area so we should return to base as soon as possible." The Autobots transformed and began to follow Bluestreak and Optimus back to base. Hot Rod pulled up next to his leader.

"I expected Ratchet to be with you. He's okay, right?"

"He is, Hot Rod. We have only lost Jazz and that was several years ago in the battle against Megatron."

"Who else is here?"

"Myself, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Hound, Mirage and the twins." He heard what sounded like laughter come from the younger Autobot beside him.

"I can't wait to see the twins again," Hot Rod said. Prime sighed heavily, but said nothing more. Hot Rod would find out the truth soon enough; as would they all…

_Thanks again for all the reviews on the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. New 'bots have arrived and I promise, as more chapters come, the twins will heal and things will begin to work themselves out and, as time goes on, the title of the story will begin to make even more sense. Remember, read and review! Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

Hot Rod walked into the infirmary and glanced around slowly. Ratchet looked up at the footsteps and stood, walking over to the younger 'bot. Hot Rod looked up at him curiously and Ratchet gave him a gentle smile.

"Welcome to Earth, Hot Rod," Ratchet said softly. "I take it you're here to see Sunstreaker?"

"What happened to him? I mean, I got most of the story from Sides, but I guess I don't understand why he's still in here." Ratchet walked the youngster over to where Sunstreaker lay in stasis.

"When he woke he went ballistic, screaming that he should be dead, that he wanted to die and for us to let him go. I sedated him and I'm in the process of making some adjustments. I'll try bringing him out of stasis again in a couple of days." Hot Rod nodded slowly.

"Can I sit with him for awhile?" Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I'd appreciate that a lot. It'll give me a chance to focus on the adjustments and all." Hot Rod nodded and sat down in the chair next to Sunstreaker's bed. Ratchet watched him for a moment then returned to his desk and sat down, going back to his notes and schematics. He got so caught up in his research that he didn't realize how much time had passed until he looked up to find Hot Rod in a full recharge, his head resting on Sunstreaker's chest. Ratchet sighed softly but couldn't find it in his heart to wake the younger mech and make him move so he left them there…

'_Sunstreaker?'_

'_Who… Hot Rod? Is that you?'_

'_Yeah, it's me.'_

'_I don't understand. How are you here?'_

'_I'm on Earth and you're not awake to greet me. I'm pouting.'_

'_I'm sure you are.'_

'_So, come play with me.'_

'_Uhm… Hot Rod, there are things that have happened. I can't… you don't understand. I've done things that just can't be… forgiven. I can't… I can't come back.'_

'_You really think Sides is just gonna let you die?'_

'…'

'_Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on. Just… come with me, in holo form if nothing else. I promise it'll be okay. You'll see.'_

'_No.'_

'_Sunny, please?'_

'_No. Go away, Hot Rod. Just… go.'_

'_I won't give up on you.'_

'…'

'_Sunny? Sunny!'_

Hot Rod woke with a start to find Ratchet's hand on his back, holding there gently. Hot Rod looked at Sunstreaker then up at the medic.

"He's so… Ratchet, he's hurting so badly. What did they do to him?" Ratchet sighed softly.

"It's not so much what they did to him, Hot Rod, it's what he was made to do to his brother." Hot Rod looked back down at Sunstreaker and laid his head back on the yellow mech's chest one hand wrapped around him gently. Footsteps caught Ratchet's attention and he turned to find Prowl in the doorway waving him over. Ratchet walked towards his bondmate and stopped next to him. Prowl reached out and took Ratchet's hand in his own, just holding in tightly for a moment.

"Where's Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked softly.

"He is with Ironhide and Will. They have found a human who needs a guardian and we all think it will be good for Sideswipe to have something to keep his mind off Sunstreaker for right now." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I think that is a good idea. I suppose you've seen who all's arrived?" Prowl nodded slowly.

"I have set Springer and Arcee up in a set of quarters near ours and I have put Blurr near Bluestreak and Mirage for now. When Hot Rod is done here, send him to me and I will find him a room as well." Ratchet glanced over his shoulder at Sunstreaker and the youngster then turned back to Prowl.

"I forgot how young his was till he came in here today." Prowl nodded slowly and leaned in, brushing a soft kiss against Ratchet's mouth.

"We tend to do that from time to time. See you later." Prowl pulled away and left the infirmary, the door sliding closed behind him.

It was nothing less than a normal sight outside any normal high school, except that it wasn't really normal. A black GMC Topkick was parked next to a red Lamborghini and there were three guys, two of whom were sitting on the hood of the Lamborghini and the other stood nearby, arms folded across his chest. Will Lennox sat next to the holo form of Sideswipe who looked a little younger than Will but not too young. Ironhide's holo form stood nearby, and he was older looking as Will had seen him not so long ago outside the bar.

"So, who's the human that needs a guardian?" Sideswipe asked, looking between Will and Ironhide slowly. A bell rang and a group of kids came running out of the building, most with backpacks and a few with cell phones already in hand. After a moment and young man, probably a senior, walked towards them slowly.

"That'd be him," Will said, sliding off the hood of the car as the boy approached them. "Yo! Scotty!" The boy smiled and moved faster towards Will then hugged him tightly, laughing softly. Sideswipe glanced at Ironhide.

"Lower the jealousy meter old man," Sides teased quietly. Ironhide shot him a look that wipe the smile of the red one's face.

"No jealousy, Sides. That's Will's little brother." Sides looked back at the exchange as they two separated and Will approached them with the younger man.

"Sides, Ironhide, this is Scotty, my younger brother." Sides held out his hand to the young man who shook hands with him and smiled at him.

"Sideswipe, but you can call me Sides if you like."

"Thanks. Will told me he'd found me a bodyguard, but I thought he meant someone like his Ironhide." Sideswipe smiled.

"I am like 'Hide. This is just my holo form." He pointed to the Lamborghini. "That's me there."

"Sweet!" He released his brother and stepped closer to the car. "You picked the most awesome vehicle form ever!" Sides grinned and looked back at Will and Ironhide.

"Can I keep him?"

_(Several days later)_

Sunstreaker's optics slowly came back online and he could hear the faint sound of someone moving near him. He felt somewhat calmer than he had the first time he'd woken a few days ago and thought that maybe it wasn't so bad being back in his robot form again. He turned his head to the left and saw Hot Rod lounging in a chair, optics dim, arms crossed over his chest. To his right he saw the back of Ratchet who was watching a monitor and making notes.

"Ratchet," Sunstreaker called softly, trying not to wake up the kid on his left. Ratchet turned around and walked over to him, giving him a gentle smile as he did so.

"Hey, Sunny. How do you feel?" Sunstreaker thought for a moment then sighed softly.

"Better than I did the last time I woke," he answered honestly enough. "When did the kid get here?"

"You don't remember?" Sunstreaker shook his head. "Ah, no big deal. He's been here a couple of days. Hasn't left your side since he got here, either."

"And where's my brother?" Ratchet sighed softly and pulled a chair close to the bed.

"We all thought it would be a good idea to find something to occupy your brother's time while you recovered, maybe even keep him out of your way for awhile until you were doing better physically and mentally. So, Will's brother was being threatened and we sent Sides to him as a guardian." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"Probably a good idea," Sunstreaker said quietly, turning back to look at Hot Rod for a moment. "Besides, something tells me the kid's going to want some attention when he finally wakes up." He turned back to Ratchet who was watching him very closely. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad to see you're much calmer this time around than you were the first time you woke." Sunstreaker nodded slowly. "Can you feel him?"

"Vaguely. That typically means he's not close by. Listen, I know Ironhide left us bonded and at first I wasn't too happy with it, but I understand his reasons behind it. He doesn't want to lose either one of us and he doesn't want to deal with the repercussions of what might happen if he didn't leave us bonded. It's okay." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"Well, I'd like to keep you for a couple more hours, run some tests and just make sure everything's working properly and then I'll let you get back to your quarters." Ratchet stood slowly as Sunstreaker turned back to Hot Rod. Ratchet watched him a moment longer then walked out of the infirmary where Prowl and Prime were walking down the hallway towards him.

"Ratchet, is something wrong?" Prowl asked as he and Prime came to a stop.

"Sunstreaker's awake and I think the adjustments I made did the job. He's much more calm and he's not screaming about wanting to die. Even said he understood why Ironhide did what he did. Said he was okay with it." Prime nodded slowly.

"It's good that he's awake again. I'll have Ironhide notify Sideswipe. Is Sunstreaker alone at the moment?"

"Hot Rod's in there with him, sleeping. Hasn't left Sunny's side since he arrived." Prime nodded slowly and turned to Prowl.

"We'll finish discussing the new security systems later?" Prowl nodded as Prime walked away. Prowl turned back to Ratchet.

"I knew you'd save him," Prowl whispered softly, leaning in and brushing a soft kiss against Ratchet's lips.

"I'm glad you knew it," Ratchet said with a quick grin. "I better get back in there. See you later?"

"Of course. Tell Sunstreaker I'll stop by and check on him later tonight, would you?"

"Sure." Prowl gave him one last kiss then turned and walked away. Ratchet walked back into the infirmary to find Hot Rod awake and lying against Sunstreaker, the yellow mech's arms around the younger 'bot, holding him tightly. There were tracks of energon tears on Hot Rod's face and Sunstreaker's eyes were dimmed as he whispered words that made no sense to the medic but seemed to keep the younger 'bot calm. Ratchet watched a moment longer then moved into his office to give them their privacy.

Sideswipe came tearing into Autobot headquarters and skidded to a stop near where Prime stood talking with Ironhide. His door opened and Scott Lennox stepped out just as Sideswipe transformed into his robot form.

"Where is he?" Sides asked, picking up Scott and settling him on his shoulder.

"In the rec room," Ironhide answered. "Wanna leave Scotty with me?"

"Nah. I want him to meet my twin. Back in a few." Sides walked down the hallway, headed for the rec room. Just outside the door, he heard the sound of laughter and stopped short. His spark seemed to grow warmer and he smiled. His brother was happy… He pushed open the door and walked in just as Sunstreaker turned around and saw him at the door.

"Sides?" Sideswipe reached up and took Scotty, setting him down before stepping into his twin's arms, holding him tightly.

"Sunshine," Sideswipe whispered. "You had me worried."

"Yeah, I know. Won't happen again." Sideswipe chuckled and stepped back.

"Better not." Sunstreaker grinned as Sideswipe looked past him and saw Hot Rod sitting there just watching them. Sideswipe grinned at him and held out his hand. Hot Rod took it and got pulled into the hug as well.

"Good to see ya, kid. Thanks for sitting with him."

"No problem." Sideswipe turned back to his brother.

"Listen, I've gotta run Scotty over to Will's but then I'll be back and we can talk, okay?" Sunstreaker nodded and glanced over at the human.

"He taking good care of you, kid?" Scotty nodded slowly. "Good. Keep him out of trouble, you here?"

"I'll do my best." Sunstreaker grinned and looked back at his brother.

"See you later." Sideswipe leaned in, brushing a kiss against Sunstreaker's forehead before turning and walking away, Scotty right behind him. Hot Rod stepped closer to Sunstreaker and watched Sideswipe and the human walk away.

"Something's bothering him," Hot Rod said quietly. Sunstreaker looked down at the younger 'bot and nodded slowly.

"Yeah and I think I know what it is. Not to worry, kid. I'll fix it." Hot Rod nodded but somewhere deep inside he had a feeling nothing was going to be fixed like it had been before.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

_A/N: So, the first part of this chapter tells about the background for Hot Rod and the twins which I'm sure some of you are curious about. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Also, I'll start working on Regarding Sideswipe again, seeing as how I'm on bed rest for the next few days. Thanks for the reviews and here comes chapter 12..._

_(Cybertron, many centuries ago)_

"How did we get volunteered to watch the children this time around?" Sunstreaker asked as he and Sideswipe walked down the hallway towards the children's ward.

"Prime and Magnus are out on maneuvers and they took most of the others with them. Besides, Bumblebee's staying with us, too." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"He still can't talk." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"I know, but at least he's alive."

"True." Sunstreaker palmed the panel by the door and it slid open slowly. Inside, Bumblebee was sitting off to the side on his own, watching over a couple of the younger kids. On the other side of the room were three more younglings and towards the back was one sitting by himself. The twins entered the room and Bumblebee scrambled over to them quickly. Sunstreaker picked him up, holding him for a moment then putting him back down.

"You okay, Bee?" Bumblebee nodded and then pointed around the room. "Yeah, I get ya. Listen, tell you what, why don't you go take a break. Sides and I can handle 'em for awhile." Bumblebee nodded and took the opportunity to quickly run away from the room. Sideswipe chuckled, watching him leave then turned and began rounding up the younglings. Sunstreaker watched him and smiled a little before his gaze found the youngling sitting by himself in the back of the room. Sides took the rest of the group into the other room to show them some new movie and Sunstreaker walked over to the loner and sat down next to him.

"You don't want to go see the movie with the others?"

"No." Sunstreaker nodded slowly and looked down at the youngling's hands. In his hands was a holopad and the youngling had started drawing something on it.

"You like to draw?"

"I think so," the youngster answered softly. "Not good at it yet."

"Practice makes perfect," Sunstreaker told him softly. "What's your name?"

"Hot Rod. What's yours?"

"I'm Sunstreaker. Tell you what, kid. There's an art show tonight. I'll ask Prime if I can take you with me." Hot Rod smiled and Sunstreaker had a feeling that if the kid smiled more often, he'd light up an entire room…

_(Several breems later…)_

"Sunstreaker!" Sunstreaker turned to find Ironhide stalking towards him. Sunstreaker held up his hands and backed away.

"Hey, whatever it is, I swear to Primus I didn't do it!" Ironhide stopped walking as did Sunstreaker and Sunstreaker saw worry in 'Hide's optics, not anger. "What's happened?"

"You need to come to the infirmary, Sunny."

"What's happened to my brother?" Ironhide reached out slowly.

"Not your brother, Sunstreaker. Bumblebee and the younglings were out in the city when they were attacked…" Sunstreaker never let him finish as he turned and ran down the hall towards the infirmary. He pushed through the doors to find Red Alert, Ratchet and Wheeljack with their hands full of injured younglings. Ratchet saw him as he entered.

"If you're hurt…"

"Not me, Ratchet. What can I do to help?" Ratchet almost stopped at the sincere question then nodded slowly.

"Go sit with Hot Rod and Bee and keep me updated on their vitals. All you'll have to do is read the monitors above their beds. Let me know if either one of them starts losing consciousness okay?" Sunstreaker nodded and moved off to the side where Hot Rod and Bee were lying in beds that were next to each other. He pulled a chair in between the beds and sat down, watching them both. Hot Rod turned to look at him and Sunstreaker felt murderous rage at the sight of the kid's face, at the dents and open wounds, especially down towards his neck and shoulder. He looked over at Bumblebee who was equally just as injured.

"You two will be the death of me yet," Sunstreaker whispered one hand on each of the youngsters. Hot Rod reached over and rested his smaller hand over Sunstreaker's and Sunny looked over at him.

"I just wanted to draw the art center, Sunny," he whispered softly.

"It's okay, kid. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise we'll get back there one of these days. You just rest." Hot Rod's optics dimmed and Sunstreaker leaned back in the chair, his eyes on the monitors, watching just as Ratchet had asked. From the other side of the room, Ratchet watched him and felt something inside his spark warm just a little. Maybe there was hope for the warrior yet.

_(Present)_

Sunstreaker stood by the entrance to the base and watched as Hot Rod and Bluestreak raced each other across the desert. Behind him, Sideswipe approached quietly and stopped behind his brother, standing with him, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder.

"It's good to have him back," Sideswipe said quietly. Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it is. Where's your human?"

"With his brother and Sam for the time being. They were going to introduce him to Marcy." Sunstreaker snorted at that. "What? I think she's a very lovely human female."

"Yeah, you would," his twin replied before turning to really look at his brother. "I missed you the last few days."

"I missed you too," Sides said softly. "Feel like taking off for a couple of days, just you and me?"

"Sure," Sunstreaker answered with a smile. Sides leaned in, kissing his brother gently.

"I'll go clear it with the boss." Sideswipe moved away from his brother and walked down the hallway towards Prime's office. He stopped and knocked gently at the door.

"Come in," he heard the deep voice ring out from the other side. The door slid open slowly and Sideswipe stepped inside. Prime looked up from his desk and gave the red twin a quick smile. "Sides, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you could spare Sunny and me for a couple of days. I just want to get him out of here. I think, maybe, he'll open up a little more, tell me what's really bothering him." Prime nodded slowly.

"He seems to have come out of his slump once Hot Rod and the others got here," Prime noted quietly as Sideswipe sat down across from him. "I know they had some history back on Cybertron." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"Hot Rod was a loner as a youngling, sensitive, artistic and Sunstreaker saw something of himself in the kid. He took to him much like he took to Bee after the attack. The kid has always prompted a soft spot in Sunny." Prime nodded, listening intently. "I still think, though, the Sunstreaker isn't so sure of himself. I think there is a part of him that feels like he should have died. I just… I want to make sure he's okay."

"I agree," Prime answered quietly. "Also, you should be aware that he's been spending more time in holo form than his normal body lately. I know we have these forms in order to pass in the human world, but too much time in holo form causes a loss of charge. Make sure he understands that." Sideswipe stood and nodded slowly.

"I will. Thanks, Prime." Prime watched the red twin walk out of his office and sighed heavily.

"Prowl, come in."

"_This is Prowl. Go ahead."_

"I'm sending the twins out for the next forty-eight hours. Give Ratchet a heads up for me if you would and let Ironhide know as well."

"_Understood. Any particular reason?"_

"Sideswipe said he needed to get Sunstreaker out of here for awhile. Thought maybe he could get his twin to open up to him if they were away from base."

"_Very well. I'll be sure to inform Ratchet. Prowl out."_

Two Lamborghini's were parked near an overlook, one red and the other yellow. Nearby, two human males were lying side by side on a dark colored blanket. The sun had set and the stars were out in full force.

"You seem more comfortable in this form," Sideswipe whispered softly to his twin. Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"I spent five years as a human, Sides. I know, we spent centuries in robot form, but for some reason, it's easier to live like this."

"Are you wishing we hadn't come back?" Sunstreaker shook his head slowly. "Then tell me what's wrong."

"I liked it when we were like this, Sides. It was easier… easier to touch you, easier to listen to the sound of your breathing at night." Sunstreaker turned onto his side, facing his twin and sliding one hand across Sideswipe's chest. "You feel… better like this."

"This isn't who we are though, Sunny," Sides whispered softly. "We're Autobots, warriors, battle mechs. We're not human." Sunstreaker nodded slowly and let his fingers brush gently across Sideswipe's side, watching his twin squirm slightly.

"We were human though, for five years." Sunstreaker moved quickly, straddling Sides, looking down at him. "It made a great many things so much easier." He punctuated each word with a touch or a kiss and Sideswipe gasped softly.

"Okay… I'll give you that…" Sides whispered harshly, his own hands now sliding up underneath Sunstreaker's shirt. "But being back in our normal forms is also good, too."

"Not this good," Sunstreaker whispered softly against his twin's mouth as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of Sideswipe's jeans. "I couldn't do this…" Sideswipe hissed between his teeth as Sunstreaker wrapped one hand around him and squeezed gently. "…if we were still in our true forms."

"Stop teasing," Sideswipe growled, hooking an ankle behind Sunstreaker's knee and flipping them over. He grabbed Sunstreaker's wrists and slid them above his twin's head, holding them tightly. "You do realize there are things we do in both forms that lead to where we are now."

"I like what we do in these forms better," Sunstreaker fairly purred, arching his hips against Sideswipe causing Sides to gasp softly and tighten his hold on Sunstreaker's wrists.

"You don't play fair, oh brother of mine," Sideswipe whispered against the side of Sunny's face.

"But I do play…"

Outside Will Lennox's new home sat a black 2008 GMC Topkick next to a yellow 2008 Camero. Inside the house, Will was on the phone in the kitchen, yelling at whoever had called him. In the living room, Scotty and Sam were playing cards with Bumblebee (in holo form) while Ironhide (also in holo form) stood leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. From the kitchen came the sound of something crashing and Ironhide came off the wall faster than anyone had ever seen him move. He turned and walked into the kitchen to find Will leaning against the counter, back to his guardian, arms shaking with anger.

"Will?" Ironhide asked quietly.

"Get out," Will whispered harshly through clenched teeth. Ironhide growled softly then turned and walked out into the living room.

"Bee, take the kids and head back to base."

"Is my brother okay?" Scotty asked quietly.

"He will be," Ironhide answered, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Get Bee to stop by somewhere and get you both something to eat. I'll call later." Sam and Scotty walked outside followed by the holo form of Bee who vanished as they walked through the front door. Ironhide waited until he heard the car pull away before turning and walking back into the kitchen to find Will exactly as he'd left him.

"Wanna tell me why you trashed your cell phone?" Ironhide asked as he kicked at a piece of plastic on the floor.

"No," Will answered angrily. Ironhide moved across the kitchen until he was just behind Will.

"Tell me why you're angry." Will didn't answer him and Ironhide stepped closer, pressing his chest against Will's back, his hands sliding down Will's arms and clasping around his hands, holding there tightly. Will didn't even attempt to shove him off. He knew better.

"I've been recalled," Will answered, his tone still angry though not quite as hateful. "I re-deploy in three weeks."

"I thought you were under contract with the Secretary of Defense to act as our liaison."

"So did I." Ironhide pressed harder against him and Will closed his eyes and pushed back against him. "Not in the mood, 'Hide."

"We'll fix this," Ironhide whispered against his ear. "As for not being in the mood, I can change that." He brought one hand up to Will's chin and turned his head to the side, capturing his mouth in a very intense kiss that left Will shaking once again, though not from anger. He tried to turn, but Ironhide was true to his name, keeping him where he was against the counter.

"'Hide, please, let me move," Will whispered against Hide's mouth.

"Not yet," Ironhide whispered in return sliding his hands along Will's sides now, light, feathering strokes that were just enough to make Will groan. Ironhide leaned in and dragged his teeth against the back of Will's neck causing the man to groan even louder than before. One of 'Hide's hands slid around Will to the front of his jeans and began unzipping the pants before sliding a hand inside and grasping him gently.

"Ironhide…" Will growled out a warning. Ironhide chuckled somewhat darkly as his free hand slid the jeans down Will's legs. He then set about undoing his own jeans and pushing them away as well, all the while keeping up a steady rhythm with his hand around Will's cock.

"Not going to move," Ironhide whispered softly. "Want you right here. Right now."

"We're in the kitchen…"

"I don't care…"

Sunstreaker watched his brother intently, wondering what was holding up everything else for the moment. Sides sat there on his brother's lap, hands keeping Sunstreaker's wrists above his head, not letting him move.

"Usually, you're the one in my position," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "Why the sudden change?"

"Maybe I'm tired of always being the one on bottom." Sunstreaker chuckled softly as Sideswipe leaned down and nipped against his jaw.

"Then show me what you've learned," the blond haired twin said teasingly.

"Gladly." From his back pocket, Sideswipe produced a small red silk scarf that he quickly used to tie Sunstreaker's hands together with. From another pocket, he produced what looked like a pocket knife with which he sliced open the yellow t-shirt and watched it vanish as it came open. Sunstreaker watched him, his desire growing with every movement from the auburn haired twin.

"I'm impressed," Sunstreaker whispered. Sideswipe slid one hand up Sunny's chest to his throat and then held there, tightly but still allowing his twin to breath.

"You should be," Sideswipe whispered in return just before coming down for a harsh, searing kiss that left Sunstreaker gasping for a breath he really didn't need to take. Sideswipe's hands slid from his neck and chest and down to his jeans.

"Get rid of them, Sunny," he growled softly. The jeans were gone in less than a millisecond and Sideswipe's clothes quickly followed. As Sideswipe slid down his brother's body, his eyes never left those of his twin. Sunstreaker groaned when he felt Sideswipe's hands on his legs and his mouth just above his groin.

"You're killing me, Sides," he whispered harshly. Sideswipe grinned.

"That's the idea." Without another word, he slid his mouth over Sunstreaker in one quick, harsh slide causing Sunstreaker to arch up off the blanket and cry out. Sideswipe slammed his hands against Sunny's hips, holding him tightly. Sunstreaker knew that if he'd still been human, he'd have bruises before the night was over…

Will was fighting him, fighting this very act of pleasure and Ironhide couldn't figure out why. Will had never fought him before, never with such intensity. The man was going to be bruised in the morning if they weren't more carefully.

"Will, stop fighting me!" Ironhide growled against his ear, his hand wrapped around Will's waist, holding there tightly. This wasn't so much about sex anymore as it was about control and Ironhide wasn't about to lose his control this time. Will was angry and hurt and Ironhide would give anything to take both feelings away from him.

"Let me go!" Will screamed at him and finally Ironhide had no choice but to release him, lest they both get hurt. Will turned around and for a moment, it looked as if he was going to hit the guardian he'd come to love so very much. Instead, his hand came up and Ironhide grabbed him and pulled Will against his body and dropped down, capturing the colonel's mouth in a harsh kiss. Will fought a moment longer then stopped fighting and gave in. Hands grasped at Ironhide roughly, pushing and pulling, as if Will himself didn't even know what he wanted. Ironhide knew then that the man who was always in charge needed to find someway to let go.

Without a second thought, Ironhide turned, Will still in his grasp, and slammed him back against the nearest wall, hands going underneath Will's thighs, grasping and lifting him until Will's legs came around his waist, this kiss still not ending. Ironhide tasted something warm and metallic in his mouth and figured it was blood but he didn't know where it had come from. He broke the kiss, trying to look at his human, trying to read him. Will's eyes were dilated and wild, his hands still grasping and holding tightly.

"Please," Will whispered almost painfully as if the very word hurt him to say. Ironhide pressed against him and Will's head slammed back into the wall and Ironhide winced at the sound it made. He slipped a hand behind Will's head, checking for blood.

"Ironhide…" Will growled warningly and Ironhide knew they had to finish this. He braced his hands against the wall and pushed upwards quick and hard and Will cried out, though more from pleasure than pain. Ironhide pushed again and Will kept crying out for him to move… faster, harder…

"Will, look at me," Ironhide whispered almost pleadingly. Will opened his eyes and Ironhide saw the tears that threatened to break free. He slowed his movements for a moment, just long enough to kiss away the tears that escaped and fell down Will's face. "You're not going to lose me," Ironhide finally whispered and as the tears fell freely, Ironhide knew he'd hit the mark. He began pushing against Will again, slower this time but no less intense.

"Ah… Ironhide… please…." Will cried out, wanting more, wanting so much more than what he could ever have with his guardian, but needing it all just the same. Ironhide heard what was said and unsaid and he moved faster and harder, one hand against the wall and one in a bruising grip against Will's waist.

When Will cried out, Ironhide felt his whole body shake almost violently in response and it was nothing like what he'd experienced with the man before. Catching them both, he held them there for a moment longer before bringing Will with him to the kitchen floor, holding him in his lap as Will's head collapsed against his shoulder.

"Love you…" Will whispered almost incoherently but Ironhide had heard him and it left him feeling… uncertain…

Sunstreaker had had just about enough of his brother's teasing ways and was cursing him in English and Cybertronian by the time Sideswipe slid up along his brother's body and kissed him harshly.

"Untie me, Sides," Sunstreaker growled. Sides looked into the matching blue eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Not yet," he whispered just before he turned Sunstreaker over onto his stomach and then pulled him to his knees. "I want you, just like this," he whispered causing Sunstreaker to shiver in response.

"Then take me and hurry it up!" Sideswipe decided he'd played long enough. He slid himself against his brother's entrance and held there for a moment.

"Say please," Sides teased, pushing inside of Sunny a little at a time. With a short gasp, Sunstreaker raised up and slid himself fully down on to his twin, causing Sideswipe to cry out and grab Sunny's waist tightly, holding him still for a moment. After a moment, he leaned forward, jerking the silk scarf away from Sunny's hands so Sunstreaker could brace himself on his hands and knees and push back against Sideswipe. Sides leaned forward, resting his forehead against his twin's back, matching his rhythm, slowly at first then harder and faster as it went onwards.

"This… is so… much… better…" Sunstreaker gasped out with each movement that left him trembling, feeling himself grow hotter and tighter with each thrust. Sides wrapped one arm around Sunny and slid his hand over his erection, stroking in time to their movements.

"Yes… for once… I agree…" Sides hissed between his teeth, moving faster and harder. There was a brief moment where their movements lost sync with one another and then Sunstreaker roared out his climax and Sideswipe was right with him, pushing harder inside of him twice more before crying out himself and holding them both tightly until it was past and they collapsed to the blanket once more. Their breathing was ragged, the vehicles nearby both shaking slightly. After a few minutes, Sunstreaker looked over at Sideswipe with tears in his eyes.

"I wish… we could stay like this forever," he whispered softly. Sideswipe didn't answer, he couldn't, because he didn't know what to say to that. After a few more minutes, Sunstreaker drifted off to sleep leaving Sideswipe alone with his thoughts…

_TBC… Hmmm… some more twists and turns… anyone catching on to why I chose the title yet? Well, be patient. You soon will. Anyway, hope you liked. Please review and let me know. Thanks!_


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13

_(One Week Later)_

Ironhide walked along the hallways of the base headed for the infirmary. He wasn't injured and he wasn't even checking up on anyone. He needed to talk to Ratchet. He'd already set Prime on alert to the fact that the Army was trying to redeploy Will back to the Middle East. Prime had assured the Topkick that if Will had to go overseas, they would find someway for Ironhide to accompany him. As it was, Prime was hoping to talk with Secretary Keller and arrange for Will to be kept stateside. Will had made it very clear that if he went overseas again, it would be Ironhide's job to protect his soon to be ex-wife and daughter to the best of his ability. Ironhide had not given his commitment to that particular request. He was not leaving Will Lennox's side.

Ironhide's other problem had to do with his twins. They'd taken a forty-eight hour leave and had come back with more problems than they'd left with. They were barely talking to each other. Sideswipe had taken to spending as much time as possible off base with Scotty Lennox or on base with Bluestreak or Mirage. Sunstreaker spent as much time as possible in holoform with Hot Rod or Bumblebee, whenever Bee wasn't with Sam. Ironhide had a feeling there was going to be an explosion the likes of which had never been seen between the twins and when it happened, Ironhide had a feeling there would only be two things that could possibly happen; the twins would reconcile and everything would go back to normal or there would be such a huge rift between them that it would never be repaired.

So, to say that Ironhide had his hands full would have been an understatement. He also had his own personal issues with which to deal, not the least of which was the fact that a week ago Will had said he loved the Autobot. Ironhide wasn't sure what to say to that so he'd wisely kept his mouth shut. However, like the hot headed Sunstreaker, 'Hide was spending more and more time with Will in holoform. Something had to give and it had to happen soon.

Ironhide pushed open the door to the infirmary to find Ratchet talking with Prowl and it looked to be about as personal as they could get in an unsecured room. Ratchet had his back to Ironhide but Prowl saw him enter and took a step away from the CMO. The door slid closed behind Ironhide and Ratchet turned around.

"If this is a bad time, I could always come back," Ironhide stated quietly. He hadn't meant to disturb them. Primus knew they barely got much time together as it was. Prowl gave him a quick grin then stepped past Ratchet.

"Not at all," the tactician said graciously. "I have patrol in a few minutes with Sunstreaker anyway." He turned back to Ratchet. "I will talk with him, see if I can get him to reconsider his request." Ratchet nodded and Prowl turned and walked past Ironhide. "See you all later." Ironhide watched Prowl walk out of the infirmary then turned back to Ratchet.

"Is everything all right with Sunstreaker?" Ironhide asked cautiously. Ratchet looked at the older mech for a moment, trying to decide what all he should or should not tell the twins' creator. After a moment, he sighed heavily and waved Ironhide to a seat. Ironhide sat down, his gaze never leaving the medic.

"Sunstreaker would like us to consider using the information we have from those who captured him and return him to human form." For a moment Ironhide couldn't speak and when he did, it wasn't the answer Ratchet was expecting.

"I've had a feeling for a while now that he was happier as a human," Ironhide answered softly. "What are you going to do?"

"What am I… you're not even upset! How can you hear this and not be upset?"

"I guess because some part of me wants the same thing," Ironhide whispered quietly. Ratchet stopped mid-rant and glanced at his old friend in surprise.

"You want the same thing?" Ratchet asked quietly. "Dare I ask why?" Ironhide sighed heavily.

"Will told me last week that he loved me and I couldn't tell him the same thing in return because in this form I have nothing to offer him. In human form I could offer him a life partner, someone to always be with him, someone who wouldn't leave him, someone who wouldn't have to hide from humanity because he's a robot."

"Do you love this human, Ironhide? Can you honestly tell me that you would give up who you are to be with him?"

"Yes," Ironhide answered without hesitation. Ratchet sat back in his chair, truly stunned by the 'bot's answer. "Let me ask you something, Ratchet. You and Prowl… since we've been on Earth have to the two of you ever considered mating in holoform?"

"We've talked about it, but no, we've not done it." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"Before you judge Sunstreaker's request or mine, maybe you should try to understand what it is we experience in human form and why it is so important to us that we have the ability to be human."

"I understand part of this, Ironhide, but what if I could find someway to make it so that your holoform used less energy and didn't bleed your robot forms so badly. Would you still wish to be human then or could you live with the holoform? You have to realize that in the body of a human you would have no ability to protect Will Lennox from the Decepticons. You would be just as susceptible to death as he is now."

"I would not wish to live without him regardless," Ironhide answered honestly. "But I shall give some thought to what you've said so long as you give thought to what I've said as well." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"Agreed. Let us hope Sunstreaker is as agreeable as you." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"I'll talk with him myself. He may not change his mind about the request, but maybe he'll agree to wait just a little longer." Ratchet nodded.

"Thank you."

In the workout room, Sideswipe was busy beating a training 'bot to bits and pieces. From the doorway, Mirage and Bluestreak watched him, both of them wondering if or when he'd ever stop and just talk about whatever was bothering him. They both knew it had to do with Sunstreaker but neither of them had been stupid enough to interrupt his training session.

Sideswipe kept up a steady rhythm of hits against the practice drone, well placed hits causing as much damage as possible with minimal amount of pain on Sideswipe's part. Every hit sought to damage, every wince of pain that came brought out the anger that Sides was holding inside of himself. Anger at himself. Anger at the humans. Anger at his twin. Sunstreaker wanted to be human, wanted to live out a mortal life, wanted what he couldn't have… the one thing Sideswipe would never willingly give to him. And Sunstreaker knew it, too. It was why they'd begun to stay away from each other.

Sideswipe knew if he let Sunstreaker become human it would destroy their bond and likely kill them both. Sunstreaker didn't seem to understand that. He wanted Sides to become human again as well, but Sideswipe wasn't about to give up his robot form. He'd never be able to fight against the Decepticons again without worrying about his own death. If he lived through Sunstreaker becoming human, Sideswipe knew he'd become a murderer in his own rite. He wouldn't live without his twin and he'd kill anyone who took him away…

And that thought brought on another that just made him attack the drone more ruthlessly. If Sunstreaker was determined to do this, Sides would have no choice but to have him deactivated before it could happen. He'd rather have Sunstreaker dead in robot form then dead as a human without protection. With a scream of rage, Sideswipe pulled out his sidearm and shot the drone to pieces before falling to his knees, the weapon now pointed at his own chest. In the doorway, Mirage and Bluestreak were shocked and now they had a problem.

"Get Ratchet and Prime, now," Bluestreak intoned quietly as he slowly walked towards Sideswipe. Mirage left the room and sent out a call to their leader and the CMO hoping they'd get there fast. Bluestreak approached Sideswipe from the left side. Sideswipe didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Sides, whatever it is, it's not this bad. Gimme the gun." Sides kept the weapon pointed at the center of his chest, beneath which lay his spark. If he pulled the trigger nothing Ratchet did would ever save him. "Sideswipe, listen to me!" Sides raised his head just a little, blue optics watching Bluestreak almost menacingly. "Killing yourself is not the answer. Come on, man, whatever's wrong we'll fix it."

"No we won't," Sides whispered harshly. "No answer is right…" Outside the room, Mirage saw Prime and Rachet approaching.

"Sideswipe's in there. He was training when all of a sudden he shot the drone to pieces, fell to his knees and turned the gun on himself. He's pointing it at his chest and he won't give it up." Prime looked at Ratchet in confusion. Ratchet sighed heavily.

"Sunstreaker came to me earlier this morning and asked me if it were possible to return him to human form. I'm guessing Sideswipe isn't happy."

"Not happy is him beating the slag out of his twin and the two of them working it out. This is beyond not happy, Ratchet. He's threatening his very existence and that of his twin as well." Prime sighed almost angrily. "If he kills himself it'll drag Sunstreaker right down with him."

"What if that's what he wants?" Mirage asked softly. "Maybe he thinks it's the only way to keep Sunstreaker from becoming human again." They heard a scream from the room and all three ran in to find the gun on one side of the room and Bluestreak pinning Sideswipe to the floor, holding him there even as the red mech struggled to get free. Ratchet pulled a syringe out of his left side wall panel and stepped forward, kneeling next to Sideswipe.

"What are you trying to do, Red," he whispered as he inserted the needle in the space between Sides' neck and shoulder.

"You're going to take him away from me! I won't let you! I won't… let…" his voice faded and his optics dimmed as the sedative took effect. Bluestreak released him and scooted back from the red warrior, his eyes shocked at what he'd just witnessed. Ratchet looked over at him.

"Blue?" Bluestreak shook his head slowly.

"Nah, I'm okay, just not used to seein' him like that is all." Ratchet nodded and looked up at Prime.

"You might want to contact Prowl and have him get Sunstreaker back to base asap." Prime nodded slowly.

"I think you might be right." Ratchet lifted Sideswipe in his arms and began the walk back down to the infirmary. Mirage helped Bluestreak to his feet noticing his bondmate was still somewhat shaky.

"Mirage," Prime said softly causing the saboteur to look up at him. "Take him back to quarters and the two of you take the rest of the day off."

"Yes sir," Mirage answered as he led Bluestreak out of the training room. Prime glanced around, picked up Sideswipe's weapon and left the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

"Understood, Prime. I will have him back there in thirty. Prowl out." Prowl shut down the subspace communications line between himself and their leader and turned his attentions back to his patrol partner. Sunstreaker drove next to him, keeping perfect pace and speed and staying in formation. Normally, the yellow mech would race circles around the Impala but lately, he'd been subdued. Prowl had a feeling he'd be even more so after the news Prime had just relayed to the sub-commander.

"Sunstreaker, we have been ordered to return to base immediately. There's been a minor altercation." Sunstreaker's holoform appeared in his driver's seat and Prowl followed suit, his holoform that of a slightly older man in black pants and white dress shirt with short cropped brown hair and blue eyes.

"What's happened?" Sunny asked curiously.

"It's your brother," Prowl answered quietly. "Apparently he was training and just lost it; shot the training droid to pieces then turned the weapon on himself. Bluestreak got it away from him and Ratchet has him sedated and in recharge in the infirmary."

"Leave it to my twin to turn into a drama queen," Sunstreaker said with a heavy sigh.

"A what?"

"Human term, Prowl. It means someone who is very uptight and freaks out at every little thing. He's upset because I asked Ratchet if it were possible for me to return to human form." The Autobots altered their direction and began heading back to base. "He's afraid he'll lose me."

"Won't he?" Prowl asked softly. "You are bonded and if that bond is broken will it not be just as if you or he had died? Would you really put your twin through such pain and anguish just to become human again?"

"I love Sideswipe with every fiber of my being, Prowl. You know that. You have always supported our bonding since the very beginning when most would not do so. There will never be a place in my spark for any other but him, whether my life is lived in this form or that of a human." Prowl's holoform nodded slowly.

"Then why not just see what can be done for you to spend more time in holoform rather than go through the process of returning to human form? You do realize that in human form you will have no ability to protect your twin from anyone or anything? In human form you will no longer be able to fight for the cause because doing so would surely result in your death." Sunstreaker's holoform looked towards Prowl almost surprised. Prowl watched him a moment. Surely the yellow mech had thought of that…

"Prowl, do you ever get tired of fighting?" Well, that wasn't what Prowl had been expecting.

"At times, yes, we all grow tired of the war, but it still rages on around us and now we are on this new world and we must do everything within our power to protect the humans and ourselves and defend the right to life for all sentient beings." Sunstreaker chuckled softly.

"You are, without doubt, the poster boy for reasons why war is necessary yet evil." They drove a little further in silence before Sunstreaker spoke again. "I'll think about what you've said, Prowl. I know you say what you do out of concern and I thank you for that."

"I helped raise you both, Sunstreaker. I would wish no harm to befall either one of you if it can be helped."

"I know." They arrived at base and transformed into their robot forms before heading inside. They walked down the hallway towards the infirmary and found Ironhide waiting outside for them. Prowl walked ahead into the infirmary, leaving Sunstreaker with his creator.

"He's not thinking straight, Sunny," Ironhide said quietly. "He'd rather you both be dead as robots then separated by your changing back into human form." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"I know. Prowl explained some of it to me on the way here. I'll talk to him. I've already assured Prowl that I'll give it some more time and thought before I make my final decision. I don't want to do anything that would endanger Sideswipe. You know that." Ironhide nodded slowly and rested a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"I know. Now you just need to convince your twin." Sunstreaker nodded and walked into the infirmary. Ratchet watched him enter and walked over to him.

"Ratchet, before you start yelling at me, just listen for a minute." Ratchet nodded slowly. "I've told Prowl and Ironhide both that I will give this a lot more thought and consideration. I'll take into consideration everything, including Sideswipe's condition and his concerns as well, before I make any decision."

"Thank you," Ratchet answered sincerely. "I'll leave you alone with him for now, but I want him to rest." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"Understood." Ratchet and Prowl left the room as Sunstreaker turned and walked over to his brother's bed and sat down next to it in a metal chair. Sideswipe turned to look at him and reached out a hand to him. Sunstreaker took the hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"I should have taken your feelings more seriously, bro," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

"I should have listened to your reasons," Sideswipe said softly. "I'm sorry it came to this. I was just…"

"Hurting," Sunstreaker finished. Sideswipe nodded slowly and Sunstreaker leaned in closer, their foreheads touching. "You are my life, Sideswipe. You make up a part of me just as I do for you. I love you with everything that I am and I don't want to hurt you. I will never love anyone but you. And I promise you, I will take more time to consider everything before I make a final decision." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"Okay," he whispered. "Love you, Sunny."

"Love you too, Sides."

Will Lennox walked through the base towards Ironhide's quarters and stopped just outside. He desperately needed to talk to his guardian but he wasn't quite sure just what to say to him or how to say it. Deciding to just let the words come as they may, he knocked on the door and waited for Ironhide to answer.

"Who is it?" came the deep voice from behind the door.

"Ironhide, it's Will. I think we need to talk. Can I come in, please?" The door slid open to reveal a dimly lit room. Will stepped inside and glanced around, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light. Ironhide's robot form lay on a bunk towards the back of the room while his holoform stood just inside the doorway to the left. The door closed and Ironhide watched Will walk towards him.

"I wasn't expecting you on base tonight," Ironhide said quietly. "You could have called and I'd have met you out at the house." Will nodded slowly, stopping just next to 'Hide. He was dressed in blue jeans, white t-shirt, black ankle boots and leather jacket. 'Hide's holoform was dressed in it's typical attire; black pants, black tank top shirt, and black boots.

"I know you would have, but I kind of wanted to come out here. I hope that's okay." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"Been kind of a rough day on base," he said quietly. "Slight meltdown between the twins but it's on it's way to being fixed I'm sure. Bee and Sam have taken off for the week to go out west with Springer and Arcee, show them the sights as it were." Will nodded slowly.

"Listen, Ironhide, about the other night. I think I owe you an apology." The holoform raised a brow curiously.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I don't remember much but I know I was pretty pissed. I just… I wasn't sure if I'd said or done anything to hurt you and, if I did, I wanted to apologize." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"What happened that night is past, Will. Don't worry about it. I think, at one point or another during that night, we were both on the giving and receiving end of words that shouldn't have been said or things that shouldn't have been done. Let it go. Please." Will nodded slowly and glanced around somewhat nervously before looking back at Ironhide.

"I do know that I told you… that is to say that I said…"

"That you loved me," Ironhide whispered softly. Will nodded slowly. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes," Will answered softly. "Those are not words I simply throw out for no reason." Ironhide stepped closer and brought his hands up to Will's face, holding there for a brief moment before leaning in to kiss him gently.

"I do love you, Will Lennox, but I fear that, in my present form, there is not much that I can offer you. My love means very little as I say it now because I can not show it to you in action. I can protect you and fight for you and defend you, but I can not give you a partner, an equal. I can not give you any kind of normal life and I can not give you a family beyond those here in this base who would protect you as I do now." Will smiled up at him, his own hands covering Ironhide's.

"I don't have to live with you to know how you feel for me, 'Hide. Everything you do, every gesture, every word, every breath I feel against my skin when you are in this form tells me what you can not tell me, shows me what you think I can't see. We'll make it work. I won't lose you." Ironhide bent back down and kissed him again pulling Will with him towards a sofa on the other end of the room. Ironhide sat down and pulled Will into his lap, still kissing him and holding on to him tightly.

"I have asked Ratchet about the possibility of becoming human…"

"No. Absolutely not." Will leaned back and looked at Ironhide, his features quite serious. "You won't be… you. You can't do it, 'Hide. Do you know what they'd do to you, to us, if you became human?" Ironhide nodded slowly. "Promise me, 'Hide. Promise me you won't do this."

"All right, Will, if that is what you wish and if you believe we can have what we want as we are." Will nodded slowly and leaned back into 'Hide, sliding closer, hands sliding over his guardian's chest and down beneath his shirt.

"This is what I want, and it's what we can have. Let it be." Ironhide nodded and leaned forward, capturing Will's mouth with his own, his troubled mind put to ease for the time being…

_TBC… Wow… two chapters in one day. I'm on a freakin' roll! Please read and review. I'm a little worried about these two chapters so please tell me honestly what you all think of them and I'll continue doing some more writing. I thought this thing would be over with in a couple more chapters, but now I'm pretty sure we've got a ways to go…_


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter 14 - Night Clubs and Strip Joints

A/N: Good grief! This story… and the boys… has taken on a life of its own. Every time I think the end is in sight, something else comes up and we just keep going. First off, I want to thank everyone who comments, even if it takes you a couple of chapters to do so. Believe me, I understand. Secondly, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and the story and keeps encouraging me both through reviews and through IM's whenever I get writer's block. Lastly, as the story keeps growing the warnings will become more and so I just want to warn you all now that there are character deaths coming because that is where the boys are taking me and in the end it'll all work out for the best for everyone. You'll see. So, stick with me a little longer and we'll get through this all together. In the meantime, I present (for fun and hotness factors) Chapter 14. Please read and review. Also, I get to come off bed rest tomorrow so unless Chapter 15 gets written tonight, there may not be a new chapter for a couple of days. Thanks!

"I have to go. There is no getting out of this. Everyone has tried and it's just not going to happen so we just have to deal with it!"

"So don't show up!"

"They'll arrest my ass and throw me so far under the jail it won't even be funny!"

"We'll hide you!"

"We're not doing this. You are not going to talk me into becoming a fugitive from my own country. You have to just let it go and be here for me when I get back."

"What makes you think I'm letting you go over there alone!" (crashing sound)

"Damnit, you stubborn bastard! Listen to me, would you? Just. Listen! You can't go with me and I can not stay here with you. This is just the way it has to be. You knew what I was when you met me. You knew my life belonged to the military when we started this relationship! You're a fragging warrior. You know what it means to fight a war! You can't just walk away from your duties!" (silence, heavy breathing, then movement) "What… what are you doing? Put me down! I have to finish packing!"

"Pack later."

Outside the home of Colonel Will Lennox sat a black GMC Topkick who's 'driver' was currently inside the house with the man he was determined to guard and protect with his very life. Next to the Topkick, unknown by the two inside the house, was a blue and white Impala, the holoform of Prowl seated inside, watching the area and listening to the yelling match coming from inside.

Prowl had been afraid something like this would happen when Ironhide received word from Prime that Will Lennox had to return overseas and nothing he or the Secretary did was going to change that fact. Lennox was a commanding officer and, as such, was needed overseas more so than he was needed stateside at the moment. Ironhide had torn out of the base in a fit of anger and Prowl had taken it upon himself to follow and make sure that both Autobot and human were okay. Form the sounds of it, neither Will nor Ironhide was happy about the events that were taking place but Prowl hoped they would work it out. Will was scheduled to leave in four days.

"Don't have time… for this… damnit…" There was what sounded like a hiss of pain and the ripping of fabric and Prowl sighed heavily.

"Make time." That was Ironhide and Prowl shook his head. Stubborn, just like his twins. Now Prowl understood where they got it from. More rustling of fabric or material of some sort and then the sounds of heavy breathing again and a whimper that had to have come from the human because Prowl couldn't imagine Ironhide ever making that sound.

"'Hide…" the name was breathed softly and Prowl nodded slowly, a slight smile on his face. So this was how they were going to settle things, then. Prowl decided then that everything would be okay, but just for the sake of security he'd stick around until they both came back to their senses and then he'd return to headquarters.

On the other side of town, in a new two bedroom condo, Sam, Scotty, the twins and Bumblebee were unpacking boxes and arranging furniture. The twins had decided that, for safety's sake while Will was gone, it would be a good idea for Sam and Scotty to move into a home together close to the base. This way Bumblebee and the twins could switch off on guard duty whenever necessary. Sunstreaker was beginning to enjoy the company of Will's younger brother and he'd come to the conclusion that the human was good for his brother as well.

The five boys, three of which were holoforms, could have easily passed for relatives of some kind. Sam and Scotty with their dark hair and dark eyes, both about the same height and Bumblebee and Sunstreaker with their blond hair and blue eyes and Sideswipe, who looked like what he was, Sunny's fraternal twin, only with auburn hair and blue eyes. It was definitely a good thing, having learned how to use the holoforms when necessary.

As they finished arranging furniture and unpacking boxes, the guys dropped down onto various pieces of furniture, the twins on the floor, and all gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Who's up for some clubbing tonight?" Sam asked the room.

"Heh, last time you took us to a club we almost caused a riot," Sideswipe reminded him with a cheeky grin.

"Damn, wish I'd seen that," Scotty said, with a grin of his own in place. Bumblebee laughed and Sunstreaker raised a brow slightly.

"I think we should go," the blond haired twin said with a nod. "I also think we should get Will, Hide and Hot Rod to go with us."

"That'd be interesting," Sam said, though he was beginning to like the idea. "Make the call guys and be back here around nine tonight and we'll head out."

"Sounds good," Bumblebee said as he stood, along with the twins, ready to leave.

"Oh, and guys?" Scotty said, standing as well. The three Autobots looked back at him. "Look up appropriate club clothing on the internet before you come back." Sideswipe laughed and shook his head, ushering the other two out the door of the apartment. Sam looked over at Scotty and slapped him on the back, laughing and shaking his head.

"Dude, that was so not cool." Scotty grinned.

"Yeah, but can you imagine what they'll show up wearing?" Scotty wiggled his eyebrows and Sam really started laughing. "Besides, it'll give me a chance to see my brother having a good time before he goes back overseas. I know Ironhide's not too happy with all of that. This'll give them a chance to just be themselves for awhile." Sam nodded slowly.

"Absolutely right. Shall we bring the girls or just make it a guys night out thing?"

"I'm thinking guys night out. Hell, we could always introduce them to the wonderful world of strip clubs." Sam's eyes widened in shock and he choked back another laugh.

"Dude, in case you ain't noticed… your brother and Ironhide got their own thing going on between them. Sunny and Sides are together, well whenever Sides isn't with you and when he is, then Sunny's got Hot Rod and I've got Bee. What the hell would we want with a female strip club?" Scotty gave him a wicked grin.

"I was thinking a male strip club."

"Oh my gosh. Now I see why Sideswipe wants to keep you…"

"This was my brother's idea?" Will asked in amazement when the twins showed up with Bumblebee and Hot Rod at his house. Ironhide was sitting on the couch, chuckling to himself and shaking his head, listening to the outrageous idea.

"Actually, it was Sam's idea and Scotty agreed and then told us to look up club clothing online." Will nodded, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, apparently he didn't tell you what kind of club. You four look like something out of some kind of S & M catalog." The twins had dressed in black leather pants and silk shirts that seemed painted on, open down to mid-chest along with black leather knee high boots and both wore black matching armbands. Sunstreaker's hair was shorter than before and had been spiked and the tips colored blue. Sideswipe's auburn locks were longer, pulled back and held in place at the nape of his neck with a black band. Hot Rod was dressed in black leather pants, leather ankle boots, and a white long sleeved silk shirt that had the top two buttons undone. He wore a black leather choker that matched the armbands the twins wore. His orangey-red hair was spiked, like Sunstreaker's ,and the tips were colored magenta. Bumblebee was wearing black leather pants and a silvery mesh shirt that was sleeveless and a silver choker around his neck that could have been a collar. He wore gray, soft leather boots that stopped at his knees and his blond hair had been spiked as well.

"Actually," Ironhide said after a moment of appraising the four 'kids', "they don't look half bad." Will gave him a stunned look. "What?"

"Okay, two of them are your own sons, one might as well be and the other is still pretty much a kid himself! In what way does it sound right for you to say they don't look half bad?"

"Fine," Ironhide answered with a smirk. "You say it then. I know it's what you're thinking anyway."

"No I wasn't." Will turned back to the four in question and gave him a grin. "I was thinking more along the lines that they looked completely hot." Sunstreaker laughed then and it caught Ironhide off guard for a minute. "So, who else is tagging along?"

"Actually, Mirage and Bluestreak are meeting up with us at Sam and Scotty's apartment," Sideswipe answered. "I'll let them know the clothes are okay." He winked at his counterparts and sprawled into a nearby chair, a wicked grin on his face. Will watched him then shook his head.

"That should be illegal," Will whispered to Ironhide as he turned and walked towards the bedroom. Ironhide looked at the kids.

"Wait here." He turned and followed Will into the bedroom. "Illegal?" Will nodded as he walked into his closet.

"Yeah, the fact that Sideswipe can sprawl in a chair like he just did and look so damn… erotic… yeah, that should be illegal." Ironhide walked in behind him and slid his arms around Will pulling him back a little.

"That's my 'son' you're talking about, human," Ironhide growled playfully into Will's ear. Will chuckled and pulled away from him.

"Jealous?" Will pulled down a pair of black linen pants and a midnight blue silk shirt and turned back to face his lover.

"Never," Ironhide whispered before kissing him softly. "Get dressed, soldier boy." Will grinned as Ironhide disappeared from the closet. Will walked out of the closet and into his bedroom and began changing clothes.

Out in the living room, Ironhide reappeared, dressed in black leather pants, black silk shirt with no collar and knee high boots that were worn beneath his pants. The shirt was long sleeved so his tribal bands were not noticeable. His hair was still short cropped like Will's, though and his normally clean shaven face now sported a goatee. Sunstreaker, like his twin, was sprawled in a nearby chair, Hot Rod lying across his lap like some human decoration while Bumblebee sat on the arm of Sideswipe's chair. Ironhide glanced at them all and shook his head.

"Primus, the four of you are enough to start a riot wherever we end up going."

"I think I said that earlier," Sideswipe commented earning himself a snort from his twin and a giggle from Bumblebee.

"It'll be interesting to see what Mirage and Blue show up wearing."

"Yes it will," Will said as he came out of the bedroom. Sunstreaker's jaw dropped and Ironhide turned around to see what he was looking at. Will stood there in black dress pants that were form fitting to say the least, a midnight blue silk shirt that was short sleeved and clung to his muscular form. The pants tucked into black soft leather boots and he'd put gel in his hair, spiking it just a little. He even had an earring in his ear to complete the look. The collar of the shirt was open and around his neck he wore a silver chain.

"Where are your tags?" Ironhide asked curiously.

"No tags tonight," Will answered with a grin. "Tonight, the military doesn't own me. Tonight, I am just me." Sunstreaker smacked Hot Rod's leg to get him up and then stood, a grin plastered to his handsome face.

"What say we go cause a few riots?"

Sam opened the door to the condo and for a brief moment thought he might die from lack of blood flowing to his brain. He stepped back as eight guys walked into the room and then closed the door and glanced at them all.

"Okay, six of you I recognize," he managed to stutter after a moment of silence. "Who else did we pick up along the way?" Will pointed to the other two.

"Mirage and Bluestreak," he explained. Sam nodded slowly. Mirage was dressed in form fitting black jeans and a royal purple lycra shirt that clung to him almost too well. His hair was long in the front for bangs and cut short in the back and dyed a shade lighter than the shirt he wore. Bluestreak was dressed in faded blue jeans with a black silk shirt and boots. His hair was the color of blackberries with blue highlights here and there. Like Will, Bluestreak was sporting an earring. Mirage and Blue had matching silver rings on their right hands.

"You planning to get dressed or what?" Will teased the younger man and Sam shot him a look then walked past them all towards the bedroom, forgetting that he'd shown up at the door in nothing but a towel.

"Get comfortable. Back in a few. Scotty should be out shortly." Will grinned, watching him walk away. He turned to Ironhide who gave him a knowing look.

"Think I'll go give him a hand with his wardrobe," Will said as Ironhide merely nodded, a smirk on his handsome face. Will walked after Sam as the others took seats wherever they could find one. Ironhide sat on the floor, back against the door as Bumblebee dropped down in front of him, leaning back against him. Sunstreaker dropped into a chair only to find his lap immediately occupied by Hot Rod. Sideswipe grinned at the sight and sprawled out on the couch as Mirage and Bluestreak took up residence on the other end of the same couch.

Scotty came down the hallway, walked into the living room and stopped short at the sight before him.

"Damn," he said. Sideswipe looked up at him and gave him a wicked grin before grabbing his wrist and pulling the younger man into his lap. Scotty was dressed in black jeans with a white button down shirt that was left untucked and the top two buttons undone. Black ankle boots completed the outfit and he'd left his hair somewhat messy but that was the style at his age. The youngest of the group at eighteen, Scotty certainly looked as old as the others even if he wasn't.

"Jailbait," Bumblebee said with a grin from across the room. Sideswipe shot him a look of surprise that the younger 'bot even knew the term.

"And?" Sides shot back good naturedly.

"I'm just sayin'," Bee answered back.

"So… what's the holdup?" Scotty asked, arranging himself more comfortable in Sideswipe's lap.

"You're brother went to help Sam pick out his clothes," Ironhide answered. Scotty choked back a laugh and looked over at Bee.

"Uhm…" Bee shrugged and gave him a grin, snuggling up to Ironhide.

"It's cool," Bee said softly and Ironhide draped an arm across the younger 'bot.

"Speaking of jailbait," Sunstreaker joked, watching 'Hide and Bee together. Hot Rod smacked him in the arm for good measure. "Ow," the blond remarked with a feigned look of hurt on his face.

"Pot, kettle, black," Mirage said with a wicked grin. Everyone looked over at him curiously. "Hey, I'm the only one sleeping with someone my own age, thank you very much." For a moment no one said anything and then the room erupted with laughter.

Will had followed Sam into his room and had closed the door behind him when he entered. Sam had already walked back into the adjoining bathroom and hadn't heard him come in. Will walked into the closet and began shifting through Sam's clothes looking for something suitable. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and black button down shirt and walked into the bedroom as Sam walked out of the bathroom, towel still in place.

"Shit, Will!" he exclaimed, surprised at seeing the man in his bedroom, clothes in hand. "Warn me next time. Trying to give me a damn heart attack I swear." Will dropped the clothes onto the bed then grabbed the towel at Sam's waist and tugged, pulling the younger man towards him, surprising the younger man with a searing kiss. Sam's hands went to Will's waist and held there tightly. Will jerked the towel free just as he broke the kiss and let his eyes meet Sam's.

"We don't have time for what I'd like to do, so that'll have to suffice for now. Get dressed and let's get the hell out of here and have some fun." Sam grinned at him and nodded.

"Get out and let me get dressed then." Will kissed him again quickly then left the room, giving Sam a chance to get dressed. A few minutes later and Sam was dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his wallet off the dresser and walked into the living room.

"Ready?" Scotty asked him as he walked in.

"Let's go."

There was a line around the block when they arrived at the club but Scotty had called ahead and had their name put on the guest list. The club was owned by the uncle of his best friend at school and the man had been more than happy to accommodate Scotty and his friends. The group walked into the club once the bouncer cleared them on the list and were immediately assaulted by the loud, thumping beat of the club music. The club wasn't too full yet so they easily made their way from the entrance hall and into the main dance room itself. Hot Rod pulled Sunstreaker with him onto the dance floor immediately. Sideswipe pulled Scotty out with him as Mirage and Bluestreak headed over to the bar.

"Wanna check out the upstairs?" Sam asked Will, Hide and Bee.

"What's upstairs?" Will asked.

"According to Scotty there are two strip clubs up there," Sam answered with a wicked grin.

"Oh, well, I'm all for that," Will answered, his grin matching Sam's. Bee turned to Ironhide.

"What is a strip club?" Bee asked. Ironhide turned to Will and Sam.

"I am not taking Bee into a strip club, guys," he told them in that tone that brooked no arguments. "Go, and I'll keep him here with me."

"What's a strip club?" Bee asked again, more insistently this time. "And why can't I go with them?" Before Ironhide could answer, Sides and Scotty came over to them.

"Hey, Scotty says there's a strip club upstairs," Sides said. "Who's goin' up there with us?" Will and Sam grinned at Scotty and Sides then looked back over at Bee and Hide. Ironhide sighed heavily.

"Fine, take the kid with you. I'll stay down here and keep an eye on the others." Sides nodded and grabbed Bee by the hand as they followed Will, Sam and Scotty up a set of stairs that led to the next floor where the strip clubs were. Ironhide moved over to the bar where Mirage and Bluestreak were sitting and drinking. He let Mirage order for him and took the drink when it was handed to him, turning his gaze back out to the dance floor.

"Where are the others?" Bluestreak asked loudly above the music.

"They went upstairs," Ironhide said back just as loudly. "Sunstreaker and Hot Rod are still out on the dance floor." The three Autobots looked out to the dance floor to find Sunstreaker and Hot Rod completely caught up in each other, ignoring everyone else around them.

"Primus but they are hot to watch," Mirage yelled with a grin. Ironhide shot him a glare and Bluestreak laughed. "What? They are!"

"That's my 'son' you're talkin' about, Mirage," Ironhide yelled back at him with a grin.

"Yeah, well, he's still hot to watch!"

Out on the dance floor, Sunstreaker kept one hand on Hot Rod's side, just against the waist band of his pants, and the other at his back. Hot Rod, being about four inches shorter than Sunny, was able to fit just against the older 'bots body as if he was made for the blond twin. He raised his head just a little and kissed the inside of Sunny's throat teasingly. Sunstreaker groaned and pulled him closer.

"You're killin' me, Rod," Sunstreaker growled into his ear. "Behave."

"You like me better when I don't behave," Hot Rod answered, kissing his throat again. Sunstreaker laughed at the answer then squeezed his eyes shut trying not to attack the kid right there on the dance floor.

"Yeah, I do," the blond admitted readily, "but I like it better when I can do something about it." Hot Rod chuckled softly, his body pressed firmly against Sunstreaker's now.

"All in good time, Sunny," he whispered.

Upstairs, Will, Sam, Bee, Sides and Scotty had moved into the male side of the strip joint and were sitting at a table waiting for the next show to begin. Will ordered a pitcher of beer and tequila shooters all around. True, the bots couldn't get drunk, but that didn't stop them from trying to keep up with their human counterparts.

The harsh downbeat of music caught their attention as lights flashed on the stage. Sam turned to look at Will.

"Talk about old school music. Isn't that like the Pet Shop Boys or something?" Will nodded, waving the waitress over.

"Yeah. Appropriate considering the song is called 'It's a Sin'." Sam chuckled and turned back to watch the show. Bee sat to his left and Sides and Scotty were on the other side of the table. Bee seemed most interested because he had no idea what he was in for.

As the music grew louder, a very handsome young man appeared from behind a set of curtains and stalked his way across the stage. He was dressed in flowing gray pants and a gray vest, no shirt beneath it, and barefooted. Bee looked over his shoulder at Sam.

"I get it now," he said as Sam smiled at him. Bee turned back to the stage as the waitress returned with more tequila shots.

On stage, the man moved across the stage in time with the music, every move matching each beat. Stalking, crawling, sliding… and then he came to his feet and the clothes began coming off and people began cheering and catcalling.

"Oh shit," Scotty breathed against the side of Sideswipe's neck as he leaned over the back of the 'bot's chair. "That is so damn hot!" Sideswipe chuckled softly.

"Just keep watching, Scotty. Odds are, you haven't seen anything yet." Sideswipe cast a glance across the table at Bumblebee who was avidly watching the performance. Sideswipe grinned and turned his attention back to the stripper. The pants had come off and now he was moving around the stage in a silver, glittery looking thong that left way too little to imagination. Bumblebee almost choked on his drink when he noticed men start shoving money into the sides of the thong that the young man was wearing and Sam leaned forward over the back of his chair.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked him softly.

"Uhm…yeah," Bee stuttered out, swallowing past the thickness in his throat. "What would it take for you to do something like that just for me?" Sam chuckled softly against the side of Bee's face.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out, Bee," he whispered before kissing him on the cheek and leaning back again.

Downstairs on the dance floor, Sunstreaker and Hot Rod had caused quite a stir as more and more people began surrounding them, watching them and just wishing for some kind of touch or look from the two. At the bar, Ironhide sat watching them, Blue and Mirage having disappeared into a different room nearby that was playing some form of music called "Retro". Ironhide was so caught up in watching Sunstreaker and Hot Rod that he was taken by surprise when he felt arms snake around him from behind.

"Enjoying the show," Will breathed against the side of 'Hide's face.

"Enjoying watching the two of them ignore everyone else and completely dash the dreams of several men and women on that dance floor." Will chuckled softly.

"Feel like doing something fun?" Ironhide turned his head slightly, meeting Will's gaze.

"Like what?" Will gave him a wicked grin and stepped back.

"Follow me." Ironhide slid off the stool and followed Will through a set of black curtains and down a narrow, dimly lit hallway until they came to a set of doors that Will pushed past easily enough. Inside the next room there was even less light but way more bodies… all of them engaging in what should have been private acts. Ironhide felt Will's pulse jump and knew that his human partner was enjoying the scenes they kept passing.

"What is this room?" Ironhide asked softly just before they came to a semi-empty area towards the back.

"Just a place to get whatever it is your interested in for the moment," Will said, leaning against the wall and sliding his hands to Ironhide's waist, pulling him closer. Ironhide rested his hands on the wall, one hand on either side of Will, and leaned down to kiss him. Will ran his hands up underneath the shirt Ironhide was wearing and 'Hide groaned against Will's mouth, deepening their kiss even more and pressing harder against him.

"Didn't get enough of me this morning?" Ironhide whispered as he broke off the kiss. Will chuckled, hands sliding just beneath the waistband of his pants.

"Never," he answered, hands gripping tightly and pulling even closer. He could feel the hard length of Ironhide pressed up against his inner thigh and shivered slightly. Just as Ironhide leaned in to kiss him again, they were interrupted.

"We gotta go, now," Sam said, his voice filled with tension and fear. Ironhide pushed back from Will who looked at Sam.

"What happened?"

"Guy at the bar made a pass at Hot Rod and Bee and Sunstreaker lost his temper, big time."

"Where is he?" Ironhide asked as they three of them made their way back to the main room.

"In the back alley beatin' the living hell out of the guy."

"Shit," Will exclaimed as Ironhide took off towards the back alley. Scotty was waiting with 'Raj, Blue and Bee as Will and Sam came out of the hallway.

"Let's go," Will called over to them. "Where's Sides?"

"Where do you think?" Scotty yelled back at him. They ran out the main entrance and headed around back, catching the sounds of yelling, mostly from Sunstreaker, and the sounds of someone being hit repeatedly. They came around the corner just as the hitting sound stopped to find Sunstreaker pinned to the wall by Ironhide while Sideswipe was trying to calm Hot Rod down. Sunstreaker was fighting against 'Hide, screaming threats and the two humans who were trying to crawl away from the fight itself.

"I will hunt you down and kill you, you worthless human trash!" Sunstreaker yelled even as Bluestreak ran over to try and help Ironhide get a handle on him.

"Sunny, please! Stop!" Bumblebee walked around to his other side, trying to calm the blond twin down. "He didn't hurt me. I'm okay. So is Rod." Sunstreaker didn't seem to hear him or just didn't care. The damage had already been done. Ironhide looked over at Mirage.

"Call Prowl. Now." Before Mirage could do as he was asked, the sound of sirens in the distance caught their attention. "Never mind. We need to go. Now." He turned back to the twin in his grasp. "You need to calm down, Sunstreaker. Now. Do you understand me?"

"Let me go, 'Hide! I will tear them both to pieces."

"That's what I'm afraid of! You're going to get yourself deactivated if you keep this up! Stow it. NOW!" He slammed the blond into the wall again and Sunstreaker blinked and looked up at him almost confused as to what was going on.

"What…" he looked past Ironhide. "Oh hell…"

"Yeah. We need to leave. Now." Ironhide reiterated as everyone began leaving the alley and heading for vehicles that were nearby. Sunstreaker nodded and Ironhide released him. Sideswipe came up on his left and grabbed his arm, pulling him alone while Ironhide checked on Hot Rod and Bumblebee and ushered them out of the alley as well.

The ride back to Sam and Scotty's place was made in relative silence for the most part in the three vehicles. Upon arrival, Will agreed to stay with Sam and Scotty for the rest of the night while the Autobots headed back to base. On the way back to base, Mirage made a covert call to Prowl, informing him to alert Ratchet but no anyone else just yet.

Mirage and Bluestreak disappeared into the back entrance of the base leaving the others to face Prowl at the main entrance. The bots transformed as Prowl walked out towards them.

"Dare I ask where you have been and what happened?"

"We were at a club," Bumblebee replied softly. "We were all in holoform and these two guys came up to Rod and me and made some really mean comments. Sunstreaker took offense and beat the guys up." Prowl looked over at the yellow twin.

"You beat up two humans?" he asked incredulously.

"I was in holoform," Sunstreaker replied quietly. Now that he'd driven all this way, his spent anger had left him exhausted.

"Fine. You can come with me. Bumblebee, you and Hot Rod go get checked out by Ratchet. Sides, you and Ironhide can go call it a night."

"Prowl…" Sideswipe began only to stop at the look the sub-commander gave him. Sunstreaker stepped away from Sides and Ironhide and over to Prowl, following him into the base. Bumblebee and Hot Rod turned to Sides and 'Hide.

"We didn't mean to cause trouble," Hot Rod whispered softly.

"I know you didn't, kiddo," Ironhide told him gently. "Sunny's got to learn to control that temper of his. Come on. Let's get you two checked out and into recharge." Ironhide led the youngsters down to the infirmary while Sideswipe watched. After a moment of standing in silence, he turned and walked down the hallway towards Prime's office.

"They're going to do what?" Will yelled into the phone while Sam and Scotty watched him from the living room. "Why the hell didn't you do something?"

"_There isn't anything I can do, Will."_

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do? He was defending Bee and Hot Rod!"

"_He beat up two humans. That goes against everything we stand for."_

"So, if someone was messing with me and you did to them what Sunstreaker did to those guys, they'd do the same thing to you?"

"_Most likely, yes."_

"Why's it different with him? Did they even let him explain his actions?"

"_My understanding is that Sunstreaker remained silent through the entire ordeal. Listen, I can't stay on this line any longer. I just wanted to let you know what had happened."_

"Do something about this, Ironhide. Don't let him suffer more than he already has."

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_ The line went dead and Will stared at the phone in his hand, torn between throwing it into the wall or just dropping it where he stood. He opted for the latter of the two and then turned to Sam and Scotty.

"They've locked Sunstreaker in solitary for two weeks; one week for each offense," Will said angrily, pacing the room now.

"How can they do that?" Sam asked worriedly. "And what… what exactly is solitary for them?" Will sighed heavily.

"It means absolutely no contact with anyone outside those four walls for two weeks straight; not even his twin." The phone in his hand rang again and he opened it up to answer it. "Colonel Lennox." Sam turned to Scotty.

"Dude, we have to do something. We can't let them keep him locked up like that for protecting Bee and Hot Rod." Scotty nodded.

"We need to go and talk with Prime or someone who can change Prowl's mind."

"Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Will closed the phone in his hand and turned back to Sam and Scotty.

"Will?" Scotty asked softly.

"They've moved up my deployment," Will said quietly. "I have to be on base in two hours." He opened the phone again and hit the speed dial. "Epps, it's Lennox. Swing by Arcadia Oaks, condo number fifty seven, and pick me up. Nah, my truck is… in the shop. Thanks." He clicked the phone closed and sighed heavily. "Listen to me, both of you. I'm leaving it up to the two of you to try and fix this, okay?"

"We'll do our best," Sam told him quietly. Scotty nodded in agreement, his eyes meeting those of his brother. He stepped over and hugged him tightly then walked towards his bedroom and shut the door. Will turned to Sam.

"You gonna be okay?" Will asked, pulling Sam closer to him.

"Sure," Sam whispered. "Always knew it would be a possibility, right?" Will nodded, watching Sam blink back the tears in his eyes. "You just damn well better come back on time."

"Losing is not an option for me, remember?" Sam chuckled softly and leaned forward, his forehead resting against Will's.

"I remember; all too well." Will slid his hands up along the sides of Sam's face and kissed him softly.

"Take care of 'Hide for me, too, all right?" Sam nodded.

"I'll do what I can and I promise to check in on Sarah and Anna."

"Thank you." Will kissed him again as a knock sounded on the door. They held there a moment longer then Will stepped back. "See you in six months, Samuel."

"Six months," Sam whispered back as Will turned and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him. Sam stood there for a moment then sank down into the chair behind him and bowed his head into his hands, letting the tears fall.

"You're not doing this to him!" Sideswipe screamed, stepping in front of Sunstreaker, keeping Prowl and Prime from his twin. "He did what was right! He was defending them!"

"He broke the rules, Sideswipe," Prowl said calmly. "He knew that."

"I don't give a frag about your rules! You're. Not. Taking. Him!" Sunstreaker had heard enough and he didn't want Sides getting into anymore trouble for the night. He pulled his twin around to face him and braced his hands on either side of his twin's face.

"Listen to me, Sides. Are you listening?" Sideswipe nodded slowly. "It's two weeks. We both know I've dealt with worse. If this is the price I have to pay for defending the youngsters then so be it. But you have to calm down and let me go. The sooner I do this, the sooner I can be back here with you."

"It's not fair," Sideswipe whispered softly.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen, though," Sunstreaker replied. "I'll be okay." Sideswipe knew it was a lie, but he nodded anyway. Sunstreaker kissed him on the forehead then stepped past him towards Prowl and Prime.

"Let's go," he whispered softly. He stepped out into the hallway and let Prowl lead him away. Prime watched Sideswipe a moment later then stepped out of the room and let the door slide close in front of him. He sighed heavily then turned to find Bluestreak waiting for him.

"Will Lennox is here. He's deploying tonight." Prime nodded and walked past Bluestreak, making his way to the entrance of the base where he found Ironhide and Will in what looked like a heated argument. They both stopped yelling when he approached them.

"I hear you are leaving early," Prime said quietly. Will nodded slowly. "If we can find a way to get you back here earlier, you know we will do everything in our power to do so."

"And what will you do to ensure the safety of your own people?" Will asked quietly.

"Will!" Ironhide yelled at him. Will turned an angry glare towards his guardian.

"No, Ironhide. You won't say it so I will." He turned back to Prime.

"What do you mean, Will?"

"You are so hell bent on ensuring the safety and well being of humans that you have completely put aside the concerns of safety for your own people. I know, Sunstreaker could have settled the argument in a more… p.c. way, but the point is, he was defending his own people. How can you punish someone for protecting the people he's spent a lifetime defending?" Prime tilted his head slightly.

"He broke a truce, Will." Will shook his head slowly.

"No, Prime. Those men broke the truce first. They were trying to hurt Hot Rod and Bee and Sunstreaker took measure to prevent their injury. Would you have done any less?" Prime slowly shook his head. "Is it because they were human? Because if that's the only reason you're punishing him, then you're wrong." Epps honked the horn of his 'vette at Will and Will sighed heavily. "Time for me to go." He turned to Ironhide who bent down to his level slowly. "Will you be here when I come back?"

"Of course," Ironhide answered softly. Will nodded.

"Okay." With that, Will turned and walked to the 'vette and climbed inside. Prime and Ironhide watched as the car drove away into the darkness. Ironhide glanced up at his leader, watching him curiously.

"What are you going to do?" Ironhide asked softly.

"We have laws that must be upheld," Prime answered quietly. "However, I will take certain things into consideration when I speak to Prowl again in the morning." He turned to look at his weapons specialist. "And you? What will you do?"

"What I always do," Ironhide answered. "I'll wait…"

_TBC… yeah… long ass chapter… lemme clarify a couple of things… If anyone reading this has ever watched Queer as Folk, then you caught the references to Babylon in the club I created. Also, when imagining characters/holoforms, I imagine Scotty to look like a young Gale Harold, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are based on the O'Connell twins (Jerry and Charlie O'Connell), Mirage is based on Peter Wingfield (Methos in Highlander), Bluestreak is based on Adrian Paul (Highlander), Bumblebee is based on Patrick Flueger (4400), Hot Rod is based on Zac Efron (Hairspray) and Ironhide is based on Jeremy Irons._

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please read and review. Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter 15

_(Washington, DC)_

"We have a problem." Secretary Keller looked up from his desk as Maggie walked into his office, holding a video in her hand.

"Please tell me that I'm not going to be seeing said problem splashed all over CNN in an hour," he said, raising a brow slightly.

"No, thankfully," she answered, sliding the tape into the nearby TV in his office and closing his office door. "I'm also certain that this is not a tape we want Optimus Prime getting a look at either unless we'd like _another_ war on our hands."

"Now you have my attention," Keller said, sitting back in his chair. "What is it?"

"We found it in the base in Wyoming, the place where the Autobot twins were held for five years. Remember we were trying to figure out why there weren't more people inside the base when we got there?" Keller nodded.

"I remember thinking that it should have been a lot easier for them to get out than they said it was, especially with so few guards and staff on site." Maggie nodded and turned on the television.

"You, uh… you haven't eaten recently, have you?" Keller raised a brow again.

"Is this going to make me ill if I have?"

"Very likely so."

"Then it's a good thing I haven't eaten. Start the tape." Maggie hit the play button then sat down in a chair next to Keller, remote in hand. The screen stayed dark for a moment and then the screen showed pictures in black and white. It was a large room, white walls, one door and no windows. Inside the room a man paced back and forth. Since the picture was black and white, they couldn't tell which of the twins it was until he turned back towards them and they caught a look at his face.

"That's… Sideswipe?" Keller asked.

"Right. He's called the more laid back of the two." Keller nodded and watched as two armed guards entered the room ahead of a man in a white lab coat. "Right. This is where it starts to get interesting."

"_I understand you've been asking to see me."_

"_I want to see my brother," Sideswipe said, turning towards the man, hands clenched at his sides._

"_You're brother is… tied up at the moment. I'm afraid I can't accommodate your request at this time."_

"_You'll accommodate my request or the next time you fall asleep it'll be your last," Sideswipe warned, taking a step towards the man before him, even as the guards raised their guns at him._

"_A threat?" the man said with a malicious laugh. "My, my, aren't we becoming a tad like our twin these days."_

"_Shut up, Starscream and bring me Sunstreaker."_

"Wait," Keller said, holding up a hand. Maggie stopped the tape. "Did he just say Starscream?"

"Yes, Sir, he did."

"I was under the impression that Starscream had been destroyed or, better yet, had left this planet." Maggie opened a folder and handed it to him.

"Apparently he returned and was captured by Simmons and his rogue group. He was one of the last to be transferred before the twins escaped." Keller shook his head and turned back to the video with a nod for her to start it up again.

"_Tell you what, Sideswipe," Starscream said, stepping closer to the younger man and brushing a lock of hair from his face. "You were always my favorite, even back on Cybertron. I'll make you a deal. Show me you're willing to work with me and I'll give you back your twin. I'll even put you both in regular rooms and treat you like guests instead of prisoners."_

"_Get out," Sideswipe growled, stepping away from the Decepticon air commander._

"_Leave us,"_ _Starscream ordered the guards. They looked at him for a moment then did as they were commanded._

"_Lemme guess," Sideswipe sneered at him almost angrily. "Thundercracker and Skywarp?" Starscream shook his head._

"_Sadly, no. They are true humans." He stepped closer to the younger man. "What would you do for the chance to have your brother returned to you?"_

"_Not what you're implying," Sideswipe answered, stepping away from him again. "I may be a lot of things, Starscream, but I am not suicidal and I am not into pain." Starscream watched him a moment longer then seemed to decide it wasn't worth the fight and stepped back._

"_You're young enough to be trained," the former air commander whispered harshly just as the door opened again and two men who looked as if they could be bouncers walked into the room and began advancing on Sideswipe. The grabbed Sideswipe by the arms as the young man began putting up a strenuous fight against them, kicking and lashing out as much as possible. Starscream watched all of this with the sick fascination of someone who was definitely a sociopath. The men pinned Sideswipe against the wall and held him there as Starscream approached him._

"_Don't. Touch. Me." Starscream chuckled and reached out, his fingers sliding down the side of the Autobot's very human face._

"_But I enjoy touching you," he said with a grin. "And soon, you'll come to enjoy it too." He leaned in closer to him but the microphone still managed to pick up his next words. "Just as much as your brother does now…" Sideswipe roared in anger but Starscream slid his hand to Sideswipes throat and held there tightly, squeezing ever so slightly. "Ah, don't make a scene, child. All it would take is one flick of my wrist right now and you'll be dead and there will be no one to protect your beloved brother."_

"_I'll kill you." Starscream leaned in even closer, their faces a breath away from touching._

"_Not today you won't." He reached into his lab coat pocket and withdrew a syringe and plunged it into Sideswipe's neck. A moment later, the men holding him let go and Sideswipe collapsed to the floor, awake, but unable to move very well. Starscream smiled and turned to the guards. "You can go now. Oh, and make sure the feeds are working in the other room as well."_

"What feeds?" Keller asked, a wave of nausea and fear coming over him slowly.

"Due to what happens a little later, I can only conclude that he had a closed circuit television set up in Sunstreaker's room. Sunstreaker saw everything that's about to happen."

"God," Keller whispered as he watched the scene play out on the screen before them. Watched as the one called Starscream went to great lengths to torture and abuse the younger man before viciously raping him, making the kid beg him for it over and over. Keller felt tears falling down his face but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next…

_Starscream pulled out of Sideswipe and pushed himself to his feet, looking down at the younger man in something akin to disgust._

"_You're nowhere near as good as…" the words died in his mouth as gunshots rang out and he turned as the door to the room opened. Sunstreaker stepped into the room, gun in hand, pointed at Starscream. It took him a moment before he saw his twin and then his gaze went back to Starscream and he raised the gun and began firing until the clip was empty. Moving quickly, he knelt next to his brother and got him dressed before lifting him into his arms and walking out the door…_

The tape went black and then started again before Keller could say anything. This time the tape showed hallways as Sunstreaker kept walking, having reloaded his gun and shooting at anyone and anything that got in his way. When no one else came to challenge the blond, they watched him sink to his knees and that was when Keller noticed that the blond haired rescuer was bleeding, profusely.

"What did we miss? Was he shot?" Maggie shook her head.

"From the reports I've read, a few months before this, he attempted suicide and went into cardiac arrest as a result. Apparently, when he was forced to watch his twin brother raped by their most feared enemy, he shot himself." Keller looked over at her and she paused the tape again.

"Excuse me? If he shot himself, how did he rescue his brother and how are we seeing him on that screen shooting down every member of the team that captured them?" Maggie handed him another folder and he opened it slowly.

" Sunstreaker never attacked his brother. He never violated him in any way at all. But he was given all those memories. Just as Sideswipe was supposed to have been programmed with memories of doing the same to his twin. For some reason, Sideswipe's mind was able to fight the planted memories. Sunstreaker wasn't."

"I still don't understand."

"Sunstreaker… the REAL Sunstreaker, never shot himself, Sir." Keller looked up quickly from the report in his hands.

"There was another clone there, made to look like Sunstreaker, who did all those things while Sunstreaker was forced to watch it all?" Maggie nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, Sir. I can't explain it. Just… finish watching this, please." Keller turned back to the tape as Maggie started it again.

_Sunstreaker placed Sideswipe against the wall and sighed heavily. He looked around and then moved towards a door and unlocked it with a set of keys pulled from his pocket. The door opened and he stepped back just as Sideswipe began to come to. 'Sunstreaker' watched him for a brief moment then ran off. Sideswipe came around and saw the open doorway._

"_What the…" he whispered. He stood up and moved slowly into the room. "Sunny!" A few minutes later, Sideswipe emerged, his brother's form over his shoulder as he did so. Sideswipe looked down the hall one way and then the other, made his decision and walked out of camera range…_

The screen went dark and Maggie stopped the tape once more.

"Where's the clone?" Keller asked angrily.

"Dead, Sir. Pictures confirmed this a few days ago. I wanted all the answers before I came to you." Keller nodded slowly and closed the file in his lap. "Sir, there's a reason I'm bringing all of this to you now."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Maggie sighed softly.

"Three days ago, a human male, matching Sunstreaker's human description, beat up two men outside a night club in Tranquility. According to the club owner, the men started the fight by harassing two boys in the club who were with Sunstreaker at the time."

"I'm guessing Sunstreaker managed to get out of there without being caught by the police," Keller stated.

"Yes, Sir, but one of the boy's is in critical condition and the authorities are on an extensive hunt for the person responsible."

"We have to warn Optimus." Maggie nodded slowly.

"If we warn Optimus, he's going to want to know how we knew, why we were investigating and all of that will lead to what I've just shown you." Keller sighed heavily. "There's more, Sir."

"Of course there is," he sighed heavily, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I had a contracted psychologist watch this video, read the notes and give me his read on the situation involving the twins."

"And?" Keller asked, turning to look at her intently.

"This is just the beginning; the fight with those boys. Unless something is done to help the twins deal with what happened to them, they are both going to break and when they do, they could take down everyone and everything within shooting range… including themselves…"

_(Tranquility - Autobot Base)_

Prowl was concerned and growing more worried by the passing hour. He and Optimus had agreed to lower Sunstreaker's sentence to four days instead of two weeks and the yellow mech had agreed. Since entering solitary, though, he had refused to recharge and he wouldn't take any sustenance of any kind. He said nothing when Prowl tried to check on him and spent his time pacing the room or just sitting and staring at the walls. That was two days ago, though. Today, he'd gotten worse. His body had put him into recharge last night and he'd had nightmares all night which had caused him to scream and rant in his sleep. Prowl had not slept at all. And now… now he was huddled in a corner, hands moving constantly, whispering and muttering words that made absolutely no sense.

_Maybe I should call Sideswipe down here,_ the tactician thought, not for the first time. _If this is their unique language, maybe he can tell me what Sunstreaker's saying._ He was about to call for Sideswipe when Sunstreaker roared in rage and hurled himself into the wall as hard as he could, over and over again.

"Ratchet!" Prowl yelled into the comlink at his desk. "Get Prime and Ironhide and get down here asap!" Prowl launched himself over the desk towards the door, palming the hand pad, causing the door to slide open. Sunstreaker flung himself at the wall again and Prowl held out his arms in an attempt to stop the yellow mech. "Sunstreaker! Stop!" The mech turned at the last second and hit a different wall, causing Prowl to wince in pain. Sunstreaker was leaking fluids from the side of his head and his shoulder, his chest plates were dented… His chest plates…

"Sunny, what are you doing?" Prowl asked softly as he watched Sunstreaker's chest plates retract, his spark no longer protected but left open. Sunstreaker looked up then, slowly, and Prowl saw the pain and anguish in his eyes, saw the energon tears streaking down his face, mingling with the 'blood' from his wounds.

"I have to stop it," Sunstreaker whispered.

"Stop what?" _Ratchet! Where are y'all?_

_Almost there. Twenty seconds._

"The pain… hurting… I'm the only one who can stop it… can't keep hurting Sides…" He made a grab for the bunk and Prowl saw it coming before it happened. He lunged and threw himself over the mech, wrestling him to the ground as his backup finally arrived.

"He's trying to kill himself again!" Prowl yelled and quickly found Ironhide holding down one of Sunny's arms and Prime holding the other as Ratchet came over him with a syringe and inserted it into Sunstreaker's neck as the mech tried to struggle.

"They're gonna kill us! They'll make me watch it again!" Sunstreaker kept screaming as Ratchet administered the sedative. "Damn you, Starscream!" the final scream died down as the sedative took affect but the words made no sense to any of them.

"Starscream?" Prime asked, looking at the others in the room. "What does Starscream have to do with any of this?"

"_Optimus, you've got visitors in your office," _Bluestreak called over the intercom. Prime sighed heavily.

"Now what? Have you three got this covered?" The others nodded slowly.

"I'll take him back to the infirmary," Ratchet said quietly. "Sideswipe is staying at Scotty and Sam's place tonight so we'll let him stay there for right now. It'll give me time to run some tests without him standing over me."

"Prowl and me will stay with him, Prime," Ironhide told his commander quietly.

"All right. Let me know what those tests turn up." Prime pushed himself to his feet and sighed heavily walking out of the cell and down the hallway towards his office. He found Bluestreak and Springer waiting for him outside. Prime frowned slightly.

"Springer? I thought you were in Washington with the Secretary of Defense." Springer nodded.

"I was… until he decided it was time to come see you." Prime nodded and entered his office, Bluestreak behind him, Springer waiting outside, standing guard. The door closed and Prime turned to face the Secretary of Defense.

"Optimus," the man said, standing slowly. "I know you weren't expecting me and I apologize for any inconvenience my being here is causing but, there's something you need to know." Optimus moved past the man to his chair and sat down behind his desk as Keller retook his seat once more.

"I've had my hands full the past few days, but you know you are always welcome here."

"You may not think that after you hear what I have to say… and see what I have to show you. Before that, though, I would like to know how your twins are doing?"

"Unfortunately, that is what has kept my hands full these past few days," Prime admitted quietly.

"I was afraid of that," Keller said with a sigh. "I heard about the fight a couple of days ago. One of the boys Sunstreaker beat up is in critical condition. However, all witnesses claim the boys started the fight with Sunstreaker by attacking two other people with him, so there's no need to worry that police or military will begin showing up here looking for him."

"That's good to know," Prime answered. "What's the rest of the news?"

"A video has made its way into my possession recently. It was found at the Wyoming compound where the twins were held by the rogue group that had them. I'm afraid… Prime, the tape is very… disturbing. But, even more so than that… is the analysis done by one of our psychologists."

"Something's wrong with the twins," Bluestreak whispered softly. Keller looked at him.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"They're my creators, it's instinct. I just don't know what." Keller nodded and turned back to Prime.

"You're friend here is correct, Optimus. I'll leave the video and the files with you, but I suggest you have your medic… Ratchet is it?" Prime nodded. "I'd suggest you have Ratchet look over that video and run some kind of psychological analysis on your twins. Otherwise, you could very likely lose control of the twins and, in turn, find all of yourselves in their line of fire." Keller reached into his briefcase and pulled out the video and a stack of file folders, setting them on Prime's desk. Prime looked at the video tape then back at Keller, something in his head starting to put two and two together.

"Have you watched the video, Mr. Secretary?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have." Prime nodded slowly. "Listen, Prime, I would advise against two things right off the bat. Do not let their creator view this tape, first and foremost. And secondly, don't let the twins ever view that tape." Prime nodded slowly.

"We appreciate your help, Mr. Secretary." Keller nodded and stood slowly.

"I hope you still appreciate it once you've seen it all. If it's not too much to ask, do you mind if I stay here a day or two and recoup? Washington is hell right now." Prime nodded.

"Springer will get you set up in guest quarters."

"Thank you." Keller walked out of the office, leaving Prime and Bluestreak alone with the tape and the files. Bluestreak looked at his leader.

"Should I leave?" he asked quietly. Prime sighed heavily.

"They created you. It's up to you, Bluestreak. I won't make you leave, but I will insist that you swear on the Matrix not to go looking for revenge on their behalf." Bluestreak nodded slowly.

"I give you my word." Prime nodded and reached down, picking up the video and sliding it into the player on his wall as the walls opened, revealing a flat screen television.

"Let's get this over with…"

Sometime later, the video had ended and file folders lay scattered across the desk and floor. Energon tears had long since dried and streaked on both their faces and they had long since lost the ability to say anything or make any sound other than the occasional sound of one or the other trying hard not to begin crying again. A knock on the door caught Bluestreak's attention and he turned, opening the door to find Ratchet standing there. Bluestreak stepped back and allowed the medic to enter then quickly left the room, needing to be anywhere but in that room after all he'd seen and read.

Ratchet watched the blue mech scramble away from the room and frowned, turning to look at Prime. Now he was worried. He closed and locked the door behind him before walking over to the leader.

"Prime?" he whispered softly. The office was a wreck, papers and folders scattered everywhere. Another look at Prime revealed the dried energon tear stains on his face. Ratchet reached out and rested his hand against the side of Prime's face. "Prime?" Prime looked up for a moment and latched onto the medic as if it were his only hope for survival. Ratchet let him, steadying himself as best he could. There was no sound, no crying, no raging… nothing at all. Prime just held onto him tightly and Ratchet just stood there. After what seemed like far too long, Prime finally spoke.

"How's Sunstreaker?"

"In recharge for now," Ratchet said softly, resting his chin on the top of Prime's head for the moment. "I left 'Jack with him for the time being. Prowl's gone back to quarters and Bee's gone to Sam and Scotty's to keep and eye on Sideswipe. I figured I'd better come check on you before I went back to quarters…" The hold tightened and Ratchet sighed softly. "Or, I could just stay here."

"Keller's here," Prime whispered against the medic's chest. "They know about Sunstreaker's altercation with the humans. It won't cause trouble, though." Ratchet nodded slowly. He'd figured as much. "He also brought a tape and some files from the base in Wyoming where the twins were held."

"Is that what has you so upset?" Prime nodded and Ratchet untangled himself from his leader and knelt down, putting himself on eye level with the older 'bot. "Is it something I need to see?"

"Yeah," Prime whispered softly. "I'm afraid it is… and it won't be easy by any means." Ratchet nodded. "But just… not tonight. Please. Not tonight." Ratchet nodded again and stood, drawing Prime with him to his feet.

"Come then and let's see about getting you to rest." He led Prime from the office and into his adjoining quarters. He dimmed the lights and led the leader to his bunk, watching him settle there, or try to at least. "Do you want me to stay?"

"What about Prowl?" Prime asked quietly. It sometimes amazed Ratchet how someone who was as powerful a leader as Prime still had the ability to sound so confused and scared.

"He'll understand," Ratchet answered before sliding into the bunk next to Prime and holding him close. "Rest, Prime, and I'll do my best to keep the nightmares away." Prime closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Ratchet waited until he was asleep before finally dimming his own optics and allowing himself to rest as well…

_TBC… Please read and review. Thanks for all the great comments and suggestions… and the twists just keep on coming… Also, thanks for the concern and well wishes. I'm feeling better and getting stronger everyday._


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16

Okay… here's a chapter that's sure to get everyone's attention… hehe… I'm so glad you're all enjoying the twists and turns of the story because I sure do enjoy writing them. This is my second longest fanfic story to date. My longest one was called The Rodney Factor and was a Stargate Atlantis fic that can now only be found in its entirety at under the pen name Puddle_Jumper.

Anywho… we catch up with a Decepticon in this chapter and we find out a little more about the psychotic mess the twins have fallen in to…

Please remember to read and review as it will always ensure more and more chapters…

Barricade drove through the darkened streets of Tranquility, not really paying much attention to his surroundings. He knew where he was going. He went there almost every night, although he was starting to wonder why he even bothered anymore. It had been over six months since the last time he'd seen his little playmate and he admitted to wondering what had happened to him.

Starscream's disappearance a few years ago had come suddenly and without warning and had left the Decepticons without any real leader until Soundwave had shown up along with several other Decepticons. Thundercracker and Skywarp had been upset to learn of Starscream's disappearance but no one seemed eager to go looking for the air commander. Barricade still hacked into the net every now and then, looking for anything that might tell him where the 'con had disappeared to; there was nothing.

Barricade made a couple more turns and then pulled into an apartment complex and began scanning the area. For a moment, he almost missed the signature he was looking for but then he felt it and he would have smiled if he could. His holoform came to life as he pulled to a stop under a tree. The holoform was dressed in what looked like dark military fatigues and had black hair, tanned skin and jet black eyes. It was the final form he'd decided on right after the Mission City battle.

The holoform stepped out of the Mustang and began walking slowly towards a car that sat nearby in the darkness. As 'Cade grew closer he felt a smile cross his handsome face. It had been far too long. He approached the car and ran his fingers softly over the roof of the car. Inside the black Mustang, the radio came on and began to play a song as 'Cade's holoform came to a stop near the driver's side door of the other vehicle.

"_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
>Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood<br>Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
>You sure are lookin' good<br>You're everything a big bad wolf would want  
>Listen to me…"<em>

The door of the red vehicle opened and from it stepped a young man dressed in a dark red, skin tight shirt and black pants, auburn hair long and pulled back into a low ponytail. The two men looked at each other a moment as the red haired one slowly shook his head, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Keep talking to me with a radio and I'll accuse you of hangin' around Bumblebee too long." The dark haired man raised a brow slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll do no such thing, child, if you wish to live to see your next sunrise."

"You won't make it through the night yourself if your friends find you here with me. Least I've got an excuse." He sighed heavily and Barricade frowned.

"What excuse?"

"It's a long story and not one I want to go into at the moment, 'Cade. Now, seriously. What are you doing here? You looking for us or just out taking a pre-dawn drive?" Barricade leaned against the side of the red Lamborghini and sighed heavily.

"I was actually hoping to find Bumblebee again but he seems to have been absent lately."

"We've been keeping him busy, or, rather, he's been keeping me busy."

"I see…" The music from the Mustang came a little louder.

"_What big eyes you have  
>The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad<br>So, just to see that you don't get chased  
>I think I ought to walk with you for a way<br>What full lips you have  
>They're sure to lure someone bad<br>So, untill you get to grandma's place  
>I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe<br>I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
>Till I'm sure that you've been shown<br>That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone…"_

Barricade took a step closer to the red headed man who took a step back. Barricade stopped.

"You act like I'm going to hurt you, Sideswipe," Barricade whispered softly.

"You've been known to do worse," Sideswipe answered quietly.

"Yeah, I know, and I've always made it better when I could, have I not?" Sideswipe chuckled softly but it wasn't a happy sound; it was painful and bitter.

"You just had to choose the wrong side, didn't you?" Barricade shrugged. "Did you know about Starscream, 'Cade?" Barricade stood up straighter and his expression changed to one of anger.

"What about him?" Sideswipe raised a brow slightly.

"You really didn't know."

"Start talking, Little Red. Now." Sideswipe sighed softly and took another step away from the older 'con.

"Sunny and I… we saw Starscream when we were being held captive by the humans in Wyoming. Barricade, he was human, just like we were."

"What?"

"And I think he's dead… but I can't remember. My memories are all fragged and Sunstreaker won't let anyone help him get his memories back so I don't remember much, bits and pieces… the abuse, the torture…" he stopped and his holoform flickered for a moment as Barricade stepped closer, catching him off guard.

"_Little Red Ridin' Hood  
>I'd like to hold you if I could<br>But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't  
>What a big heart I have<br>The better to love you with  
>Little Red Ridin' Hood<br>Even bad wolves can be good  
>I'll try to be satisfied<br>Just to walk close by your side  
>Maybe you'll see things my way<br>Before we get to grandma's place  
>Little Red Ridin' Hood<br>You sure are lookin' good  
>You're everything a big bad wolf could want .."<em>

"I sincerely hope you killed every human in that place that laid a hand on any of you," Barricade whispered angrily as Sideswipe realized just how close the Decepticon had actually gotten to him, his mind having been focused on the music instead.

"I'm not sure how many we killed or how many just ran away… I don't remember much except waking and finding myself in a hallway, dead bodies around me and an open door nearby. I walked in to find Sunstreaker… bleeding, beaten, assaulted, unconscious… I picked him up and got him out of there…" he trailed off again just as he felt a hand on his arm pull him into the older 'Con's arms. He stiffened and briefly thought about struggling but then just gave up and let himself be held.

"_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything or anyone_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say how I feel._

_Those three words are said to much_

_But not enough…"_

Sideswipe chuckled softly and this time it wasn't painful.

"You're too harsh and old to be playing such pretty music, 'Cade" Barricade nodded slowly.

"Maybe, but it's what you need to hear. I'm just doing what I can for a fellow Cybertronian, all differences aside… least for the time being." Sideswipe nodded and let himself continue to find warmth in the embrace. "What's been done about the humans who did all of this to you and your twin?"

"There's a treaty, Barricade. There is nothing to be done." Barricade sighed but said nothing more. There was nothing the Autobots could - or would - do, but Barricade had no treaty and, to some extent, no moral high ground. He'd find the humans who'd done this to the twins and Starscream and there'd be no mercy. For the moment, though, Sideswipe needed comfort…

"_C'est le malaise du moment  
>L'épidémie qui s'étend<br>La fete est finie on descend  
>Les pensées qui glacent la raison<br>Paupières baissées, visage gris  
>Surgissent les fantomes de notre lit<br>On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
>Du taudit qu'on appelle maison<em>

_Protect me from what I want  
>Protect me from what I want<br>Protect me from what I want  
>Protect me<br>Protect me…"_

Sideswipe stepped back from the 'con and looked at him for a moment. Barricade watched him step back, watching the look and then watched the red 'bot retreat back into himself, all his walls and shields firmly in place once more. Behind him, the rising sun was just beginning to turn the sky shades of pinks and oranges slowly.

"Well, I think this is where I leave," Barricade said quietly. "I'll be around, Red. I have no doubt we'll run into each other again."

"And when we do?" Sideswipe asked casually.

"You know the answer to that one. Don't make me say it." Barricade bowed his head a little then turned and walked back to the Mustang and disappeared behind it. The Mustang started up and drove out of the parking lot as Sideswipe watched him go. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Bee's holoform approach him slowly.

"I always wondered why he chose Megatron over us," Bee asked softly. Sideswipe reached out and drew Bee to him gently, holding him against his side.

"Some part of him is still part of us, Bee, but he wanted power, he wanted… more and Prime couldn't give him that, so he left. Doesn't make sense, doesn't make what we do any easier. If anything, it makes it harder, but least we have quiet times like this to remind ourselves that, once upon a time, we were all part of the same world…"

Ratchet and Prowl sat in their quarters, all doors locked, staring at the black screen on the wall across from their bunk. Neither one of them seemed able to move or talk at the moment as their cpu's fought to process all they'd just seen and heard. It took a few moments longer before Prowl began trying to clear his throat enough to talk without sounding as if he was going to break again.

"We wanted answers," he whispered softly, "but those are not the answers I would have wished upon anyone."

"Primus," Ratchet whispered as well. "No wonder they're both such a mess. They were forced to watch each other being assaulted by Starscream and Sunstreaker was given memories of attacking his brother and Sideswipe was attacked by a clone who looked like his brother and all this time…" Ratchet trailed off, unable to voice anything else in his mind. It was all too much.

"We should have found this sooner," Prowl said, tears leaking from his optics again slowly. "If we had known about all of this sooner we could have done more for them. As it stands now, I do not know what can be done."

"I won't lose them, Prowl," Ratchet said angrily. "I'll do whatever has to be done to get them back to themselves." Prowl stood and slowly began to pace the room.

"Ratchet, I know you do not like tampering with our cpu's and our memories, but, what if doing so this one time could save the twins?" Ratchet looked at his bondmate curiously.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, even though deep down he knew the answer.

"Erase the memories," Prowl stated quietly. "Take the twins off line, erase the memories, store them then reactivate the twins and let them start it over, as if they'd never gone through such an ordeal at all. Plant new memories if you must, but get rid of these. If we do not do something, I have no doubts that Sunstreaker will become homicidal and take as many of us with him as possible when he goes." Ratchet stood up and slowly shook his head.

"I won't do that to them, Prowl. The memories are bad; horrendous even, but no one deserves to have their minds tampered with, no matter what. We'll find a way to help them, Prowl. I promise you that much at least." Prowl nodded slowly.

"It had better be soon."

Barricade pulled into the deserted and long abandoned mine where the Decepticons had set up their base of operations, just as the sun crested the horizon. He'd spent some time just driving and thinking after he'd left Sideswipe earlier. He stopped and transformed, walking through the caves towards Soundwave's office. Without knocking, he opened the door to find the current Decepticon leader looking over some files. Soundwave looked up as he entered.

"Have you learned no manners in all your time amongst the fleshlings?" Soundwave asked in that monotone voice of his that sometimes drove Barricade insane.

"You'll have to excuse me this one time, 'Wave," the black 'con said as he closed the door behind him. Soundwave scanned the 'con and sat back in his seat.

"You must give up these silly games you play with your friends, Barricade. The outcome of such relationships will never bring anything but despair."

"Yes, well, it's my assignations with them that give us such wonderful information," Barricade said sarcastically. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saw Starscream while they were being held captive by the humans."

"Impossible," Soundwave intoned. "Starscream has been destroyed."

"Well, yeah, now he has been. But the humans have found a way to transfer our consciousness into human form. They did it to the twins and to Starscream. I have a feeling Little Red is the one who killed him but I could be wrong. Mr. Psychotic could have done it just as easily." Soundwave slowly shook his head.

"That you have pet names for them worries me sometimes, Barricade." The monotone voice was gone and in it's place came the voice that Barricade remembered from before the wars began. "We don't give pet names to our enemies."

"They aren't… the twins and Bumblebee were part of my unit back on Cybertron, Soundwave, before Megs and Prime went their separate ways. The only thing that kept Sunstreaker from following me back then was his bond to his brother. And then Megs had to go and kidnap them all and destroy them all, in mind if not in body. Sunstreaker would have never again followed him after that."

"That is not the point, 'Cade and you know it."

"If you're telling me to give them up, Soundwave, I think we both know that argument is futile. We talk, we are able to give each other some kind of… remembrances of lives past. But we also know that on the battlefield, if we cross each other's rifles, no amount of friendship is going to keep us from shooting the other." Soundwave nodded slowly.

"Very well. What else have you learned?"

"I'm thinking of taking a small trip to a place called Wyoming. Apparently that is where the twins and Starscream were being held."

"Do you wish to take backup?" Soundwave asked. Barricade shook his head.

"No. I have a feeling I'll have backup whether I want it or not in the form of a yellow psychotic sunflower." Soundwave chuckled at that and Barricade smiled. "Yeah, I know. He'd kill me."

"He may kill you regardless. I have an idea." Barricade looked at him intently.

"Oh this should be good."

"You and I shall make an appeal to the one called Ratchet. They do not have a scanner in their corps and I could make myself useful to them in analyzing the minds of the twins. In doing so, I could learn more about the people who did this and then you and your psychotic little sunflower can go wreak as much havoc as you like." Barricade nodded slowly.

"It's worth a try. Send the message."

Ratchet paced the infirmary slowly, reading over notes on his data pad, glancing over at the unconscious Sunstreaker every now and then. He had yet to find anything that would explain to him how to fix what had happened to the twins. At least Sideswipe hadn't gone off the deep end yet. Ratchet had spoken to Bumblebee earlier and the little spy had told Ratchet that, so far, Sideswipe seemed to be okay. That told Ratchet that Sunstreaker was probably protecting his twin somehow and Ratchet just couldn't figure out how he was doing it.

"Ratchet." Ratchet turned back towards Sunstreaker thinking it was him who'd spoken. "Ratchet!" Turning again, he found Mirage leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry, Mirage," the medic replied. "I was lost in thought. What's up?"

"Prime wants to see you. I'll stick around down here with Sunny." Ratchet nodded slowly and set his data pad down on his desk.

"Thanks, Mirage." Ratchet walked out of the infirmary and down the hallway towards Prime's office. He was shocked, upon entering, to find Soundwave sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. He looked at the Decepticon and then back at Prime. "Well, this is interesting."

"To say the least," Prime answered, waving him in. Ratchet entered, the door closing behind him. "Soundwave is here to offer us a temporary truce and his help." Ratchet turned to look at Soundwave.

"You're help?" Soundwave nodded.

"It is my understanding that the twins fell into the hands of humans upon their arrival to Earth and were subsequently abused, tortured and very nearly killed during that time. We lost Starscream around the same time and have come to find that he was being held in the same facility as your twins. We know Starscream was destroyed."

"Yeah, we found that out as well," Ratchet answered, sitting down in a nearby chair. "You still haven't answered my question, though. Why are you willing to help us?"

"This war between Autobot and Decepticon has raged on for many centuries but it was not always so. There was a time, long since passed, where we all lived and worked together for the common good. Your twins were always well liked by many on both sides. Let us just say that we are concerned for their mental stability. You do not have a scanner in your group. I have come to help analyze them so that you might be able to repair their minds as you repaired their bodies." Ratchet looked at Soundwave a moment then turned to Prime.

"You believe him?" Prime nodded his head slowly.

"Soundwave, while an excellent soldier and loyalist, has never been a liar. Something is built into his systems that keeps him from being able to do so. If he says he is here to help, then I have no doubt his words are sincere." Ratchet nodded slowly and turned back to Soundwave.

"I'll give you a short version of events if you like before I take you to see Sunstreaker, who, by the way, is under sedation." Soundwave nodded. "The twins were captured immediately after arriving on earth some five years ago. They were transferred into human bodies and then spent the next five years being abused, tortured, etc. Apparently, Starscream had been captured as well and was transferred into a human body as well. However, unlike the twins, he agreed to work with the psychotic humans who did this. He spent a lot of time doing a great deal of damage to my twins."

"It would seem as if his death was not such a great loss then," Soundwave intoned. Ratchet looked at him in surprise. "Starscream may have been a good soldier but he was far too aggressive and to quick to strike. His loss is not mourned."

"Well, all right then. Anyway, the twins found us, still in human form, and things have gone up and down since then. We recently found a tape that helped us understand why…" Ratchet's voice died down and Soundwave sighed heavily.

"You need not reveal anything further to me if you do not wish to do so. I can simply scan the tape myself and learn from it all I need to know." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I think that would be best, Soundwave," Prime suggested quietly.

"Very well." Soundwave stood as did the two 'bots. "May I please see Sunstreaker while I am here and then I shall give you what I can and return tomorrow to visit with his twin."

"Of course," Ratchet said, walking towards the door.

"Soundwave," Prime said. Soundwave turned back to the Autobot leader. "We appreciate your offer of help."

"Of course," Soundwave answered before turning and following Ratchet out of the office and down the hall to the infirmary. "I am curious as to why you have not tried looking for some way to analyze the twins before now," Soundwave asked Ratchet.

"As you said, we don't have anyone in our group that does what you can do, Soundwave, and it didn't seem like a good idea to come knocking on your door saying, 'hey, we could sure use some help with this'." Soundwave nodded.

"Understandable. We are lucky that one of my team still feels that he owes something to your twins or else I would not be here now for I would not have known any of this." Ratchet stopped just outside the infirmary.

"Who told you?"

"That is something I can not reveal, Ratchet, for the safety of my 'con and your 'bot. You should know that by now." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I just don't want anyone…" he trailed off and shook his head.

"Fear not, medic. We have a truce. For now it is enough." Ratchet nodded and led Soundwave into the infirmary. Mirage saw them enter and glanced at Ratchet curiously.

"Uhm… okay." Ratchet sighed heavily.

"We'll talk later, Mirage. Would you mind going and finding Prowl for me, please?" Mirage nodded and excused himself from the infirmary. Soundwave walked over to where Sunstreaker was lying on the metal table.

"How long as he been in this stasis?"

"A couple of days now," Ratchet said quietly. "He attempted to kill himself and so I sedated him and brought him here." Soundwave nodded slowly. He stepped closer to the table and raised both hands over the unconscious mech, scanning him slowly as he did so. Ratchet watched him intently, looking for any signs of distress from Sunstreaker or any signs of… anything from Soundwave. After a moment, the screen nearby came to life and Soundwave began projecting his findings onto the screen. Ratchet walked over and began looking at it.

"Sunstreaker has placed some kind of neural net around his twin in order to keep him from falling into this same state he has come to himself," Soundwave intoned. "Sunstreaker is of the belief that his life has come to mean nothing and that the best course of action is to allow himself to be deactivated."

"So it would seem," Ratchet said, watching the display before him.

"He dreams," Soundwave said in what sounded like an awed voice. "The humans must have planted these dreams into his cpu before his protoforms was restored."

"What kind of dreams, Soundwave?" Ratchet asked softly. Soundwave projected the images onto the screen just as the door opened admitting Prowl into the room. Prowl said nothing as he entered, his gaze resting first on Soundwave and then on his lover and then on the screen.

"Sunstreaker is plagued by dreams of watching his twin abused, tortured and killed repeatedly," Soundwave intoned.

"Explains why he went psychotic," Prowl said quietly causing Soundwave and Ratchet to turn towards him. "Mirage told me you were looking for me?" Ratchet nodded slowly as Prowl stepped closer to him, looking back up at the screen. "I'm surprised he hasn't taken us all out yet."

"It is merely a matter of time before he does so. As I was explaining to Ratchet, he is using a neural net of some sort to protect his twin from seeing and feeling all of these things. This is why Sideswipe appears sane and healthy and Sunstreaker appears as he does." Prowl nodded slowly.

"We can't bring him back online like this," the sub-commander said softly. "He'll go on a rampage and kill us all."

"Why would anyone do this?" Ratchet asked, watching the images continue to spill across the screen. "Why would they implant images of us… his family and friends… doing all these things to them both and then killing his twin?"

"This was Starscream's doing," Soundwave answered him calmly. "Starscream knew of their…" he trailed off, his head tilted slightly.

"Soundwave?" Prowl asked, moving towards him slowly.

"I have found something." He moved his hand to just behind Sunstreaker's head and projected an image up to the screen. Ratchet took a closer look.

"What is that?" Ratchet said, more to himself than anyone else. "Is that actually in his cranial unit?"

"It is embedded into his neural receptors," Soundwave answered. "That must be the source of the dreams and images in his mind."

"It has to come out," Prowl said angrily. "Ratchet, take it out!" Ratchet turned to look at them both.

"It's attached to his neural receptors, Prowl. I can't take it out without the risk of causing permanent damage to Sunstreaker."

"I don't understand," Prowl said. "Why can't you just surgically remove it? It should be just like removing shrapnel or something, right?"

"No," Soundwave answered. "The medic is correct. The device is interlaced with Sunstreaker's neural receptors. Removing it could cause permanent mental and physical damage, up to and including death." Soundwave lowered his hands and the images on the screen shut down. "There is only one solution for such a problem."

"What is that?" Ratchet asked carefully.

"Let Sunstreaker battle his demons himself."

"A holo room?" Prowl asked, catching on to what Soundwave was saying.

"Yes. Connect the room to the device and let Sunstreaker fight the images and dreams and perhaps that will help him to overcome this desire he has to kill himself and those around him. The only other solution is a total wipe of all memories." Ratchet sighed heavily, his gaze falling to the yellow mech.

"Prowl, I think it's time you got Sideswipe back here." Prowl nodded slowly, touched a hand to Ratchet's shoulder before walking out of the room. "Soundwave, we have a holoroom for training purposes two levels down. I could sure use your help to set this up."

"Understood."

_TBC… Next chapter, Sunstreaker faces his demons… the songs used were "Little Red Riding Hood" by Bowling for Soup, "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol and "Protégé Moi" by Placebo. Please read and review. More coming soon. Thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter 17

A/N: I hope I'm not losing my readers… only one person seemed to comment on the last chapter… I realize this is taking a lot of twists and turns and that some of it might not either make sense or maybe you think it just isn't fitting. By all means, please let me know what you think, good or bad. All I ask is if you're going to write something bad, do it constructively as flames are not tolerated.

So… here we are at Chapter 17... Sunstreaker's demons come to battle and the yellow twin gets help from an unlikely source… and the 'bots receive some devastating news… yeah… this is the chapter, boys and girls… the one I warned about a couple of chapters ago. Big letters: CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD! You've been duly warned.

Please read and review. Thanks.

Four days had passed since Soundwave had arrived with his offer of help. He and Ratchet were busy working with the holoroom two levels below the main floors of the Autobot base. Secretary Keller had returned to Washington before Soundwave had arrived, taking Springer with him once more. He had told the Autobots that he would let them know when he had word of how Will Lennox was fairing overseas. The latest they'd heard was that Will had landed in Kuwait and had immediately left for Qatar. Apparently, things were not going well at all. Ironhide was worried and kept hacking into the net every few hours hoping for some sort of news.

Sideswipe had been returned to base and was splitting his time between the infirmary and his quarters. He was pissed beyond belief that Barricade had told Soundwave all that had happened and yet, part of him should have known it would happen. Maybe Soundwave really could help. If so, Sideswipe would owe Barricade something for what he'd done. It was never a good idea to owe his former friend anything, much less something like this. Sides knew he'd have to make good on the debt as soon as possible.

Bumblebee and Prowl had made the decision to move Sam and Scotty onto base for the time being. With Sunstreaker out of commission and Sideswipe stuck on base until further notice, it just seemed like a good idea. Scotty was out for spring break anyway so there was no school to worry about for the time being. Sam didn't have to worry about work since he was under contract with the government, which meant that, once he was on base, Ironhide began to push him for information about Qatar. Sam told the older 'bot he'd do what he could to locate Will and find out what was happening.

On the fifth day after Soundwave's arrival, the holoroom was finally ready; and another Decepticon had arrived. Sideswipe was standing outside with Barricade pulled up and transformed in front of him.

"Told you we'd see each other again soon, Little Red," Barricade said as he stepped closer to the red mech.

"Guess that'll teach me to take you more seriously next time," Sideswipe answered cautiously. "You here for Soundwave?" Barricade shook his head.

"I'm here to because Soundwave told me they were going to try to fix Sunstreaker. Figured you could use some… support." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"Looks like I'm just wracking up the debts to you this week, aren't I?"

"We'll figure out some kind of payment arrangement, don't worry. So, where are they?" Sideswipe led Barricade down into the lower levels where Prime, Prowl and Ironhide stood outside the glass walls of the holoroom while Soundwave and Ratchet carried Sunstreaker inside and hooked him up to various pieces of machinery. None of the Autobots said anything about Barricade's arrival and Sideswipe assumed Soundwave had told them he was coming.

Inside the holoroom, Ratchet monitored readings for a moment while Soundwave finished hooking Sunstreaker up to the equipment. After a few moments, they both left the room, the door sliding closed behind them. They walked over to the others and Ratchet drew a data pad from a pocket just behind his chest plates and looked it over.

"Sunstreaker is going to be using his holoform for this," he explained quietly. "We have to remember that all the things that happened to him were done in human form."

"Makes sense that he has to fight it out that way then," Ironhide said quietly. Sideswipe nodded but he was tense. He hated seeing his brother hurt in any way, shape or form. Having to watch him now was going to be agony.

"Program activated," Soundwave intoned as the lights in the holoroom flickered and dimmed just a little.

"Also, keep in mind, we're going to be seeing everything he sees and we will know everything that happened," Ratchet said softly, his gaze resting on Sideswipe worriedly. Barricade moved a little bit closer to the red 'bot and no one said a word.

(Inside the holoroom)

The holoroom reformed itself into what looked like a small, white walled room with no windows and seemingly no doors as Sunstreaker's holoform came to life. Sunstreaker glanced around, a frown forming on his handsome face.

"Hello?" he called out to no one in particular. This couldn't be right. How'd he get back in here again? "Hello!" The hidden door slid open and Sunstreaker took an involuntary step back as Simmons entered the room followed by four armed guards. Sunstreaker's frown deepened. "You're dead."

"I don't think threats are a good idea at a time like this, do you?" Simmons asked casually. "My name is Agent Simmons. We've learned from your memory banks that your called Sunstreaker." Sunny was shaking his head.

"No, this is all wrong. This has happened before. What's going on here?" Simmons turned to one of the guards.

"Go get the doc for me, please."

"No!" Sunstreaker screamed, scrambling back, pressing himself against a wall. "Don't!" You don't get it. That man is going to kill you and then…" Simmons turned back to him slowly.

"And then what, Sunstreaker?" Sunstreaker froze for a moment, watching Simmons walk towards him. "The man is going to kill me and then… what?" Sunstreaker shook his head and pulled himself up to his full height slowly.

"Nothing," Sunstreaker replied almost angrily. "Because it's not going to happen this time." The door slid open and Sunstreaker reacted. He grabbed Simmons, sliding one hand around the human towards the gun Simmons carried. Pulling the gun, he aimed and started firing at the doctor and the guards, all of whom simply vanished into thin air. Sunstreaker dropped the gun from his hands and just stared.

"What…" He turned back to Simmons who was still standing there, watching very carefully. "What's going on, Simmons?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He walked over and retrieved his gun from the floor. "I think perhaps its time to do a little research project, what do you think?"

"I think it's time I had my head examined but, sure. Why not." He went to follow Simmons but as soon as Simmons exited the room, the door closed, locking Sunny inside once more. He raised his fists and began banging on the doors. "Hey!"

Upstairs in the observation room, Sideswipe slowly shook his head.

"That's not what happened," he said quietly. The others looked over at him. "Simmons visited me first then went to see Sunny. Later that day, he and the good doctor were arguing over whether or not it had been a good idea, turning us into humans. Simmons threatened to go to Keller. The next day, Simmons was dead."

"How long were you both in Wyoming before you were made human?" Prowl asked softly.

"I honestly don't know. We landed at the coordinates, we found alt forms and then all these people showed up, shooting us with nets and rifles and hauling us to the ground and then they were freezing us. At one point, I thought I felt Sunny go offline and I lost consciousness. When I woke, I don't know how much time had passed but we were still in our protoforms."

"What happened then?" Ratchet asked. Sideswipe slowly shook his head, his gaze fixed on the holoform of his twin who was now pacing the room like a caged tiger.

"They did all these tests on us, Sunny more than me. Primus, I can still hear the echo of his screams in my audio receptors. I kept yelling for him, yelling at them to stop hurting him and then it all went dark. Next time I woke, we were human and we were in separate cells."

"Accessing memory banks," Soundwave intoned quietly causing everyone to turn their attention back towards Sunstreaker. The holoroom shifted just a little and Sunstreaker didn't seem to notice but now there were cameras in the corners and a television on one wall…

The door slid open again and this time Sunstreaker was ready; or so he thought until he saw the man who entered along with his personal guards.

"Get the hell out of here," Sunstreaker growled angrily. The man moved towards him but his face could not be seen. He was wearing a hooded cloak over black pants and shirt. Sunstreaker backed away from him. "Don't come near me."

"We're going to have lots of fun together, Sunstreaker," the voice said quietly yet with a slight evil tone to it. "Guards." The guards advanced on Sunstreaker and grabbed him, pinning him to the wall. The man reached out, a syringe in his hand, and slid it into Sunstreaker's neck. "You'll feel so much better when you wake up. I promise." Sunstreaker's holoform collapsed to the floor as the visions around him disappeared. A few moments later, the door slid open revealing Sideswipe in the door way, arms behind his back, a guard with him. Sunstreaker woke and came to his feet with an angered growl. The guard stepped back then threw a set of keys at Sunstreaker and backed out of the room.

Sunstreaker walked over to his twin and turned him around, keys going into the cuffs and unlocking them quickly. Sunny threw the cuffs to the ground, turned his brother towards him and held him tightly. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Sunny and held on tightly as well.

"Have they hurt you?" Sunstreaker asked softly against the side of his brother's hair.

"No more than necessary I suppose," Sideswipe answered quietly. "You?"

"As long as you're safe, that's all that matters, all right?" Sideswipe nodded slowly, nuzzling against the side of his brother's neck. Sunstreaker sighed softly and tilted his head slightly, giving his brother more access. "You do realize they're watching us, right?"

"Ask me if I care," Sideswipe whispered softly, his lips brushing against the side of his twin's neck. Sunstreaker pulled away suddenly.

"You don't care… and I shouldn't either… in fact… I didn't care… I…" Sunstreaker looked down at his arms but could not find the bandage that should have been there. Sideswipe looked up at him curiously.

"Sunny?" Sunstreaker looked at him and stepped closer again.

"You're not my brother…"

In the observation room, Sideswipe suddenly seemed to lose the ability to stand and Barricade caught him, lowering him to the floor. Ratchet moved and knelt next to him.

"Sideswipe, what's wrong?" Sideswipe slowly shook his head.

"I don't… it was like something had been holding on to me and it was suddenly cut loose. Everything came crashing down…" he shook his head and then convulsed, screaming as he did so. Below in the holoroom, the same thing was happening to Sunstreaker. Barricade heard the screams from below and turned to Prowl.

"Take him," he said, moving so Prowl could hold Sideswipe while Barricade stormed from the observation room.

"Barricade, stop." Soundwave intoned, grabbing the Decepticon's arm. Barricade swung around on him, eyes flashing red and angry, hand already going for his sidearm. Ironhide and Prime pulled their own weapons, but kept them pointed to the floor, waiting.

"They were mine once upon a time, Soundwave. Don't you dare tell me I can't help them now. That is why we are here."

"He must fight his own demons in order to save his own sanity. Anything less will result in psychopathic rage which will end with his deactivation and perhaps that of his brother as well."

"You don't know that, Soundwave. Maybe, just maybe, if someone had been there to help them, none of this shit would have happened. Now. Let me go." Soundwave only held him tighter but Sideswipe screamed again and it was Ironhide who spoke.

"Let him go, Soundwave! Let him try to help them!" Soundwave let go and Barricade took off once more.

Inside the holoroom, the scene had vanished and Sunstreaker's holoform lay on the floor, convulsing, screaming, in pain. Outside the room, Barricade settled himself on the ground then let his holoform take shape and move through the outer door and into the holoroom itself. He moved to kneel next to Sunstreaker, one hand sliding under the screaming twin, the other, holding him from the front, just over his chest.

"Sunstreaker!" The blond twin kept convulsing and screaming. Upstairs, the auburn haired twin continued to do the same thing. Barricade had an idea but he had a feeling it was going to make him want to run away screaming when it was all said and done. He closed his eyes and, a moment later, his protoform entered the room and walked over to where Sunstreaker's own form lay. He looked up to the observation room.

"Ratchet!"

"Yeah?" the medic answered.

"Can you hook Red up to the same program and bring him in here with us?"

"I can try."

"Do it." Barricade in his normal form slid his hand just behind Sunstreaker's chest plates and flipped a switch that opened the chest plates, revealing the spark that lay beneath them. With his free hand, he flipped the switch beneath his own chest plates, revealing his own spark as well. This was going to hurt like hell, he thought to himself.

"Sideswipe's patched in," Ratchet called down to him. Barricade nodded slowly as the door behind him opened and Ironhide walked in, carrying Sideswipe with him. The door closed and Ironhide set Sideswipe's protoform on the ground.

"Open his chest plates," Barricade told the older 'bot quietly. Ironhide looked at him almost angrily. Barricade met the gaze head on. "I know you don't like me, Ironhide. Believe me, I know you'd kill me now if you thought it'd do any good, but face it. I'm the only one left that can help your twins right now unless you want them both dead."

"I'm staying," he said, as he opened Sideswipe's chest plates, revealing his spark.

"The hell you are," Barricade answered. "Do you really think they want their creator seeing what happened to them? Do you really want to know what those bastards did to your sons? Do you really want to see the things you will never had the opportunity to avenge on their behalf?" Ironhide looked at the Decepticon curiously.

"Why didn't Sunstreaker follow you?" Ironhide asked softly. Barricade forced himself not to look away from the twins' creator.

"Because I wouldn't allow him to. I made him hate me and in doing so I learned to hate myself. Now. Get out." Ironhide nodded slowly and backed away from him, through the door, letting it slide shut once more. Ironhide returned to the observation room as Barricade slid Sunstreaker's protoform off the metal table and onto the floor as Sideswipe's holoform appeared, convulsing and screaming next to that of his twin's. Barricade slid two wires from his own spark and held them over each of the twin's sparks.

"Primus, I hope this works," he whispered before connecting himself to the twins. A blinding flash of light left his protoform falling into a heap and the three holoforms disappeared…

_The streets of Cybertron sped past the twin demons from the pit as they roared away from the one chasing them. They wouldn't be caught this time... or so they'd thought until they rounded a corner to find a large black bot in their way. They skidded to a halt and transformed with ease, taking the bot down with them to the ground, laughing the whole time. The black bot fought back, but not too enthusiastically._

"_You two really need to grow up," he told them with laughter in his voice._

"_Not any time soon," the red one replied as the yellow one nodded in agreement and went back to trying to tickle their training sergeant. The black bot laughed again and shook his head…_

_888888888888888888888888_

…_The smoke rose in billows of gray and black against the morning sky, the simulated sun that shone down on them causing the smoke to look like blood rising in the sky like some sort of ritual offering. Burnt out, sparkless protoforms littered the battlefield. Those who hadn't died could be heard crying and screaming in pain and in fear. Through it all, a black bot searched for the remaining members of his unit, praying to Primus that they still lived. Nearby, a yellow mech warrior lay folded over a red mech warrior whose markings matched his own and whose spark pulsed in time with his. Neither noticed the black bot as he found them, gathered them both in his arms, and carried them to safety…_

__

"_Barricade! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Sunstreaker stalked after the black bot and caught him, mid stride, swinging him back to face him. Barricade grabbed Sunstreaker as well and fought to throw off the younger mech._

"_Let it go, Sunstreaker."_

"_No!" Barricade shook him then, trying to get him to understand._

"_You are NOT coming with me. You will stay here and you will, by Primus, protect that which is yours to protect. Your creator returns in less than a breem and you will be here when he comes and you will stay with him and your brother. You are not coming with me."_

"_It's my choice," the yellow warrior screamed at him. Barricade shook his head and released the warrior, raising his rifle at him._

"_No, Sunstreaker. It's not."_

"_You won't shoot me," Sunstreaker whispered even as he took a step back from the one who'd trained him and made him what he was._

"_Not this time, no, but come after me and I will. We are on opposite sides of the line from this point on, Sunstreaker. You owe me nothing as of right now. Where I'm going you will never belong." Barricade gave him one last look then turned and walked away…_

__

"_Where's Bumblebee?" Sideswipe asked as he and Sunstreaker walked into Prime's office._

"_He's gone to follow the Allspark," their leader told them quietly. "When he's found it, he'll send back word and we'll leave."_

"_He's not well enough to go alone," Sunstreaker argued and Prime fixed him with a look that was almost deadly. Without another word, Sunstreaker turned and stalked out of the office. Sideswipe watched his twin leave then turned back to Prime._

"_You're still angry with him," Sides whispered softly. "He was only trying to protect Bee, Prime." Prime sighed heavily and slowly shook his head._

"_I know. And no, I am not angry with him but I do worry for him."_

"_So do I…"_

__

_Prowl turned and looked at the two hellions who'd traveled this far with him and gave them both a gentle smile, hands reaching out to touch them both._

"_Soon as I'm sure it's Prime, I'll message back with coordinates and then you can join us. I won't risk it any other way." The twins nodded in agreement. They trusted the man who'd been their guardian and protector since creation._

"_Be careful, Prowl," Sideswipe said. Prowl gave him a smile._

"_Always. See you soon…"_

__

_The crash had to have been heard near and far and the two bots were anxious to find forms behind which to hide before they were discovered by the organic beings on this planet. Sunstreaker scanned the world wide web and immediately found vehicles to his liking and transferred the pictures to his twin. Sideswipe agreed and they both crawled from the crater they'd created and transformed into 2008 Lamborghini's, one red and the other bright yellow. Sending out their homing beacon, they transformed back into robot mode just as the sounds of helicopters caught their attention._

"_What is that?" Sides asked as three of them came overhead and began shooting at them. The first couple of shots caught the twins off guard and took Sunstreaker to the ground._

"_Get out of here, Sides!" Sunstreaker yelled at his brother but Sides was not leaving his twin. As he tried to fight off the humans and their machines, he quickly found himself grounded right next to his brother and then it began to get very, very cold. He heard Sunstreaker scream, that sound that lay somewhere between screeching metal and nails on chalkboards, and Sideswipe tried to calm his fears through their link, but it was too much of the yellow mech and he felt Sunstreaker begin to fade. He screamed at him, tried to reach him, but lost himself into darkness…_

__

_The form he found himself in was organic, human, and Sunstreaker didn't know what to do with it. There was pain, his memories were filled with it and he didn't know how to make it stop. He sat up from the bed where he lay and looked around to find guards in his room, all of them armed, and a man hidden beneath a black hooded cape…_

…_in the next room Sideswipe also came awake to find himself surrounded as well, uncertain as to what he was, where he was being held and why he couldn't feel his twin at all…_

__

_The screams are what Sideswipe did his best to block out because he knew the screams of his twin by then… they were hurting him, much as they'd been hurting Sideswipe and Sides let the tears fall down his face. Why weren't he and Sunny fighting back? They'd fought back against bigger and stronger but this time, for some reason, neither of them could fight back…_

"_Sideswipe." Sideswipe looked up and around but he couldn't see anything... But he knew that voice. "Little Red."_

"_Barricade…" It was as if the name were a whisper of magic for just as Sideswipe whispered the name, a human version of the bot who'd once been his unit leader appeared out of nowhere. "You shouldn't be here."_

"_You wanted a reason to fight back. I'm here to give you one."_

"_How?" Barricade shook his head._

"_Don't question the why's and how's right now, Little Red." Another scream pierced the room and even Barricade winced at its sound. "We need to stop this. Now."_

"_Yes," Sideswipe agreed. Barricade nodded and moved towards the door. He placed both hands on the door and pushed; hard. The door came open and Sideswipe ran up beside him._

"_This didn't happen," Sideswipe told him. Barricade nodded._

"_I know it didn't, but what didn't happen doesn't matter so much now as what we can make happen in order to save you and Sunstreaker. Do you trust me?" For a moment, Sideswipe wanted to say 'no', to step away and let things continue but then Sunstreaker screamed again and Sideswipe knew he couldn't risk it._

"_Yes," he whispered softly. Barricade nodded and handed him a pistol._

"_Good. Shoot first, worry about the rest later." Sideswipe nodded as he and Barricade turned and pushed their way into the room next door. Sunstreaker lay on the floor in a heap, convulsing and screaming, completely naked, two men with him while a third watched nearby. The men didn't have time to react. Sideswipe shot the one standing by while Barricade took out the one closest to Sunstreaker's head. The other human came away from Sunstreaker but neither man took him down. Barricade held a gun on him while Sideswipe moved and knelt next to his twin._

"_Come back to me, Sunny. Open your eyes and come back to me." Sunstreaker's eyes slowly opened, despite the many bruises on his face that were beginning to swell._

"_Sides," he whispered. "How…"_

"_Don't ask. This is our chance… a chance to end it all right here and save ourselves." He helped Sunstreaker stand, pulling a blanket from the nearby bunk and wrapping it around his twin's waist, securing it as tightly as he could without causing pain. Sunstreaker's gaze found Barricade and for a moment he didn't understand._

" '_Cade…" he whispered but the Decepticon said nothing to him, his gaze fixed firmly on the man in front of him._

"_Starscream instigated the last two years of torture you both endured," Barricade said angrily. "End it, Sunstreaker, and we can get the hell out of this looking glass world we've pulled ourselves into." Sideswipe handed his brother the gun and stepped away from him. 'Starscream' turned his head slightly, his gaze fixed on Sunstreaker._

"_Kill me and you die, too, my psychotic little sunflower." Sunstreaker raised the gun, pointing it at Starscream's head._

"_Ask me if I care," he whispered as all emotion bled from his face and eyes. Before Starscream could answer, Sunstreaker pulled the trigger and the entire room exploded in a burst of white light…_

Soundwave was the first to enter the holoroom as the light dissipated. He strode forward and disconnected the cables that linked the twins and Barricade together. Not far behind him came Ratchet and Prowl. In the observation room above, Prime and Ironhide were still not yet able to move. Unlike Ratchet, Prowl and Soundwave, they had yet to disconnect themselves from what they'd witnessed. Ironhide had energon tears on his face still and he wasn't sure he trusted himself to walk.

Inside the holoroom, Soundwave picked up Barricade while Ratchet took Sideswipe and Prowl took Sunstreaker and the three of them left the holoroom and headed for the infirmary. Silence filled the air and hung heavily as they walked, none of them ready to speak of what they'd seen or felt. None of them sure if anything had been accomplished or fixed. None of them willing to risk their own sanity to analyze anything that had just happened.

_(Three days later)_

Barricade woke first, his optics flashing red as he came online and turned his head a little to the left. He saw twin red and yellow protoforms lying nearby and sighed softly. The sigh caught the attention of the CMO who walked over to him.

"How do you feel, Barricade?" Ratchet asked him quietly.

"Like I went three rounds with Megatron and lost them all," he answered hoarsely. Ratchet nodded slowly.

"How do you feel mentally?" Barricade thought it a strange question at first but then he sighed softly once more.

"I think most of my shields are back in place. I'm not going to fall apart if that's what you're asking. I should be okay." He turned his attention back to the twins. "What about them?"

"Sideswipe began coming online about an hour ago but he hasn't woken yet. All his readings seem to be back to normal, his dreams have stopped and his neural pathways are all within normal limits." Barricade gave him a grim look. "Sorry. He should be okay, Barricade."

"What about Sunstreaker?"

"Same with him, for the most part. No dreams or nightmares. I think, just maybe, you did what was needed to save them." Barricade nodded slowly and then tried to sit up. "Now just where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked, one arm on Barricade's shoulder.

"I want out of here before they wake," Barricade told him quietly. Ratchet heard the underlying tone of fear and looked at Barricade worriedly.

"Why? You know they'll just come looking for you."

"They'd better not," Barricade answered almost angrily. "I taught them better than that." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"But you know they'll come," Ratchet repeated softly. Barricade turned to look at him then and sighed heavily. "You said it yourself. You taught them well. Let them thank you for helping them at least and then you're free to go."

"You don't understand," Barricade answered softly.

"Yeah, I do. We saw it all, Barricade. I know what happened now, how you convinced Sunstreaker to stay with the Autobots while you went over to the Decepticons. It was pretty selfless for someone who was determined to be as evil as they came."

"We all do what we feel is necessary at the time, Ratchet," Barricade answered honestly. "At the time, I thought Megatron was right, I thought he had the right answers and asked the right questions."

"And now?" Barricade let out a bitter laugh and leaned back against the bed once more.

"Megatron is dead, Starscream is dead, the Allspark is destroyed and we are stuck on a planet filled with humans and our species will soon be extinct. Perhaps Megatron was wrong, perhaps not. I don't guess we'll ever know." His optics dimmed and he fell back into recharge status leaving Ratchet to watch over him again, escaping back into his own memories, dreams and wishes and hoping beyond hope that this was enough to redeem himself just a little.

"Optimus," Mirage called after him. Optimus stopped and turned back to face the purple and white Porsche.

"Yes, Mirage?"

"There's a man here, a General Paul Davis, says he needs to speak with you immediately." Prime nodded and followed Mirage towards the entrance of the base. A human male in military dress uniform waited for him there. Prime allowed his holoform to appear so that he didn't seem to tower over the human. His holoform approached the General and stopped just in front of him.

"I'm Optimus Prime. I understand you needed to see me?" General Davis nodded slowly and handed Prime a small, beige envelope.

"I wish we could have met on better terms, Optimus. I'm sorry to inform you that Colonel Lennox and his unit were reported missing three days ago after a battle in the Iraqi region. We were informed this morning that none of the unit survived…"

_TBC… yeah, I know, evil cliffhanger… sorry… you were warned… anyway, please read and review and just.. Bare with me… more to come soon. Promise…_


	18. Chapter 18

-1Chapter 18

A/N - yeah, uhm so…. No words of wisdom this time around gang. On with the next chapter…

_(Apache helicopter, somewhere over the Iraqi desert)_

"_Base this is Apache Sierra-Gulf niner. Do you copy?"_

"_Apache Sierra-Gulf niner this is base. Go ahead."_

"_Sir, this is Colonel Lennox. My unit and I are headed north towards the boundaries of the no-fly zone. We have picked up several small targets just ahead. Permission to fly by and investigate?"_

"_Weren't you due home hours ago, Colonel?"_

"_Yes, Sir, but we wouldn't want to leave any stones unturned, now would we?"_

"_There are no stones in the desert, Lennox!"_

"_Tell Sergeant Epps that he needs to learn how to look closer, Colonel."_

"_Understood, base."_

"_Permission granted but make it quick. And don't get yourself in trouble, if you don't mind. Needless to say, I've got the SecDef breathing down my neck and I don't want to have to tell him I got your ass in a fire."_

"_Copy that, Sir. I wouldn't want to explain to the people breathing down his neck why I got myself in a fire. Back home before dinner. Lennox out."_

[sounds of helicopter blades chopping through the air then alarms…]

"_Apache Sierra-Gulf niner to base. We are under attack! Repeat: We are under attack! Returning fire!"_

"_Apache Sierra-Gulf niner, what is your location?"_

"_We're… shit! Incoming, incoming! Hard left, hard le…"_

"_Apache Sierra-Gulf niner, come in."_

"_This is Lennox, we've been hit and we're going down hard! Shit! Brooks is dead, Epps is gone… damnit base… we need…"_

[sounds of explosions followed by more yelling]

"_Lost my pilot, lost my nav, communications… They're coming after us on foot! This is not good! Base, need medical evac immediately… base… base!"_

(Autobot Headquarters)

Ironhide stared down at the small disc player as the sounds faded away. Prime sat across from him and Ratchet stood near the main door.

"Ironhide," Prime began softly but Ironhide held up a hand to make him stop.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked, his tone so deadly, so calm, so… unemotional.

"Their helicopter went down and the Iraqi soldiers came after them on foot. The Iraqi's sent a video to the embassy showing how they had executed the remaining soldiers and set fire to the helicopter."

"What did they do with the bodies of the soldiers they executed?" Ironhide asked quietly.

"General Davis said the bodies that were found are being flown back to the states within the next day or so," Prime said softly.

"Do they have Will's body?" Ironhide asked, still looking at the disc player, his eyes having never wavered once.

"Ironhide, I think it might be best if…" Ironhide looked up then, slowly, his blue eyes bleeding with anger and rage.

"DO THEY HAVE HIS BODY?" Ratchet stepped away from the door and closer to the weapons specialist. Prime mentally congratulated himself on not jumping out of his protoforms at the sound of Ironhide's voice.

"No," Prime answered quietly.

"No," Ironhide whispered, nodding his head slowly as he stood. Prime stood as well, Ratchet keeping an eye on the older 'bot. "Until they return his body to us, I refuse to believe he's dead. And if I have to hijack Springer and make him take me, I will get over there and I will look for him myself." He turned to walk out but Ratchet was blocking the door. "Move." Ratchet looked past him at Prime.

"Ironhide, they've called off all search and retrieve. It's too dangerous for them." Ironhide whirled around angrily, catching his chair and throwing it against the wall catching Prime and Ratchet by surprise.

"You do NOT leave your soldiers behind, dead or alive! You know it! I know it! They are hiding something!" Ratchet tried to step towards him again but Ironhide turned, swiping his arm out as he did so, catching Ratchet and shoving the medic towards Prime before storming out of the office.

"Prowl! Stop Ironhide from leaving the base!"

Near the entrance to the base, Prowl heard Ratchet's message and turned as he heard the rumbling sounds of Ironhide's truck form and barely jumped out of the way before 'Hide could run him down.

"Did you get him?" Ratchet's voice came across their private link.

"Negative, Ratchet. He tried to run me down. He's gone." Back in Prime's office, Ratchet turned to his leader.

"That did not go over very well at all."

_Fire…_

_Burning…_

_So loud…_

_Painful…_

_Dead… all dead…_

_Screaming…_

_Bleeding…_

_No… please… no…_

Soundwave had returned to the Decepticon's base of operations with instructions for Barricade to return as soon as the medic allowed him to leave. That should have been earlier that morning. But Barricade found himself standing just outside of Autobot base, watching the sun as it began to set, arms crossed over his chest. His protoform was still lying inside the infirmary, but he'd perfected his holoform enough that he had been able to walk outside and feel the cool air against him.

He'd seen Ironhide tear out of base about four hours ago, almost running over Prowl in the process. An hour after that, Bumblebee had left along with Sam and Scotty, the two humans, and Barricade assumed they were going after Ironhide. Since then, the base had been fairly quiet and no one had bothered the Decepticon Mustang.

He was still trying to process everything he'd seen on his trip down memory lane with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Some of it he'd remembered quite well, thank you very much, and had no reason to remember it any further. Other things, though, he'd never known and so he was making careful imprints of them before storing them away…

"Stars will be out soon and since it's a clear night, you'll be able to see a lot of them." Barricade nodded slowly, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"There are too many lights near where we've been staying," Barricade answered quietly. "You can't see very many of them from there." He felt the presence behind him a second before a set of arms wrapped around him loosely and a chin rested itself on his shoulder. "Comfortable?"

"I was… concerned that you'd left before I was able to thank you."

"Concerned," Barricade repeated softly. "Nice, safe word to use."

"Thank you." Barricade merely nodded but did not move away from the embrace. "Why'd you come?"

"Because I had to," Barricade answered quietly. "I couldn't let either of you lose the other if it could be helped. When that time comes, I know you want it to be in battle, guns blazing, side by side. Besides, it's too soon."

"You're not supposed to care," came the whisper just next to his ear. Barricade shivered involuntarily and swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Neither are you," he answered carefully.

"You know, I thought I hated you once."

"You still hate me. That's your job."

"Can't hate someone who doesn't hate you back." The voice had switched to the other side of his head and Barricade squeezed his eyes shut. The sun had set and it was dark outside now as the stars began to appear in the night sky above. A set of footsteps was heard and Barricade was afraid they'd been caught… until…

"Thought I might find you both out here." Barricade sighed heavily.

"You should both be resting. Being in holoform takes up a lot of energy; energy that neither one of you has enough of to waste."

"We wanted to thank you," came the new voice.

"Fine. You've thanked me. Now. Go away."

"Not yet," came the voice that had been there now for awhile. "Come on." He gave no resistance as the twins each took one of his hands and led him away from the base and up a hill behind that was deserted and hidden behind trees.

"If this is some elaborate plan to kill me while I'm in holoform, it won't work," Barricade said as they came to a stop in the middle of the miniature forest.

"Don't want to kill you," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "You saved us."

"That has always been my job," Barricade whispered, finally looking at the blond haired twin who'd been with him from the start. "But I can't stay with you. You know that."

"We know," Sideswipe answered softly, causing Barricade to look over at him. "But, if nothing else, at least stay the night. Please."

"Please," Sunstreaker whispered, his hand tightening against Barricade's, pulling him closer. Barricade looked at him, at them both and knew he was beaten.

"Tonight only." The both nodded slowly. "Tomorrow, everything has to go back to the way it was. You know that. Right?"

"Yes," the answered in unison. Barricade sighed softly and sank to the ground on his knees, pulling them with him as he went…

_Sand… _

_Hot… dry… scratching…_

_Alone…_

_Hidden…_

_Hidden!_

_Help…_

…_help…_

"HELP!"

Sam had asked Bumblebee to take Scotty to Sarah's home until they knew for sure that Will really was dead. Sam had decided to stay at the house with Ironhide.

He stood out on the front porch, listening to the sounds coming from inside. Ironhide was on a tear, angry, hurting, in pain. Sam knew how he felt. He didn't want to believe that Will was gone, lost to them forever, but he'd seen the missive, heard the disc, seen the video, knew that it was impossible that he'd survived.

Taking a deep breath, Sam brushed the tears from his face and pulled the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door, pushing it open and walking inside. He closed and locked the door behind him and headed for the kitchen, because that was where Ironhide was making the most noise. He stood in the doorway, watching the holoform of his friend as he went through every single cabinet looking for something…

"If you're looking for the alcohol, it's under the counter." Ironhide turned to look at Sam then bent down and opened the cabinet beneath the counter. Sure enough, there were several different brands to choose from. He picked up a bottle of tequila and came back up again, setting it on the counter. He reached up and pulled down two shot glasses then, grabbing the bottle once more, walked past Sam and into the living room. Sam followed him without saying a word.

In the living room, Ironhide sat down on the couch and Sam sat on the floor in front of the couch, his back resting against Ironhide's leg. 'Hide poured two full shots and handed one to Sam. They both downed their drinks quickly, Sam feeling the burn of the alcohol against the back of his throat and welcoming it for the time being. He handed the glass back to Ironhide who refilled it and handed it back to him.

They drank in silence, the only light coming from the kitchen, casting dark shadows into the room around them. Sam knew Ironhide wasn't capable of getting drunk, but it was better than drinking alone. He was feeling way too much and he wanted the alcohol to numb those feelings if nothing else.

Ironhide watched the human closely, watched him drink down at least five shots in quick succession. He knew the boy was hurting, knew it as easily as he knew that he himself was hurting, though it was not the same kind of hurt by any measure. When Sam handed him his glass again, Ironhide took it but kept it in his hand.

"Slow down, Sam," he whispered softly. Sam shook his head.

"More," he slurred slightly but Ironhide shook his head.

"Give it time." Sam pushed himself unsteadily to his feet and Ironhide felt the pain and anguish that radiated from the boy. "Sam…"

"I don't WANT to give it time!" Sam screamed at him, moving around the coffee table. "I WANT him to come home, where he fucking belongs, back with you in this house!" He kicked at a chair and Ironhide winced slightly, watching him.

"Sam…"

"No! Don't you dare tell me we have to let him go. I WON'T! I work for the government. I'll… I'll go over there myself and fucking bring his ass back home!" Ironhide shot up from the sofa and grabbed Sam, shoving him into a wall.

"The hell you will!" Ironhide growled. "I have already lost Will to these people. I'll be fragged if you think I'm gonna sit by and lose you to them, too, Samuel. You are NOT going over there!" Sam pushed at him, trying to hit him, trying to get away from him.

"You can't stop me," he screamed at the older man. "You can't…." he trailed off with a scream and Ironhide pulled him into his arms and held him tightly, bracing them both against the wall.

"I can, little one, and trust me when I say that I will. You can't leave, you can't go over there. I can't protect you if you're not here." Sam sobbed against the black shirt Ironhide was wearing and Ironhide felt the tears soak through the material. He braced one hand against the wall, the other arm wrapped around the boy against his chest.

"He can't be gone," Sam whispered in between sobs. "He can't…" And Ironhide had no answer for him…

Barricade came back to himself inside the infirmary, his sensors still somewhat fritzed by what had just happened outside in his holoform. Ratchet was nowhere to be found as the Decepticon slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Next to him, Sideswipe was still deep in recharge. Barricade grinned. After everything he'd just done, the red 'bot would likely sleep until late the next day. He looked past Sideswipe to find Sunstreaker awake and watching him very carefully. The grin faded on Barricade's face and he stood slowly, watching as Sunstreaker did the same.

"You recover faster than your brother," Barricade noted quietly. Sunstreaker moved closer to him, nodding slowly.

"It was something not easily learned, but learned none the less," he replied softly. He reached up and settled a hand against the side of Barricade's face. "The night isn't over."

"It has to be, Sunstreaker," Barricade whispered, resting his hand over Sunny's. "I can't stay. To do so would be… disastrous at best and deadly at worst. You know that."

"I don't hate you, 'Cade," Sunstreaker whispered, bringing himself closer to the 'con. Barricade nodded slowly.

"I know you don't, Sunny, but you have to act like you do, for both your sakes." He leaned in, brushing a soft kiss against Sunstreaker's mouth. "Don't follow me."

"I know better now." Barricade nodded and stepped away from him. "You taught me well."

"Maybe too well." With that, Barricade turned and walked out of the infirmary. Sunstreaker watched him go then sighed softly and moved back to the bunk next to his brother and lay down again…

…but he didn't find sleep again that night for a very long time…

Sam had all but cried himself out by the time Ironhide picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. The bed was king sized so room was no issue. Ironhide took of Sam's boots and shirt, then laid him back and slid off his jeans. Undressing himself just down to a pair of black silk boxers, he tucked Sam underneath the covers then climbed in next to him. He pulled the boy to him, wrapping an arm around him and holding him tightly.

"Sleep, Sam, and tomorrow we'll start trying to put our lives back together…"

"Marhaba?" (hello?)

"Help me, please…"

"Ismak eih?" (What is your name?)

"Mish fahiim. Ma batkalemsh Arabi." ( I don't understand. I don't speak Arabic.)

"Ana fahim. You are American, yes?" (I understand)

"Yes, please… my people… my unit, they've been killed. I have.. I have to get back to my base.."

"In Doha or Qatar?"

"Either. Please, can you help me?"

"Yes, my American friend. I will help you. What is your name?"

"I… I can't remember…"

_TBC… So… there's chapter 18. My Arabic isn't all that great so please excuse any grammatical errors on my part. Please read and review. Thanks!_


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter 19 - Missing

A/N - First off… OMG! The reviews! I'm guessing everyone loved Chapter 18... Guess that's why I decided not to make you all wait till this weekend for this next installment…

I'm glad everyone took to the relationship between the twins and Barricade okay. I don't know why it hit me that there should be some connection, but it just felt right.

So… now it's time for more pieces of the puzzle… just not easy pieces… that'd be no fun… ;) Seriously though… quick summary: Ironhide and Sam take matters into their own hands, the twins deal with some personal issues, and Will begins the slow journey home

So… without further ado, here's chapter 19...

Please read and review. Thanks!

_(Two weeks later)_

"Have we had any word from Ironhide or Sam?" Prime asked as he walked into the conference room and took a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, Prime," Prowl said quietly. "No word from either one of them since the day we received word of Will Lennox's death." Prime nodded slowly and looked at Ratchet.

"What are the chances that he would cause any kind of harm to Samuel?"

"I wouldn't worry about him harming Sam, Prime," Ratchet answered. "I'd be more worried about him hurting the people who sent Will overseas." Prime looked over at the twins.

"Either of you have any thoughts?"

"Not particularly," Sideswipe replied. "He didn't see us before he left. We were still offline in the infirmary. He hasn't contacted either one of us, either." Sunstreaker remained silent, just nodding his head in agreement with his twin.

"Prime," Mirage said, thinking for a moment. Everyone turned to look at him. "It might be wise to let Secretary Keller know that they're missing. Sam has a passport and could easily leave the country."

"Ironhide did threaten to go over there himself," Ratchet recalled worriedly.

"Do you really think he'd do that?" Bluestreak asked.

"Anything's possible given the amount of anger he has stored up at the moment," Prowl answered quietly. "Couple that with grief over losing his human and I would say the chances are very good."

"All right," Prime said with a nod. "I'll send a message to Secretary Keller as well as to Springer and warn them both of what's happened." He turned back to Ratchet. "Are the twins back on full duty yet?"

"I'd like to wait one more week," Ratchet said, glancing at the twins for a moment. Prime looked over at them as well.

"Any objections to another week off duty?" Prime asked them quietly. Sideswipe looked at his twin who shrugged his shoulders. Sideswipe sighed and glanced back at Prime.

"No objections, Prime." Prime nodded slowly then leaned back in his chair.

"Bumblebee has taken over watching Scott Lennox until further notice, or until Sam returns with Ironhide. Arcee and Hot Rod are on patrol in Colorado until further notice as well. Wheeljack is continuing his research into the group of humans responsible for the capture of the twins and Starscream. Hound is helping him for the time being. Anyone have anything else to add?" The room was silent. "All right then. Everyone's dismissed."

Sunstreaker shot out of his chair and got out of the room as quickly as he could. Sideswipe sighed heavily and watched him before standing slowly to follow him. Prime stood and reached out, resting a hand on the red mech's shoulder. Sideswipe looked up at him.

"What's going on with him, Sides?" Prime asked quietly.

"He's still upset about what happened in the holoroom. I think he's also pissed that Ironhide hasn't contacted either one of us. Tie that in to his anger at Barricade and, well, there ya go." Sideswipe shrugged, not sure of what else to say.

"Keep an eye on him, Sides, but if it gets to be too much to handle, come to one of us, all right?"

"Will do, Prime," Sideswipe answered softly. Prime drew back his hand and watched the red mech walk away after his twin. Ratchet stepped closer to their leader and sighed heavily.

"Soundwave sent me the analysis report. I forwarded it to your email."

"I'll take a look at it later today. Thanks, Ratchet." Prime turned and walked out of the room leaving Ratchet and Prowl alone. The door slid shut and Prowl pulled Ratchet into his arms, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"You're doing the best you can for them all, Ratchet. It is all we can ask of you."

"I wish I could more." Prowl smiled somewhat bitterly.

"You always do."

_(Richmond, Utah)_

The run down motel was so far out of the way that no one would have looked for them there. A black GMC topkick was parked behind the motel so as not to be seen. Inside of room 27, sitting on the large king sized bed, were two men, one of whom held a laptop in his lap and the other who leaned back against the headboard of the bed, watching him intently.

"All right, here's what we've got so far," Sam said, scooting back and leaning against Ironhide's chest so he could look over Sam's shoulder and see the screen of the laptop as well. "We drive down to Salt Lake City Airport where we'll catch out flight out. It leaves at 2pm for Cairo, Egypt. We'll have to change planes in Minneapolis and then again in the Netherlands. We'll arrive in Cairo at two in the morning two days later. It's a twenty-eight hour flight."

"That is a long time to be on a plane, Sam," Ironhide said with a sigh. "And why are we flying to Egypt? Will's plane went down in Iraq."

"I may work for the government, 'Hide, but I can't just catch a flight into Iraq. Once we reach Cairo, we'll get a few hours sleep and then we'll meet up with my contact who will get us into Iraq. We'll figure out the rest from there. By then, I should have the last known coordinates of where Will's chopper went down."

"How much trouble can you get into for this?" Ironhide asked quietly. Sam closed the laptop and slid it off his lap, shrugging a little.

"I could probably go to jail, but if we can find Will, it'd be worth it." He turned around, straddling Ironhide's lap, looking at him carefully. "We knew they were hiding something, Ironhide. Will disappeared because he was part of the team that extracted the twins' protoforms and all the information. If the government won't help us, then screw 'em."

"I like the way you think, kid," Ironhide said with a grin. "When do we leave?"

"First light we'll leave, head south into Salt Lake City and over to the airport. I've already made the reservation and I've got all the papers we'll need."

"So, nothing else needs to be done tonight?" Ironhide asked, slipping his arms around Sam and pulling him closer.

"Not that I'm aware of," Sam answered cautiously. They'd been at the motel now for three nights and each night had ended much the same way as the night before and Sam had to wonder if Ironhide was just using him as a temporary solution to his problems.

"I'm not using you," Ironhide whispered and Sam quietly damned himself for not remembering that Ironhide could read what he was thinking.

"It's just… I know this isn't going to continue when he comes home, Ironhide. I guess I just want to know… why now?" Ironhide pulled him closer, raising his knees just a little to secure the boy to him, holding him tightly.

"I love Will, Sam, and I don't say those words lightly. I have only ever loved one other. Her name was Chromia and, had she lived, she and I would have been bondmates. As it is, she lost her life defending the younglings of our city back on Cybertron. Being around Will has made it easier for me to have such feelings again. It's also easier for me to love those he loves and, make no mistake, Sam, he does love you in a way that is completely different from how he loves me, but it is love never the less."

"Well, that doesn't answer what you and I are doing the past few nights, though. I don't want Will to think either one of us have betrayed him in any way." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"That night behind the bar," he whispered softly. "Do you remember it?" Sam swallowed past the tightness in his throat.

"Yeah," he answered hoarsely.

"I was watching the two of you and I saw the way you were with each other and it was as if something electric were passing through your both, as if you were linked one to the other. And when you both looked over at me, I felt as if I was caught in that same link."

"We both wanted you that night," Sam whispered and Ironhide nodded slowly, his hands sliding from Sam's back along the denim-clad legs and slowly up along his thighs, the grip tightening just a little. Sam groaned softly and closed his eyes.

"When Will held his hand out to me, I knew I didn't have a choice. And I knew, without a doubt, that it was going to change things for me." His hands slid higher and Sam groaned again, his own hands gripping Ironhide's arms.

"Still not answering the question," Sam growled out, opening his eyes slowly. "What are we doing and where is it going?" Ironhide thought for a moment then narrowed his gaze slightly.

"What we are doing is finishing what we started that night. Where is it going? I won't even attempt to guess but this is not a one time thing that will end just because Will comes home. I've never given up Bee. I won't give up Will and I don't intend to give you up either."

"And what does Will want?" Ironhide smiled at him then and leaned in, kissing him gently.

"You can ask him when we get him back. Promise you, though, you'll like the answer. Now," he kissed him again, the kiss searing this time. "Are you done talking?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam answered, sliding his hands up Ironhide's arms as he was kissed once again.

_(Iraq)_

The two men walked through the market place as the summer sun reached it's zenith in the sky above. Both men were dressed in traditional Iraqi clothing complete with head wraps. They both sported beards and had tanned skin and dark eyes. The younger of the two men was slowly learning simple Arabic phrases and had managed to pass for an Iraqi in such a short time.

He still couldn't remember his name. He only knew he was American and that he'd lost his entire unit in a chopper crash and that, for some reason, he knew he had to get back home or else someone else was going to be hurt very badly.

"Sahab el-kheir." Will looked up as he and his guardian were stopped by a local merchant they had spoken to before. They both gave a slight bow of the head to him. (Good Morning)

"Sahab el-kheir," the other Iraqi said quietly. (Good Morning)

"Salam alekum," Will told the merchant who gave him a friendly smile. (Peace be upon you)

"Wa alekum es salam," the merchant replied. (And you as well)

Greetings exchanged, Will listened to the men talk back and forth between themselves for a few moments before the merchant left them alone once more. Will looked at his guardian.

"What did he say?"

"He says we have transport to embassy in Cairo and that it leaves in two days. We will then put you on a flight from Cairo back to the U.S. He has made arrangements for you to be met in Cairo." Will nodded slowly.

"So, we only have to lay low two more days then. That shouldn't be too hard, right?" The Iraqi smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"Rest easy, child. Soon you shall sleep once more in the arms of those whom you left behind…"

_(Autobot base)_

Sideswipe found Sunstreaker in their quarters. His protoform was lying on the bunk while his holoform was sprawled out on the couch, head resting on the arm of the couch, eyes closed. Sideswipe knew he wasn't asleep. He settled his own protoform on the bunk next to his twin then let his holoform move towards where Sunstreaker was sitting.

"You could have been a little less rude in the meeting, Sunny," he said quietly.

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked, never moving or opening his eyes. "The outcome would have been the same, right? Another week of no duty. Another week of prying eyes, sessions with Prowl and check ups with Ratchet."

"You sound bored, brother dear," Sideswipe said, a faint hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sunstreaker opened one eye slowly, looking over at him. He picked up the remote in his lap and turned on the sound system nearby. The first part of a song began playing and Sunstreaker kept his gaze on his twin as it did so.

_C'est le malaise du moment  
>L'épidémie qui s'étend<br>La fete est finie on descend  
>Les pensées qui glacent la raison<br>Paupières baissées, visage gris  
>Surgissent les fantomes de notre lit<br>On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
>Du taudit qu'on appelle maison<em>

_Protect me from what I want  
>Protect me from what I want<br>Protect me from what I want  
>Protect me…<em>

Sideswipe slowly walked across the room towards his twin. Sunstreaker watched every movement his twin made, both eyes open and watching now. Sideswipe stopped a few feet away from him and Sideswipe raised a brow slightly.

"Well?" Sunstreaker said softly. "Are you going to keep me from being bored?" Sideswipe gave him a wicked grin as he slowly sank to his knees and crawled the rest of the way towards where Sunstreaker lay on the couch. Sunstreaker watched him and felt his throat go dry, just watching his twin, the movement so damn graceful, like a large cat.

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
>Souviens toi des moments divins<br>Planants, éclatés au matin  
>Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls<br>Perdus les reves de s'aimer  
>Les temps où on avait rien fait<br>Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
>Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls<em>

_Protect me from what I want  
>Protect me from what I want<br>Protect me from what I want  
>Protect me<br>Protect me_

Sideswipe stopped just in front of Sunstreaker and slid his hands up along the jean-clad legs of his twin slowly, squeezing slightly as he did so. As he reached higher, he pulled until Sunstreaker was sitting just on the edge of the seat, Sideswipe kneeling up between his opened legs. Sideswipe slid his hands up under Sunstreaker's shirt, pressing fingers to warm skin and Sunstreaker groaned, dropping his head back as he did so. Sideswipe smiled and leaned up, taking the opportunity to glide his teeth across Sunny's throat teasingly. Sunstreaker's hands gripped the couch tightly, his knuckles almost white.

Sideswipe's hands slid to the button at Sunny's jeans and undid it, the slid the zipper down and slid his hand inside, wrapping around the hardness there and squeezing tightly as he did so. Sunny gasped and Sides pulled at his jeans, lowering them a little more before kissing his way down across Sunny's chest and stomach and then taking him fully into his mouth in one, quick movement that left Sunstreaker gasping for breath he didn't need.

_Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)  
>Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)<br>Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)  
>Protect me<br>Protect me_

One of Sunny's hands slid into Sideswipe's hair and gripped there almost too tightly but Sides never stopped him. It was just too damn much fun to watch his twin lose control. With a groan of something between pleasure and pain, Sunstreaker lunged forward, detaching Sides from him and shoving his twin to the floor.

"Get rid of the cloths," he growled. "Now." Sideswipe's clothes vanished as did Sunstreaker's as the twins seemed unable to stop touching each other. "Want you," Sunny growled against the side of Sideswipe's face.

"I'm right here," Sideswipe whispered back as Sunstreaker turned him over and pushed against him none to gently. "Let go, Sunny. Please…" He felt hands sliding over his hips, pulling him to his knees and he went, feeling Sunstreaker pushing against his entrance slowly. "Yes," he whispered softly, pushing back against Sunny, trying to make this part go a little faster.

Sunstreaker growled again and his hands gripped Sideswipe almost viciously, thrusting into him harshly. Sideswipe cried out, but not in pain and Sunstreaker kept up the harsh rhythm, driving them both towards that which they both sought…

…the ability to finally let go…

_Protect me from what I want  
>Protect me from what I want<br>Protect me from what I want  
>Protect me<br>Protect me_

"Sunny," Sideswipe cried out, feeling his entire system surge with energy and pleasure at the same time as his brother let loose with his own cry, pulling Sides to him and holding him, back to chest, tightly, hands clasped together.

"I am yours as you are mine," Sunstreaker whispered harshly as the feeling surged through them both now. "Bonded together for time and eternity, now and after, one to the other. When you call I'll answer, when you need me I'll be there and when you return to the Matrix I will be at your side. Always." Sideswipe shuddered and dropped his head back slightly, eyes on his twin.

"I am yours as you are mine. Bonded together for time and eternity, now and after, one to the other. When you call I'll answer, when you need me I'll be there and when you return to the Matrix I will be at your side. Always." A blinding light filled the room, engulfing them in it, bathing them in warmth and light then vanishing, leaving them lying alone on the floor, arms wrapped around each other, breathing slowed, eyes closed, bonded once again for all time…

Sam woke during the night and untangled himself from Irohide's arms to check his email. He opened the laptop and clicked on the internet icon then went to his web mail and typed in his user id and password. His email came up showing that he had two new emails. He opened the first in the list with some curiosity.

_To: _

_Fr: _

_Re: Found Them_

_Don't ask me why I'm emailing you and for Primus' sake don't email me back. _

_Tell Ironhide I found the new headquarters for the humans responsible for harming his twins._

_Hacked into the net, too. These same humans gave out the location of Ironhide's human to their enemies in hopes that the human would be killed. I've attached a map of the building they are using as well as directions on how to get to them. _

_Tell Ironhide we'll plan the attack for seven days from today. It'll give me more time for more surveillance. By then, the twins should be free of Ratchet._

_If you need anymore info, I'll be in Salt Lake City tomorrow at noon. How'd I know? I'm just that good of a hacker._

_Barricade out._

Sam stared at the email and opened up the attachments. Barricade had come through for them on this end it seemed. The new base for the group of rogue humans was in Phoenix, hidden in what was known as the Desert of the Gods. Sam smiled. Ironhide would be happy. Sam clicked on the next email.

_To: _

_Fr: .com_

_Re: new contact location and pick up arrangements_

_Samuel,_

_Peace and blessings upon you and yours. _

_Our mutual friend will be transported to Cairo in two days time. You will be able to meet up with him at the Cairo airport at that time. Your friend is injured and does not remember his name or much of anything at the moment. I trust you will do what is best for him once he is returned to you. I will pray for fair skies and a safe journey for your travels here._

Sam closed the laptop and slid back under the covers and into Ironhide's arms once more. He'd tell Ironhide everything in the morning. Will was alive, safe for the moment and soon to be home again. And Ironhide was finally going to get his shot at revenge against those who'd caused harm to his family.

_TBC… hope you liked this chapter. More to come soon!  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

-1Chapter 20 - Interludes

A/N: This could technically be considered a sub-chapter, but I hate trying to rig all that, so I'm calling it chapter 20. So… this chapter is basically all emails sent between our characters, leading us all into Chapter 21. Enjoy and please read and review. Thanks.

_To: SecDefKeller_

_Fr: PrimeLeader1_

_Re: Overseas Hunting_

_Secretary Keller, it has come to my attention that Ironhide and Samuel might be planning a trip overseas in hopes of tracking down Colonel Lennox. Please advise a suitable course of action that will cause the least amount of damage and trouble._

_Optimus Prime._

_To: PsychoticSunflower_

_CC: LittleRed_

_Fr: Mustanglvr07_

_Re: Search and Destroy_

_Found the people responsible for your abduction and the attack on the human called Will Lennox. _

_Forwarded all info to Camermoman as he and Ironhide are headed to Cairo this afternoon._

_Will rendezvous with you all at the attached coordinates in seven days._

_Btw, did Ratchet let you two out of his sight yet?_

_Barricade Out._

_To: Cameroman07_

_Fr: Cambot08_

_Re: Where the hell are you?_

_All right, Sam, you get your stubborn aft back to this base immediately or I will come after you and 'Hide. This isn't funny anymore._

_PS - Optimus says to tell Ironhide that if he doesn't bring you both home immediately, he's going to give Sunstreaker his room._

_To: PrimeLeader1_

_Fr: SecDefKeller_

_Re: Ideas_

_We've received information that leads us to believe the attack on Colonel Lennox and his unit was not a random event. It was set up by the rogue group that kidnapped the Autobot twins._

_Will alert Homeland Security to keep an eye out for Sam's passport._

_Don't worry. I'll take care of any trouble on this end and I'll make sure Sam keeps his job._

_You just make sure Ironhide doesn't destroy anything._

_Keller_

_To: Logic_bot21_

_Fr: PressuredMedic_

_Re: Twins_

_Prowl,_

_Have you seen the twins?_

_Ratchet_

_To: Mustanglvr07_

_Fr: PsychoticSunflower_

_Re: Meeting_

_We're fine._

_Ratchet's keeping us under surveillance for one more week._

_Good thing I know how to mess with the cameras. Heh._

_And where the hell are you?_

_SS out_

_To: PrimeLeader1_

_Fr: PressuredMedic_

_Re: Twins Analysis_

_Prime,_

_According to the final analysis of the twins, it looks like they should be getting back to normal slowly but surely. Sunstreaker is still showing signs of what the humans refer to as post traumatic stress syndrome and may need to be watched carefully for the next few weeks._

_Speaking of the twins, have you seen them today?_

_Ratchet_

_To: LittleRed_

_Fr: PsychoticSunflower_

_Re: Cade_

_Hacked into Decepticon transmissions._

_Cade's gone AWOL._

_Wanna take a trip?_

_To: PsychoticSunflower_

_Fr: Logic_bot21_

_Re: Where are you?_

_Sunstreaker, you were supposed to be in the infirmary and hour ago for a check up. Get your stubborn aft down there before I come find you and drag you down there myself._

_Prowl._

_To: Cambot08_

_Fr: Cameroman07_

_Re: re: where the hell are you?_

_Bee,_

_Don't worry. We'll be back in ten days time. Ironhide says Sunstreaker can have his room because he didn't leave anything in there worth finding. Tell Prime not to worry. We know where Will is and we'll bring him home. You be careful and keep an eye on Scotty._

_PS - Don't worry!_

_Sam_

_To: PsychoticSunflower_

_CC: Mustanglvr07_

_Fr: LittleRed_

_Re: Trip_

_Cade, why the hell are you in Salt Lake City, Utah and when the hell are you coming back to Tranquility?_

_Sunny, no can do on the trip, bro. Prowl's tracking your ass down and he's gonna drag you to the infirmary unless you hide or get down there before he finds you._

_SS_

_To: SecDefKeller_

_Fr: PrimeLeader1_

_Re: Sam and Ironhide_

_I think we may be too late to stop them._

_Prime_

_To: LittleRed_

_Fr: PressuredMedic_

_Re: Your brother_

_Where is your twin? Tell him to get his stubborn aft down to my office pronto or else I'll offline him for the remainder of the week!_

_PS - I'm so not kidding this time._

_To: PrimeLeader1_

_Fr: Topkicker08_

_Re: Apology_

_Prime, _

_Sam and I have tracked down Will Lennox. We leave in one hour and will be back within ten days time. Much to tell but can't do it here. Sam says hackers could be reading these letters._

_And tell Sunstreaker not to destroy anything in my room if he uses it. Thanks._

_PS - Uhm, yeah, Sorry for taking off and not telling you._

'_Hide_

_Fr: Mustanglvr07_

_To: PsychoticSunflower_

_CC: LittleRed_

_BCC: PressuredMedic_

_Sunstreaker, get your ass down to the infirmary now. Otherwise, I'll be the one telling Prowl where you're hiding and why. Now move it. I'll be back in Tranquility by nightfall and I better not hear that you skipped out on the check up. I can still kick your ass back in line if necessary._

'_Cade out._

_To: Logic_bot21_

_Fr: PressuredMedic_

_Re: HAH!_

_-Fwd: -_

_**Fr: Mustanglvr07**_

_**To: PsychoticSunflower**_

_**CC: LittleRed**_

_**BCC: PressuredMedic**_

_**-Sunstreaker, get your ass down to the infirmary now. Otherwise, I'll be the one telling Prowl where you're hiding and why. Now move it. I'll be back in Tranquility by nightfall and I better not hear that you skipped out on the check up. I can still kick your ass back in line if necessary.**_

'_**Cade out. -**_

_Nice to have a Decepticon around every now and then, isn't it? Hopefully this will get Sunstreaker down here before you have to go looking for him._

_Ratchet._

_To: Topkicker08_

_Fr: PrimeLeader1_

_Re: Trip_

_We are going to be having a very long talk when you return about this._

_Optimus_

_To: Cameroman07_

_Fr: ArabianKnight_

_Re: Package delivered_

_Your package has been delivered and will be awaiting your arrival in two days time. Godspeed and Good luck_

_To: Mustanglvr07_

_CC: Logic_bot21_

_Fr: PressuredMedic_

_Re: Sunstreaker_

_He showed up about ten minutes ago. Thanks._

_Ratchet_

Sam and Ironhide left their meeting with Barricade and boarded the 747 bound for Cairo with only half an hour to spare…

…Will Lennox, still unsure of his name, followed the man who had rescued him from the desert towards what looked like a convoy of vehicles and climbed into a truck with him…

…Ratchet ran several diagnostic scans on Sunstreaker and pronounced him to be okay with the exception of his recharge status. He ordered Sunstreaker to get some rest to which Sunstreaker merely nodded in agreement when Sideswipe gave him 'the look'. Prowl was the one who noticed the change and mentioned to Ratchet that the twins' bond was secure once more…

…Bumblebee dropped Scotty Lennox off at school then jumped on the internet and began looking for Sam and Ironhide in hopes of being able to track them until they returned home again…

…Barricade drove back from Salt Lake City and hit Autobot headquarters just after midnight. The twins were in recharge so 'Cade drove to the lookout and watched the stars, waiting for them to contact him again…

…Optimus Prime glanced over his daily reports and sighed heavily before leaning back in his chair and letting his thoughts drift and wander… worried for his teammates, his family and friends and hoping that Will Lennox really was alive and glad that, for the moment, the twins seemed healthy and normal once more…

_TBC - Read and review please… next chapter will probably be up sometime Saturday. Later!_


	21. Chapter 21

-1Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Work has been hell and other rl issues have made it hard for me to get this written. Hope the read is worth the wait. Please remember to review. Thanks and enjoy.

_(Seven days later)_

Barricade and Sunstreaker tore through the desert highway towards their final destination. They knew they didn't have much time. Soon it would be noticed that Sunstreaker was missing, especially by Sideswipe, and no doubt Prowl would begin a sweep of all computers and he would find the email from Barricade showing where the rogue humans were hiding out now. They'd put two and two together and the game would be over. Sunstreaker and Barricade, topping speeds of over 120 miles per hour, had very little time to waste.

The original plan had been to wait for Ironhide to return with Sam and Will Lennox, but Sunstreaker hadn't wanted them involved. The less 'bots and humans involved, the better, is what he'd told Barricade. Barricade had agreed with him. They both knew that if it was ever discovered that Sunstreaker had killed a human, he'd be deactivated immediately. Barricade was going to do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen.

They crossed the state line into Texas just as the sun was setting and kept speeding along Interstate 10 headed east. Two hours later, they arrived at their destination and slowed to a more rational speed. It was sheer luck they hadn't been stopped by state troopers upon entering the state. For the moment, luck seemed to be on their side.

They located a hotel near the building and pulled in there for the night. Two men stepped out from their respective vehicles and entered the hotel. The older looking man, dressed in all black, his dark hair spiked, dark eyes taking in everything around him, walked to the front desk while the blond haired man held back, waiting.

"Reservation for two under the name of Bryan Cade." The woman at the front desk smiled and punched in the name on her computer.

"Yes, Sir. Here we are. We have you on the fourth floor in room 415." She printed out a receipt and handed him the key card. "Will you be needing anything else?" Barricade gave her a quick grin.

"Not tonight. Thanks."

"Sure. Breakfast is from six until ten tomorrow morning. Have a good night." Barricade nodded and walked back over to Sunstreaker who raised a brow slightly at him.

"Fourth floor," Barricade said, walking past him towards the elevator. Sunstreaker followed him almost too quickly. They waited for the elevator in silence. The doors opened and they stepped inside, the doors closing behind them. The doors almost didn't close fast enough before Barricade found himself slammed against the wall, Sunstreaker's mouth covering his own. Barricade gave in, knowing that it wouldn't do to cause a scene. Besides, he was feeling it just as much as the younger mech was; hard, fast driving in the heat always led to interesting ways of cooling down once you stopped…

The doors opened again and Sunstreaker growled softly before releasing Barricade and following him towards their room. Barricade opened the door and shoved Sunstreaker in ahead of him. He wasn't getting ambushed a second time. He locked the door as Sunstreaker turned on him and then held up his hand.

"Don't." Sunstreaker stopped and Barricade saw the flash of hurt in his blue eyes before it faded quickly. "Let me at least get in the room good first… and preferably away from the door." The feral grin returned and Barricade stepped towards him and shoved him towards the bed. Sunstreaker fell back onto the bed and watched Barricade remove the leather jacket he wore and toss it onto the nearby desk.

Sunstreaker leaned up and grabbed Barricade by the arm, pulling him down onto the bed with him. There was a brief struggle between the two before Barricade turned the younger man beneath him and held him there by pure strength and nothing more.

"I've always been stronger than you," he whispered against the side of Sunstreaker's face. "And you've always liked that."

"Yes," Sunstreaker replied softly, but he was past being nice and friendly. He wanted Barricade and he wanted him now. Consequences be damned. He arched back, trying to move Barricade from his back but Barricade held his ground then grabbed a fist full of Sunstreaker's hair and jerked back roughly. Sunstreaker groaned but quit fighting. He knew better.

"Good boy," Barricade whispered. "You remember." He leaned down and slid the tip of his tongue along the back of Sunstreaker's neck. "Lose the clothes. Now." The clothes vanished immediately and Barricade smiled again. After a brief moment, his own clothes vanished as well and his grip on Sunstreaker tightened.

" 'Cade, please," Sunstreaker whispered.

"Let's get one thing straight first. Are you listening?" Sunstreaker nodded slowly. "If I even get a hint that you're going to start killing humans, I will offline you without a second thought. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Sunstreaker whispered. "I understand."

"Good boy," he answered, sliding one hand beneath Sunstreaker and flipping him onto his back. "Now then," he whispered, leaning down and kissing him none to gently. "I think you wanted something…"

_(Tranquility)_

Ironhide pulled up in front of Autobot headquarters, Will and Sam sitting in his cab. The two humans had been quiet during much of the ride from the airport. Ironhide assumed it was because they were both physically and emotionally exhausted. It had been a rough few days, but Will was back home and, for the most part, had his memory back.

As Ironhide came to a stop, he saw Prowl and Prime standing at the entrance watching them, and sighed heavily.

"We are in so much trouble," Sam whispered softly. Will looked at him and reached out, resting a hand on Sam's arm.

"Maybe not. You did bring me home." Sam nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but we left against orders, from both the Autobots and the government." Ironhide's doors opened and Sam and Will both climbed down as the 'bot transformed and came to his full height, waiting for the worst.

It apparently wasn't going to come as Bumblebee's holoform shot past Prowl and Prime and ran over to the others, grabbing first Sam then Will, holding them both tightly. Prime and Prowl watched the scene and Prowl sighed heavily.

"So much for being angry," Prowl said quietly. Prime smiled and nodded slowly.

"He brought Will home and didn't destroy an entire country in doing so," Prime said quietly. "We should be thankful." Ironhide slowly walked towards Prowl and Prime, not sure of what to expect.

"Listen, before you start the lecture, I know I should've asked permission before leaving and I'm sorry for leaving like I did when I found out about Will. I should have waited until I was calm before making any decisions." Prowl nodded slowly but reached out and laid a hand on Ironhide's arm.

"Love makes us do things we normally wouldn't do, Ironhide," Prowl told him quietly. "It makes us feel things that we normally wouldn't feel and act in ways that aren't rational. You're home. You're in one piece and you brought Will home with you." Ironhide looked over at Prime who nodded slowly in agreement.

"It's good to have you back, old friend," Prime said softly.

"Thanks, Prime. Look, I should probably…"

"He's gone!" Everyone turned to find Sideswipe running towards the entrance, his face a mixture of fear and anger.

"Who's gone?" Prowl asked, already afraid of the answer.

"Sunstreaker. He's just… gone. I can't find him… I can't feel him!" Ironhide reached out and grabbed Sideswipe by the arm, pulling him closer and holding on to him. Sideswipe was literally shaking. "We… we bonded right after you left… and I could feel him so fully and now… now he's gone and I can't feel him…" Sideswipe was distraught. Will, Sam and Bee came closer and Bee's holoform faded as his robot form appeared at the entrance as well, Ratchet right behind him. Prime turned to Prowl.

"Start scanning all emails and messages in the system. See if you find anything about where he might have gone." Prowl nodded. "Also, check with Soundwave and see if Barricade's missing." He turned to Ratchet. "Take Sideswipe to the infirmary and keep him there for now."

"No! I want Sunny!" Sideswipe screamed at them all. Ironhide held him more tightly as Ratchet came up from behind him and slid a syringe into his neck juncture. Energon tears streamed down Sideswipe's face as he felt himself go numb and his optics went dark. Ironhide caught him and picked him up in his arms, sighing heavily.

"You don't think Barricade would have done something to Sunny, do you?" Bumblebee asked softly. Prime slowly shook his head.

"I don't think so, Bee," he answered. Sam gasped as something came to mind. Prime looked down at him. "Sam? Is something wrong?"

"Last week, Barricade emailed me and sent me maps and coordinates for where the rogue humans had set up their new base…" Prowl's gaze widened as he looked at Prime.

"Primus, you don't think Sunstreaker went after them do you?"

"We have to find out," Prime answered, shooing Ironhide and Ratchet away. "Get him to the infirmary now. Sam, pull up the email and lets see what we can do to find our runaway twin." _If he's still alive,_ came the unspoken thought of everyone as they all moved back into the base.

Sunstreaker moaned softly as Barricade slid his hands along the warmth of his skin, his teeth grazing the soft skin at Sunstreaker's neck as he did so. Sunstreaker's wrists her handcuffed to the bed and it was starting to become annoying as hell that he couldn't touch Barricade.

"Wanna touch you," Sunstreaker whispered softly just as Barricade began sliding in and out of him slow and hard at the same time.

"Not yet," Barricade whispered, hands wrapping around Sunstreaker's waist, pulling him down and this time slamming into him hard enough to make the younger man writhe against him and cry out in pleasure.

" Primus, 'Cade, please, do that again." Barricade grinned and pulled almost all the way out before slamming into him again. He groaned as Sunstreaker cried out again and finally he dissolved the handcuffs and felt Sunny's hands grip his arms tightly.

"Don't mark me up, kid," Barricade warned him, although it wouldn't have mattered if Sunstreaker had done so. It wouldn't do real damage, but it would still hurt.

"Can't promise that," Sunstreaker breathed as Barricade thrust into him again.

"Forgot how good we were, didn't you?" Barricade asked softly, leaning down and capturing Sunny's mouth in an intense kiss. Sunstreaker couldn't think of a reply, not with the mouth on his and Barricade pounding into his body like he was. It was all good, and harsh and it was what they both needed and wanted. Barricade came up and increased his movements, pulling gasps and moans out of his partner more quickly than before. "You'll never forget this, not as long as we both are still active… not if I can help it…"

Sunstreaker felt his entire system lock up for a moment and then it all came crashing down around him as he screamed out Barricade's name into the darkened room, his body convulsing around Barricade's, causing the 'con to lose himself as well, convulsing and gripping at Sunstreaker, their bodies locked together for the moment…

When next Sunstreaker opened his eyes, it was to find himself more fully in bed, wrapped in a white sheet, Barricade asleep next to him, one hand under his pillow and one hand resting on Sunstreaker's hip almost protectively. Sunstreaker allowed himself a moment to watch the sleeping man then sighed softly, closed his eyes, and fell back asleep once more.

Ironhide watched as Ratchet hooked Sideswipe up to several monitors and made a few notes before walking over to him slowly.

"He'll be fine, 'Hide. Most likely, Sunstreaker is shielding Sideswipe in order to keep his twin from knowing where he is or what he's doing. If he's gone after the humans, I can understand why he'd do it. But, Sides will be fine. I promise." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Ratchet," he said quietly.

"Get out of here and get some rest. We can't go anywhere until sunrise. I'll let you know if there's any change." Ironhide nodded, shot one last look at Sideswipe then walked out of the infirmary and into the waiting room where Sam and Will were waiting for him.

"Bumblebee has gone to retrieve Hot Rod and Arcee and to bring Scott back to base," Sam said quietly. "He said he'll be back in a few hours." Will looked at Sam then up at Ironhide.

"I'd kinda like to find a quiet place where the three of us can talk." Ironhide nodded and led them through the base to his own quarters. Once inside, he settled his protoforms against the wall and let his holoform appear. Will stepped closer and hugged him. It was the first chance he'd had to do so since they'd gotten on board the plane in Cairo two days ago. Ironhide hugged him back, then reached out and pulled Sam to them as well.

"Neither one of you is allowed out of my sight for at least the next century or so," Ironhide said softly.

"We'll do our best," Will answered, his eyes meeting Sam's as he said this. "Told you I'd come home. I just didn't say how."

"Not funny," Sam whispered in reply, his eyes filling with tears. "We almost lost you." The embrace broke and Will turned his full attention on to Sam.

"But you didn't and that is what counts, Sam. I am home, regardless of how I got here. You take what you can get and you learn to let the rest go." Sam nodded slowly and Will reached out and brought him closer again.

"Glad you're home," Sam whispered softly. Will nodded.

"Me too. And while I'd like nothing better than to make all of this up to you both, I am exhausted and would really just like go to bed and feel both of you next to me. Think we can manage that?" Sam and Ironhide nodded in agreement. "Good." Sam and Will stripped down to boxers and crawled into Ironhide's bed. Ironhide watched them a moment then reduced his clothing to a pair of black boxers and climbed into bed as well, he and Sam putting Will between them. Will lay there on his back, Sam to his left and Ironhide to his right, both of them resting their arms over him gently. Sam rested his head against Will's arm and Ironhide kept his on the pillow.

"I hope Sunny's okay," Sam said softly.

"He's a soldier, Sam," Ironhide said in reply. "He's always okay, even when he thinks he's not."

"What did I miss?" Will asked, looking between them both. The next hour was spent updating Will on what had happened in his absence. Before the end of the story, Ironhide had fallen into recharge, leaving Sam and Will awake, but barely.

"I'm proud of you, Sam," Will whispered softly, brushing fingertips down the side of Will's face. "You knew the rules." Sam nodded slowly.

"Never leave a man behind, no matter what, dead or alive." Will nodded and leaned in, kissing Sam gently. "Promise me we won't have to do that again anytime soon."

"Promise, Sam. My military days are done."

"I'm sorry about Epps," Sam whispered softly. Will nodded and Sam held him a little more tightly.

"Me too," Will whispered, a tear falling down the side of his face. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure," Sam answered.

"Don't die on me." Sam didn't have a reply but he didn't really need one as Will's eyes closed and he passed out from exhaustion, breathing deeply and calmly for the first time in two days. Sam watched him a moment longer then closed his own eyes, breathing softly.

"Promise…"

"What have you found?"

"They're in Texas. Two of them."

"Do we know where?"

"Near the building."

"Do we have the ability to take them?"

"Yes, Sir. Shall I send a team in to extract them?"

"Not yet. Give them till dawn and lets see what they plan to do."

"And if they attack?"

"All the more reason to capture them. One way or another, I'll have them both."

"And when you have them?"

"Then I'll wreak havoc on both their units and we'll be done with these robots for good…"

_TBC… sorry again for taking so long. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thanks._


	22. Chapter 22

-1Chapter 22 - Click, Click, Boom

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Writers block coupled with being sick, losing my job and various other issues is what caused the delay. Please read and review and I hope you like it, even if it is shorter than my last couple of chapters…

(Texas)

Barricade woke first that morning and watched Sunstreaker sleep for a little while before sliding out of the bed and moving into the bathroom. He closed the door and glanced at himself in the mirror. His arms were scratched up and there were bruises on his sides but he merely shook his head and shut his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, green eyes stared back at him from the mirror. His dark hair was spiked once more and he was dressed in a black t-shirt and black leather pants with buckles on the legs. Black boots stopped at his knee just beneath the pants. He tilted his head a little and the eyes flickered back to dark brown again.

Yes. That would work.

He stepped out of the bathroom to find Sunstreaker awake and standing by the window, peeking out from behind the heavy, dark curtain. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, black leather boots on the outside of the pants that stopped at his knees. His blond hair was spiked much like Barricade's and tipped in a red so dark it could have been human blood. He turned slowly, his brilliant blue eyes catching Barricade off guard for a brief moment before Sunstreaker turned back to the window.

Barricade hated being caught off guard.

"They're going to stop us," Sunstreaker said quietly.

"They'll try," Barricade answered, still standing by the bathroom door, arms crossed over his chest, watching the younger man.

"Did you mean what you said last night? Would you really offline me if I took aim at a human?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

"Guess not." Barricade nodded slowly as silence descended between them once more. It was an uneasy silence at best. After a moment, Sunstreaker turned back towards Barricade. "Why are you helping me?"

"Again, do you really have to ask?"

"Yes. This time I have to ask." Barricade nodded slowly.

"Fair enough." He uncrossed his arms and walked towards Sunstreaker slowly. He stopped about a foot away from him and met his gaze head on. "Just because I went to the Decepticons doesn't mean I don't remember who my first duty was to, Sunstreaker. You and your twin were my last students, my favorites, the two I loved most and was most proud of back in the day. I'm helping you because these people deserve to be punished for what they did to the two of you. I'm helping you because if I didn't, you'd end up no better than me or Megatron and I don't want that for you."

"Is that it?"

"That's all it can be," Barricade whispered. Sunstreaker's gaze narrowed slightly and Barricade saw the pain and anger in those blue eyes but he couldn't change what he'd said. There was no going back; not for him.

"Fine," Sunstreaker whispered back. He averted his eyes and walked away from Barricade and towards the door that would lead to the hall. "Let's get this over with then so you can go back to your people and I can get back to mine." Barricade took a deep breath and bit back the words that threatened to spill from him. After a moment, he turned around. Sunstreaker's back was to him, one hand on the door handle. He walked over to him dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Barricade whispered softly. Sunstreaker turned to answer him but his mouth opened and nothing came out. Barricade saw the pain in his eyes just before his holoform vanished. Barricade's eyes widened in shock and rage as his own holoform disappeared from the room as well…

Ironhide had left a sleeping Sam and Will in his quarters at dawn and had made his way down to the conference room where Prime sat with Prowl, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Arcee, Springer, Secretary Keller, Mirage and Bluestreak. He frowned a moment and turned to Ratchet.

"Where's Sideswipe?" he asked softly.

"I had to keep him sedated, Ironhide," the medic answered quietly. "He's not holding on very well since he can't feel Sunstreaker. Right now, it's the best thing for us to do for him. Bumblebee has agreed to stay with him once we head out." Ironhide nodded and sat down in his chair.

"Prowl has made considerable progress over the past few hours," Prime began. "I'll let him bring you all up to date." Everyone turned to face the tactician.

"Apparently, Barricade found information that lead him to the location of the rogue humans who kidnapped the twins and Starscream. He transmitted this information to Sunstreaker as well as to Samuel. Barricade's original plan involved him, Sunstreaker, Ironhide and Will but, from the look and sound of things, Sunstreaker did not wish to involve anyone else in the attack. It is my belief he did this to protect not only his twin but the rest of us as well."

"So, you're tellin' me that Sunstreaker and Barricade are somewhere in Texas goin' after the people who tortured Sunny and Sides?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is exactly what I am telling you," Prowl answered softly.

"Do we know where this base is?" Mirage asked?

"We do." Prowl touched a button on the table in front of him and a hologram appeared over the middle of the table. "It is about an eighteen hour drive for us at this point. However, I have no doubt that we can push that down to eleven if we break approximately every speed limit between here and there."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Keller said with a wry grin. "As Prime already knows, I have resigned my position as Secretary of Defense after what happened with Will Lennox and his unit. I do, however, still have contact with Mr. Banacek whom some of you will remember from the Hoover Dam fiasco just before the Mission City battle. I'll make sure the roads are cleared and that you are not stopped."

"Autobots, we leave in fifteen minutes," Prime said as he stood. The other Autobots came to their feet as he and Keller left the room. Ironhide turned to Ratchet.

"I want to see Sides before we go." Ratchet nodded.

"That can be arranged."

'_Hey, kiddo. I know you're in there.'_

'_Ironhide?'_

'_Yeah, Sideswipe. It's me. Listen, I know this isn't easy for you. I know you're worried about your twin but I promise you, I'm gonna bring him home.'_

'_Wanna go with you.'_

'_Not this time, son. Things could get ugly and I don't need both of you getting hurt. Okay?'_

' _Okay. You'll bring him home?'_

'_You have my word.'_

'_Thank you.'_

Ironhide's optics slowly came back online as he disconnected himself from Sideswipe's sub-conscious and sighed heavily. Ratchet watched him from nearby and felt a pang of guilt that there wasn't anything more he could do for either one of them.

"Ironhide, Ratchet." The two Autobots turned to find Prowl in the doorway. "It's time to go." The medic and the weapons specialist turned and followed Prowl out of the infirmary and up to the main level where they found Sam, Will and Scotty waiting for them as well. Ironhide walked over to the humans and bent down next to them. Bumblebee stood nearby. He looked somewhat upset and Ironhide had an idea as to why.

"Listen, guys, I need you all to do me a favor if you can," Ironhide said softly.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Look after Sides for me till I get back with Sunstreaker. Please." The three humans nodded. "Good. And don't get Bee grief over this, Sam, please? He has to go. It's part of his job just like it's part of mine."

"I know," Sam answered softly. "I just don't want anymore of you hurt by these people."

"We'll be back before you know it," Ironhide told him as he stood up and walked over to the larger group.

"Autobots, transform and roll out," Prime called.

It was time…

Barricade's optics slowly came online and he groaned as he moved his head from one side and then back to the other. The room was dark and he was strapped down to some kind of metal table.

At least he was still in his protoform.

He heard noises around him but didn't know where they were coming from. For a moment, he was sure it would be wise to speak, but he had to know what was happening.

"Where am I?" he asked to whomever was in the room with him.

"Where do you think you are?" Came the reply.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Why am I here?"

"Why do you think…"

"Shut up." Barricade sighed heavily and allowed his optics to dim without going offline. He wasn't getting any real answers anyway. Why bother?

"Your friend hasn't faired as well as you." Barricade's optics lit up again and he growled and it was not a pleasant sound.

"What have you done to him?"

"I have done nothing, alien. I have been ordered to remain here with you and to report to my superiors when you have recovered and are ready to see him."

"Then take me to your superiors and to my soldier. Now." He heard laughter and growled again. "You dare to laugh at me, fleshling?"

"Well, it's not as if you can do anything to me while you're strapped to that table, now can you?"

"You'll have to unstrap me in order to take me to my soldier," Barricade answered, his voice tinged with malice and hatred.

"No I won't." The table began to move and Barricade slowly found himself in an upright position, still strapped to the table, as the lights in the room slowly began to come online. He was facing what looked like a black mirror. In the mirror's reflection, he could see the human male standing behind him. He was about six feet tall with shoulder length, straight, white hair, violet eyes and was dressed in white pants and tunic, his tanned skin peeking out here and there from the sleeves and collar.

"Who are you?" Barricade asked, curiosity having gotten the better of him.

"For now, you may call me Timon." Before Barricade could ask anything more, the mirror before him began to change from dark to light and it became clear that this was no mirror but a window into another room. As the room on the other side of the mirror came from darkness into light, Barricade could see a table covered by a white sheet, but there was something beneath that sheet, something that had the form of a human.

"What trickery is this?" Barricade whispered angrily.

"Just watch," Timon told him quietly. A door opened into the room and Barricade watched as a man dressed in black pants, white dress shirt and a white lab coat entered the room. He had brown hair cut just above his collar but Barricade couldn't see his eyes. The man closed the door and turned towards the window as if he could see Barricade, but for some reason, Barricade knew that he couldn't.

The man turned away from the window and walked over to the table and slowly pulled back the white sheet. Barricade watched as the sheet fell away to reveal the body of a human male with blond hair and tanned skin. Barricade would have felt sick if it had been possible for him to do so.

"What have you done?" he whispered, the tone in his voice telling just how upset this had made him. The man behind him did not answer and Barricade watched as wires were attached to the human and then connected to machines behind the table. The door opened again and four armed guards entered the room, followed by a man dressed entirely in black. Barricade had no doubt this man knew exactly what was behind the mirrored glass as he looked at it. The eyes of the man were amber and he had long black hair and his skin was pale, almost translucent.

"Starscream," Barricade whispered harshly, spitting the word from his mouth as if it were a poisonous venom to be quickly expelled. Timon stepped closer to him, nodding slowly.

"Sideswipe apparently shot him but as soon as the human body died, his conscience was returned to his protoform. It took a few months, but eventually, a new body was created for him." Timon turned, regarding the Decepticon for a moment. "How did you know it was him?"

"His eyes," Barricade whispered softly. "I'd know those eyes anywhere no matter what form he were to take." Timon nodded slowly and stepped away again.

In the other room, Starscream walked over to the table and ran a hand over the human chest, a sickening smile on his face causing Barricade to roar in anger. The level of the roar caused the mirror to shake and Starscream turned that smile towards the window. Barricade struggled with the straps but he wasn't quite at full strength just yet.

"Make no mistake, human," Barricade whispered angrily. "When I get free, I will kill you all."

"I have no doubt," Timon whispered softly from Barricade's side. "In fact, I'm counting on it…"

_TBC… yep, evil cliffhanger time again… oh my! What will 'Cade do? Will the other Autobots get there in time to save them? Ahhhh! Heh… read and review and you might find out as early as tomorrow ;) _


	23. Chapter 23

-1Chapter 23

A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long…. Please read and review and hopefully I'll get another chapter up much sooner. Thanks and enjoy.

(Texas)

Barricade's optics came online slowly and he let his gaze drift to the window in front of him. What he saw made him even more sick than he'd been when he'd gone offline a few hours ago. He still didn't have the strength or energy to break the bonds holding him to the metal table. If he'd been able to break free, everyone in this compound would have been dead.

He didn't have to look through that window but out of respect for Sunstreaker, he did so.

Sunstreaker… who's human form was now hanging from a set of metal manacles, which were attached to the ceiling… blond hair in his face as his head was bowed, chin resting on his chest, the rest of his body bare except for a pair of black shorts… blood stains on his sides and back… bruises on his legs and arms.

Barricade was going to kill. Every. Last. Human. Inside. The. Base.

And he and Sunstreaker had only been there less than a full day.

And Starscream's name was at the top of Barricade's kill list.

In the other room, Sunstreaker's head slowly raised up and his blue eyes almost took Barricade's by surprise. So striking and brilliant, despite all the pain the boy was in at that moment. Tear streaks on his face made Barricade choke back his own sobs and he pushed that pain back down inside of himself and focused on his anger instead. For a brief moment, Barricade thought Sunny could see him because, for that moment, he thought he saw the boy give him a quick, sad smile.

"Can you see me?" Barricade called out rather loudly.

"I can hear you," came the humanized voice and Barricade was shocked.

"Do you know who this is?" Barricade asked quickly.

"They took my body, 'Cade, not my memories," Sunstreaker answered softly. Barricade caught the double meaning of that phrase and flinched slightly. "Sorry."

"Don't you DARE apologize to me!" Barricade yelled angrily. Sunstreaker flinched and Barricade immediately felt badly for having yelled. "I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad at you, kiddo. You've done nothing wrong." Tears streamed down the human's face and Barricade started struggling against the bonds once more.

"I should've fought harder," Sunstreaker choked out.

"No, you shouldn't have. They'd have killed you for sure."

"Better than this…" Sunstreaker trailed off unhappily. Barricade was about to argue with him when the door to Sunstreaker's room opened and Starscream walked in along with the man Barricade knew as Timon. Barricade began to struggle even more.

"Don't you touch him, Starscream!" Barricade yelled out loudly even as he saw Sunstreaker begin to shake, the tears coming even faster down his face. Starscream grinned and look towards the window even though Barricade knew he couldn't be seen.

"Now, now, Barricade, behave yourself or it'll just make things worse for the boy." He reached out and ran his hand down along Sunstreaker's back and Sunstreaker flinched and screamed.

"I will rip you apart and let your blood spill on the floors before I let you finally die!" Barricade screamed loudly. He watched as Timon pushed a button on the wall and Sunstreaker fell to the hard floor, crying out as he hit and then curling himself up as tightly as he could to get away from Starscream.

Before anything more could happen, Barricade felt the room shift and then he heard explosions and alarms. The bindings on the table opened and for a moment, Barricade was too surprised to do anything. After a moment, though, he pushed himself forward and launched through the window, shattering it into a million pieces.

Timon's eyes widened in shock as he pulled his pistol and aimed it at Sunstreaker even as Barricade went after Starscream.

"Get away from him or I shoot your boy!" Timon yelled. Barricade glared at Timon menacingly.

"You'll never leave here alive, human," Barricade said angrily. "You will die today."

"Maybe, but not in here I won't. Move it, Screamer." Barricade watched as Timon and Starscream backed out of the room. He turned slightly and heard the gunshot just before it hit Sunstreaker and he screamed even louder than before. Barricade turned and shot off several rounds into the hallway before turning back to Sunstreaker.

"No, no no!" He bent down and gently picked the boy up in his hand and moved out of the room, trying to keep from jostling him too much. More explosions overhead and nearby caused him to stop for a moment, covering Sunstreaker's body with his other hand. He carefully opened his hands and blue eyes met his gaze. "Hang on, Sunny," Barricade said softly.

"Barricade! Sunstreaker!" Barricade looked up. He knew that voice.

"Ratchet! Down here!" He heard footsteps and finally saw help coming around the corner.

"Where's Sunstreaker?" Ratchet demanded as he cleared the rubble nearby. Barricade very gently held his hand out to the medic and Ratchet growled angrily. "Where's his protoform?"

"That I don't know. I was offline when it happened." Ratchet nodded and seemed to look past him for a moment. "Prime, I've found Barricade and Sunstreaker. However, Sunny is in human form. You need to find his protoform." Ratchet looked back at Barricade. "We need to get out of here and get him to a hospital."

"Starscream's somewhere in here, too," Barricade told him quietly. "In human form."

"Prime, head's up. Starscream is in the building, in human form." Ratchet and Barricade made their way out of the building as more explosions and gunfire came from within. Barricade transformed into car mode, stowing Sunstreaker safely inside. Barricade's holoform appeared, holding Sunstreaker in the backseat of the black mustang. Ratchet transformed as well and led the way to a nearby hospital.

(_Several Hours Later)_

In his holoform, Barricade paced the waiting room of the Texas hospital, waiting for anything, something, to be told to him about Sunstreaker's condition. Sitting in the waiting room with him were the holoforms of Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl and Bumblebee. Optimus, Bluestreak and Mirage were still at the rogue humans' base and Hot Rod, Arcee and Hound were headed back to Autobot headquarters in Tranquility to update Sideswipe and the others on what all had happened.

After what amounted to his seventh or eighth time around the room, Bumblebee came to his feet and put himself in Barricade's path. Barricade saw him and stopped, growling slightly at the younger Autobot. Bumblebee tilted his head and gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't afraid of the Decepticon. Barricade sighed heavily and dropped down into a nearby chair. Bumblebee sat down next to him and leaned against him, tentatively at first but when Barricade made no attempt to move him, he relaxed and the others in the room gave a quiet, collective sigh of relief.

Bumblebee had just about drifted off to sleep when a doctor in blood spattered scrubs came through the waiting room doors. He took a look at the collected group and sighed heavily. He really hated his job sometimes.

"I've just gotten off the phone with the former Secretary of Defense and I'm told that you are all extended family of the man in my operating room. Is that correct?"

"It is," Ratchet said, standing slowly. "I trust whatever Secretary Keller told you will go no further than your own thoughts and knowledge?" The doctor nodded slowly.

"You have my word." Ratchet nodded again and motioned Barricade over to him.

"You may call me Ratchet and this is Barricade. The young man in your operating room is called Sunstreaker. Can you tell us what's going on?"

"We've removed the bullet that was lodged just below his heart but he lost a lot of blood and he is very weak and unable to breath on his own right now. His left lung was damaged and we had to remove a small part of it in order to keep it functional. He is on what we call a respirator, a tube that is inserted through his mouth and down his windpipe to breath for him."

"What are your expectations?" Barricade asked quietly.

"If he were human, I'd be apologizing for not having been able to save his life," the doctor answered truthfully. "As it is, though, he's obviously not fully human. His heart is nothing like I've seen in any human I've worked on before. And on the right side of his chest, just next to his right lung is something very small which looks to be made up of pure energy. I didn't touch it or mess with it in anyway, but, I don't know if there was any damage done to it."

"I'm a medic for my people," Ratchet began quietly. "Perhaps you would allow me to take a look at Sunstreaker and see if there is something I can do to repair any damage done to the Spark." The doctor nodded slowly.

"Secretary Keller told me you might be able to help. Thank you for offering." Ratchet turned to Barricade.

"I'll try not to take too much longer but for now, you'll have to stay out here. I know you want to see him, but try to be patient just a little while longer, please." Barricade nodded slowly.

"Very well," he answered softly. "In the meantime, I'll contact his twin." Ratchet nodded and turned to follow the doctor back to the operating room. Barricade watched them go then sighed heavily and sat back down in the chair he'd vacated earlier. Bumblebee leaned against him once more and Barricade wrapped an arm around the younger 'bot. "Get some rest, Bee," he whispered softly. "He'll be okay."

"Any luck?" Optimus asked Bluestreak as he emerged from the partially destroyed building once more.

"His protoform is destroyed, Prime," Bluestreak said softly. "I've managed to salvage bits and pieces of it, but not enough for us to work with in order to repair it. We'll have to build a new one from scratch or else he'll have to stay a human."

"Any signs of Starscream or his brothers?" Bluestreak shook his head.

"If they were in that building, they're more than likely already dead. I don't see how anyone could have survived Ironhide's cannons." Prime nodded slowly and sighed heavily.

"Ironhide just contacted me to let me know that Sunstreaker is still in surgery and that the doctor has taken Ratchet into the operating room with him. The doctor told them that if Sunstreaker had been fully human he would not have survived." A noise behind them caught their attention and they both turned as Mirage stepped out of the rubble and walked towards them, hands clenched and held near his chest.

"What happened?" Bluestreak asked, walking towards him. Mirage stopped and gave him a quick grin, opening his hands slowly.

"I found them." Bluestreak and Prime glanced into Mirage's hands and found the human forms of what could only be Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Good job, Mirage," Prime told him. "Let's get them to the hospital and see if we can't get some answers out of at least one of them."

_(Tranquility)_

"Wheeljack's kept him sedated ever since you all left," Will said into his cell phone. Nearby, Sam and Scotty were playing some racing game on the Xbox. "Are they going to let him come home? Well how long will that be? I'll give Keller a call. Once Sunstreaker's stabilized they can put him on a medivac chopper and fly him out here to the base. Ratchet's better equipped to care for him here than to leave him in some human hospital out there. Yeah, I know he's human again but that… All right, 'Cade. I know. I know. How's everyone else holding up?"

Sam glanced over at Will who was walking around the rec room as he talked on the cell phone. It sounded as if Sunny and Barricade had been found but it didn't sound good at all. He sighed softly and turned back to Scotty and the game.

"All right, well, we're fine here so you guys just do what needs to be done and don't worry about us. Tell Bumblebee when he gets a chance to give Sam a call and tell Ironhide he and I are going to have yet another talk about his cannons. Thanks 'Cade. Bye." Will disconnected the call and shoved the phone back into his pants pocket before walking over and sitting on the floor with Sam and Scotty.

"What'd he say?" Scotty asked without ever taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sunstreaker is human again and got shot during the rescue. He's on a respirator and Ratchet's in the OR trying to help the doctor get him stabilized. The others are okay so far and Prime has Bluestreak and Mirage with him searching for Sunstreaker's protoform and any survivors from the rogue group."

"Do you think maybe Wheeljack could start letting Sideswipe come out of stasis?" Sam asked quietly.

"It's possible," Will answered. "I could always go ask him." Scotty's car crashed into the sidewall thus ending his and Sam's game for the time being. Scotty dropped his controller and quickly stood.

"I'll go talk with him. I want to check on Sides myself anyways." He jogged out of the room, the door sliding closed behind him. Sam turned to face Will.

"So, what's really going on?" he asked Will, the look in his eyes clearly saying that he knew Will hadn't told them everything. Will sighed heavily.

"They found what was left of Sunstreaker's protoform in the destroyed base but there's not enough of it left to repair. Barricade seems to think Ratchet and Wheeljack can build him a new one. Mirage found Starscream and two other Seekers at the rogue compound, also in human form." Sam nodded slowly.

"Is Bee okay?" Will nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine. 'Cade said he was recharging while they waited on word from Ratchet. Ironhide blew the building to pieces once they all found out about Sunstreaker. Don't know what that'll cost him when they get back here, probably a few days in the brig, knowing Prowl."

"Maybe," Sam whispered softly before leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes. "I'm so sick and tired of this damn war." Will watched him a moment then scooted closer and pulled the younger man into his arms, just holding on to him.

"So am I," he answered softly. "So am I."

TBC… next chapter… Everyone is back on base… but what will all the new changes mean for the twins and is the war ever truly going to be over?


	24. Chapter 24

-1Chapter 24

(Several days later)

The return to base had not gone at all as everyone might have expected…

Sunstreaker had been medivac'd from the Texas hospital back to Autobot headquarters but was still in critical condition. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp had been returned to Autobot headquarters as well, much to the dismay of the government, but they had reluctantly agreed that, even if the three were now human, they were still under Autobot jurisdiction. After all that had happened, no one was ready to take on the Autobots.

Barricade returned to the base as well and contacted Soundwave to inform him of what had transpired. Soundwave offered his help and Optimus had told him they would call him later.

Prowl had promptly locked Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp in a cell with a warning that they'd best behave if they wanted any chance of leaving the base alive. He'd then proceeded to lock Barricade in a cell opposite the human seekers with Ironhide right next to him. No one disputed Prowl over this; it was just too much to handle for them all.

Ratchet had secured Sunstreaker in the infirmary before making a decision on whether or not to allow Sideswipe to come out of sedation. He'd had to kick Hot Rod out of the infirmary twice in the last hour and he was about to send the smaller Autobot down to the brig as well if he didn't stay out of the medbay for at least a few hours.

As night began to fall, Prowl released Barricade and Ironhide, telling them to get off his base and not come back until the next day. When Barricade had protested, stating his need to remain close to the twins, Prowl had relented but had relegated him to the twins' quarters with Sideswipe, who had come out of sedation, seen his twin in human form again, and quickly lost it. It had taken Optimus and Mirage to get the red twin back to quarters and Prowl was secure in the knowledge that Barricade would keep an eye on him for the remainder of the night.

Bumblebee had taken Scotty back to his and Sam's apartment for the night while Sam and Will left with Ironhide, heading back to Will's house. Ratchet had finally relented and let Hot Rod see Sunstreaker for a few minutes before kicking him out once more.

It was several hours into the nighttime when Ratchet finally left the infirmary, leaving Wheeljack to watch over Sunstreaker, and walked down to Prowl's office, fully prepared to drag his lover back to their quarters if necessary. The door slid open and he walked inside to find Prowl, back to the door, looking out a small window. The door closed behind Ratchet and Prowl turned around slowly.

"You should be resting," Prowl said softly. Ratchet walked over to him and nodded slowly.

"I know," he answered quietly. "I was hoping you'd come with me, although I'm fully prepared to drag you into recharge if necessary." Prowl gave him a tired smile.

"No dragging necessary. I was only waiting for you." Together they walked out of Prowl's office and headed for their quarters.

Inside the twins' quarters, the protoforms of Sideswipe and Barricade lay on the bunk near the middle of the room while their holoforms lay on the couch, Sideswipe lying on top of Barricade, who had his arms wrapped around the auburn haired twin.

"I'm going to lose him, aren't I?" Sideswipe whispered softly. Barricade sighed heavily and kissed the top of his head.

"Not if I can help it, Little Red," the 'con answered quietly. "I didn't come this far only for him to die on us." Sideswipe raised up and looked down at Barricade curiously. "What?"

"You didn't have to do all of this, 'Cade. Why did you?"

"You're brother asked me the same question the other day," Barricade whispered softly. "I'll tell you what I told him. Do you really have to ask me that?"

"No… I guess not. I guess I've always known the answer." Barricade nodded and raised up a little, kissing Sideswipe gently.

"Rest. He'll need you when he wakes."

"Are you going to leave us again?" Barricade sighed softly and closed his eyes. He just didn't have an answer to that question.

Sunstreaker's eyes opened slowly and he blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. He was in the infirmary, Ratchet's infirmary thankfully this time. That meant he wasn't being held by insane Decepticon humans anymore. It also meant that he was human again.

He also had various wires on his body, a tube down his throat and needles in his arms.

He was getting very tired of this.

He smacked his hand against the bed rail and heard footsteps. Blue optics peered down at him and Sunstreaker knew the look in his own eyes was that of relief even as he felt the tears fall down the side of his face.

"Shh," Ratchet said softly, trying no to scare Sunstreaker too badly. "Give me a second, okay?" Sunstreaker nodded as the Autobot stepped away. A moment later, Ratchet's holoform appeared and Sunstreaker felt him put a hand on his chest. "You're on a breathing tube so I don't want you trying to talk, okay?" Sunstreaker nodded and Ratchet smiled. "Good. You've been home for a couple of days now. Everyone else is okay and we managed to capture Starscream and the others." Sunstreaker winced as if in pain at that name and Ratchet reached down and squeezed his hand gently. "They're not going to ever hurt you again. You have my word." Sunstreaker nodded slowly. "Feel up to trying to breath on your own?" Again Sunny nodded and Ratchet smiled. "Okay. Gimme a couple of minutes and then we'll get rid of that tube."

Sunstreaker closed his eyes as Ratchet walked away from him. He couldn't remember a lot of what happened, but what he did remember was enough. Tears streamed down the sides of his face, wetting the pillow beneath his head, and he just couldn't seem to care enough to wipe them off his face. Ratchet walked back over and stopped for a moment, watching the tears on the boy's face, watching the conflicting emotions that ran across that handsome face and he wanted to harm the Decepticons in their brig so very badly. After another couple of minutes, Ratchet reached out and rested his hand on Sunstreaker's forehead. Blue eyes opened and Ratchet saw the fear.

"You're safe here, Sunny," he said softly and Sunstreaker nodded slowly, but Ratchet could see the worry in those eyes and knew deep down that it'd be a very long time before Sunstreaker every trusted anyone ever again. He raised the bed a little so that Sunstreaker was sitting up a little ways. "Okay, I'm going to have you take a deep breath and then I'll count to three and I want you to cough, okay? Sunstreaker nodded. "All right. Deep breath. And… one… two… three." Sunstreaker forced the cough as Ratchet removed the breathing tube. The coughing continued until Ratchet handed him a small cup of water. "Drink it slowly," Ratchet warned. Sunstreaker took small sips, trying to sooth his aching throat more than anything else.

"Thank… you," Sunstreaker whispered softly. Ratchet nodded, taking the cup back from him and setting it on the side of the bed. "Where's everyone?"

"I kept having to kick them out so I've made this a confined area until further notice. I didn't want anyone, especially your brother, keeping you from resting or causing me any trouble while you were still unconscious. I'll let them know you're awake, though…"

"Not yet," Sunstreaker whispered, interrupting the medic. "Let me have… just a little while longer… to myself… please?" Ratchet nodded slowly. "Sound like… a coward, don't I?"

"Not at all," Ratchet assured him. He pulled up a stool and sat down as Sunstreaker turned slightly onto his side to look at him. "Listen to me and I want you to really listen, all right?"

"Okay," Sunstreaker whispered softly.

"Everything you have been through these past several years has left you stronger whether you want to believe it or not. You're not dead, therefore you have gained something from everything you've suffered through. That makes you stronger than many people, human and mech alike, Sunstreaker. It makes you no less if you do not wish to see anyone when you wake. Hell, most mornings I don't even want to see anyone, but here's the thing. You can not hide in here forever. Eventually, your twin will be all but breaking down that door to get to you. So will your creator and your former commander. You can't hide forever, but I can give you a few hours if nothing else."

"Barricade stayed?" Sunstreaker asked, frowning slightly.

"Prowl didn't give him a choice," Ratchet said with a slight grin. "Locked 'Cade and 'Hide in the brig soon as they got back from Texas. I have a feeling if you hadn't been injured you'd have been joining them." The smile faded slightly. "What made you think it would be even remotely okay for you to take off with Barricade to track down those human rogues?"

"I needed closure," Sunstreaker said softly.

"Were you going to kill them?" Ratchet asked quietly. This was the answer he most needed to hear. He had to know if Sunstreaker had truly been a threat to the humans or if he'd be a threat to them again in the future.

"I don't know," Sunstreaker answered honestly, "but I know that if I'd even sighted one of them in my scope, Barricade would have offlined me in a millisecond." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"At least you're being honest," he said. "I can respect that if nothing else." He stood slowly. "Rest, Sunny. You'll need it." Sunstreaker nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Ratchet stood and watched him until he was sure the blond haired warrior was asleep once more.

Sideswipe woke slowly, still in holoform, still lying on top of Barricade who was still, mercifully, asleep. Sides looked at him for a moment, sliding a finger gently down along his jaw line to his chin and then back up. He startled when Barricade's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly. Sideswipe grimaced at the shoot of pain through his wrist and arm as Barricade's eyes slowly opened.

"Rule number one," he whispered harshly, "don't touch me until I'm fully awake." Sideswipe nodded slowly as Barricade released the hold on his wrist. "Rule number two, don't wake me unless you really want to get hurt."

"Got it," Sideswipe whispered softly. Barricade's eyes closed again and Sideswipe lay there a moment longer, trying to remember how to breath, then remembered that he didn't actually have to breath. He raised up a little more and slowly began to slide away from the 'con when his was snagged again by Barricade whose eyes had opened once more.

"Rule number three, you're not allowed to leave until I say so." Sideswipe glared at him.

"And you're giving me rules why?"

"Someone needs to," Barricade answered, his hold on Sideswipe once again tightening, pulling him back up against his chest. "Just like someone needs to do the same with that twin of yours before he gets himself killed."

"You're the one that dragged him out there with you," Sideswipe said angrily.

"I did not tell him he had to come with me, Red. I merely told him what I was planning and where I was going. Do you honestly think I would put your brother in harm's way?" Sideswipe met Barricade's eyes and slowly shook his head.

"No," he said softly. Barricade nodded slowly.

"Do you think I'd do anything to put you in harm's way?"

"No," Sides answered again.

"Good," Barricade answered, letting him go in the process. "Go visit your brother. I know that's where you were probably headed anyway."

"Oh, so because you say I can go I should just automatically do so?" Sideswipe asked, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. Barricade sat up slowly and Sideswipe met his gaze head on.

"You really have forgotten your manners after all these years, little one," Barricade said, his voice filled with that calm emptiness that Sideswipe had always hated when he was younger.

"No I haven't," Sideswipe whispered as he pushed himself to his feet slowly. "I just don't give a damn about them anymore." Barricade let that comment go as the holoform disappeared and the red mech stood up and walked out of the room. Barricade watched him go, shook his head slowly and lay back once more. If he had to stay here any longer one of those boys was going to end up seriously hurt… and he had a feeling it wasn't going to take much more to set him off….

Ironhide walked through the hallway towards the infirmary and arrived just about the same time as Sideswipe did. They both looked at each other for a moment then Ironhide pushed open the door as Sideswipe followed him through. Ratchet sat at his desk and looked up as the two mechs entered his domain.

"He's sleeping and likely to be that way for a little while longer," he told them quietly. "I took his breathing tube out earlier and so far everything looks okay. I'll keep him a few more days then we'll talk about what needs to happen next."

"Has he been awake?" Sideswipe asked quietly as he walked over to the bed that held the human form of his twin.

"For a few minutes, but he wasn't up for any visitors. I told him I'd let him sleep a little longer before allowing visitors." Sideswipe nodded slowly. He knew better than to argue with Ratchet on something like this. Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "Prowl let you out of hack?"

"Last night," Ironhide answered. "Told me to get off base until today so I went back to the house with Will and Sam." Ratchet nodded slowly. "You need to get Prowl to take a break at some point, Ratchet."

"I got him to recharge for a couple of hours last night," the medic replied with a heavy sigh. "Best I can do for now." Ironhide nodded and looked at his twins. "They'll be fine, Ironhide. Maybe not perfect or normal, but they'll be okay." Ironhide nodded but didn't answer. Sideswipe leaned down and gently brushed a fingertip over his twins forehead.

"Love you, Sunny," he whispered softly.

Sideswipe made his way back to his quarters a couple of hours later. He'd made up his mind to talk with Barricade in hopes of being able to convince the 'con to stick around. He opened the door to the room and stepped inside, finding it completely empty. He spied a data pad on the desk and walked over, picking it up. As he read it, he felt himself weaken just a little and sat down on the nearby bunk.

_My twins, by now you're reading this and I daresay it was harder to write this than it will be for either of you to read it. Although, I could be wrong. But that is not the point at all, is it? The point is this. I no longer have claim to either one of you and old habits die hard. This morning was a prime example, don't you agree, Little Red? As it is, I think it best for me to leave now and return to my own base. We can never again be as we were before the wars, before my own defection to Megatron's ranks, before everything went so terribly wrong. I will always be around should you have need of me, but for now I think it best if we go back to the way things were before._

_If anything further happens or should Sunstreaker become worse, Sides, I want your oath that you will send word and let me know. Sunstreaker, the same thing goes for your twin as well. We might never fight on the same side again, but you belonged to me first and in some small part of my being, you always will._

'_Cade._

Sideswipe set the data pad down on the desk and dropped his head into his hands. He had thought… had hoped…. But now it was too late…

_TBC…_


	25. Chapter 25

-1Chapter 25 - Barricade

A/N: So, I had to write more about Barricade and this chapter is completely his chapter… well, his and the twins, but you get my drift… enjoy and please review. Thanks!

By the way, at 25 chapters, this now ties my longest fic…which means it will eventually surpass my longest fic to become my longest fic… if that made any sense…

Barricade tore through the desert finally headed back to Decepticon headquarters. He had wanted to get away from the Autobots, away from the twins, and back with his own kind before he began to lose focus and lose his ability to function again. He could not let that happen; not now, not ever again. Feelings be damned.

As he approached the Decepticon base, he transformed into his bipedal form and walked through the caverns towards Soundwave's office. He knocked once and opened the door. Soundwave turned around to look at him and nodded, granting him entrance.

"You've returned," Soundwave said, that monotone of his resonating through the office. Barricade hated that sound. Soundwave had received word from Prime about Barricade leaving… but that had been almost a week ago now.

"Good observation," Barricade sneered, sitting in a nearby chair.

"You seem out of sorts," Soundwave noted, sitting across from the mustang. "You left Autobot headquarters a week ago. Has something more occurred?"

"Stop with the damn monotone and just talk to me," Barricade almost pleaded. Soundwave gave him a curious glance then nodded slowly.

"Very well," he answered, the real voice coming through once more, putting Barricade at ease, somewhat. "What has happened?"

"Sunstreaker is human again," Barricade began quietly. "His protoforms was destroyed. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp have all been captured and are being held in the brig at Autobot headquarters."

"Perhaps we shall leave them there," Soundwave mused quietly. Barricade looked up at him. "They betrayed us, yes, but they wronged the Autobots more. Perhaps we should let Prime and he group deal with them."

"If we leave them there, Sunstreaker will end up with a death sentence," Barricade whispered.

"Explain," Soundwave demanded.

"After everything Starscream did to Sunstreaker while we were being held, once Sunny's up and around again, he'll kill Starscream, I have no doubt. If Sunstreaker stoops that low, the kill in cold blood, Prime will have no choice but to have him put to death."

"Do you really believe Optimus Prime to be so cold-hearted?" Soundwave asked quietly.

"No, but I believe him to be a just leader. He would not allow a murderer to walk his halls knowing that he did nothing to stop him or punish him after such occurred." Soundwave nodded slowly.

"You have a point, Barricade." He leaned back in his chair, watching his second in command carefully. "You're still very tightly attached to them, aren't you?"

"Before the wars began, they were my life, Soundwave." Barricade looked over at him, regret etched in every line on his face. "Before the split, did not must of us have lovers or families that remained with Prime? Families and lovers that we lost because we could not love across that invisible line?" Soundwave nodded slowly. "You lost a brother and a bondmate, did you not?"

"I did," Soundwave replied quietly. "We all know what we lost when the split occurred, Barricade. Even Lord Megatron lost a brother and a bondmate, but he did not let it stop him from leaving."

"Are we not better than that? Better than him, Soundwave? Can we not step back and take a look at what has been left from all of this? The All Spark is gone. We are as good as extinct. Why spend the remainder of our lives in a war that no longer means anything anymore?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Do we not already have a truce in place?" Soundwave nodded slowly. "Then leave it in place for now. Let it go. Don't set a time limit on it and let us see how things play out."

"And what will you do, Barricade?"

"I'll remain here as I should," he answered quietly. Soundwave stood and walked around to him, kneeling in front of him, looking up at him intently.

"Would you rather not be with them again?" Barricade slowly shook his head.

"I can not be with them, Soundwave. It will never work…" Unable to say anything further, Barricade stood and bolted from the room. Soundwave watched him go and sighed heavily, knowing there was nothing more he could do at the moment.

Barricade wandered back to his own quarters before it had gotten too late that night. He let the door slide open and he stepped inside, closing and locking it behind him. He settled his protoform on the bunk and let his holoform take shape before walking over and sprawling out on the couch in his room. He leaned back and closed his eyes, even as he flipped on the cd player nearby.

_I know I've been mistaken _

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made _

_I've got some imperfections _

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

_But you always find a way, to keep me right here waiting _

_You always find the words to say, to keep me right here waiting _

_And If you chose to walk away, I'd still be right here waiting _

_Searching for the things to say, to keep you right here waiting_

The door to Barricade's quarters opened slowly, quietly and Barricade didn't even move. He hadn't heard; the music was too loud and his thoughts were focused on the words, on the meaning… on everything and nothing all at once.__

_I hope your not intending _

_To be so condescending it's as much as I can take _

_You're so independent; you just refuse to bend _

_So I keep bending till I break_

_But you always find a way, to keep me right here waiting _

_You always find the words to say, to keep me right here waiting _

_And if you chose to walk away, I'd still be right here waiting _

_Searching for the things to say, to keep you right here waiting_

_I've made a commitment _

_I'm willing to bleed for you _

_I needed fulfillment; _

_I found what I need in you_

"Ratchet would kill me if he found out I was here…" Barricade's eyes shot open and he turned to find Sunstreaker standing in his quarters. Blond hair cascaded down around blue eyes and the boy was dressed in black jeans, boots and black t-shirt.

"How did you get here?" Barricade asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Ironhide brought me…"

_Why can't you just forgive me _

_I don't want to relive all my mistakes _

_I've made along the way_

_But I always find a way, to keep you right here waiting _

_I always find the words to say, to keep you right here waiting_

_But you always find a way, to keep me right here waiting _

_You always find the words to say, to keep me right here waiting _

_And if I chose to walk away, would you be right here waiting _

_Searching for the things to say, to keep me right here waiting…_

Barricade stood and walked over to him slowly. Sunstreaker stood his ground, not willing to move or be moved. When Sideswipe had told him about Barricade leaving them, he'd been upset, angry, and hurt. He needed to know why. Sideswipe had gone out on patrol with Prowl and Prime was in the city at a meeting with Springer and Hot Rod. Sunstreaker had gone to his creator and had asked for the impossible; and Ironhide had given it to him.

"Why are you here, Sunny?" Barricade asked softly. "You can't… you shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you," Sunstreaker answered just as softly.

"This is where I belong, where I will always belong. How did you even get on base?"

"Soundwave let me in." Barricade laughed then, but it was with happiness. There was bitterness and pain in that laugh and Sunstreaker flinched just a little. Barricade looked at him again and reached out, resting a hand on the side of Sunstreaker's face.

"Prime will have you arrested if he finds out you came here," he said even as he pulled the boy closer to him.

"He won't find out," Sunstreaker whispered.

"Good," Barricade answered just before his mouth closed over Sunstreaker's.

_Do you ever see  
>These shadows over me<br>And all the things you left that leave me hollow  
>Do you ever feel<br>In time we're forced to heal  
>And all the bitter pills you made me swallow<em>

_All undone  
>All unsung and left to fall<em>

_Every memory that I hold  
>Were all just scars in the making<br>And all the things we can't let go  
>Were all just scars in the making<em>

Barricade pushed Sunstreaker back towards the couch, not releasing him or giving him an option to leave. The boy had come after him and Barricade was damned well going to keep him… least for now. He pushed slightly and Sunstreaker found himself on the couch, on his back, Barricade lying on top of him. The kissing resumed and he felt 'Cade's hands slip beneath the shirt he was wearing and the warmth of his hands ghosting across his skin…

_Somewhere left behind  
>Is another perfect line<br>One that makes you turn and helps you follow  
>But I could never say<br>And I could never sway  
>I could never bring you to beg or borrow<em>

_All undone  
>All unsung and left to fall<em>

The buttons at the jeans came undone and Barricade slid them off Sunstreaker's hips, pushing at him as he did so. Sunstreaker removed his own t-shirt and kicked off his boots and jeans. He looked up at the still dressed Barricade and frowned slightly.

"Lose the clothes, 'Cade," he whispered, but it sounded more like pleading and Barricade smiled, the clothes vanishing as he leaned down over Sunstreaker once more.

"Better?" Barricade asked just as he wrapped his hand around Sunstreaker's erection and began to stroke it gently. Sunstreaker lost the ability to speak and just nodded in reply. Barricade smiled wickedly and kissed him again._  
><em>  
><em>Every memory that I hold<br>Were all just scars in the making  
>And all the things we can't let go<br>Were all just scars in the making_

_I could never make you fall  
>Or anything at all<br>And I'll never understand  
>What you hold sacred<em>

_Every memory that I hold  
>Were all just scars in the making<br>And all the things we can't let go  
>Were all just scars in the making, scars in the making<br>_

It didn't take long before Barricade found himself buried deep within Sunstreaker, pushing hard and fast, Sunstreaker whimpering and crying out his name. Barricade's fingers dug into warm skin and knew he would be leaving marks because his boy was human now and marks stayed on human skin.

He bent forward just as Sunstreaker came with a scream and bit into the back of Sunny's neck, hard enough to almost draw blood, certainly hard enough to leave a more permanent mark, and came just as hard, spilling inside of the younger man, whispering Cybertronian words against Sunstreaker's back as he did so…

_There's no way you could ever try  
>There's no way you could ever hide<br>Maybe someday you will wonder why_

_Do you ever see  
>The shadows over me<br>And all the things you left that leave me hollow_

Barricade slipped out of Sunstreaker and turned, taking the boy with him, holding him tight against his chest.

"Why'd you come?" Barricade asked softly. "You know this will never work. Sideswipe needs you. You're bonded to him."

"I know that," Sunstreaker answered. "But I just… I needed this to be with you." Barricade frowned.

"I don't understand." Sunstreaker nodded, his eyes already closing in exhaustion.

"I know you don't," he whispered in reply. "I wanted to kill Starscream for what he'd done to me and I felt like I'd never be whole and I knew Sideswipe wouldn't understand but I knew, if I came to you that you'd do this and that, eventually, you'd understand why…" Sunny's voice trailed off and Barricade's expression showed that he did, indeed, understand why. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Sunstreaker's head before closing his own eyes slowly.

"You're whole, Sunstreaker and whether you believe it or not, you always will be…"

"He went where?" Sam looked at Will and then at Ironhide in shock. "You took him to the Decepticon base? Are you out of your mind? Prime and the others are on their way back now. If they find Sunny gone…" Will looked up at Ironhide in worry.

"You have to go get him and bring him back here now," Will said almost angrily. "I can't believe you took him there!"

"He needed Barricade," Ironhide tried to explain even as he transformed and the humans climbed up into his cab. "Barricade knows all that happened to Sunny while they were in that base. 'Cade was the only one who could fix him!"

"I don't understand," Sam began quietly. But Will knew; Will understood.

"Sunstreaker was afraid to be with Sides or anyone else because he felt damaged," Will explained softly. "Barricade saw everything that happened and Sunstreaker felt that, if Barricade didn't refuse him, then he wasn't really destroyed."

"You mean…" Sam's eyes widened in understanding. "Prime's going to kill us all."

"Not if we get Sunny back here before he arrives," Ironhide replied. "I won't let anything happen to my twins." _Not now, not ever again,_ he thought to himself as they drove through the desert towards the Decepticon base.

When they arrived, Will stepped out of the cab.

"I'll go get him. You two wait here." Ironhide and Sam stayed behind as Soundwave appeared and led Will towards Barricade's quarters. Soundwave knocked loudly. Inside the room, Barricade's eyes opened slowly.

"It better be life or death or I'm ignoring you," he called out.

"Unless you want Sunstreaker arrested you'd better get him out here!" Will called through the door. Barricade cursed under his breath and shook the Autobot lying on top of him.

"Sunny, get up." Sunstreaker slowly opened his eyes. "Get dressed, sunflower. You're human is here to collect you." Sunstreaker frowned.

"Who?"

"Sunstreaker!" Sunny turned towards the door.

"Will? What's wrong?"

"Prime and the others are on their way back to base. You need to go. Now."

"Damnit!" Sunstreaker slid off of Barricade and quickly pulled on his clothes. He ran a hand through his hair and grazed the spot on the back of his neck, his gaze narrowing slightly at Barricade. "How am I going to hide that?" Barricade shrugged.

"Your hair's long enough for now," he answered quietly. Sunstreaker shook his head and headed for the door. He opened the door then glanced back at Barricade.

"Are you…"

"Don't ask," Barricade answered almost hoarsely. Sunstreaker frowned, but nodded and walked away, Will Lennox at his side. Soundwave glanced at his second in command then turned and walked away. Barricade closed the door and turned away, angry that things had ended as they had.

Will and Sunstreaker ran for the Topkick and climbed inside where Sam was waiting for them. There was an uncomfortable silence as they drove back to base. Finally, Sam couldn't take the silence any longer.

"You okay?" he asked Sunstreaker. Sunny glanced over at him and nodded slowly before looking back out the window. "If it means anything, I don't look at you and see someone who's broken. I look at you and I see someone who is a stronger and better person than anyone else I've ever met." Sunstreaker blinked back tears as he turned back to Sam and nodded slowly.

"Thank you," he whispered softly. He turned and leaned against the window even as the tears broke free and trailed down his face. Will sighed softly and concentrated on what they were going to tell everyone when they returned…

…it wasn't going to matter, though, as they drove up to find Sideswipe waiting outside for them, Prowl a few steps behind him. Ironhide stopped and the humans climbed out before he transformed behind them. Sideswipe came out and held his hand out to his twin. Sunstreaker didn't hesitate before climbing into that hand and allowing Sideswipe to carry him back to their quarters. Prowl glanced down at the humans momentarily before turning his attention to Ironhide.

"I won't ask and you won't offer information. I told Prime that the four of you were probably just out taking in the sights and helping get Sunstreaker back into good spirits once more. If that is not the truth then I'd prefer to not hear it. Are we understood?"

"Yeah, Prowl," Ironhide answered softly. "No problem."

"Good." Prowl turned and briskly walked away. Ironhide sighed and looked down at his two humans.

"Can we go home now?" Will nodded and Ironhide transformed back into truck mode once more, allowing Sam and Will to climb inside. "I need a vacation."

"I hear Las Vegas is nice this time of year," Sam volunteered. Will shook his head.

"I've got a better idea…"

Settled in their quarters once more, Sideswipe's holoform lay next to the human body of his twin and held him tightly, letting the tears fall onto his chest, wishing he could do or say something that would make everything right once more.

"Soundwave sent a missive to Prime and told him we could keep the seekers in the brig for the time being," Sideswipe said softly. "When we came to tell you and you weren't here, I thought the worst."

"I'm sorry," Sunstreaker whispered. "I never meant to worry you." Sideswipe nodded slowly and held his twin even tighter.

"I love you, Sunny and no matter what happened, nothing would ever make me stop loving you or wanting to hold you or touch you or be bonded to you. Please, tell me you know that."

"I do," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "And I love you too." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"I promise we'll fix this, Sunny. Somehow, someway, it'll be fixed. You have my word." Sunstreaker nodded and cuddled in closer to his brother. Sideswipe let him, rubbing his back gently. "Sleep, Sunny. Time for talk later. Sleep for now." Sunstreaker refused to argue, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep. Sideswipe sighed heavily. He - they - really needed a vacation…

_TBC - Will suggests a vacation but not the kind you might be thinking of… and can the truce between the Autobots and Decepticons really work? Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon…._


	26. Chapter 26

-1Chapter 26

Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter…

"He wants to do what?" Sunstreaker asked his twin who was in holoform for the time being until they could return Sunstreaker to a protoform.

"He wants us to go on a vacation with him and some of the others," Sideswipe answered quietly. "I think it's a good idea. Prime agrees with him."

"He does?" Sunstreaker asked, raising a brow slightly.

"Yeah," Sides answered. "He does." Sunstreaker watched him a moment longer then let out a loud sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"So, what does this vacation entail and who all is going?" Sideswipe grinned at him and took out the book again, setting it on his lap, making Sunstreaker move closer to him in order to see the pictures.

"Those of us going - you, me, Will, Sam, Scotty, 'Hide, 'Bee and Hot Rod - are going to head out to Arizona and camp out in the Grand Canyon," Sideswipe began, showing him a couple of pages. "There's a great place to camp out and Will's already made the necessary arrangements. We'll go hiking and kayaking during the days, and we'll do the whole campfire and cook out thing at night. Will is going to take you and Sam with him to get supplies while Scotty stays with the rest of us to start plotting out the routes to take and all."

"We're going camping?" Sunstreaker asked curiously. "Why camping? I thought vacations were supposed to be relaxing."

"Camping is relaxing, Sunny," Sideswipe told him softly. "Think of it as a way of getting away from Ratchet for a few days, bro. That right there ought to be relaxing enough." Sunstreaker chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that's true. All right, so camping. How long are we going for?"

"Seven days and six nights," Sideswipe replied with a smile. Sunstreaker looked at the book again then back at his brother and smiled softly at him.

"And you think this is a good idea?" Sideswipe nodded. "All right, bro. We'll go…"

(Two Days Later)

It was not an everyday sight to be seen on Interstate 40 heading east into Arizona; a 2008 black, GMC Topkick followed by a 2009 yellow Chevy Camero, a 2008 red Lamborghini, and a 2008 orange Dodge Charger with magenta racing stripes. They took down the highway topping speeds of almost eighty to ninety miles per hour, with the larger of the vehicles, the Topkick, in the lead. They had been on the road since dawn and they had about two more hours to go before they reached their designated stop where they would check in and get what they needed to head to the camping sight.

They had packed two tents, each able to hold four people apiece, along with sleeping bags, air mattresses, hiking bags and duffel bags with clothes for the humans, all in the back of Ironhide's bed. Will and Sam were riding inside of Ironhide, Scotty inside of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was riding with Hot Rod. Sunstreaker had fallen asleep about half an hour into the drive and Hot Rod had been worried until Sideswipe had told him that Ratchet was aware of Sunstreaker's penchant for falling asleep easily and to just leave him alone for now.

Inside Ironhide, Will and Sam were debating about scheduling a hot air balloon ride over the canyon. Bumblebee was listening in to the conversation through his and 'Hide's internal link.

Inside of Sideswipe, Sides and Scotty were jamming to some new music mix the kid had brought along with him. And back inside of Hot Rod, the youngster was playing a mix of soothing instrumental music and nature sounds to keep Sunstreaker asleep for as long as necessary.

It was just after ten in the morning when the group pulled into the guest center at the Northern Rim of the Grand Canyon. Sunstreaker was just waking up when Sideswipe knocked on the passenger's side window to get his attention.

"Hey, Sunshine, we're here," Sideswipe said with a grin as Hot Rod's door opened, allowing the blond haired twin to slide out of the vehicle.

"So I see," Sunstreaker observed quietly. Hot Rod's holoform appeared on the other side of the car and the group gathered at Ironhide's truck. They were all pretty much dressed the same that morning; blue jeans, hiking boots and soft flannel shirts in various colors and designs. The weather was cool, in the mid-fifties by then, but it felt good compared to the heat in Tranquility.

"I need to go check our reservations and find out how we get to the campsite," Will said to the group. "You guys just wait here." Will walked into the guest center while everyone else began walking along the guardrails, glancing around at the Canyon itself.

"Kinda reminds me of being on top of the Hoover Dam all those years ago," Sam said quietly. Sunstreaker stood next to him and looked down over the railing.

"What was it like?" he asked quietly. Sunstreaker had not been there during the first battle and had not really thought to ask about it until now.

"I'll tell you about it tonight," Sam said, draping an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"I'll hold you to that," Sunstreaker answered with a grin. Ironhide pulled Sideswipe to one side, the two of them watching Sunstreaker carefully.

"I'm glad we got him to agree to this," Ironhide said quietly.

"Well it was either take a vacation or end up killing each other," Sideswipe replied. "Which would you prefer, 'Hide?"

"No, this is fine. I'm the one that said I needed a vacation. Didn't think the guys would take me this seriously." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"After everything we've all been through this past year, the vacation was definitely needed, not just us away from the others, but give them a chance to be away from us." Ironhide chuckled in agreement.

"You'll get no argument from me there."

Will walked back outside after a few minutes, maps in hand, and came back to the group.

"We've got about half an hour worth of driving to get us down to the campsite. We can spend the rest of today just setting up and walking around the camp area. Tomorrow we're going hiking and maybe even kayaking… and one day this week we're going on a hot air balloon tour." Scotty walked over to his brother and swiped a map out of his hands.

"Well you've just got this all planned out, don't you?" Will grinned at his younger brother.

"I am all about plans," the former soldier answered with a quick grin before looking back at the others. "Come on, gang, let's head out."

The campsite they'd finally set up in was rather large, trees all around them, and a great view of the sky as the sun finally set and the stars began to come out overhead. Two tents had been set up near each other and a rather large campfire had taken shape in the middle of the area. Will and Sam had gone fishing with Ironhide earlier while Sideswipe, Scotty and Bee had gone hiking and Sunny and Hot Rod walked along the banks of the water nearby. Everyone seemed content for the most part…

"Tell us about the Mission City battle," Sunstreaker asked softly after everyone had eaten and the beers had come out.

"What battle?" Scotty asked, now interested as well in what was going to be said. Will leaned back against one of the nearby logs and took a drink from the bottle in his hand.

"Six years ago now, when the gang first came to Earth to find the All Spark," he began quietly. "Although, to give you the full story, Megatron showed up hundreds, maybe thousands of years before that and Bumblebee had been here approximately four years or so before the others arrived. I don't know how long Barricade and Frenzy had been here, though…"

"I arrived a few years after them," Bumblebee stated quietly. "When I first arrived, I assumed it was just Megatron and me and the All Spark here on Earth. I first saw Barricade about a week after I arrived and I knew Frenzy was around. I assumed the others had to be close by as well, but I wasn't sure."

"Anyway, Sam's grandfather is the one who discovered Megatron and it was his glasses that had the location of the All Spark embedded in them. Sam's grandfather lost his life because of his knowledge." Will looked at Sam and slung an arm over his shoulders for a brief moment before continuing. "I was overseas when the first attack came. Blackout took out my entire base along with most of my battalion and a good portion of my unit. We fled across the desert until we reached a nearby village. We finally radioed for help and that's how we got Skorponok's tail." Sam nodded quietly.

"Meantime, Bumblebee and I were back in Tranquility and I had no clue what he was yet. I'd just gotten him from a local used car dealership and I was trying to impress this girl, Mikaela, not that it worked very well. I think she ended up being more impressed with my car than with me."

"Hey, in all fairness," Bumblebee interrupted, "she was very interested in you, according to Ratchet, until she realized that you planned on staying with us and working for the government. That is about the time she lost interest in you." Sam nodded slowly.

"Anyway. Barricade found me and Bumblebee came to the rescue shortly after he'd made the call to the others that it was time for them to get here and the sooner the better. Mikaela and I were with him the night Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz arrived."

"Yes," Ironhide said, nodding his head slowly. "I remember that night. I fell into a pool and this little slip of a child asked me if I was a tooth fairy." Sunstreaker laughed, spewing beer into the flames of the fire as he did so. Hot Rod smacked him on the back, trying hard not to laugh as well. Ironhide chuckled softly.

"They were amazing when they finally arrived," Sam continued softly. "Optimus in the lead, the others behind him, Bumblebee already with us. It was almost as if everything became clear and I knew, even if I couldn't quite say the words, I knew everything was going to be okay."

"Optimus has that sense of calming presence on everyone," Bumblebee admitted quietly. Hot Rod nodded in agreement.

"Even with those of us who have fallen off the beaten path so to speak," the younger Autobot said quietly.

"The battle itself came several days later," Will continued. "A group called Sector 7 captured Bumblebee and were experimenting on him before we all got there and got them to release him. We found the All Spark, Bee did this really cool trick of shrinking it down to size and then we headed for Mission City, looking for a way to hide it again."

"Instead," Bumblebee picked up, "Starscream and the others arrived and pursued us once Megatron was released from his frozen stasis. So, we gathered in Mission City and battled with each other in hopes of saving the All Spark."

"Instead," Sam said softly, "when Megatron was about to deliver the killing blow to Optimus, I shoved the All Spark into his chest, killing him instead, but also destroying the All Spark as well."

"We lost Jazz that day," Ironhide revealed quietly. "He tried to take on Megatron and the bastard tore him in half, destroying his protoform. Ratchet managed to salvage his spark but we have no way to rebuild Jazz." Sunstreaker looked up slowly.

"Much as Ratchet has no way to rebuild me, either," he answered softly. There was silence for several minutes before Scotty turned to Hot Rod.

"What did you mean when you said earlier that Prime's calming influence even worked on those who were off the beaten path?" Hot Rod sighed heavily.

"Back on Cybertron, long, long ago, during one of the major battles of the Great War, Optimus was fatally injured trying to save me from Megatron. It was my own fault. Prime had told me to stay inside the base, but I wanted to help, thought I could, you know? But Megatron grabbed me, intent on killing me when Prime appeared. Megatron shot Prime instead. It was a killing shot."

"But Optimus is alive," Sam said slowly. "So, what happened?"

"Ratchet wasn't sure he could save him, so Prime removed his leadership Matrix and was trying to hand it over to an Autobot named Ultra Magnus. The Matrix slipped out of his hands and I caught it before handing it over to Magnus. Later, though, as Prime lay in a coma, another battle surfaced and when Magnus tried to use the Matrix, it wouldn't let him open it. Turns out, it would only open for me."

"Hot Rod here became our temporary leader," Ironhide explained quietly. "Rodimus Prime. We defeated a being known as Unicron. He was a planet eater so to speak. Anyway, after his defeat, we began to slowly rebuild our world and Optimus slowly began to heal. It took almost a vorn before he was out of his coma. Several weeks passed and finally he was up and around again. Rodimus was having all sorts of issues by then." Hot Rod nodded slowly.

"The role of leader just wasn't suited for me," he said quietly. "I was making careless mistakes and had cost us the lives of several very good warriors and officers. When Optimus came to me, I returned the Matrix to him and nearly begged him to deactivate me. He spent a lot of time with me, once I returned to this form, and made me see that there are things within us all that make us into leaders. He gave me peace in his own form of forgiveness I suppose."

"Prime or not, Sides and I would have followed you into battle," Sunstreaker whispered softly. Hot Rod nodded slowly.

"I remember," he said quietly. "Even though at one point we thought we'd lost all of you to Megatron and his people." Silence settled among them all again and Sunstreaker leaned against his twin, eyes closing slowly. A few minutes later and he was asleep. Will looked at him and sighed softly.

"We should all get some sleep. Got a big day tomorrow." Everyone agreed and Sideswipe picked up his twin and walked into the red tent, Scotty and Hot Rod behind him. Will, Sam, Bee and Hide moved into the other tent and closed it up behind them. It had been a good day, a good night, but it had given everyone things on which to think for the next few days…

_TBC - So, what did everyone think of the back stories and my idea of rectifying the mistake that was TFTM from the 80's? Please read and review and more coming soon! Thanks!_


	27. Chapter 27

-1Chapter 27 - Vacation Part II

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Writer's block came up with this story even as it put out ideas for two more stories so now I've come back and managed to put another chapter together for this one. At first I was hesitant to write anymore to this because it was used as a basis for a story floating around by other writers and I wasn't happy with what they did to it, but I figured the least I could do for the people genuinely interested in reading it was to continue and, eventually, finish this story. So, here is the next chapter. My plan is to hopefully finish in the next few chapters.

Enjoy and please review. Thanks!

It was pre-dawn hours on what would be their last morning at the Grand Canyon. They had spent the week hiking, canoeing, kayaking and yesterday they had taken a hot air balloon ride along the canyon itself. For the most part, the warriors and friends were finally more at ease; with themselves and with each other.

The fire had burned out about an hour earlier when Sunstreaker emerged from the tent he was sharing with his twin, Scotty and Hot Rod, and walked a little bit away from camp towards the river nearby, taking a blanket with him as he did so. He settled the blanket on the ground near the river banks and sat down, listening to the sounds of the water as it trickled along rocks and boulders, seeking pathways not yet explored.

Above him, the sky was clear and dark, the barest hints of lighter colors still at least an hour away but the stars shone brightly and if he was honest with himself, Sunstreaker thought he might have seen something bright enough to be their former home.

As he sat there, he thought about all he'd lost and gained over the last six years and the pros and cons to all of it and wondered if he could truly survive for very long as a mere human or whether or not he'd just be in the way. How did they do it, Sunstreaker thought to himself. How did people like Will and Sam make these things work for themselves and survive so long in doing so?

He heard footsteps behind him but didn't look. It'd likely be his twin or Ironhide and so he didn't bother to turn around. He sat there, still looking out across the water when he felt someone sit next to him and drop their arm around his shoulders.

"You're thinking way too hard for it to still be so early," Will Lennox said quietly to the blond haired warrior. Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"It's always been easier for me to do things like this when everyone else was still recharging." Will nodded slowly.

"You can't leave, you know," he said softly. Sunstreaker turned, looking at him in surprise. "You were thinking of leaving."

"Yes," Sunstreaker answered, not even bothering to deny the thought that had been running through his head. "How did you know?"

"It's my job to know, Sunny," Will answered, turning to look at the water. "I'm a solder, a leader. I'm trained to know what my people are thinking and feeling. If I couldn't read them, then I would be no good to them as a leader." He turned back to Sunstreaker. "Leaving him would kill him just as easily as you dying might."

"He'd mourn and he'd move on which is what he needs to do anyway. I'll never be like him again. Ratchet doesn't have what he needs to fix me, just like he can't rebuild a body for Jazz, but he keeps Jazz's spark active in hopes that one day, he'll have the answers. I can't wait that long. This body won't allow me to do so."

"So you'll just leave? What kind of an answer is that?"

"The only answer I have," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "There are those here on this planet that would look at what I have with Sideswipe and they'd separate us, swiftly and fatally if they could, but I would kill for him. Hell, I have killed for him on more than one occasion. Thing is, if I stay with him in this form, I'll never truly be part of him again and that fact alone kills me."

"You love him, believe me I understand that. As for issues with what others think, screw 'em. It's one of the reasons I won't go back to the military. I won't give up Ironhide or Sam or Bee. I won't do it. And you shouldn't have to give up Sides or Hot Rod and Sides shouldn't have to give up Scotty even though I know that's what's going to happen when Scotty leaves for college." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"Your brother has done wonders for mine," he said quietly. "I'll miss him." Will leaned over and rested a hand on Sunstreaker's arm."

"I'd miss you if you left us, Sunny. I may not be part of your every day life the way I am with 'Hide, but I'd still miss you." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Will," he answered quietly.

"That's what I'm here for," the former soldier replied quietly.

(Autobot base)

Prowl wandered the quiet base, his mind on so many things at once that he wasn't quite sure where those thoughts were leading or why. So many things had happened in the past several years and Prowl, even now, was still trying to catch up, still trying to make things right in his own mind, but there were nights, like tonight, when he couldn't recharge…when he just couldn't settle long enough for his cpu to shut down.

The kids - as he'd taken to calling them - had been gone for seven days now and Prowl missed them all, especially the twins. He knew Ratchet had spent much of the past week looking for resources in order to repair Sunstreaker's protoforms, but so far, it hadn't happened.

He was just approaching the entrance when a roar of engines told him that the kids had returned. He moved a little quicker and made it outside just as a cloud of dust announced their arrival. He watched Will and Sam emerge from Ironhide before the weapons specialist own holoform came out and the truck moved into the base. They looked… good… much more relaxed. He turned his attention to Sunstreaker who stepped out of Hot Rod's form and ran a hand through his blond locks and glanced over, waving at the tactition. Prowl nodded back at him and tapped his com.

"Optimus, the children have returned."

"_They're not all children, Prowl. Be nice."_ Prowl laughed and turned as Ironhide walked over to him. Prowl turned on his own holoform, sending his protoform back inside the base.

"Everything go okay?" Prowl asked quietly.

"Went fine," Ironhide answered. "I think things will be a little calmer for everyone. What about here?"

"Things are good here," Prowl answered with a nod, eyes still moving over the group as Hot Rod's and Bumblebee's holoform emerged, followed by Sideswipe's who walked over to his twin and handed him a bag. "The twins okay?"

"I think so," Ironhide said, looking over at them as well. "They seemed to be. They were talking and all before we left."

"Good." Ironhide glanced at the sub commander and tilted his head slightly.

"You okay, Prowl?" Prowl looked up at Ironhide and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, 'Hide. Nothing to worry about." Before Ironhide could ask anything more, Optimus walked out to join them and Ironhide's concerns were gone before he'd ever had the chance to voice them…

It was later in the evening when Will, Ironhide, Sam and Sideswipe had left with Ironhide to take Scotty to the airport. He was leaving for the new school he'd be attending and they'd all opted to go with him, leaving just about everyone else on base for the night. Prowl was holed up in his office, reading over reports. Mirage and Bluestreak were in the rec room, watching some show on the television set in there. Hot Rod had gone off with Bumblebee and Arcee some time ago, saying they needed some time alone with each other. Optimus had let them go with the understanding to be careful around the humans.

Ratchet had checked Sunstreaker over, more than once, and had announced that the young human was healthy and physically healed. He'd given Sunstreaker two more days of leave just to be sure and had told him that it would be necessary for him to talk to someone during those two days… and not just his twin. Sunstreaker had agreed and Ratchet had released him.

Now, Sunstreaker stood just outside Autobot headquarters, watching the sunset and wondering if things had really gotten better or if he was just getting better at dealing with them and/or ignoring them.

"I think it's a little of both," came the voice behind him. Sunstreaker smiled a little but didn't turn around. "You deal with it or you ignore it. That's always been your way of dealing." Sunstreaker nodded as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's who I am," he answered quietly.

"No, my dear boy. It's who you were." Sunstreaker looked at him curiously. "You're different now, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just pointing out the truth and it's got nothing to do with you being human. But you can't just shove everything into some mental box and think it's going to go away because it won't and you'll end up worse off than before."

"Why do you care? You're not here."

"I am now," came the soft reply. Sunstreaker looked at him then, really looked at him and frowned softly. "I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"You took off without a word, except some damn note on a data pad. What was I supposed to do? Be happy about that, Barricade?" Barricade sighed heavily and dragged a hand through his hair.

"I was falling back into old patterns, Sunny. I couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk hurting either one of you in that way so I did what I thought was right. I left. I'm sorry if it turned out to be the wrong decision." Sunstreaker looked at him and sighed softly.

"I just wish you'd talked to me, to both of us, before you left," he whispered softly. Barricade stepped closer and brought a hand to the side of Sunstreaker's face.

"I'm here now. Does that count for anything?" Sunstreaker smiled and rested his own hand over Barricade's.

"Yeah. It does…."

Ratchet moved through the halls towards Prowl's office an knocked on the sub-commander's door quietly before pushing it open. Prowl was sitting at his desk and looked up when the door opened. He gave a soft smile to the medic then sat back in his chair, his protoform creaking a little as he did so.

"How'd everyone check out?" he asked as Ratchet walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Everyone's fine, including Sunstreaker. I told him to take two more days and to talk to someone other than his twin before I put him back on duty. Though, I'm not sure what we'll find for him to do as a human." Prowl nodded slowly.

"I've been worried about that myself," he admitted quietly. Ratchet moved closer and sat in a chair next to Prowl's and turned the officer towards him slowly.

"What's worrying you most, Prowl?" Ratchet asked softly.

"That Sunstreaker is going to be hurt badly… worse than he was before… that the government is going to come in and forcibly take him from us and we'll lose him for good." Ratchet reached out and rested a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"You have to know that we won't let that happen. None of us is going to let anyone take Sunstreaker away from us. He is ours, human or not, he belongs to us and no one is taking him away." Prowl nodded slowly. "What else?"

"Barricade," Prowl answered quietly. Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I figured as much. Listen to me. Soundwave has proven to be much more stable than Megatron ever was there towards the end. Barricade, while having done so much damage at Mission City, has tried to do what's right by the twins and so far hasn't hurt them or us in the process. I know it's hard for you to trust him after what he did to you back on Cybertron, but for the sake of the twins, you have to accept him." Prowl looked up at him almost angrily, but he wasn't angry at Ratchet…

"He betrayed me, Ratchet. How am I supposed to just forget that?" Ratchet sighed softly and dragged Prowl closer, slipping fingers into Prowl's side plates gently.

"You let me help you with that one for now…." Prowl's optics dimmed as he groaned softly, allowing his lover to do what he could… for now.

_TBC…._


	28. Chapter 28

-1Can I have a Refund Chapter 28

(One month later)

Prowl moved through the base, alert as always. It had been a quiet month since the children had come back from their vacation of sorts. Sunstreaker had been put back on the duty roster and mostly rode with Lennox or Sam on patrol and was almost always paired off with either his twin or Ironhide during those times. Lennox, having left the military service, had sold the new house and had moved on base, which was turning into a city all of it's own. Sam, like Lennox, no longer lived with his parents or in his own place since Scotty had left for college. He and Will were sharing quarters on base now and Ironhide and Bee were often found parked just outside base while their holoforms resided inside.

Sunstreaker, being human still, stayed on base in quarters with his twin who, whenever he could, kept himself in holoform for his brother's sake. Hot Rod had been sent to Washington with Springer, mainly because Prowl had been trying to stave off any jealousy issues between the twins and Hot Rod was a topic of jealousy between them sometimes. Arcee was still on base for the most part whenever she wasn't with Mikaela, whom she'd taken an instant liking to when the girl had come to visit Prime one day. Prime had agreed that Mikaela needed a guardian of her own and Arcee had jumped at the chance. Prime felt it was a good choice and had agreed.

Barricade was another issue all together… as were the Decepticons in general. With no Allspark to fight over now, Soundwave appeared to be keeping his word about the truce. There had been no fights in or around the city itself and to the best of Prowl's knowledge, they hadn't caused any trouble with the humans either. But Prowl still had his doubts when it came to Barricade.

Barricade flitted back and forth between his base and the Autobot base, sometimes alone, sometimes with at least one twin or both. Prowl wasn't thrilled at the twins relationship with the mustang, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Even Ratchet had told him to back off from the twins and Barricade and for the most part, Prowl left them alone. Still, he didn't trust the mustang.

Which is why he was a little miffed at finding said Decepticon waiting for him in his office that morning when he returned from his rounds on base. He walked into his office and turned to find Barricade sitting in a chair near his desk. Prowl stopped short and was about to turn and walk out when Barricade stood slowly.

"We need to talk," the 'con told him quietly. "I think it is way beyond time to do so." Prowl sighed heavily and turned, closing his door and walking to the desk, sitting behind him, putting the desk between himself and Barricade. Barricade watched him then sat back down as well.

"Next time, warn me that you're coming to see me," Prowl said quietly. "I don't like surprises." Barricade nodded slowly.

"You never have," he replied softly. Prowl's gaze narrowed slightly, blue optics darkening just a little.

"What do you want from me, Barricade?" Barricade looked at him a moment then sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment in what was probably a nervous gesture picked up from one of the twins no doubt.

"I don't know to be honest," Barricade finally admitted. "But I want to put the twins at ease and I can't do that if you're constantly monitoring my every movement. If Prime trusts me enough to let me on base, then don't you think you could at least try to do the same?" Prowl looked at him and Barricade could see the shock in his blue optics along with the pain that had been there for more centuries than Barricade cared to count.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Prowl asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he did so. Barricade slowly shook his head, not willing to hurt him anymore than he obviously already had.

"No," he said quietly, pushing himself to his feet. "I shouldn't have come…" Prowl shot out from his chair and moved quickly, blocking Barricade's exit, gaze narrowing as he did so.

"Then why did you! Do you like causing this much pain? Does it make you feel better to know you can still hurt me after all this time!" His hand shot out, pushing at Barricade's chest, shoving the con against the wall. Barricade growled softly but didn't retaliate… yet.

"I can't change the past, Prowl! Things happened on both sides and neither one of us is as innocent as we'd like to believe. I can't take it back and I can't hurt you any less than I did but I don't want to hurt you again!"

"Then why are you here!" Prowl yelled even louder, closer to Barricade than he'd been in several centuries.

"Because I can't get you out of my damn head!" the mustang yelled back at him. "I need this, I need to know you can forgive me, that you can trust me to protect them… and you…" He didn't get a chance to finish that statement as Prowl's fist caught him just below the jaw line of his faceplates, the punch so hard it sent the Decepticon to the ground almost in shock. Prowl stepped back, looking at him, angry and hurting now. He didn't know what more to do…

Barricade didn't move, just brushed his jaw with his hand and stayed on the ground for the moment. If Prowl needed to hurt him, he'd let it happen, he deserved it, but he'd only let it go so far. He wasn't a punching bag for anyone, not ever, but Prowl had always been the exception to the rule, always.

"Get up," Prowl whispered angrily. Barricade slowly pushed himself to his knees and then to his feet, his gaze meeting Prowl's slowly as he did so. He saw the anger receding slowly but it wasn't truly gone.

"I've only told you the truth," Barricade said quietly. "I can't…" Prowl hit him again and this time Barricade fought back when he felt energon running from his jaw, shoving Prowl back, hands hitting his chest plates as hard as he could. Prowl growled angrily at him and swung for him again but Barricade was ready and grabbed Prowl's wrist slinging him to the side, the sub commander crashing against the desk and landing on the floor.

"I'm not your punching bag, Prowl," Barricade said, as he stepped back, waiting, watching Prowl carefully. Prowl for his part, pushed himself back up, gaze back on Barricade once more.

"Get out of my office," Prowl whispered softly, not sure he trusted himself to remain calm if Barricade didn't leave. Barricade slowly shook his head.

"Not until we settle this, Prowl," he said, the regret in his voice when he spoke.

"There is nothing to settle," Prowl answered. Barricade reached for him and Prowl hit him again, sending him to the floor once more. "You almost killed me!" he yelled at the con angrily. "You broke our bond to follow Megatron and almost killed me! I hated you for that! How the frag can you expect me to ever trust you again!"

"Then why didn't you ever kill me!" Barricade raged at him, still on the ground, not daring to move this time. "You had me in your sites on more than occasion and you let me go! Don't blame me for you own weaknesses!" Prowl growled and reached down, hauling Barricade to his feet and slamming him back against the wall.

"I don't blame you," he seethed angrily. "I blame no one but myself and Megatron because if not for him you'd have never left."

"I'm here now!" Barricade yelled at him.

"It's not the same!" Prowl yelled back. Barricade said nothing more as he grabbed Prowl by the back of the neck and dragged him down, kissing him harshly, noting that Prowl was struggling against it but Barricade wasn't going to let him go… not yet.

Prowl struggled against Barricade but the mech had always been stronger and was holding him extremely tight. After a moment, he finally relaxed his grip and Prowl stepped back with a growl.

"What the frag was that?" he said angrily, even though the anger was mostly gone now, replaced with something more that Prowl didn't even want to name. Barricade watched him a moment and when he realized Prowl probably wasn't going to hit him, relaxed a little.

"I was trying to get you to shut up," he said, evenly.

"Oh," Prowl answered, unsure of what to say to that, feeling the last of his anger slowly bleed away. "So if I start yelling at you does that mean you're going to kiss me again?"

"Probably," Barricade answered, gaze narrowing slightly as he said it.

"Oh," Prowl said again, frowning slightly as his mind searched for a reason to be angry. Growling softly, Barricade realized he'd had enough. He grabbed Prowl again and dragged him back, kissing him again, hand gripping the back of his neck plates tightly. Prowl didn't struggle this time, his hands gripping Barricade's side plates, fingers sliding beneath, brushing against the wiring he found. Barricade growled against Prowl's mouth and pushed back, gaze narrowing slightly as he did so.

"Are we doing this?" he asked carefully. He wasn't going to force the tactical commander into this but he wasn't going to back off either. Prowl's answer was to push him back against the wall again and kiss him even more harshly than Barricade had kissed him a moment ago. Question answered.

Prowl pushed against Barricade almost angrily, but there was no anger in that moment, just a vivid remembrance of past times between himself and the mech pressed against him. Barricade's hands gripped Prowl's sides tightly and pushed away from the wall, dragging the sub commander over to the back side of the office where there was nothing in their way, and pushing him down towards the floor. Prowl let him, not willing to lose the grasp he had on Barricade now.

Once settled against the floor, Barricade's fingers slid into the juncture between Prowl's neck and shoulder joints, grasping sensitive wires there causing Prowl to whimper and his optics to dim. Barricade grinned to himself and pulled back just a little to watch the officer beneath him.

Which is when it hit him… that they couldn't do this… shouldn't do this… and he hated himself for that thought even as he gently relaxed his hold on Prowl. Prowl's optics brightened as he focused on Barricade once more.

"What?" he asked softly, seeing the hesitation in the Saleen, not sure what had caused it.

"You're bonded to someone else now, aren't you? The medic?" Prowl nodded slowly, frowning slightly.

"Why do you ask?" Barricade sighed softly and scooted away from Prowl, optics dimming for a moment.

"I don't want to cause trouble for you or him, Prowl," he whispered softly. "I should have thought of that before we wound up here, huh?" Prowl looked at him carefully for a moment then sat up and reached out, resting his hand against the side of Barricade's face. Barricade reached up, resting his own hand over Prowl's but not really looking at him now. They sat in silence for a brief moment before Prowl pulled him closer.

"Look at me, Cade," he whispered softly. Barricade raised his head slowly, red optics meeting blue. "You proved me wrong, you know. Not many people do that anymore."

"What do you mean?" Barricade asked, suddenly a little worried at what Prowl might mean.

"You can change… you just proved to me that you did," Prowl answered before brushing his mouth gently across Barricade's and then pulling away. "Thank you." Barricade nodded and then pushed himself to his feet slowly.

"I should really go," he said quietly turning to leave. Prowl quickly stood and grabbed his arm, but Barricade didn't turn back. "Prowl, let me go. Please." There was pain in that voice and Prowl feared he'd put it there, but he couldn't just let him walk away.

"I can't," the officer said softly and Barricade's optics dimmed for a moment before he turned back towards Prowl slowly.

"You have to," Barricade insisted. "Because if you keep me here I won't be responsible for what happens." Prowl tilted his head for a moment, studying the mech intently before he stepped closer.

"Do you want to leave?"

"I have to."

"That's not what I asked." Prowl stepped closer. "Do you want to leave?"

"…" Barricade couldn't answer that, not honestly and still be able to look at the twins or Ratchet again.

"Stay," Prowl said softly. Barricade slowly shook his head.

"I can't. I just… I can't. I'm sorry…" He pulled away from Prowl and ran from the room. Prowl watched him go and felt something inside of him break just a little. So much for trying to make things better. Ratchet was right. He should have just backed off..

Sunstreaker was in his and Sideswipe's quarters when the door flew open and an unhappy Barricade came storming into the room. Sunstreaker watched him as he slammed the door and locked it behind him. His holoform emerged and Sunstreaker had little to no warning before Barricade shoved him back against the wall and kissed him so harshly, Sunstreaker thought he was going to be bruised from it.

Whatever had happened, Barricade was upset and Sunstreaker didn't know what to do for him so he didn't struggle, he let Barricade move at his own pace. Barricade, for his part, slid hands up under the t-shirt Sunstreaker was wearing and jerked it upwards, breaking away from him long enough to drag the shirt off and drop it to the floor.

"Cade…" Sunstreaker tried to say only to be cut off with another kiss and the feel of hands on the front of his jeans. Sunstreaker's slid his hands down along Barricade's chest to his leather pants and got them undone easily enough as Barricade stepped back again, removing his own pants and then Sunstreaker's in the process. He moved them both, backing Sunstreaker to the bed in the room before pushing him down, hard, against the mattress.

"Cade," Sunstreaker tried again and this time the con looked at him and Sunstreaker decided it was past time to shut up. He reached up and pulled Barricade down to him, kissing him even as Barricade moved slowly, pushing Sunstreaker's legs apart and sliding between them. Sunstreaker whimpered at the harshness of Barricade's movements but bit back any words that might upset the con even further.

Barricade pushed, hard and slow until he was as far inside the younger man as he could be and Sunstreaker's hands were gripping his arms painfully tight. He slowed then, and held himself still until Sunstreaker adjusted to the feel of him and began to move slowly.

Sunstreaker didn't know what demons Barricade was fighting at the moment, but he would do what he could to help him, even if it hurt to do so. Barricade's eyes were closed as he thrust deeper and harder into the man beneath him. He knew, in the back of his mind of course, that it was Sunstreaker beneath him and that his boy was human and that he really should be more careful with him, but he couldn't relay those thoughts to his body and Sunstreaker wasn't stopping him.

It didn't take long before they were both panting, Sunstreaker's breath ragged, sweat and tears mingling on his face, Barricade kissing him harshly, and then the con gave a wordless cry and came so intensely that his system almost overloaded nearby. Sunstreaker came right behind him and cried out Barricade's name hoarsely as the older man slowed his movements and then held there before turning to his side, taking Sunstreaker with him, holding him tightly.

Sunstreaker said nothing as they lay there, trying to regain his ability to breath normally as well as trying to stem the flow of tears that just wouldn't stop. He buried his face against Barricade's chest and Cade tightened his hold around him, softly kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the younger man. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "I just wish I knew what was wrong. Did I do something?"

"Primus, no," Barricade told him, pushing him back so he could see his face. He leaned in a brushed his lips against Sunny's softly. "It's not you and I swear… I never meant to use you like that or to hurt you. I just… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I am yours," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "Always have been. And better me than Sides or someone you just randomly pick up at a club or bar. At least I know what to expect from you when you're like this. They wouldn't…"

"I'm still sorry," Barricade said quietly.

"I'm not," Sunstreaker said softly, his eyes closing just a little. "Who pissed you off so badly?"

"He didn't piss me off," Barricade whispered. "He made me question my motives, made me question my past… and when he told me to stay, I knew I couldn't."

"Who?" Sunstreaker asked again.

"Prowl."

"Give him time, Cade. You were bondmates once upon a time. You left. You're back. Give him time to adjust, time to trust you again, time to trust himself. Everything will be okay. Promise." Barricade remained silent as he listened to Sunstreaker's breathing even out, signaling the boy was asleep. He brushed his fingers through the blond locks of hair and sighed softly.

"If everything were going to be okay, dear boy, you'd be back in your protoform and not stuck in this human body, dying slowly before my eyes," he whispered softly, realizing that part of his problem was that, for the first time, he was facing the death of someone he very much cared for and possibly even really loved…

Sideswipe found them like that an hour later, Sunstreaker sound asleep in Barricade's arms, the con awake, brushing fingers through blond locks, lost in his thoughts. He looked up when he heard the door close and met Sideswipe's gaze as the holoform emerged and the protoform settled elsewhere.

"You okay?" Sideswipe asked, making his way over to the bed.

"Not really," Cade answered. "You?"

"No," Sideswipe answered, sliding into the bed on the other side of his twin. "We can't seem to find suitable alloys and metals to use to rebuild his protoform. I mean, Earth has the technology and all, but, we're just stuck on how to do it. In the meantime, Jazz's spark is fading and Sunstreaker's human body is dying." Barricade nodded slowly.

"I'll check in with Soundwave again tomorrow, see what he's come up with."

"Thanks," Sideswipe whispered, brushing his own fingers across Sunstreaker's arm, the skin warm beneath his touch.

"Did Ratchet give you a time frame?" Barricade asked softly.

"Two months," Sideswipe choked out softly. "His spark won't last much longer than that in this body." Barricade nodded and reached over with his free hand, resting it against Sideswipe's face.

"We'll figure this out, Sides. I don't want to lose him either."

"I know…"

"You did what?"

"I think I made things worse with Barricade."

"How did you manage that?"

"He was waiting for me, we talked, we yelled, we argued, I hit him, he shoved me, I hit him again and he kissed me…"

"…"

"Yeah…"

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah so I, uhm, I asked him why. He said he was trying to shut me up. When I tried getting angry again, he kissed me again and it went down hill from there."

"How could it go downhill from there? You didn't make up?"

"No… he uh… he figured out we were bonded and said he just couldn't do it, that he wouldn't come between us. He tried to leave, I tried to stop him and he ran off. I think I scared him… or really pissed him off."

"…"

"What?"

"I had to give Sideswipe a time frame today."

"How long?"

"Two months."

"That's not very long."

"I know."

"Do you think we can save him?"

"I have to believe we can. Otherwise what have we been fighting for all this time?"

"I'll try to talk to Cade tomorrow."

"Give him a few days. Sides was gonna tell him tonight."

"Primus…"

"Rest, Prowl. Nothing else can be solved tonight."

"I'm sorry, Ratchet."

"Don't apologize. I'm always here when you need me…"

_TBC…_


	29. Chapter 29

-1Refund - Chapter 29

(Two weeks later)

Optimus Prime sat inside the conference room inside Autobot headquarters and glanced around the room. Who would have thought such a meeting would ever take place, especially after so many millions of years?

In order for the meeting to go smoothly, the Cybertronians had opted to appear in holoform, hoping to put the humans that were present at ease. The table itself was quite large and had been designed by Wheeljack and built by several of the people inside the room. The table was oval in shape and sat thirty people comfortably. At the head of the table, about five feet back, was what looked like a long, tall desk shaped object, behind which were seven chairs as well. At this head table of sorts sat Optimus Prime. To his right sat Ironhide, Prowl and Ratchet. To his left sat Soundwave, Barricade, and Dead End.

At the conference table sat Secretary Keller, Springer, Hot Rod, Will Lennox, Sam, Mikaela, Arcee, Vice President Hayes, Ultra Magnus, several human doctors that were both civilian and military, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Red Alert and Inferno. No other Decepticons had yet to be found and the triplets - Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp - were still being held in the Autobot brig for what they'd done to Sunstreaker at the labs.

"Vice President Hayes and Secretary Keller, we are pleased that you have joined us and that you have brought doctors and scientists of your country with you as well," Prime began, his voice soft yet giving off the air that he was definitely the one in charge of this meeting. Secretary Keller stood and smiled at the leader.

"Thank you for having us. Might I also thank all of you for your… human forms that you've shared with us today. I know the Vice President and I feel more at ease as I'm sure our guests do as well." Several of the doctors and scientists nodded in agreement.

"You asked for this meeting, Mr. Secretary," Prime continued.

"I did indeed. But might I inquire as to what has brought both your faction and that of your enemy to the same room?" Prime glanced at Soundwave. Soundwave's holoform stood slowly. He was about six feet tall with black hair that was cut short, emerald green eyes and was dressed in a military style uniform of blue and black.

"For common causes and goals, Mr. Secretary, I found it necessary to begin what we are calling a trial truce between our two factions. So far we seem able to meet and talk without issues of the past coming to front. Does that answer your question?"

"It does indeed. Thank you…"

"Soundwave," the Decepticon replied calmly before sitting once more.

"Soundwave. Yes. Thank you." Keller turned his attention back to Optimus. "We asked for this meeting because we believe that we have found the answer to your issue with Sunstreaker's forced human form and Jazz's spark being bodiless."

"We're listening," Prime answered, leaning forward just a little.

"The metal and alloys your bodies are built from were studied for quite sometime when Sector Seven had Megatron in their labs for study. We believe we have managed to create a synthetic metal that will work just as well for rebuilding the bodies of your two soldiers." He turned and nodded to one of the scientists who stood and nodded towards the monitors which came online.

"As you can see here," he began to explain, "what we've created…"

Down the table a way, Sunstreaker watched the presentation with interest, while his twin sat at his side, watching the blond. Sideswipe reached down and settled his hand over that of his twin. Sunstreaker turned and looked at him, giving him a brief smile before turning back to the presentation. Sideswipe turned and looked towards the head table and caught Barricade's gaze with his own. Barricade nodded once then smiled briefly before turning back to watch the scientist.

"…in essence, we firmly believe that, with what we've created and your designs, we can build two fully functional protoforms in about a month's time…"

Several hours later, Ratchet, Wheeljack and First Aid were sequestered with the scientists and doctors in the infirmary, looking at plans, drawings, and making notations and plans for the next four weeks.

Keller and Hayes were on their way back to Washington with Hot Rod and Springer and Arcee was taking Mikaela back home. Optimus had moved into his office to speak with Soundwave while the other Decepticons, sans Barricade, had returned to the Nemesis nearby. Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Ironhide and Bumblebee had gone out on patrol along with Inferno, Will, and Sam. Sunstreaker had retreated to his quarters, his mind still reeling from everything, needing some time alone to deal with it all.

Barricade knew how he felt. The news and information that had been given to them all meant that Sunstreaker would likely survive and Barricade felt himself relax just a little. Which was the only reason he could think of as to why he didn't feel or hear Prowl coming up on him from behind.

"Looks like they'll be able to save both Jazz and Sunstreaker," Prowl said softly, moving up to Barricade's left hand side, both of them near the entrance of the base, just outside, watching the sun as it began to set.

"Looks that way," Barricade replied quietly. "You don't have a patrol tonight?"

"Not tonight, no. I go back on rotation tomorrow night." Barricade nodded slowly. "If you're going to stick around maybe I could put you on a rotation with me or the twins on occasion?"

"I won't be sticking around," Barricade replied, his gaze never leaving the sunset. "Once I'm sure that Sunstreaker is safely back in a protoform and is no longer in danger of dying, I'll return to the Nemesis with the others. It's where I belong." Prowl moved closer to him.

"You told the twins that yet?"

"Not yet." Prowl nodded slowly.

"I'd like at least a day's notice before you do so because I'm sure I'll need to warn Ratchet to be on the lookout for injuries." Barricade did look at him then.

"Meaning what?" he asked almost angrily.

"Meaning that, the day you tell them you're leaving for good, they are going to have a fit, they will probably smash things around my very nice, clean base and will likely either fight amongst themselves or with some of the others, resulting in injuries that Ratchet will have to repair as soon as possible." Prowl's optics narrowed slightly. "Now. Are you absolutely certain you want to leave and cause all this mess?" Barricade smirked and looked back at the sun set.

"There is no other choice. I am not an Autobot. I do not belong here. You of all mechs are most intently aware of that…"

"I want you to stay, Barricade. Please. I was wrong…" Barricade turned to him then and his gaze was almost emotionless; almost.

"It's not about what you want, Prowl. It's about what the right thing is to do." He turned and walked past the officer and back towards Sunstreaker's quarters, needing to be as far away from Prowl as he could. Prowl watched him go and sighed heavily, turning back and watching as the sun finished it path across the sky and sank behind the sand dunes outside.

Sunstreaker looked up as Barricade walked inside and stopped, sitting down on the nearby couch. He'd been working on a drawing and was sitting on the floor near the couch himself. Barricade leaned back, head resting on the back of the couch, eyes closed. He hadn't said anything so Sunstreaker left him alone for the moment, going back to his drawing pad, but conscious of the fact that he wasn't alone.

He'd forgotten what it felt like to hold charcoal to paper, to watch the lines from and the small smudges make shadows around whatever it was he drew. He drew a few more lines on the paper then put everything down and looked back over at Barricade. The 'con hadn't moved.

Sunstreaker stood and walked into the adjoining wash room and washed the charcoal off of his hands. He stripped off the t-shirt he'd put on, which was also covered in charcoal, and dropped it to the floor before picking up a clean up and walking back out into the main room once more. Barricade still hadn't moved. Sunstreaker frowned and walked over to sit next to him on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"No," Barricade replied.

"Okay," Sunstreaker whispered before turning and laying his head in Barricade's lap, tucking his legs up onto the couch as well. A moment later, Barricade's hand came down and began to gently run fingers through Sunstreaker's blond locks of hair. Sunstreaker's eyes closed and he sighed softly.

"Would you be very upset if I left and returned to the Nemesis after you've been restored to your protoform?" Barricade finally asked.

"Yes," Sunstreaker whispered, not moving at the moment. "I don't want you to go, Barricade." He sighed and sat up, looking at Barricade as he did so. Barricade's hand slipped from Sunstreaker's hair to his face as he did so. "So many things have changed. Thousands…millions of years have come and gone and even the fight for the Allspark is over. It's gone. We have nothing left except each other."

"I don't belong here, Sunny," Barricade said quietly. "I'm not… like you and your twin. I'm not like Prowl or Ironhide." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"We all know that, but I think you've more than proven yourself to everyone here. Not that you should have to do so, but you have. Cade, there are no wars left to fight. There is nothing we have that we can't share between our two factions now. Soundwave called for the truce and both sides are honoring it. Don't give up on all of this just because you think you don't belong here with Sides and me. Because you do…"

"If I stay…" Barricade trailed off and looked away for a moment as if trying to gather all his thoughts before he turned and looked back at Sunstreaker. "If I stay, you have to be willing to accept the changes I make in order to do so."

"I will," Sunstreaker said softly before leaning in to kiss him gently. "Just promise me you'll stay and I'll accept anything you need to change or do in order to do so." Barricade nodded slowly and drew him back down to his lap, brushing fingers through his hair once more.

"I'll stay…"

A few hours later, Barricade knocked on the door to Prowl's office.

"Come in," the officer called from behind the door. Barricade pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Prowl looked up and did his best to hide the surprise in his blue optics.

"I'll stay," Barricade told him quietly. "But I will only ride patrol with either you or one of the twins." Prowl nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair.

"What changed your mind?" he asked softly.

"Sunstreaker," Barricade answered. "He made some valid points and if I'm honest with myself then I really do want to stay as close to him and Sides as I can. Someone's got to keep them out of trouble." Prowl nodded slowly, a half smile on his face.

"If you can keep them out of trouble, we'll all be grateful to you," Prowl told him. Barricade nodded and turned to leave. "Barricade?" The Mustang turned back slowly. "It may mean nothing, but I'm glad you decided to stay."

"Thank you," Barricade answered. With a quick nod, he turned and walked out of the office. Prowl watched him go and smiled. Maybe everything would fix itself in time…

_TBC - Next chapter will be the end of this series… damn… thirty chapters… that's like some record for me or something. Heh. Anyway, please read and review and I hope to have it all finished by this weekend._


	30. Chapter 30

-1Refund - Chapter 30

A/N: Well, gang. Here it is. The last - and longest - chapter of this series. Yep, even longer than the infamous chapter 14 with it's strip club/dance club scene. Heh, if you don't remember it, go back and read it. Had someone ask me the other day what was my favorite chapter. In all honesty, I had the most fun writing Chapter 14 (Night Clubs and Strip Joints) but I think the chapters I loved writing the most were chapter 4 (Touch), chapter 6 (Challenge), and chapter 12 (Uncertainty)

So… this chapter wraps up a lot of things. I say this is the last chapter but who knows… there might one day be a sequel. No promises. I've still got seven more wip's that need my attention badly. Lots of angst, h/c, and good stuff in this chapter so be warned ahead of time. Some resolutions and hopefully I haven't left too many loose ends.

Please read and review and I really thank everyone who did so during the last 30 chapters. Thanks again and enjoy.

_(One month later)_

Sunstreaker's eyes were closed but he was most definitely not asleep. There was no way he could have even thought about sleep, not when his twin lay next to him, hands mapping out Sunstreaker's body in slow, determined strokes. Sideswipe's head rested against Sunny's shoulder, lips just brushing his skin now and again as his hands continued their slow, deliberate movements over the soft skin beneath them.

Tonight, Ratchet would remove Sunstreaker's spark from the human body and place it into his new protoform. He would then take Jazz's spark and do the same. By this time tomorrow, Sunstreaker and Jazz would both be back to normal.

This morning, however, Sideswipe was taking as much time as he could to just enjoy the feel of his twin next to him…

Sunstreaker finally opened his eyes and turned to look at his twin.

"You planning to just lay here all morning and tease me like this?" he asked softly. Sideswipe looked up at him and grinned, shifting so that he was now lying just over his twin, brushing his lips across Sunstreaker's.

"Are you complaining?" Sideswipe asked, a wicked grin crossing his face. Sunstreaker laughed softly.

"No. Not so much, but I'm sure there's so much more we could be doing." Sideswipe grinned and leaned down, kissing Sunstreaker almost harshly. Sunstreaker whimpered softly even as Sideswipe's hands began a slow sweep along his sides and lower back. He pushed his own body against Sunstreaker's almost gently, but Sunstreaker reached up and rested his hands on his twin's sides and pulled him down roughly, bringing their bodies in line with each other.

"I want you," Sunstreaker whispered, breaking the kiss, and looking at him intently. "If this is the last chance I get to feel like this… to feel this between us… then I want you, now…" Sideswipe bent down and kissed him softly, nodding slowly as he did so.

"Whatever you want," he told him softly. He leaned up, straddling Sunstreaker as he did so. "Turn over," he told his twin. Sunstreaker turned, lying on his stomach. Sideswipe swept his hands down across the soft skin of his brother's back, mapping out his body as he did so, committing each and every part of this body to his memory before he bent down and dragged teeth gently across the back of Sunny's neck.

Sunstreaker groaned softly as Sideswipe pressed against him, hands resting on Sunstreaker's waist. After a moment, Sideswipe came up, pulling Sunstreaker with him to his knees. He pushed gently against him, probing for entry and Sunstreaker whimpered softly.

"Please, Sides…" he whispered softly. Sideswipe's hands gripped Sunstreaker's hips tightly and he pushed forward, burying himself deep inside of Sunstreaker's body. Sunstreaker cried out and pushed back against his twin, relishing the feel of that warmth inside him…

"I love you," Sideswipe whispered as he began moving now in earnest, each drag and thrust driving them both towards the edge of that cliff they both found with each other. Sideswipe's hands dug into flesh… skin that would bruise if Sunstreaker remained human. Sunstreaker's moans surged Sideswipe on and he pushed harder and faster.

"Primus, Sides… please… more…" Sideswipe groaned softly and pushed even harder, hands grasping even tighter until Sunstreaker cried out from beneath him and Sideswipe's own voice followed shortly thereafter…

They collapsed onto the bed and Sideswipe dragged Sunstreaker back into his arms, kissing him gently. Sunstreaker draped his arm across Sideswipe's chest, resting his head against his twin's shoulder.

"I love you too," Sunstreaker whispered softly…

Barricade frowned as he looked over the reports in front of him. Why he'd ever let Prowl talk him into this was something he had yet to figure out. The damn sub commander had come to him, asking for help in trying to catch up on paper work and Barricade, having felt sorry for him, had agreed.

He was beginning to regret it. A lot.

He sighed heavily and dropped the file down on the table and dropped his head into his hands, shifting slightly. His protoform creaked a little when he moved that way but Barricade didn't seem to notice. He didn't seem to notice a lot these days. Ever since he'd promised Sunstreaker he'd stay and had told Prowl he'd do what he could to help.

The Nemesis had been moved closer to the Ark and Barricade wondered how long the quiet and peace would last. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp had been turned over to the government and would be living out the rest of the their now very mortal lives in an underground prison somewhere that Barricade knew he'd never want to visit.

He was just about to sit up and return to the files when the door behind him opened and Prowl came stalking in.

"Cade, I need you and Sideswipe with me. There's been a bomb threat at the airport. The government wants our help." Barricade stood in one fluid motion and turned to follow the sub commander from the room, tapping into the internal comms as they walked.

_Sideswipe, Prowl and I need you to come with us. There's been a bomb threat at the airport. The police are requesting our assistance._

_On my way._ Came the reply and Barricade nodding, turning back to Prowl.

"He's on his way." Prowl nodded as they reached the entrance.

"Good. I think between the three of us we ought to be able to handle…" He was cut off by the appearance of Ratchet and Red Alert.

"Prime though it might be wise to send medics," Ratchet told him. "Just in case." Prowl nodded and gave his bondmate a quick smile.

"I agree," he answered. Sideswipe appeared from the hallway to join them.

"We leaving?" he asked no one in particular. Prowl nodded and the group changed into alt modes and headed across the desert towards the airport.

Will Lennox woke and slowly turned to one side, brushing a hand through his hair as he did so, eyes slowly opening and focusing on the older man lying next to him, still asleep. Will smiled to himself and relaxed once more, just watching Ironhide as he lay there with him.

The last several years had put the two of them through so much that Will often wondered why Ironhide even bothered sticking around. But he knew… he knew the weapons specialist loved him, in a way that only Ironhide could love. And Will would never take that for granted ever again.

He reached out, fingers gently brushing along the side of Ironhide's face even as he heard sounds from the room next to theirs. Sounded like Bumblebee and Sam were both awake, or getting that way slowly but surely. Again a smile played along his face. It was an interesting life they had going for them. While Will and Bumblebee got along, they had never found anything remotely sexual between themselves and so had agreed that being friends was just fine for now. Bumblebee never tried to deny that Sam loved the ex-soldier and Will, for his part, was always careful to make sure Sam and the young Autobot had plenty of time alone.

He turned his attention back to Ironhide to find the weapons specialist awake now and watching him.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Will told him softly. Ironhide smiled.

"I should've been up hours ago, but sleeping next to you always has a way of actually makin' me relax enough to actually recharge." Will nodded slowly.

"I know the feeling." Ironhide scooted closer, one arm wrapping around Will, pulling him closer.

"Not yet you don't," Ironhide teased gently, "but you will soon enough…"

Optimus stood in the doorway of the rec room keeping quiet and just watching. Off to one side of the room Sunstreaker stood dressed in ripped blue jeans, no shoes, socks only, and a white, paint-splattered t-shirt, paintbrush in his hand, the end of which sat in his mouth at the moment, blue eyes focused on a large canvas that had so much color on it that Prime had no idea what it was going to be when Sunny was done, but he knew it would be amazing. Sunstreaker had moved into the rec room once his twin had departed and had taken up the canvas and begun painting. It was the first time Prime had seen him with a paintbrush in his hand in over a thousand years.

Sunstreaker looked at the canvas, his mind projecting images all around him as he did so. He turned and grabbed a can of crimson red paint and he dropped the paint brush into it and then pulled it out and dragged it almost angrily across the canvas several times. A few moments later, black paint followed along with vivid blues and yellows and oranges. Optimus continued to watch him, all the while, remaining silent.

Two hours later, Sunstreaker stepped back and tilted his head to one side. Optimus had been there the entire time. His holoform emerged and slowly walked towards the blond haired twin. Sunstreaker heard him approach and turned, giving his leader a quick smile before turning back to the canvas. Prime came closer and stood next to him, studying the canvas as well…

It was… amazing, volatile, heart breaking, soul wrenching, and filled with so much truth and purity that Optimus almost couldn't speak. Sunstreaker looked at Prime, watching his leader take in the picture before he looked back at it himself.

"What's the first thing you feel?" Sunstreaker asked him softly.

"Profound sadness," Prime answered quietly. "Followed immediately by the feeling that, whatever had hold of my heart suddenly let go and I could breath again." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"What else?" he asked.

"That it's raw and open and honest and the most pure thing I've ever seen." Sunstreaker looked at him then, watching him closely.

"Do you know what it is?" Optimus looked over at him slowly.

"Is that really how you see yourself?" Sunstreaker gave him a sad smile and looked back at the canvas.

"It's not me," he whispered softly… He might have said more, or not, but the alarms sounded and he and Prime immediately took off for the main security rooms. They were quickly joined by Bluestreak, Mirage, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Will, Bee, Sam and Inferno.

"What's happened?" Prime demanded loudly. Wheeljack punched up the directions for the monitors and they quickly came to life.

"The airport's been bombed," he said as the screens showed them what had happened. "Ratchet reports hundreds of injuries, some critical, others not so much. Barricade and Sideswipe were inside when the bomb went off…" Ironhide turned to look at Sunstreaker who dropped into a chair at that news. Will moved over to the blond and knelt next to him.

"They're gonna need backup," Ironhide said, looking at Prime. Prime nodded.

"Ironhide, take Bumblebee, Bluestreak and Mirage with you. Let us know if anymore help is needed." Ironhide nodded and turned to leave the room as Bee, Bluestreak and Mirage followed after him.

"Inferno can help me start getting the infirmary ready," Wheeljack said, looking to Inferno who nodded in agreement.

"Good idea," Prime agreed as Wheeljack and Inferno left the room. Prime turned to Sam, Will and Sunstreaker. "Sam, get hold of Keller and find out what he knows and what he wants us to do, if anything at this point." Sam nodded and, after laying a hand on Sunny's shoulder, took off out of the room. "Will?" Will looked up at Prime slowly. "Can you take him with you for now? I don't want him alone."

"Sure," Will answered then turned to Sunstreaker. "Sunny, why don't you come with me for now, okay? They'll be back soon and then I'm sure Ironhide will let you know what's happened. All right?" Sunstreaker nodded wordlessly and let Will lead him out of the room and back to his quarters. Prime watched them go and sat down hard in one of the chairs. So much for a quiet day…

_(Four hours later)_

Sirens screamed in all directions as the Autobots returned to base, bringing injured with them. Ratchet moved quickly, he and Prowl carrying a makeshift litter that carried Sideswipe's body while Mirage helped Barricade into the building as well. Ironhide turned to Bumblebee as they entered.

"Go get Will and Sunstreaker. Now." Bumblebee ran off as Ironhide moved to catch up with the others. He reached the infirmary just as Ratchet and Prowl settled Sideswipe on a berth and Red Alert ran in ready to assist in what needed to be done. Wheeljack walked in and looked around before turning to Ratchet.

"What happened?" Ratchet was cussing in Cybertronian as he turned to Wheeljack.

"Barricade's lost his right leg from the knee joint down and he's missing part of his back plates. He'll live, but he's not gonna enjoy it much for awhile. Give him something for the pain for now and then I'll need your help with Sides." Wheeljack looked at the damaged mech and swore under his breath.

"What the frag?"

"He was standing right in the doorway when the bomb exploded less than fifty feet away from him," Barricade answered, his voice tinged with pain. "I tried to get to him…" he trailed off as Wheeljack administered the pain medicine to him.

"You did the best you could," Prowl told the mustang, moving to stand next to him while Wheeljack moved to help Ratchet.

"He's lost a lot of energon. I'm not sure we have enough to do a transfusion."

The doors opened and Will, Sunstreaker, Bee and Prime came into the room.

"Sides!" Sunstreaker yelled and Ratchet turned angrily.

"Out! Everyone, out!" Prowl cleared the room as best as he could, knowing Barricade wouldn't be able to leave like he was, but everyone else had to go. Ironhide moved, lifting Sunstreaker in his hand and settling the blond on his shoulder as the left the main room and moved into the waiting area.

In the main infirmary, Ratchet turned back to Wheeljack.

"I had to shock his spark back twice. The casing is almost destroyed. Left arm from the elbow joint down is gone. Left leg from the upper portion down is gone. Right leg from just below the knee is gone. Part of his battle mask is melted into his circuitry." Machines began screaming around them and Ratchet moved, shocking Sideswipe's spark back once again…

Out in the waiting room, Sunstreaker could feel pain and fear radiating from his creator as well as from his unconscious twin…

Back inside, Ratchet and Wheeljack worked along with Red Alert to save the dying red twin. Barricade lay back on his bunk and watched, unable to say or do anything to help…

Sunstreaker felt when Sideswipe's spark began to slowly fade and tears fell down his face…

Ratchet shocked the battered spark back one more time then turned to Wheeljack.

"Get Sunstreaker in here. Now." He wasn't going to let Sideswipe go without giving Sunstreaker a chance to say his goodbyes. Wheeljack moved into the waiting room and when Sunstreaker saw him, Wheeljack slowly shook his head. Sunstreaker walked over to him and Wheeljack lifted him into his hand and walked back into the main room, closing the door behind him.

Ratchet looked up as they entered and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Sunny. There's too much damage to his spark. I can't bring him back." Sunstreaker looked at Ratchet then at his twin. He closed his eyes and felt his way down that link that was their bond and he could still feel Sideswipe there, but he was fading, slowly. Sunstreaker opened his eyes and looked at Ratchet.

"I can save him," he whispered softly. Ratchet looked at him incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

"We were once a whole spark, Ratchet," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "We still are. You just have to put us back together again in order to save him."

"If I do that to save him, it would kill you," Ratchet told him quietly. Sunstreaker slowly shook his head.

"Ratchet, he's my twin, the other half of me, the mech I love, the life I would die to save. If living as a human has taught me anything it's that the greatest gift anyone can give another is to lay down their life for the one they love. Let me save him. Let me give him this. Please, Ratchet. Let me heal him… heal us… once and for all…"

_(Three days later)_

Sideswipe's optics slowly came online and focused even slower at first. Once everything came into focus for him, he knew he was in the infirmary. He turned his head slowly to see a silver protoform he didn't recognize in a bunk near his. The protoform turned and a visored face met his gaze.

"Jazz…" he whispered softly. Jazz smiled at him and nodded slowly.

"Good to see ya finally awake, Siders," Jazz said quietly. "Was startin' to wonder when you was gonna grace us with that smile of yours again." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"I was beginning to wonder the same about you, old friend." Jazz sat up slowly and slid from the bunk, walking towards him, resting a black, taloned type hand on Sideswipe's arm.

"How're you feelin'?" Jazz asked him softly.

"I feel…" he thought for a moment and searched inside of himself before he came up with the right answer. "…whole." Jazz nodded slowly. Sideswipe looked around as he slowly sat up in the bunk. "Where is he?" Jazz slowly shook his head.

"Don't know," Jazz answered softly. "I ain't heard much about what happened. I just know he saved your life, man." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"Just like always," he whispered softly even as he felt the energon gather behind his optics. The door to the infirmary opened and Ratchet walked in and stopped when he saw Jazz standing near Sideswipe's bunk.

"I don't recall telling you that you were allowed to get out of bed and move around yet, Lieutenant," Ratchet said somewhat sternly. Jazz kind of shrugged and slowly moved back to his bed as Ratchet came closer to Sideswipe and rested a hand on the red mech's arm. "How do you feel?"

"Whole," Sideswipe answered softly. "What happened, Ratchet? Where is he?"

"Where he's always been, Sides. Inside of you, just like you're inside of him. He was the only one who could save you, son, so I let him." Sideswipe's optics dimmed as the first energon tear streaked down his face. "You can still hear him… if you listen. Just… give it time. He's there. You just have to know where to look for him." Ratchet patted his arm then turned and walked over to Jazz, checking on him.

_Sunny?_

_Yeah, bro? You finally wake up?_

_Where are you?_

_Right where I belong. With you. I couldn't let you die, bro. We go, we go together. I wouldn't be able to live without you and you can't live without me, remember? Two halves to a whole._

_But you're not here._

_Sure I am, Siders. You just gotta know where to look for me…_

Sideswipe's optics slowly came back online and he glanced around the infirmary, frowning slightly. Sliding from the bed, he got his balance and slowly walked around. Jazz watched him and nudged Ratchet.

"How come he can get outta bed and I can't?" the younger man complained. Ratchet smacked him lightly on the back of the head but gave him no answer.

Sideswipe walked out of the infirmary and moved down the hallways, following what felt like an energy source as he did so. He stopped just outside the door to Wheeljack's lab where the source felt strongest. He palmed the keypad by the door and it opened with a slight hiss and Sideswipe walked inside.

Wheeljack looked up as Sideswipe entered and gave the red mech a smile as he came closer.

"Wondered how long it'd take for you to show up," Wheeljack said as he stood and walked over to the white, sheet drapped table that was nearby. Sideswipe tilted his head slightly.

"You were expecting me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, but I figured it'd take him awhile to get you moving." Wheeljack led him over to the table and then stepped back. Sideswipe looked at the table then at Wheeljack.

"I don't understand," he said softly. Wheeljack pointed to a canvas that hunt just above the bed. "When did he paint that?"

"The day you died," Wheeljack told him softly. "Afterwards, Prime went back for it and brought it to me, asked me if I understood the meaning of it. I told him I was surprised he hadn't figured it out. When I finally explained it to him, he just nodded and walked away. Do you understand it?" Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"The humans have a legend about a phoenix. It lives a long life and then it dies by spontaneous combustion. But out of its own ashes, another phoenix is born." Wheeljack nodded slowly and Sideswipe's head suddenly whipped around to the sheet draped bed then back to Wheeljack.

"Is that…" Wheeljack nodded slowly and pulled the sheet back slowly. Sideswipe reached out slowly, black fingers running along a dark yellow arm. Wheeljack watched him as those black fingers traced the yellow protoform… arm, faceplates, head, shoulder, then down across chest plates and beneath to where the switch lay. Sideswipe flipped the switch and the chest plates opened slowly revealing an empty spark casing inside. Sideswipe frowned and looked at Wheeljack.

"I don't understand. I thought you said…" Wheeljack nodded and pointed behind where Sideswipe stood. Sideswipe turned and saw a small spark inside of a clear case, watched as energon flowed and surged through it, saw the spark itself jump and move around the case. Sideswipe walked towards the case and pressed his hand against the case. The spark jumped and pushed back against the case itself.

_I told you you'd find me._

_What… I don't understand, Sunny._

_They used the majority of my half of our spark to save your life, but Ratchet removed a small part of it and built this spark to house my personality in until I was strong enough to merge with another protoform. I'll never leave you, Sideswipe. _

Sideswipe chuckled outloud and Wheeljack smiled and turned back to his own work, leaving Sideswipe alone with his twin for the moment.

_You know, if you'd really wanted a new body that badly, you just had to ask._

_Yours is the only body I want, Siders. And I'd like you to keep it in one piece this time if you don't mind._

_I'll do my best, Sunny._

_You'd better._

_I love you, bro._

_Love you too…_

_(Six months later)_

Sunstreaker's optics fired up, brilliant blue, and he glanced around the room. Ironhide, Sideswipe and Barricade were watching him and Sunstreaker slowly sat up and gave them all a grin as he did so.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you all finally decided to give me a body again," he said with a quick grin. Sideswipe shook his head and stepped closer, taking Sunstreaker's arm and helping him stand.

"You feel okay?" Ironhide asked him cautiously. Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"A little disoriented but that's cause it's a new protoform and I have to get use to it, how it works and all. Guess that means I have to go all through weapons training again. Speaking of which, what do I have now?" Barricade shook his head and looked at Ironhide.

"He wakes, after being bodiless for six months and the first question he has is what kind of weapons he has. He is definitely your child." Ironhide nodded and grinned. Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe and reached up, resting a hand on the side of his twin's face.

"Told you I'd never leave you again." Sideswipe nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Nice to know you can keep a promise now and then."

"Always," Sunstreaker whispered.

"Always," Sideswipe agreed.

_So there ya go… everyone's alive, happy and back to normal… hope you enjoyed. Please read and review and thanks again for reading._


End file.
